<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarutobi and Uzumaki by Retsinnal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176632">Sarutobi and Uzumaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsinnal/pseuds/Retsinnal'>Retsinnal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Group Sex, Humor, Incest, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Swingers, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsinnal/pseuds/Retsinnal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe of the Naruto universe, Naruto grows up with both of his parents being alive. Yet this time he is not the main character as that role is taken by his future pupil, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Naruto's mom and Konohamaru's future jounin teacher, Uzumaki Kushina. This story follows Konohamaru and Kushina as their relationship grows into something more than just friends or teacher and student. They live in a Konoha with very questionable moral standards. Both of them aims to reach the top of the ninja world as they want to surpass the current and previous hokage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Jiraiya, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Kushina, Tsunade/Udon, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Very long introduction:</strong></p>

<p> </p>

<p>In this world Naruto grows up with both of his parents being alive as they survived the nine-tailed fox's attack. They survived it thanks to both Tsunade and Jiraiya being in the village at the time, which was enough to send the masked man away, as well as re-sealing the fox before either of the two could do any big harm to either Kushina, Minato or the village. While Naruto gets to finally have a family this time, he is not the main character of this story. The main characters of this story is his future pupil, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Naruto's mom, Uzumaki Kushina. This story tells Konohamaru's journey as he becomes one of Konoha's most powerful ninja of all time. Kushina's role in the story is Konohamaru's eventual jounin teacher and maybe something a little bit closer than that.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>This story is connected to my other story on this site "A Different Take on Naruto". A few of the events that happens between Konohamaru and his love interest in that story, will play out the same way here. This story focuses solely on Konohamaru, Kushina and their relationships, while the other relationships of that story is something that will still happen in the background or "off-screen". There will still be a lot of new scenes and events that happens before and at the same time that that story takes place. Which means that there will be new stuff for readers of that story involving these two as well. I won't mention the age of any anyone in the story as I prefer to have my readers use their imagination and decide on that themselves. They can be the same age as they would in the manga at the same timeline or the academy age is raised to 18+ . But for safety, everyone in this story, unless their age is specified to be something else, is 18 or older.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The story starts when Naruto and his classmates begins their final year in the ninja academy. Konohamaru and his classmates are starting their second year in the same academy. They are three years younger than Naruto and the rest of the senior class. Uzumaki Kushina has been a retired jounin ever since she first found out that she was pregnant with Naruto, and still is to this day. Lately, Kushina has been thinking of returning to the ninja force as a jounin due to a lack of other interesting things going on in her life.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>In the previous years she has been busy raising Naruto, mostly on her own as her husband worked long hours as the village leader, the hokage. She also trained Naruto for the last couple of years, but her son learned faster than she expected and she now has pretty much nothing left to teach him. Her husband, Namikaze Minato, trained him before her. Their training was completed even faster than her and Naruto's. Minato never told her exactly how much he taught him, but she knew he was capable of using both of the techniques Minato was the most famous for. Combine that with the training she did with him and he was already a powerhouse in the making. Kushina taught him in the arts of seals and also helped him become a much better hand to hand combat fighter, along with teaching him her best and most useful elemental ninja techniques.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>After she considered her training with him done, Naruto started training with Jiraiya who had a few things he wanted to teach him before he graduates. Some of those things were useful for a ninja while a few other things may be something Kushina didn't want Naruto to learn since Jiraiya is a notorious pervert that wouldn't have a problem teaching him about all kinds of things of perverted nature. After a while of Naruto training with Jiraiya, it became apparent to her that Naruto was a lost cause. He and Jiraiya were always up to no good, and now just recently they have added a third into their league of perverts, one Sarutobi Konohamaru.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina wasn't happy about that either, but knew that it was only a matter of time for that to happen. Konohamaru looks up to Naruto more than anyone, he almost idolizes him. She adores how he calls him big brother, Naruto-nii or boss, something even Konohamaru's two friends, Udon and Moegi, has started doing as well. Out of all of Naruto's friends, Konohamaru and his two friends are probably the only ones Kushina can tolerate. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she didn't think very highly of the rest of his friends. When they are around she is slightly annoyed while she always encourages Naruto to invite Konohamaru and the other two over more often.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Naruto isn't too keen on that though. He very rarely brings anyone home anymore as he prefers to spend his weekdays training alone at the edge of their enormous backyard. Their backyard is even bigger than some clan compounds in the village. The only time he invites Konohamaru over is when they train with Jiraiya on the weekends, mostly on Sundays. It wasn't a big surprise to Kushina when she found out that Konohamaru eventually joined them as he always asked Naruto to join in for anything he did.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina's relationship with the men in her life are all pretty complicated. It all starts with her relationship with her husband. As early as when Kushina was a genin, Kushina fell in love with Minato, who in turn had been in love with her long before that. Her love for Minato increased a lot after Minato saved her from a kidnapping attempt by a team of Kumo ninja. They didn't start to date officially until a few years later though. But from there on out, she knew that Minato was the one she was going to marry.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Eventually they got married in their early twenties and a year after they married, Kushina became pregnant with Naruto. Kushina and Minato's relationship was unique in the village, in a way. Konoha isn't such a great place with respectable people with high moral standard as the village reputation may otherwise tell. People sleeps around a lot, some people cheats on the spouses, some people of power uses that power to order others for sex. There are a lot more example of the Konoha population's degenerate sex activities that is kept secret.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>An example of someone in power abusing that power for sex would be the previous three Hokage who often ordered young genin to sleep with them. When Hiruzen was the third hokage, Kushina were asked by Hiruzen countless of times to have sex with him, but always refused him. As much as Hiruzen wanted to sleep with her and the few others who refused him, he never punished them or anything for refusing him. Instead he saw it as a sign of them having some backbone, something worth his respect. Even so, to this day, he still wants to sleep with Kushina and a few of the other village beauties, like his son's girlfriend Kurenai, who also refused him. And that's while he still has a few of the lovers from that time when he was hokage left. One of them is Uchiha Mikoto who accepted Hiruzen's request to sleep with her when she was a genin, she has been his lover ever since. Even throughout her marriage with the now deceased Uchiha Fugaku, she and Hiruzen continued their adultery, cheating on their husband and wife respectively.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sarutobi Hiruzen was otherwise a very respected man. Only a portion the female part of the ninja forces knew about this secret and a select few higher ups who has heard of it. Otherwise he is known as a kind, loving grandparent, yet a ruthless and powerful shinobi that gained the respect of every ninja in the world. Hiruzen is far from the only one who has secrets like this. It's happening all over the village. Kushina always goes to her favorite place to hear about the latest degeneracy going on in the village from the village's biggest gossip, Ayame. Ayame is the daughter of Konoha's best ramen stand owner, Teuchi, a place that Naruto, Kushina and Minato are regulars at.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>That brings us to why Kushina and Minato's relationship is unique in a way. They have never participated in any of that. They also waited until they were married before they had sex, which was extremely rare for a ninja. Ninja were considered adults as soon as they graduated, which meant they could drink and have sex as much as they wanted as soon as they became genin. Kushina and Minato's relationship was something seen as pure and was something others wished they had. They are also known as the best looking couple in all of Konoha.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina and Minato didn't go into their relationship and just decided that this is how they were going to be. It was just natural for it to happen this way due to their personalities. Kushina is extremely conservative when it comes to nudity and sex. There are very few people who has seen her wearing anything revealing at all. Most of the time if she and Minato attends a party, an important dinner, a wedding or anything else that normally requires you to dress up a bit, she wears traditional Japanese clothing such as kimono's or yukata's instead of a pompous or revealing dress.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>As for Minato when it comes to sex, he isn't as conservative as Kushina. He is just a bit shy, but also very respectful of Kushina. He didn't mind at all to wait until they were married before sex. After they got married and started actively having sex, he once asked her if she could perform oral sex on him. She refused him in disgust and anger and Minato never asked for anything like that again. Kushina only allowed a few favorite sex positions, such as the missionary, whenever they did it. She didn't even let him take her doggy style. Things like oral sex and anal sex was out of the question. Missionary position under the covers in a dark room with a small lamp next to the bed, lightning up the room enough for Kushina to be able to stare into his eyes, was the way Kushina wanted it. Kissing wasn't something they did much either. Mostly just quick pecks or very short french kisses where neither did much with their tongues.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Their sex life at that point was otherwise fine, no one had any complaints and they were more in love with each other than ever. Their sex life suffered a lot after Naruto was born though. The few years after Naruto was born, they only had sex a handful of times each year, on their birthdays or their anniversary for example. A few years later the times they did the deed became rarer and rarer. And now for the past three years they haven't had sex at all. This was the only problem in their otherwise perfect marriage. Both still love each other just as much as before. They just never have sex anymore and neither of them really wants to. Neither of them has cheated on the other either and none of them can really think of the reason why they don't want to have sex. Their just isn't the same spark there anymore.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>They haven't brought it up as a problem and never even thought about getting a divorce either. Both of them are mostly happy with the way things are now, it's only the sex that is missing. A good way to describe them for the past three years would be two best friends living and raising a kid together. While they have never cheated on each other, that doesn't mean that they haven't fantasized or dreamed about it. They are both adult human beings with the same needs as anyone else after all.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>That brings us to Kushina's relationship with Naruto and Konohamaru. Starting with Naruto, their relationship is mostly just your normal mother and son one. Kushina mostly raised Naruto on her own since Minato worked long days in the Hokage office. She thinks she did a pretty damn good job with that and is very proud of Naruto. Some are of the opinion that Kushina has a habit of getting a little too close and touchy with Naruto sometimes. She loves to cuddle up to him, hug him and she even sits in his lap from time to time. Naruto mostly doesn't mind, especially not when they are alone. She is his mom, but she is also arguably the village's most beautiful woman and Naruto wasn't blind. That's about as weird as their relationship gets, at least from what others can tell.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina has a little secret that she has never told anyone about. She happened to see Naruto completely naked last year and noticed that Naruto was anything but small downstairs. He was freaking huge. Since then, Kushina has started dreaming and fantasizing about herself and Naruto having forbidden and taboo fun together. It's not something she thinks she will ever make a reality, but she sure doesn't mind the thought of it. Just like Naruto, Kushina isn't blind. Naruto is the village's most popular guy and you would be up for quite a hard task to find any female in the village who doesn't have the hots for him, married or not. At some birthday parties where some of their friends and family get together, a few women has tried to get Naruto to head elsewhere for some “fun” only to be stopped by mostly Ino, Anko or Kushina before they had the chance to. To make a long story short, Ino and Anko are two that everyone knows has a thing for Naruto and they don't try to hide it.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Naruto can have pretty much any female in the village without much effort. Yet Naruto himself is either playing stupid or is completely oblivious about that fact. That's why he still hangs out with Jiraiya, gathering “reference material” and such.Naruto's popularity is due to him being the son of the famous and handsome fourth Hokage and the also famous and beautiful Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red Death. It's also due to his own skills as he is at much higher level than his peers. And lastly the most obvious reason, it's because quite frankly they just think he is handsome. His good looks is not lost on Kushina and it's part of the reason she has those dreams and fantasies about him. But she has no plans on ever letting it be anything other than that.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Other than good friends like Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Inoichi, Shikaku and others, those are the only two men in Kushina's life if you ask her. She does however have one more man in her life that she hasn't really figured out what her feelings for him mean yet. As most of you have probably figured out by now, that guy is Sarutobi Konohamaru. A year ago their relationship was exactly what you would think it would be. They were friends due to their connection to Naruto and also because their families is close friends. Back then Kushina might refer to him as “Naruto's cute friend” while Konohamaru may thought of her as “Naruto's pretty mom”. But during the year that has passed those slight attractions to one another has evolved into mutual full blown crushes. It all started with a prank war set up by Naruto, who wanted to get his mother back for all of her pranks which he and others, like Konohamaru, were the victim of. He had Konohamaru pull pranks on Kushina that he couldn't nor wanted to do himself since she is his mom.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Most of those pranks involved Konohamaru touching Kushina in inappropriate ways, something he was used to doing since he had been pulling similar pranks on Haruno Sakura in school ever since he started attending the ninja academy last year. He performed similar pranks on Kushina that he had done to Sakura on almost a daily basis for a year. Usually those pranks was just Konohamaru lifting the skirt of Kushina's dress and complimenting her on her choice of underwear before trying to make his escape. Or he would simply just pinch or spank her butt lightly before running away. Most of those times he didn't get away and Kushina could get some revenge. Her revenge mostly involved her straddling or pinning him on the ground, then either tickling him or pulling his ear while restraining his hands. While that was going on, Naruto pulled his own pranks on her as well, but those didn't involve any inappropriate touching, he left that to Konohamaru who he trusted to not take things too far. It was a full on prank war between the three for a while.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Naruto wouldn't ask any of his other friends to do it since he knew they weren't up to the task as they were either too lazy (Shikamaru) or they would enjoy doing that to Naruto's mom a little too much (Kiba, Choji). Naruto hated when other men that wasn't his father checked out Kushina. That includes his friends who he has caught drooling at there mere sight of her, something which was common with other men whenever they walked through the village as well. At least Naruto enjoys kicking their asses afterwards, letting them know by his actions that they weren't even allowed to stare at his mother in that way. Naruto was a bit overprotective of his mother to say the least. In Naruto's eyes, Konohamaru is a bit different from the others, he is like Naruto in many ways and someone Naruto can trust. At least that's how Naruto's thought process goes.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It was Naruto setting up Konohamaru to do this that eventually lead up to a day, about half a year ago ,which was the day that the prank wars stopped. It was also the same day that Konohamaru realized that instead of Kushina being just his friends pretty mom, she was the most beautiful woman to have ever walked this earth. He has had a secret crush on her ever since. It was also what happened that day that made Kushina wonder about her own feelings for Konohamaru. She had already been fantasizing and dreaming about him for a few months at that point. Although in a different way than she would dream about Naruto. In her dreams and fantasizing of Konohamaru it was more in a romantic way, she saw them going on dates, romantic dinners, dancing and eventually she even dreamed about marrying him. In other words, what she dreamed about was a romantic relationship with Konohamaru while her dreams of Naruto was more of a fuck buddy arrangement. While she did not realize or admit that she was in love with Konohamaru that day, she did start to act a bit different around him.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The event which lead up to Konohamaru gaining that crush on her and their prank war ending, was started almost the same as any other prank. One big difference this time was that Kushina and Konohamaru was alone. Usually either Naruto or Konohamaru's two friends, Udon and Moegi, would be around whenever Konohamaru pranked her. That way Konohamaru had proof of doing it since he “only did it to impress Naruto”. While it started of as that, Konohamaru would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy feeling up the beautiful red head. Just like he enjoyed doing it to Sakura or any other hot chick that he felt like “pranking”. He was part of the pervert trio after all. Jiraiya had a way of finding people of his kind and wouldn't even allow him to join in if he didn't fit in. With that said, we have now recognized that Konohamaru is a bit of a pervert.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>That day when he and Kushina were alone inside the Uzumaki/Namikaze home, he had been invited inside for lunch after he had come looking for Naruto, who was outside training as always. While Kushina prepared sandwiches for Konohamaru and Naruto, which Konohamaru would bring to Naruto at his spot at the edge of the backyard, Konohamaru had snuck up on her like many times before. This time, instead of just pinching her butt or lightly spanking it, he grabbed her butt with both hands, lightly groping her ass cheeks. To Konohamaru's surprise, Kushina didn't do anything for the first few seconds. She just let him feel her up. Normally he would be running away with her chasing him as soon as he touched her, until she eventually caught up and opened a can of whoop-ass.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It was maybe two or three seconds after he started, that Kushina turned her head and stared at him with the sexiest smile he had ever seen in his life, giggling as she did so. With a wide grin, Konohamaru let his perverted nature take over as he grabbed her ass cheeks with a firmer grip as he let his fingers dig into her butt cheeks. Maybe what he said next is the cause for it to end.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“You like that kore?” He said in excitement. Kushina who had returned her focus on the sandwiches she was preparing, seemed to have come to her senses by that comment.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Okay that's enough, you pervert!” Kushina said as she turned around and grabbed Konohamaru by his blue scarf with her left hand, while her right hand was clenched into a fist threateningly in front of his face.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Shit!” Konohamaru screamed, knowing he was in for a beating. He tried to pull himself backwards but he wouldn't move as Kushina had a firm grip on his scarf, keeping him in place. With all of his might he pulled backwards, causing himself and a shocked Kushina, who couldn't believe his strength, to both fall down on the ground. Konohamaru fell backwards while Kushina fell on top of him. They landed with Kushina laying on top of him, Konohamaru's hands were around her while their faces were close enough for their noses to touch. It was at this moment that everything changed as they stared into each others eyes, for what felt like minutes but in reality was just a few seconds. It ended as both of them got up, blushing furiously.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“I'm sorry Naruto's mom, really” Konohamaru stuttered.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“It's okay ttebane!” A completely red faced Kushina said, not being able to look at him “The sandwiches will be ready in a minute”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“O-okay” Konohamaru said as he sat down, waiting for her to finish the sandwiches that he and Naruto would later share. They didn't say another word to each other after that and it only took a minute for Konohamaru to be out of his house and be on his way to Naruto's training spot. Since that day the pranking stopped, but something else started as they acted differently around each other. They couldn't look into each others eyes without blushing, something uncharacteristic of both of them as neither of them are the shy type. Both of them are loud and very outgoing.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Another change was that instead of Konohamaru feeling her up due to a prank, Kushina started getting a lot more touchy with him instead. She would play with his hair, through that gray hat of his, whenever he sat next to her. She also hugged him a lot more often. She had yet to start sit in his lap though, as she does with Naruto. And since she acts that way with Naruto, no one has thought twice of seeing Kushina and Konohamaru that way. Even Naruto isn't bothered by it since he is used to his and Kushina's cuddling which is a lot more inappropriate than that.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It's pretty obvious that Kushina has romantic feelings for Konohamaru, she is in love with him even. She hasn't realized it yet, even though all the signs are there.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>And that sums up Kushina's rather unusual relationships with the men in her life. As for Konohamaru, other than his crush on Kushina, he has a slight interest in one Haruno Sakura. It's not something you would call a crush, maybe more of an attraction. He did love to prank her though, her reactions was just as funny as Kushina's. Sakura hated his pranks at first, but lately she doesn't mind them as much. At least someone is giving her any kind attention in school, attention she would prefer to get from either Naruto and formerly Sasuke instead.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The latter she has completely given up on due to his complete lack of respect for others. Sasuke used to have a pretty big base of fan girls in school, but all of those has pretty much all switched sides to the Naruto fanbase instead. He has a few stragglers left though, but none of them would win any beauty contests if you know what I mean. Sasuke couldn't care less about any of them or anyone else for that matter. The only thing on his mind is getting revenge on his big brother, Itachi. When the time comes to re-populate his clan, he has his mother and sisters available who can bear his children. That way they would be full blooded Uchiha's. That's how Sasuke's mind worked.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Back to Konohamaru. He doesn't really have any other interesting relationship with girls except for being very good friends with Moegi and Ino. He also knows Kurenai Yühi well due to her being his uncle, Sarutobi Asuma's, girlfriend. She is a kind and pretty woman, that's pretty much sums up his thought on her. He also knows Anko pretty well, unfortunately if you ask him. Anko isn't too keen on how Konohamaru always tries to follow them around when Anko finally gets a chance to be alone with Naruto. Due to that she can be a bit rude to him at times. She is still sexy though, so that's a plus in Konohamaru's book.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>That's where we are now at the point where the story will begin. Next I'm going to describe the outfits of the characters that will a big part in this story. As well as introduce a few original characters that may have a part in the story.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Konohamaru wears his part one outfit. A gray hat, blue scarf, yellow t-shirt and gray shorts.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina always wears her green dress and white blouse unless specified otherwise. Other normal outfits for her would be an orange t-shirt, blue pants and a gray apron and lastly a tan dress and a light blue blouse similar to her first outfit.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Naruto dresses very casually, he is often seen wearing a pair of blue pants and a white t-shirt with the uzumaki swirl on it. When he eventually graduates he will wear an outfit similar to Minato's, without the jounin jacket and hokage jacket. His clothes is a darker blue than Minato's.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sakura dresses up the same was she does in part one of Naruto as well, a red dress and dark green, skin tight, biker shorts.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Hanabi wears and looks the same she does in the movie “Road to Ninja”. She is also older than in the manga. She is just one year younger than Hinata in this story. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/fa/de/08fade96c118212cd3119907dba8ef31.png</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Hinata dresses the same way as part one of Naruto but has the same hairstyle as she would later on in Shippuuden. A hime hair cut but much longer hair.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Uchiha Satsuki is an original character. A one year younger sister to Sasuke. She dresses in dark Uchiha styled clothing and she looks like a younger version of her mother, Uchiha Mikoto.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Uchiha Sara is also an original character and an elder sister to Sasuke, one year older. She also dresses in dark Uchiha styled clothing, although slightly more revealing clothing than her younger sister. She is very popular and good looking with a body frame that most women dream of. She also looks like a younger version of Mikoto.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Yamanaka Butao is Ino's mom. In the anime she is only shown in filler episodes and isn't given a name. In the anime she is shown as an old looking gray haired woman https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/f/f2/Inos_mother.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20120927231337</p>

<p> </p>

<p>I also decided to change her appearance completely, basically making her an original character. This is how she looks in this story instead: https://cdn-eu.anidb.net/images/main/207698.jpg</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Yui is the name I have given Moegi's mom, another original character. She has orange hair just like her daughter, although she has much longer her hair than her and a different hairstyle. She is a widow after her husband and Moegi's father passed away on a mission six years ago. She is currently single but is a very attractive and sought after MILF. She looks very similar to Inoue Orihime in Bleach: https://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/orihime-inoue-101.jpg?t=1606368783</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Everyone else wears their standard outfits during part one of the Naruto anime or whenever they were introduced in the manga, unless otherwise specified.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>For my other story, A Different Take on Naruto, which is basically this story but with more main characters, I made a map to give you guys an idea of where things are located in this version of Konoha. https://imgur.com/trI5Qfu</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sometimes I may post a link to an image of an outfit that a character is wearing. This is due to me being horrible at describing clothing and female clothing in particular. Lastly, this is fiction and should not be treated as, or confused with reality.</p>

<p> </p>

<p><strong>Chapter 1</strong></p>

<p> </p>

<p>The first day of Konohamaru's second school year could be summarized just like any other day in school, which was simply boring. School isn't that fun when your grandfather is the former Hokage who has already taught you pretty much anything you can learn in the academy. The only thing fun about his first school day was when Jiraiya came to visit the school. He had been asked to hold a motivational speech for Naruto and the rest of the students in the senior class. Both Naruto and Konohamaru got a chance to mess with Jiraiya in the school yard before he made it inside the school. Pissing off Jiraiya was just as fun as pissing off is grandfather, Hiruzen.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>When the school day ended, Konohamaru was looking for Sakura to pull a prank on her. Unfortunately for him, he was a little bit too late as Sakura and her two friends, Ino and Hinata, had decided to follow Jiraiya out of school, demanding that he tells them more stories of his ninja career. To students at the school, those three girls are known as the three popular beauties of the senior class. To Jiraiya they are nothing but annoying brats though, which made Konohamaru chuckle at the mere thought of those three chasing that old pervert around. Speaking of beauties in the school, Konohamaru just passed another two of them in the class one year below Naruto and the others. Hyuuga Hanabi and Uchiha Satsuki. Satsuki looks very much like her mother Mikoto and her elder sister Uchiha Sara. Sara was along with Tenten was the popular beauties of last years senior class. The three Uchiha ladies looks very much alike to the point that some people sometime mistakes the three of them for twins.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>There aren't any more girls that are close to that popularity level of those named in the younger classes, although Konohamaru's close friend and classmate Moegi is quite popular already. Konohamaru couldn't see why, Moegi was just Moegi, one of the guys kinda. As Konohamaru thought about the girls in school, his two friends caught up with him as he was about to leave the school grounds.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Hey Konohamaru-chan, I just saw Naruto-kun leave, lets follow him and see if he wants to play ninja?” Moegi suggested.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Playing ninja wasn't as childish as it may sound. It was more like playing out real battle scenarios or missions without the risk of anyone getting hurt as no real weapons or forceful attacks were used. It was a fun way to train and also a very good way to improve your strategic thinking when it comes to battle.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Okay, let's go kore!” Konohamaru said with a grin as the three headed towards where Moegi had seen Naruto earlier. They caught up to him in the middle of a street in Konoha, where he was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking mighty bored.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Hey boss! Let's play ninja!” Konohamaru yelled which had Naruto turn towards them with an annoyed expression.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Not today, I need to train. I already wasted 6 hours in that damn classroom” Naruto said.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Please Naruto-kun, you never play with us anymore!” Moegi tried and used the puppy dog eyes for effect. It didn't work on Naruto though.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Another time guys” Naruto said before he disappeared using a teleportation technique, leaving the three members of the Konoha Corps behind.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina, who was heading back home after buying groceries, happened to overhear and see them when Naruto rejected to play with them once again.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Hey, Konohamaru-kun” Kushina greeted as her cheeks turned slightly red.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Hello Naruto's mom” Konohamaru said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He had just been cursing out Naruto a bit for not going along with them.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“I didn't mean to badmouth our boss, It's just that he never does anything with us anymore” Konohamaru explained, thinking she must have overheard him earlier.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina waved him off “No I completely understand why you would be upset, he doesn't do much other than train nowadays. I barely get to spend time with him myself as well”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The three young academy students nodded sadly in agreement with what Kushina said.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Hmm” Kushina said placing her thumb on her chin in thought “I could play with the three of you at our place if you want, our stupidly large backyard that Minato bought should be big enough for playing ninja”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“What, really!?” Moegi exclaimed in excitement.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Sure why not, I'm sure we'll have fun!” Kushina said.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Alright then, old hag, we will be intruding on you then!” Konohamaru said with a confident smirk. Insulting Kushina like that was a way for Konohamaru to try to mask his crush on her a little bit as he still was a bit nervous around her due to his attraction to her. It was also an insult that didn't have any weight to it since Kushina may be in her early thirties, but she didn't appear to be a day older than twenty. Even so, Konohamaru gained a smack on top of his head from both Kushina and Moegi for that comment before the four of them started walking towards Kushina's house.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina couldn't help but inwardly squeal in excitement as they made their way there. She had been looking for any reason to get Konohamaru over to spend more time with him. She still doesn't understand what her feelings for him means, all she knows is that she wants to be around him more. Playing with them would also be a good substitute for her normal exercise. Her normal exercise is usually her dancing at home. She practices dancing all kinds of dance routines. Although mostly routines from western songs, Konoha-pop (K-pop) and various popular dancing groups. She still planned to dance a little later, but playing ninja with them for a few hours would make for a pretty decent exercise as well.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>On their way over there, Konohamaru offered to help Kushina carry her groceries. Even after she told him that he didn't need to, he insisted and pretty much took them out of her hands. After arriving at Kushina's house and Kushina had stocked up the groceries where they belong, the four of them split up into two teams and began playing.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>After they had been “playing” ninja for a couple of hours, Kushina summarized that she had enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would. The reason she invited them wasn't exactly because she wanted to play, it was only so that she could spend some time with Konohamaru. But now that she had played ninja with them, she definitely wanted to invite them over again. After playing, Kushina invited them inside and treated them to lemonade and cinnamon buns.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>They were sitting on a couch in the living room of Kushina and Minato's rather large house. Konohamaru was sitting at one end of the couch, with Kushina sitting next to him. Moegi sat between Kushina and Udon who sat at the other end of the couch. They were making small talk about how Konohamaru and the others thought of school and so on, while eating their buns. While they did so, Kushina was staring at Konohamaru while blushing the whole time. No one else, other than Konohamaru seemed to notice that.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>When they had finished eating, Kushina finally realized that she had been staring at Konohamaru non stop. She turned her head and focused on the other two, not realizing that she had now placed her hand on top of Konohamaru's hat covered head. She ran her hand through the bangs of hair that stuck out from a hole in the hat and played with his hair while they continued making small talk. This time it was Konohamaru's turn to blush, something he had been trying really hard not to when Kushina was staring at him earlier.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Konohamaru didn't exactly mind that seeing as he was very much in love with the woman. It was still a bit embarrassing for him though, especially with the others around. Luckily they didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care from what he could tell.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>A few minutes later, they said their good byes as Konohamaru and the others took their leave. But not before Kushina invited them all to come over to play with her again if they wanted to. They all told her with wide grins that they would love to come over again tomorrow.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>When they had left, Kushina sat down at the couch, wondering exactly what was going on. She knew that she wanted to get to know Konohamaru better and spend time with him. She knew that she had been dreaming about Konohamaru, mostly romantic dreams. But she couldn't possibly be in love with him, could she? She wondered. Whatever it meant, she decided she would take this chance and just enjoy spending more time with him.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>A few minutes later, Konohamaru returned to his home, a large house within the Sarutobi clan compound, where he lived together with his grandfather. The Sarutobi clan compound is located on the same street as Kushina's house, so it didn't take very long for him to get home. His relationship with his grandfather was anything but normal. The former hokage wishes to raise him strictly to become an outstanding villager and ninja that people can look up to. That hasn't worked out at all since Hiruzen himself is way to goofy for that to work, not to mention that Konohamaru despises everything that has to do with that. Instead it had become more of a relationship similar to Naruto and Jiraiya's. An example of that would be how Konohamaru woke up Hiruzen this morning.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Get up, kore!” Konohamaru yelled excitedly after he had snuck into Hiruzen's bedroom and then literally started jumping on him as he slept.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Brat! Are you God damn retarded? Stop jumping on me!” Hiruzen yelled as he pushed Konohamaru away.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“You're the retard, why haven't you made breakfast yet? You know school starts again today kore!” Konohamaru countered as he sat on the floor, nursing his head which he hit lightly after being pushed off the bed.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Hiruzen chuckled. Konohamaru may not be the most well behaved or mannered, yet Hiruzen thinks he is perfect just the way he is. He knows that Konohamaru has goals of surpassing both him and Minato and an attitude of not taking any shit from anyone. He is the future of this clan, unlike his son, Sarutobi Asuma. While Asuma has gained a reputation as a respectable jounin, he was from what Hiruzen hoped him to be. The one that eventually inherits the clan leader position from him the day that he passes, should be at least powerful enough to always be a Hokage candidate. That's not something you could say about Asuma. If Minato was to give up his position tomorrow and the village were to decide on a new Hokage, Asuma wouldn't even be mentioned. Instead people like Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Kakashi, Gai or even himself or God forbid, Danzo, would all be brought up before anyone even thinks of Asuma.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The only thing Asuma has going for him lately is that he finally got together with the woman he has chased for many years, Kurenai Yühi. Although Hiruzen thinks something is a bit off about their relationship, as there is something with Kurenai and the way she acts that gives him a bad vibe. Yet he is happy for his son and hopes he will at least start a family soon to help the future of the Sarutobi clan in some way.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>While Hiruzen may not have any high expectations for his son, he does have very very high expectations of his grandson. He is the one that is going to be the future clan head. Hiruzen will make sure of it.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>After a little bit of something that would remind you of a drunken street fight, the two Sarutobi's had breakfast. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to act this way. Hiruzen even acted this way around Minato's son, Naruto. Naruto is like Konohamaru but ten times worse. Worst of all is that Konohamaru looks up to him and tries to copy everything he does. That wasn't such a bad thing since while Naruto may be a prankster and got a shitty attitude, he was still probably Konoha's biggest prodigy in decades. There is a lot worse people that Konohamaru could look up to. Therefore Hiruzen saw no reason to intervene.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Back to the present, Konohamaru had just made it back home where Hiruzen was, waiting for him in the living room.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Where have you been? Out slacking off?” Hiruzen asked.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Shut it old man, I haven't been slacking off, I was playing ninja with Moegi and Udon at Naruto's” Konohamaru said in an annoyed tone.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Now that Hiruzen didn't mind. He knew very well the advantages of that game as he is the very person who taught the game to Naruto a few years ago.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Atta boy” Hiruzen said with a nod of approval “Do you want to train with me for a few hours before we get dinner or are you too tired?”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Tired? Hah! Let's go old man!” Was Konohamaru's smug answer as the two of them headed towards a dojo next to their house. Konohamaru then trained with Hiruzen and studied it a bit for the rest of the evening until he went to bed.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina's evening was even less interesting than that. She practiced some of her dance routines after Konohamaru and the others had left, until Naruto and Minato got home. She then prepared dinner for the three of them which they ate together. Afterwards, Naruto went back to training while Minato sat on the couch in the living room working on paperwork he had brought with him from his office. Kushina herself enjoyed a warm bubble bath before going to bed early.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The rest of the week and most of the week after, played out pretty much the same way. The exception was that Konohamaru and the others didn't visit Kushina to play on Wednesday since Konohamaru spent every Wednesday training with Hiruzen after school. On Sundays Konohamaru is still busy being up to no good together with Jiraiya and Naruto.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The Thursday of the second week was the day that broke that daily circle of events. When Konohamaru and the others had just arrived at Kushina's place for another day of playing ninja, they were met with Jiraiya carrying a pissed off Naruto like a sack of potatoes thrown over his shoulder.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Let me down, Ero-sennin!” Naruto yelled, glaring at the perverted hermit.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Not this time, I am bringing you with me for this trip” Jiraiya said then laughed heartily.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“What's going on, Jiraiya-sensei?” Kushina, who was already out in the backyard by the time Jiraiya and Naruto arrived as she was waiting for Konohamaru and the others, asked.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“You'll regret messing with me, Ero-sennin, let me down this instant!” Naruto roared before Jiraiya could answer Kushina's question.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“I'll let you down but if you try to run away again I'll knock you out and carry you all the way to our destination” Jiraiya said as he put the blond prodigy down on the ground.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He then turned to Kushina as he answered her question “Things are starting to heat up, my former teammate is starting to make his moves. Minato thought it would be best for both the village and Tsunade for her to return to the village, since he may approach her. As such I have been asked to find her and ask her to return. I'm bringing your shit stain of a son with me”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Naruto snorted at that insult while Kushina cracked her knuckles “What did you call him, Ero-sennin?” she asked in a threatening manner.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Jiraiya shrugged “I stand by my words, he is a shit stain. Even so, I'm still bringing him with me to have some company on this little search for Tsunade-hime, I think he can be of big help when it comes to convincing her to return”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Udon's ears perked up after hearing that. Udon was a bit of a boob fanatic. The bigger the better was his motto. He had been caught staring at Kushina's chest quite a few times by both Konohamaru and Moegi who both elbowed him on the side to snap him out of it whenever he did. He also does the same whenever there is a female teacher instructing them at the ninja academy. His favorite subject in school is history because then he can always turn to the pages of the history books focused on the legendary three sannin. In those pages he can find pictures of Tsunade, the blonde beauty with the largest pair of hooters he has ever seen.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Can I come?” Udon asked even though he barely knew Jiraiya.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“What?” Jiraiya said, turning to Udon “No you brat, go home and suck on your mommies tits or something”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina clenched her right hand into a fist “Jiraiya-sensei..” she said in a warning tone.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Forgive me for using such vile language, my sweet princess Kushina” Jiraiya said sarcastically, he then turned to Udon “Sorry kid, I don't have time to babysit. I can take Naruto along with me because he is something of an abnormality. He isn't a normal academy student since one wrong move against him in spars would mean that I lose to him. He can fend for himself outside of the village walls”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“You saying I'm a freak or something?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Yeah you are, especially with that half bat you are swinging around” Jiraiya said laughing loudly at that. Kushina turned away to hide her blush at that comment, she knew what he meant by that. Jiraiya was talking about Naruto's penis which was far bigger than the average adult man. Jiraiya called it half bat since it was only slightly smaller than his own, the full size baseball bat. Naruto hated that nickname though, Jiraiya had even called him that inside his classroom last week when he held that speech for his class.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Just because you said that, I won't come unless you let the three little shits come with us. They can entertain me while you go search for that old drunk” Naruto said in a bored tone.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Jiraiya frowned “Damn it brat! Fine, but you will look after them. If anything happens to them it's on you!”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“That was what I was saying, you imbecile” Naruto spoke calmly as Jiraiya yelled at him in anger “BRAT!”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Calm down Jiraiya-sensei, let's see what they say first” Kushina said as she turned to Konohamaru and the others “Does all three of you want to go with them or is it only Udon?” she asked.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Sure sounds fun!” Konohamaru said with a confident grin as he rested his arms behind his head. Moegi wasn't so excited though. While she did want to go, she had already made plans for the weekend.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“I can't, I already made plans with my mom” Moegi said in an almost apologizing way.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Don't worry about that Moegi, there will be more chances for small trips like these” Kushina ensured her. She then turned to Jiraiya “How about this, I will tag along with you so that I can look after them, at the same time I can keep an eye on you and Naruto to make sure you don't do anything stupid”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“My mom!?” Naruto screeched “Hell no, I'm going back to training”<br/>
 </p>

<p>“NARUTO!” Kushina yelled loudly as her hair raised above her, taking the shape of nine tails. That scared the hell out of everyone there, especially Naruto who slumped his shoulder and said “I'm sorry mom, we would love to have you come with us”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Kushina returned to normal “Good” she said with a sweet smile.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Konohamaru chuckled at that which earned him a death glare from Naruto. Konohamaru immediately stopped chuckling due to that, worried what Naruto may do to him because of it. Jiraiya had no complaints about that. Bringing Kushina along would be a big help in the search of Tsunade. Especially since they want to return before Monday so that Naruto and the others doesn't miss school. All that was left was for Konohamaru and Udon to talk to their parents, or grandparent in Konohamaru's case, to see if they were allowed to go. For Udon it wasn't a problem at all when they knew that Jiraiya and Kushina would be going with them. Those are both top five strongest in the village with Jiraiya only being surpassed by Minato.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Konohamaru didn't have it so easy though. Hiruzen wasn't too keen on letting Konohamaru spending a weekend with Jiraiya out in those areas where Tsunade usually visits. But he eventually let him go, mainly because Kushina was going with them. She wouldn't let them partake in any strange activities that Jiraiya may otherwise treat them to if she weren't going with them. It would be hard to find a bigger prude than Kushina in the village, in Hiruzen's opinion. In this case that was a good thing. Less so the many times he has offered her to sleep with him. The five of them then headed out of the village, starting their search for Tsunade.</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Searching for Tsunade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Konoha at early afternoon, the five of them was now close enough to see their destination. It was now evening as they were walking down a road, leading to the town which they are visiting. Kushina spoke to Jiraiya as they neared the town “I heard that you took on a new student, Jiraiya-sensei”.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure you did” Jiraiya said with a frown, knowing exactly who Kushina must have heard that from. The gossip queen Ayame. If she knew, then everyone in the village will know soon as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't think you were looking for more students, a female academy student no less” Kushina said.</p><p> </p><p>At this point Naruto had taken Udon and Konohamaru with him as they ran towards the entrance of the town in excitement. Jiraiya stared ahead at them running while he spoke to Kushina “I'm not and she is not my student. That girl hasn't left me alone in almost two weeks, demanding that I train her. She is as stubborn as it gets, almost as stubborn as you and Tsunade-hime”.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina giggled, finding it funny how annoyed Jiraiya was with the whole situation “Sakura-san was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..” Jiraiya said while sulking “Let's go find somewhere to sleep before we head out to search for Tsunade for a few hours”.</p><p> </p><p>The truth was that Jiraiya had been training her for almost two weeks during the weekdays when he is not training Naruto or Konohamaru. While he did find her and her friends, Ino and Hinata, who joins them for training every now and then, annoying at first, he hasn't minded the company for the past week. That is until something happened yesterday which made everything weird. Weird for Jiraiya, weird enough that he wanted to get out of the village and away from Sakura for a while.</p><p> </p><p>It was his idea to go find Tsunade and he was the one that went and suggested it to Minato, not the other way around. Minato had no reason to not allow it, having Tsunade in the village was good for many reasons. She would be a strong addition to the ninja force and with her medical knowledge and skills, she could take over the position as head doctor at the hospital. She is also a close family friend who most of them misses having around. So Minato allowed it even if it meant that he wouldn't have any dinner ready for him after work for a day or two.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina nodded as an answer as the two of them made inside the town. The town is called Tanzaku Quarters or Tanzaku Gai. Kushina had never been here before due to what she had heard about the town. This was a town filled with clubs, bars, gambling halls, brothels, strip clubs and sex workers walking the streets. It was basically everything she hated in one place.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure we will find Tsunade at this horrid place?” Kushina said as they followed Naruto and the others who had ran ahead of them. She looked around, taking in the sights of the town with a disgusted expression. Everywhere she looked, she saw sleazy drunk men and female sex workers wearing revealing outfits.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, not for the things you see here though. She is only here to drink and gamble away all her money” Jiraiya said with a loud laugh “That's why people thinks she is known as the legendary sucker!”. Jiraiya called her that for a different reason. No one has ever given him a better blowjob than her.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina sighed “Okay, let's hurry up and find a place to sleep at, preferably at the least sleaziest place in this town”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya snorted at that “Sure, but don't expect me to know where such a place is”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina rolled her eyes “I wasn't expecting you to know either, you lowlife pervert”.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya lowered his head in a depressing manner “That's insulting you know” he said then raised his head, showed her two thumbs up and said “I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya quickly jumped out of the way of Kushina's incoming punch after that, barely dodging her punch that would have most likely broken his nose if it hit. He sat on a roof top next to the road, staring ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like Naruto and the others already picked a place” he said and pointed at them.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina looked at where he was pointing, only to see Naruto, Konohamaru and Udon standing outside a building with a topless blond woman in front of them. Udon fell backwards with a burst of blood shooting out of his nose as Kushina sprinted towards them in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss, this seems like a nice place kore!” Konohamaru said with a perverted giggle, watching the blond woman return back inside the building after inviting them inside to stay there.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be, I have never seen boobs with such power, she knocked out Udon without doing anything” Naruto said with a chuckle, watching their fainted four eyed friend on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, Konohamaru-kun!” Kushina yelled in anger as she grabbed them both by their ears and dragged them out of there.</p><p> </p><p>“Jiraiya-sensei, get the other one!” Kushina ordered as both Naruto and Konohamaru screamed out in pain while Kushina dragged them along.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya laughed as he watched the scene “You idiots” he thought to himself. He stared at Udon for a second, thinking he had been right about him. He had scouted him before since he was friends with Naruto and Konohamaru. He thought he was not someone that wouldn't fit in in their group, since he was someone that liked to act like they weren't a pervert but react like this due to a little nudity. Udon was more in the league with the closet perverts like Hiruzen, Minato, Kakashi, Iruka and others. Jiraiya picked up the guy, covered in his own blood, with an expression of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually after searching for a full hour, Kushina found a place that she deemed good enough for them to stay at for the night. It was a small hotel located at the nicer and more expensive part of the town. She had more than enough money to last her for several life times, and that's without counting Minato's money. Not to mention that Jiraiya farts money due to the riches he has made from his famous Icha Icha book series. Needless to say, the could afford it. It was worth it to pay a stupid high amount for a few bedrooms, if it meant that they would get away from all the indecent people out there, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>They got two small rooms and one big room with more beds in it. Jiraiya and Kushina got a small room each while Naruto and the others shared the bigger room. After placing their bags inside their respective room, they all joined up again outside a small lobby at the entrance of the hotel. Naruto suggested they split up. That way they would likely find her faster, if she actually was staying in this town. Kushina wouldn't have that. Not after what she had seen tonight. She wanted to make sure that none of them, Naruto and Konohamaru especially, didn't get lured into one those dirty brothels. She got Naruto to agree with her after accepting that they could split up in the search for her tomorrow, if they didn't find her tonight. Naruto knew he couldn't convince her otherwise, not after what happened earlier at least, so he didn't argue against her.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them then searched nearby bars and gambling halls which they thought were places that Tsunade may visit. Their search that evening lasted for only two hours until they decided to head back to their hotel due to it getting too late. On their way back, Konohamaru stopped to stare at a woman passing them as the rest of the group kept walking. Kushina stopped as well as she turned to see what it was he was staring at. It was a woman wearing a small black dress that looked several sizes to small for her. She wasn't that pretty but her body was at least an 8 out of 10.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?” Kushina asked Konohamaru, only he heard it since the others had kept walking after seeing that Kushina was getting Konohamaru.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru gulped as he turned to face Kushina, knowing that he had been caught checking out some girl “I wasn't staring!”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes her so special, is it that tiny dress ttebane?!” Kushina asked in jealously. Konohamaru thought she was angry, not jealous. He ran past her saying “Mind your own business, old hag!”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina frowned as she kept staring at that woman. The dress did look good on her, Kushina had to admit. It wasn't the sluttiest outfit she had seen tonight either, by far, this was a dress that even her friends could wear at parties or dinners. She wondered what Konohamaru would think if he saw her in a dress like that. After returning from her thoughts, Kushina recalled what Konohamaru had just called him.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her fist in anger as she ran after him “What did you call me!?” she screamed as she chased him all the way back to the hotel. Luckily she calmed down as they entered the hotel again and everyone could return to their hotel rooms without a beating.</p><p> </p><p>The next day all of them woke up early in the morning. They joined each other for breakfast which was served by the hotel. While they ate, Jiraiya suggested they head out to enjoy the festival that would be held in the town today, since it was no point to search for Tsunade this early in the morning. That old drunk is probably sleeping off a really bad hangover after all.</p><p> </p><p>Most of them did enjoy the festival until late in the afternoon. Naruto and Konohamaru got to show off their ninja skills as they competed at the many stall games at the festival. Udon was tagging along with them, but he didn't play as much, he just checked out all the hot big breasted women who were at the festival with their families. Jiraiya was around as well, making sure they weren't getting into any trouble. He had been ordered to do so by Kushina. Kushina herself went searching the town.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking for places that Tsunade may visit later today and writing them down. During her search, she stopped outside a clothing store. It sold mostly female clothing and advertised it as the latest fashion. She looked at the price tags on some of the outfits advertised outside and saw that all of them was very expensive. This wasn't the kind of store that those scantily clad women of yesterday got their clothes from, that was for sure. The store caught her interest but not enough for her to go inside to actually take a look at the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>At 4 PM in the afternoon, the five of them had joined up again. They had just eaten food bought from the festival together. They would now start their search for Tsunade again. This time Naruto got it his way. They split up into three groups. Naruto would search by himself, at least until 8 PM which was when Kushina said she would go find him. Jiraiya would have to drag Udon along with him the whole day. As for Kushina, she decided that Konohamaru would search together with her. She told the others it was because of what happened yesterday when they headed back to the hotel, when he got sidetracked, so he had to be with her so she could keep him in line.</p><p> </p><p>The others had no problems with that, now Kushina wouldn't be in their way all the time. As for Konohamaru, he was sulking as Kushina dragged him along, at least for the first few minutes. He then realized that he was alone with the woman he had a crush on. Kushina seemed to be in good spirits as she appeared very excited as they entered bar after bar looking for the legendary medic ninja. Konohamaru didn't stay grumpy for long when she was like that. He matched her excitement as the two of them searched bars and gambling bars for hours, kicking up doors to the places before asking if anyone had seen someone with Tsunade's description.</p><p> </p><p>After three and a half hours had passed, without any luck of finding Tsunade, the two of them had found themselves outside that clothing store Kushina had seen earlier today.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's take a break and go shopping a bit” Kushina said, pointing at the store.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a store for girls” Konohamaru said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina chuckled “Yeah I thought I may buy a few new dresses, do you mind waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, I don't see the point though” Konohamaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren't you already wearing a dress? You always a wear dresses like that, why do you need more?” Konohamaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina frowned “I want to buy a few more fashinable dresses, as to why, you don't need to worry about that”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I'll wait outside, but please hurry up” Konohamaru said as he sat down, resting his back to the wall outside the store.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina went inside and started checking out some dresses and outfits. She wasn't in a hurry at all. Thirty minutes later, she came out of the store with four bags full of clothes. She had spent a lot of money on many different dresses, outfits and underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“There, I'm all done!” Kushina said with a huge smile, staring down at Konohamaru who sat at the same spot, with his eyebrows twitching in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Took your time, old hag!” He said as he grabbed three of her bags from her. He let her carry one herself due to making him wait for her for that long.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to carry them for me” Kushina said as they began walking back to the hotel where they had agreed to meet up with others at 8 PM.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the mom of our boss, what would he think if I let you carry four bags by yourself?” Konohamaru said with big grin. Kushina smiled as well when she saw his smile, which caused Konohamaru to blush and look away from her. Luckily it wasn't that same smile she had shown him when that incident happened. He couldn't get that smile out of his mind, she looked so damn sexy when she did it.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the hotel, they found Naruto sitting outside waiting for them. The first thing he said when they got there was “I have been good, mom” which made her believe that he had done something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Kushina asked accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto held up his hands in defense “Nothing, I promise”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina sighed, she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him. Jiraiya then came walking up to them, looking slightly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“No luck either, Jiraiya-sensei?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya shook his head “No and I also kinda lost Udon”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed out loud at that, as Kushina yelled “WHAT!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, he stopped somewhere, looking as if he had seen an alien or something. I turn away for a second and then he is gone, I have no idea where he went” Jiraiya explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it! Now we have to find Udon as well!” Kushina complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down mom, you have been yelling non stop since we got here. I have had enough of this town already, I'll find the little snot and granny myself” Naruto said as he did a hand sign. He used a technique which allowed him to create several hundred solid copies of himself. The shadow clone technique. He sent the hundreds of clones out in different directions throughout the village. An hour later, Naruto had found both Udon and Tsunade inside a bar, the same bar. Udon had found Tsunade first, it was she that had caught his attention, not an alien.</p><p> </p><p>When the others arrived there along with Naruto, they found Udon sitting at the same table as Tsunade, Shizune and their pig pet, Tonton. Tsunade appeared drunk as always, holding a sake bottle as she leaned into Udon, slurring “You said your name was Ukon-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's Udon, Tsunade-sama!” Udon said respectfully for the tenth time, he tried to sound respectful but he couldn't help staring down at her chest the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Shizune sat on the other side of the table, feeling bad for Udon who had to smell Tsunade's breath of alcohol “Don't scare him, Tsunade-sama!”</p><p> </p><p>“Udon-kun of Konoha was it? And you want me to return to that hell hole of a village?” Tsunade asked in a loud enough tone that everyone could hear them.</p><p> </p><p>“He is with us, we are here to ask you to come back to the village, Tsunade-hime” Jiraiya said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Tsunade said with a funny expression “Jiraiya?” she did not expect to see him here together with Kushina, Naruto and someone she didn't recognize at first, but quickly figured out was the her former teacher's grandson.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya nodded “May we join you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you can buy the next round” Tsunade said.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat down, grinning widely “Hello you old drunk, how are you doing dattebayo!?”</p><p> </p><p>“As rude as ever I see” Tsunade said with a frown “You little brat”. She then took a moment to check out Naruto. She already knew he was good looking, but damn, he had grown even more handsome. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she stared at him. She then saw Konohamaru next to him, that was another cute one, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It's been a while, Tsunade-sama” Kushina said respectfully as she sat down as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Kushina!” Tsunade said with a warm smile as she leaned over the table to hug the female Uzumaki. They then ordered food along with some sake for Jiraiya and Tsunade which they enjoyed while catching up. After they had eaten, Jiraiya brought up the reason they were all here again.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say Tsunade, will you come back with us?”</p><p> </p><p>The answer he got surprised everyone there, mostly Shizune “Sure, I think returning back to Konoha could be very interesting” she said as she glanced at Udon for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina caught that, she thought she glanced at him because of the way Udon kept staring at her chest without any shame. She just hoped he would survive until they got back to the village, as she feared Tsunade would do what she usually does when someone does something like that, beat them up with her inhuman strength.</p><p> </p><p>Since Kushina wanted to get out of that sleazy town as fast as possible, they headed back to Konoha that evening, arriving at their respective homes around midnight. All in all she was happy she went on this trip. Tsunade was back in the village and she had gotten to spend almost a whole day with Konohamaru. She also got several new outfits which she didn't really know what she would do with. She would have to save them for some special occasions or something. Such as her first date with Konohamaru. That was her last thought before she fell asleep in her bed next to Minato who was already fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><strong>Chapter 3</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>After returning to the village, Tsunade took the position as head doctor at Konoha's hospital, along with becoming an active jounin again. She and Shizune got settled in the village again, the two of them living in a large house located in the old Senju clan compound. Months passed as their every day life continued like it had been. Konohamaru and the rest of the Konohamaru corps kept visiting Kushina to play in her backyard, but after the first two months they visited her less often. Half a year after Konohamaru and the others first started playing there, their visits had lessened to maybe once every two weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point everyone was used to Tsunade being back in the village and she herself had gotten used to life in Konoha. Her days were a lot less hectic now and she found herself having a lot more free time than before. Shizune started working as the school nurse a week after they got back and has been ever since. Jiraiya left the village a lot more often than before. Sometimes he could be gone for a full month. This was his way of trying to avoid Sakura, who he still trained, as much as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of Sakura, she was currently enjoying the fresh air out in the school yard of a very warm and sunny spring day. Later after their lunch break, the whole school would do something she had dreaded. The school nurse and the head doctor was going to perform a full check up on every student, including a naked full body check up. She is very sensitive when it comes to her body, especially when it comes to showing it to others. Mainly it's her chest size that has her anxious. She knows that she is smaller than pretty much everyone else in her class, they already make fun of her for it. She wasn't looking forward to exposing herself like that to Tsunade or Shizune, who is pretty much strangers to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another one who was anxious about today's body check up, was Konohamaru. He was currently sneaking up on Sakura to prank her again. He had good reasons to be a bit anxious, especially after what happened the first time he bathed in a hot springs together with Jiraiya, Naruto and Udon. The hot springs they bathed at was a natural hot spring located in the woods of Naruto's parents backyard. The first time he joined them for a bath at that hot springs was a week after they returned from their trip to Tanzaku Quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya, Naruto and Udon had all already gotten inside the hot springs. Konohamaru hesitated a bit as he made his way there, covering his waist with a towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's that about brat?” Jiraiya said nodding at his groin “Just let it hang free, we're all men here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He does that at school also, I don't know what the big deal is” Udon said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind your own business Udon!” Konohamaru snapped as he stepped closer to the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto grabbed a hold of his towel and said “Stop being weird and gay, like the old perv said, we're all men here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it!” Konohamaru said as Naruto yanked the towel down, revealing Konohamaru's privates. Konohamaru stared at the ground in embarrassment “See, I'm a freak”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Udon gasped “Holy shit that's one big dick you got there Konohamaru!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bwahaha!” Jiraiya laughed loudly as he stood up “That's nothing, look at this one”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto stood up as well “Don't be embarrassed about who you are, Kon, if you are a freak, then we all are”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell, am I the weird one?” Udon asked, he had a normal sized dick while the three of them were all freakishly huge. Jiraiya appeared to be slightly bigger than Naruto who in turn was slightly bigger than Konohamaru. Konohamaru in turn had a wider girth than both the others, who still both had quite the wide girths themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru was shocked, he had thought he was some kind of freak of nature since everyone else in his class was so much smaller. Yet here he had his boss and the old perverted sennin, showing off their even bigger poles as if it's nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one is weird, just sit down and enjoy the bath now” Naruto said with frown, having had enough of their little dick show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto is right for once, get in here Konohamaru” Jiraiya said with a smirk. Konohamaru got in the bath with grin. He was happy to find out that he wasn't that weird after all. That happiness disappeared when Jiraiya laughed out loud and yelled “Looks like we got another bat in the club!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Naruto couldn't help himself as he joined Jiraiya in laughter, leaving a beet red Konohamaru to glare at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one thing for Konohamaru to show his best friends, while it was completely different to show Shizune or Tsunade. They would make fun of him for sure, especially Tsunade, he thought. To take his mind out of things, he was going to mess with Sakura a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran up to her and pinched her butt “Nice ass, Sakura-chan!” he said with a grin as Sakura jumped at the touch. She turned around, glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it Konohamaru-kun, not today!” She said with an angry frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru grinned “Aren't you gonna try to beat me up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura sighed “No, just leave me alone”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you're no fun today” Konohamaru said as he left her alone as she had asked. He joined Udon, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru who were eating lunch together instead. They had seen his latest prank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well done” Naruto acknowledged as Konohamaru sat down next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks boss” Konohamaru said as he unwrapped his sandwich he had bought from the school's cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was hoping to see her beat you up today again, is she sick or something?” Kiba said with a chuckle. He had tried doing something similar to Sakura after seeing Naruto and Konohamaru's many pranks on her and other girls. The first time he tried was also his last. He would rather not feel that pain in his groin again, which was the result of Sakura kicking his nuts in. She had never been that brutal with Konohamaru or Naruto before though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kinda wanted a fight, I'm bored as hell” Konohamaru said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want a fight, then should try doing that to Ino” Naruto suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru shook his head “Hell no, she won't go as easy on me as she does on you boss”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto nodded “Very wise words, pick your targets right”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto's classmates stared at him in disbelief, they couldn't understand why this blatant pervert was so popular with all the girls. They sat there chatting and enjoying their lunch until the bell rang. It was now time for the check ups that Konohamaru had dreaded. He got in line together with the rest of his class, outside of the infirmary. Naruto and his class was just about to finish their check ups when they heard Tsunade's loud voice from inside the infirmary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My aren't you a healthy one brat?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, can I go now, granny?” Naruto responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A minute later he came out of the infirmary with a twitching eyebrow. He didn't like the way the blond medic nin had looked at him and he was sure he had to spend more time in there naked than anyone else. As he passed Konohamaru outside in the hallway, he placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder and said “It's a damn curse, what we have” then left, looking as annoyed as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn't help Konohamaru's nervousness at all. It was soon his turn, he is going in after Udon who is entering now. He was in there longer than the rest also and Konohamaru who closest to the door overheard a few things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are perfectly healthy but you have a condition that makes your body produce more bodily fluids than is normal. That's nothing that should stand in the way of you becoming a ninja” Tsunade said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Tsunade-sama” a dejected Udon replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a blessing if you ask me, don't be upset” Tsunade said with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Tsuande-sama” Udon said, the dejected tone gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Udon left the infirmary grinning from ear to ear after that, which meant that it was Konohamaru's turn. He and Moegi entered at the same time. Moegi went to a different part of the infirmary where Shizune would do the check up. Shizune did the check up on all girls while Tsunade did the guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything went as normal, she checked his heartbeat, balance and all that normal stuff. That is until he was asked to remove all his clothes, Tsunade blatantly stared at his groin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my, seems like you and Naruto are more alike than I thought” Tsunade said with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru frowned “Is everything fine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade patted him on the stomach “You are perfectly healthy, you can get dressed again, we are done here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Konohamaru dressed himself, Tsunade sat on an office chair, watching him as he got dressed with a smirk on her pretty face. Konohamaru rushed out of the infirmary after that, happy that it was finally over with. The only good part about school today was that their school day ended early. After their check ups they could go home. It was also Friday which meant they wouldn't have to go back until Monday. Konohamaru had no plans today, other than the usual training he did with his grandfather. He would prefer to change that since Hiruzen had made him train more things than just ninja stuff. For the past month, he has gotten Konohamaru a private dancing tutor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That dancing tutor was a very overweight woman in her fifties. Konohamaru had to take lessons from her twice a week, where he would dance with her for two hours. While it did serve as some training since she was anything but easy to carry, he had to do that sometimes in the dances they performed, it was nothing short of hell in Konohamaru's opinion. He hated it. So when he got out of the school's property and found Naruto there looking like he was waiting for someone, he was more than happy to see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey boss, waiting for someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah you, let's go train” Naruto said as he started walking, not waiting for Konohamaru's response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay boss!” Konohamaru said in excitement as he caught up to him. They went to Naruto's usual training spot. They trained there for an hour until Jiraiya joined them. He had seen Sakura coming towards his house, so he made his escape, hiding out here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jiraiya arrived, the two of them were taking a break. Both looking a bit lost in their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's the matter with you guys, something happened in school?” Jiraiya asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto nodded “Yeah we did the body check ups in school today. Granny was drooling when she checked up one me.. It's gonna give me nightmares dattebayo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she did that to me too” Konohamaru said nodding in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh boy” Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head “You two should probably be a bit on guard around her”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, granny doesn't seem that bad” Konohamaru added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No she isn't, but I still feel like I have to warn you because I know something about Tsunade that very few people know about. It all starts back when we were teenagers..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya went on to tell them a little about Tsunade's first and only romantic relationship. She told them about Shizune's uncle, Dan Kato. Dan was someone that was dating Tsunade for a few years before he passed away on a mission. At least that is what people thought back then. In reality she and Dan's relationship was nothing more than a charade on Tsunade's part. She had no interest in the man at all. The furthest she allowed him to go with her during all those years, was to feel her up a little. She never even kissed him on the mouth, she only gave his foreheads pecks in public when other saw them. She wanted people to know that she was dating Dan after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her real lover was someone much closer to home. Her younger brother, Nawaki. Tsunade happened to be into guys that is younger than herself. She and Nawaki had a relationship that started before Nawaki graduated the academy. They were planning to be together for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Nawaki passed away on a mission, just a year after he graduated, which was the same month that Dan also passed away in a similar way. They were both victims of a long lasting war between the great five ninja villages. Jiraiya had never seen Tsunade so devastated as the day she found out Nawaki died. It was like a part of Tsunade died with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that explains why she always drinks so much. Now the reason that I told you this is because like I said, she has a thing for younger guys. The two of you both fit that category” Jiraiya said as he ended the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hearing that, Naruto and Konohamaru agreed with what Jiraiya said, it may be best to be a bit on guard around her after all. Jiraiya then used a transformation technique, turning himself into a small rock. A second later, Sakura came running into the training area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto-kun, is Jiraiya-sama here? I thought I heard his voice” she said as she caught her breath. She had been running around looking for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, over there” Naruto said nodding towards the rock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he is trying to avoid you, Sakura-chan” Konohamaru added with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiraiya cancelled the transformation, glaring at Naruto and Konohamaru “Thanks for the help guys..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime” Naruto said as he saw Sakura grab Jiraiya by his arm and pull him along with her “Let's go train, Jiraiya-sama!” she spoke in a happy tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I was just about to go find you” Jiraiya lied as he turned around to glare the two again, letting them know that he would remember this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After those two had left, Konohamaru turned to Naruto “Shall we continue, boss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto nodded “We are done training chakra control, let's move on to hand to hand combat”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru grinned as he got into his fighting pose “Ready when you are, boss!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Training with a friend today, Naruto-kun?” Konohamaru heard someone say behind him. He jumped in surprise as he had not even noticed the person arriving. He turned around to see Kurenai Yühi sitting on a large rock. In her hands she had a book which she had already opened as she was about to read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I'm teaching Konohamaru some stuff” Naruto said scratching the back of his head, smiling warmly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurenai-san? What are you doing out here?” Konohamaru asked, not expecting to see his Uncle's girlfriend at Naruto's secret training spot in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Konohamaru-kun, I'm just here to read, it's my favorite spot out here. It's so peaceful and quiet” Kurenai explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is here pretty often but she doesn't bother me or disturb my training” Naruto said as he took a fighting position as well “Let's get started!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir!” Konohamaru said as the two of them started their hand to hand combat spar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them then trained for the rest of the day together, while Kurenai sat to side reading the whole time. When Konohamaru got back home later in the evening and told his grandfather why he had missed his dancing lessons and usual training, he was rewarded rather than punished when Hiruzen heard who he had trained with. Hiruzen told him they could eat whatever he wanted that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day Konohamaru tried to find Naruto so he could train more with him, but he was nowhere to be found. He gave up and went to hang out with Moegi and Udon instead. They met up outside a cafe where they pondered on where they should go and what to do. As Moegi excitedly suggested that they head to Kushina's to play, Kushina and Tsunade happened to leave that cafe and overheard her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru liked that idea, he had not seen Kushina in a while either “Sounds fun, let's go find her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ara ara, I was just about to invite the three of you over” Kushina said as she and Tsunade made their way over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Play? What kind of games are you playing?” Tsunade asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ninja, you know old man Hiruzen's game” Kushina answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsunade smiled “I haven't played that in decades, mind if I join you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all, the more the merrier, right guys?” Kushina said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Udon said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked towards Kushina's house after that. Everyone there noticed that Udon kept blatantly staring at Tsunade's chest, without any shame, the whole time. Tsunade also noticed it but she pretended not to. The others were getting worried, thinking Tsunade's rage was building up and she was about to pummel him into the ground. Surprisingly, nothing happened and they started playing like normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After playing for two hours, they took a small break as everyone rested on Kushina's porch. Kushina then said she was going to treat them all to some lemonade and snacks. Before she went inside to get everything, she asked Konohamaru “Konohamaru-kun, mind helping me carry some of the stuff outside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure thing, Naruto's mom” Konohamaru said as he got up and followed her inside. Once they got inside the kitchen, Kushina turned around and said “Konohamaru-kun, I have been meaning to ask you something”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru gulped, he didn't know what he had done this time but he was probably in trouble “Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first he thought he was right to be worried as Kushina's face started turning red. After twenty seconds of her not saying anything and the way she kept biting her lip, he realized she wasn't angry, she seemed more nervous than anything. Konohamaru couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly cute. Kushina is normally not shy at all, but now she readied herself to ask Konohamaru something she had been wanting to ask him for months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm” Kushina said blushing as she turned her head to the side. She gathered her courage and continued “Do you want to go out with me sometime ttebane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina stared at anything that wasn't Konohamaru as she waited for his response. What he said made her nervousness disappear a little “Sure why not, I'll bring the others and we can play ninja elsewhere!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She realized Konohamaru either had no idea what she had just asked him or he completely misunderstood. She giggled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair as she said “I meant just you and me alone”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru's eyes blinked as he stared at her in confusion “You want to play with me alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina laughed as she returned to her usual self “No, I'm not talking about playing, we could do anything. Go out somewhere, watch a movie, get something to eat or something like that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina stared to the side again to hide her blush “Only if you want too ttebane!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I..I'd like that” Konohamaru said, blushing slightly as well now. He didn't understand exactly what it is she wanted to do, but he wouldn't say no to hanging out with Kushina, just the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's great!” Kushina said as she leaned down to hug him. Konohamaru was surprised by the hug, but he hugged her back after a few seconds. “We're gonna have so much fun, I'm sure of it” Kushina said as they kept hugging. As they hugged, Kushina was overjoyed. She had been so nervous about asking him about, but now they were finally going on their first date. She didn't care if Konohamaru didn't see it as that, in her mind it was a date at least. Their hug lasted for well over a minute. It was the longest Konohamaru had ever hugged someone. He certainly didn't mind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina then went and grabbed five plastic cups and gave them to Konohamaru “Take those out, I will get the rest ttebane!” she said, not being able to stop her verbal tic due to how happy she was. Soon the two of them joined the others outside, eating the snacks and drinking the lemonade. They played ninja again after that for a few hours. After they were done, Konohamaru asked Kushina if he could get a glass of water. Kushina obviously didn't mind that and the two of them once again walked into the kitchen alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. Just as she was about to talk more about their date, she heard Minato from the front door “I'm home!” he said loudly as he entered the house. Kushina leaned down and whispered into Konohamaru's ear “Are you busy tomorrow evening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm free after I'm done training with the boss and Ero-sennin” Konohamaru whispered back, wondering why they were whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to go out then?” Kushina asked, she got a nod as an answer “Great, I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at 7 ttebane!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay” Konohamaru said with a grin before drinking all of the water in the glass in one go. He then waved good bye to Kushina as Minato entered the kitchen “Hey Hokage-sama!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hey there Konohamaru-kun” Minato said with a chuckle before greeting his wife. “Hey honey, had a nice day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina faced him with a forced crooked smile “Yeah I sure have, welcome home Minato”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina then prepared dinner for her family. After they had all eaten together, even Naruto who had made a short to stop at home to get some grub in him before going back training, Kushina headed upstairs. She went inside a room that she used whenever she practiised her dancing. It was a very spacious room that didn't have much furniture in it. She also had her closet and large mirrors in this room. Her closet is the reason she went upstairs. She was finally gonna get a chance to try on one of her new dresses after all. Since that time when they brought Tsunade back to Konoha, she has bought several new outfits in Konoha to add to her collection of new clothes. She has never worn any of them, not even the underwear that no one would be seeing her wearing anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried on a few of her new outfits, liking how she looked in most of them. She had already decided on which outfit she would wear tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Kushina spent the whole day preparing for her date. She brushed her very long hair, that reached below her knees, to perfection which took longer than you would think. She also put on a bit of make up, not much, but still more than she usually wears. She had to redo it a couple of times until she got it just right. She also had to decide on which of her expensive perfume she would use as well, as she wanted to smell good tonight. But most of the day was spent trying on different outfits as she couldn't decide on which one to wear. In the end she decided on the same outfit she decided on yesterday, a black keyhole dress. ( http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/lie4km-l-610x610-dress-keyhole+dress-wots+hot+right-black+dress-little+black+dress-cleavage-sexy+dress-sexy+party+dresses-date+dress-cocktail+dress-event-bodycon+dress-clubwear-club+dress-cute+dres.jpg )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While not being the most revealing of outfits, it was by far the most revealing one she had worn outside of her home, without counting swimsuits. By wearing this, she hoped that she could get a sign or a reaction from Konohamaru that he thought she looked good in it. She was of the belief that her attraction for Konohamaru was one sided and that he had no interest in her at all in a romantic way. While Kushina has still not admitted to herself that she has romantic feelings for him, her actions tell differently as she aims to win his heart. At 6:50 PM she started heading towards Konohamaru's house, which was located on the same street as hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes later, Konohamaru heard her knocking on their front door. He had just gotten back from training with Naruto and Jiraiya, the only thing he had time for before Kushina arrived was to get a shower and get dressed again. He wore what he always wore as he had no idea that this was a date or that he was expected to dress in nicer clothes or anything like that. When he opened the door to see a smiling Kushina greeting him, he stared at her wide eyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow” He said as he took in the sight of the goddess before him. He didn't think she could become more beautiful than she normally was but he was surely wrong about that. Kushina smiled cutely, that was exactly the kind of reaction she had hoped for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Konohamaru-kun. Ready to go?” She asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah” Konohamaru stuttered as he closed the door behind him. The two of them then walked side by side, heading into the streets of Konoha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Kushina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sure am!” Konohamaru said excitedly, he didn't have time to eat as he had been training earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to get a bowl of ramen or two at Ichirakus? My treat ttebane” Kushina said sounding happier than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds great, I'm starving” Konohamaru said smiling back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” Kushina said cheerfully as she grabbed Konohamaru's hand, intertwining his fingers with her own. They walked down a road leading towards the ramen shop. Konohamaru noticed that he wasn't the only one that was stunned by Kushina's looks, as pretty much every male that saw her reacted the same way he did earlier. He was pretty sure he even saw some guys on bicycles drive into a wall as they got lost staring at her. No one had ever really seen Kushina reveal this much skin before other than Minato, Naruto and her closest female friends. So it came as quite the shock for the village men that saw one of if not the most beautiful woman in Konoha like that. Kushina noticed the stares but didn't care about them, she only cared about what Konohamaru thought of her. If anyone else tried something with her, she would kick them in the nuts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking down the street, they arrived at the ramen shop. They could easily get seats at the small ramen shop since it was completely empty of customers. Kushina couldn't understand why, since she thought their ramen easily the best food in Konoha. After beeing greeted by Ayame, who was the only one working in the shop tonight, they made their orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kushina saw Ayame, she wondered if she had just made a big mistake by going here. Ayame was after all the biggest gossip in the village. Luckily, she is also a very good friend to Kushina and her family, she has never heard of Ayame gossiping or spread any rumors about them before. Ayame loved to gossip and she had a knack to find out about all the big scandals, rumors and what ever else people gossiped about. Kushina had heard a lot of very immoral stories from Ayame that turned out to be true. For example, the Inuzuka's are allowing horny housewives and women to have some “fun” with the Inuzuka clan dogs in exchange for a sum of money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame had also told her about a lot of the ninja that is cheating on their partners and where and how it happened. She had some unknown way to get this information and it was always confirmed to be true later on. That's why she needed to be a little bit careful around her now that she is “dating” Konohamaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ayame prepared their orders, Kushina said “Heard about anything interesting lately, Ayame-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru face palmed when he heard that, they just sat down and now they were already about to gossip. Just like whenever he visits this place with his friends, he has to listen to Moegi and Ayame's gossip. He couldn't care less about the gossip of women, it didn't interest him. He just wanted to enjoy his ramen in peace and quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well there is a few things, but I think it's best I tell you when you are here alone” Ayame said with an eye wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't mind Konohamaru-kun, he won't listen anyway, isn't that right?” She said glancing at Konohamaru who nodded “You got that right, kore!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you insist, did you hear about the two sisters and what they did last weekend?” Ayame said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akane and Maho right? No I haven't anything about them since you told me that Akane seduced Morino Ibiki” Kushina said, scowling at the thought of the two slutty sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Udon has two elder sisters, both brunettes like himself, but unlike him neither of them wears glasses and they are incredibly good looking. They were very popular back when they were students at the ninja academy. The sisters are one year apart in age. The eldest sister Akane, who is also the one that had seduced and slept with Ibiki, has got a sizable bust. She is a double D. She has long brown hair that she ties into a pony tail. She is very outgoing and social.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger sister, Maho, could pass for Akane's twin, except that she has slightly smaller breasts. Her hairstyle is also different as she lets it fall straight, similar to Kushina. She is also considered as a shy girl by those that doesn't know her too well, since she is not as social as her elder sister. Those that knows her well, knows that she is anything but shy since both of these sisters has more than looks in common. They are both extremely slutty. They have almost no talent at all as ninjas, so they have used their love for sex to get themselves promoted to chuunins by fucking the right guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger sister is also one of Tsume's regular customers as she likes to come over to “play” with the ninja dogs. The sisters being this slutty is not common knowledge in the village. The only people that knows is the guys they are fucking and the group of people Ayame gossips with. That group is pretty much the same group of families and clans that invites each other for birthday celebrations and such. The Uzumaki, Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi and a few others like Jiraiya and Tsunade. There is also a few others that Ayame gossips with, but she prefers to keep that secret since they are the ones she gets most of the information from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame nodded “Yes that was two weeks ago, last week I heard that she slept with another clan head. A married guy supposedly. Unfortunately we haven't found out who yet”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina sighed “I hope it's not one of my friends” she said, fearing it was one of the clan heads she and Minato knew well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, there is also a few more interesting things going on” Ayame said as she served them both their bowl of ramen. As Kushina and Konohamaru began eating, Ayame continued gossipping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shizune has been seen leaving the academy late in the evenings in the company of male students. I wonder what could be going on, maybe there is an illness at school?” Ayame said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? That's the first time I hear about that, have you heard anything about that, Konohamaru-kun?” Kushina asked in a worried tone, she didn't want Naruto to get sick after all, not Konohamaru either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru shook his head “No, nothing is happening in school” he said in a bored tone before going back to eating his ramen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm” Ayame said with a thoughtful expression “I wonder what they could be up to”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think it's anything strange, Shizune is such a sweet girl, she wouldn't do anything like that” Kushina said with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame nodded, she agreed with that. They went on to gossip about a few other things but none of which was related to anyone part of this story. After paying and thanking Ayame for their food, Konohamaru and Kushina left the ramen shop, hand in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going now, Naruto's mom?” Konohamaru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a name you know” Kushina said with a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Kushina-san, where are we going?” Konohamaru said an annoyed tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina pouted “I don't like that suffix, call me Kushina-chan”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what, are you sure?” Konohamaru asked a bit nervously. He couldn't believe what he she just told him. Kushina-chan was what he always called her in his mind when he thought of her. Never would he have thought that she actually wanted him to call her that. Also what would Naruto think if he ever heard him call his mom that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I would like that” Kushina said with a slight blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Kushina-chan then!” Konohamaru said cheerfully, he didn't have to worry about what Naruto would think now that they were alone at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As for where we are going, I'm not sure myself. What do you want to do?” Kushina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can go to the arcade, they have some new games I want to try out” Konohamaru said in an excited tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds fun, lead the way Konohamaru-kun!” Kushina said matching his excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then went to the arcade where they played all kinds of different arcade games, enjoying each others company. They were both really competitive as well, not wanting to lose to one another. The other people in the arcade where mostly a young crowd of civilian nerds or delinquents. They didn't care about the odd couple and minded their own business, although a few of them did think they looked like they were best friends having fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At 10 both Kushina and Konohamaru started to get tired and decided to call it a night. Kushina walked Konohamaru home and while they did so, she tried to plan another date with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really enjoyed our first date” Kushina said as they walked next to each other towards the street that both of their houses where located at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Date?” Konohamaru wondered what she meant by that, before shaking that thought off “Me too, I had a great time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any plans on Friday?” Kushina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not that I can remember” Konohamaru said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina showed him a sexy smile as they reached Konohamaru's home “We will have our second date on Friday after school then, make sure you remember it dattebane!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again Konohamaru was confused due to her calling it a date. What the hell is a date? He wondered. “Sure thing, Kushina-chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina sat down so that their faces were level and stared him straight in the eyes. She then hugged him “Thanks for a wonderful evening”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you're welcome?” A stuttering Konohamaru said, hugging her back lightly. Kushina sure had gotten touchy with him lately, not that he minded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina ended the hug after a few seconds and was now back to staring at him, this time she was blushing as she wondered if she should kiss him. “No, he'll probably be disgusted by an old hag like myself and start hating me, she thought before standing up. A silly thought since she didn't appear to be a day older than 21 due to her Uzumaki genes. Thanks to those genes she wouldn't visibly age for a very long time and live a much longer life than a normal person. Even twenty years from now she will still look the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night!” Kushina said as she waved good bye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, Kushina-chan!”</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Second and Third Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The start of the next week after Konohamaru and Kushina's so called first date, was no different than any other week. The Konohamaru corps along with Tsunade, played at Kushina's for a few hours at Wednesday after school. Every time Tsunade was with them, Konohamaru was always worried that she would kill Udon. Udon kept staring at her chest whenever she was around, almost drooling at the sight of her. While Tsunade did appear to be slightly annoyed at times, most of the times she looked like she didn't even notice it or care. The other days, Konohamaru trained with Hiruzen or that dreadful dancing master of his, like usual.</p><p> </p><p>Then came Friday, the day he and Kushina had made plans for another so called date. During lunch break at school, Konohamaru's friend Moegi went behind the school to meet up with someone. It was another secret gossip meeting with Ayame. Ayame comes to see Moegi at school during lunch break once every week. During those meetings, they exchange information about new rumors or other gossip. Mostly it's Ayame wanting to her about anything new. In exchange she always brings Moegi a free ramen bowl, which Moegi can have for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Moegi-chan, I brought you a chicken flavored ramen today” Ayame greeted as she handed over the bowl to Moegi.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi smiled “Thanks Ayame-nee!”<br/> </p><p>The two of them sat down on a bench where Moegi started eating her ramen. At the same time they started gossiping.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything new happened in school?” Ayame asked.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi shook her head “No, only that Shizune thing. I saw it happen again this week, she left the school with Choji-san from Naruto-kun's class late last night”</p><p> </p><p>Ayame hummed “I think I will have another informant, who is a very skilled ninja, investigate what that is about. She has never been caught before when she goes out spying on people to get information for us”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi nodded “That sounds good, I want to find out what is going on also”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Sakura and Konohamaru get together yet?” Ayame asked.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi laughed at that “No way, that's not gonna happen. I think he pranked her every day this week though”</p><p> </p><p>Ayame chuckled “I figured” she then handed Moegi an ice cold lemon flavored soda as she moved on to a new subject.</p><p> </p><p>“I have two more things to ask you about, have you seen Naruto-kun with a dark haired jounin, a woman called Kurenai?”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi shook her head with a frown, wondering what that was about. She wasn't happy to hear that Naruto may be spending time with some other girl, since she has a crush on Naruto, as did Ayame and most girls in the village “No, the only Kurenai I know is the girlfriend of Konohamaru's uncle”</p><p> </p><p>“That's her” Ayame said with a frown of her own.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi raised an eyebrow “She is already dating Konohamaru's uncle, I don't think we have to worry about anything”</p><p> </p><p>Ayame chuckled when she heard that “That doesn't mean much in this village, you should know that by now”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi realized Ayame was right, she had heard so many stories about people cheating on their partners ever since she started gossiping with Ayame. “I will look into it, what was the other thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good” Ayame said with a kind smile, ruffling the younger girls hair “Well, the other thing I'm not so sure about. I saw Kushina-sama together with Konohamaru when they visited our ramen shop. The two of them appeared to be alone and Kushina was dressed up in a way I have never seen her before. She looked like she was out to impress someone” Ayame explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Konohamaru was staying at their place and they had dinner? Konohamaru is pretty much part of their family you know” Moegi said as she thought of the most logical reason for them to be together. She didn't even think there was a possibility that it was some kind of date or that Kushina was out to impress Konohamaru with her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I was thinking the same thing. But just in case, can you keep an eye out for me? See if they act strange around each other?” Ayame asked.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi nodded “Will do, I will come to the store if I see or hear anything new regarding both Naruto-kun and Konohamaru-chan”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet” Ayame said as she ruffled Moegi's hair again “I gotta get back to work now, enjoy your food!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thanks again for the ramen Ayame-nee!”</p><p> </p><p>Later that same day, Kushina was getting ready to go over to the Sarutobi clan compound to pick up Konohamaru for their second date. She had not been in the best mood today since Naruto never came home last night. When he did come home for a short stay after school, he asked her where he had been. He said he had been sleeping over at Jiraiya's, something she knew was a lie. Jiraiya always sent them a messenger toad to let then know that Naruto is staying at his place whenever he does. He didn't do that yesterday and when Kushina went to ask Jiraiya bout it, Jiraiya confirmed that Naruto had not been staying there. Jiraiya would have normally covered for him, but not after what happened last time when he needed his and Konohamaru's help to avoid Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that Naruto was out for a night that had Kushina in sour mode, it was what she feared he was doing. She knew very well how all the women and girls competed to win his heart. She wanted to stop that from happening, telling herself that it was because he was too young to date and it was her duty as his mother to look after him. A bit hypocritical, considering she is not only “dating” a guy younger than Naruto, one might think. While she told herself that was the reason, that was just her lying to herself. She was just jealous, hating the fact that Naruto could be having sex with someone that wasn't her.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she was on her way to pick up Konohamaru, her mood started changing for the better. She had been looking forward to this. She knew it would also help her take her mind off of the whole thing with Naruto. Tonight Kushina was wearing yet another revealing outfit. She wore a pair of jean shorts which is the smallest pair of shorts she has ever worn, along with a small dark blue stomach shirt. Her navel and most of her stomach was exposed. Her outfit:</p><p>http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/pq7fvi-l-610x610-shorts-jeans-hot+pants-t+shirt.jpg</p><p> </p><p>After knocking on the door, Konohamaru opened it shortly after, wearing what he always wear. Not that Kushina minded, she liked the way he usually looks. His reaction to the way she looked was even better than last time. He stared at her with his jaw dropped, not knowing what to say. This outfit really showed off all of Kushina's perfect assets. Some girls are known for their big breasts or nice ass and so on, but Kushina had it all. She had large breasts, which are something in between large double D's or small E's. She has a thin and slender upper body and waist, with the a perfect small and round little butt. Her long, slender and sexy legs really stood out now that she finally showed them. That along with exposing her stomach and navel was something Konohamaru had never seen before. While it was not unusual for women in the village to wear something similar or even more revealing, to see Kushina like this was something else. He sure did appreciate it though.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said with a cute smile, blushing slightly due to the way Konohamaru stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey Kushina-chan, we're doing that thing again right?” Konohamaru said as he closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“If that thing is our second date, then yes we are doing that ttebane” Kushina said with a giggle as she held Konohamaru's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I have been looking forward to this, I had fun last time kore!” Konohamaru said as he stared up at Kushina with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Same here” Kushina said with a warm smile “There is this movie airing at the cinema that I hear is really good, want to watch it together with me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, as long as its not some boring romantic movie”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina frowned “It happens to be a romantic comedy, if you don't want to see it we can see what other movies are airing when we get there”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's okay, you wanted to see it right?” Konohamaru said with a smile. He could watch any boring romance movie as long as he did it with Kushina. Just being able to be alone with her like this was something of a dream come true. He still isn't sure on why she is going on out like this with him. She could watch the movie with Naruto or one of her friends instead.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina shined up and smiled after hearing that, which made Konohamaru think that there was no reason to worry about that now. He just had to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. When they got to the cinema, Konohamaru was a bit annoyed. Kushina turrned the heads of every single man that they passed on their way there. He wanted to beat them up for leering at her that way, It was his big bro's mom for gods sake. Especially since he saw that it made Kushina uncomfortable. Once they got seated inside the cinema and the movie started, his mood improved. Mainly because Kushina held his hand the whole movie and halfway through she started leaning her head on his shoulder. He couldn't fight back a slight blush when she did that, but the question of why she did it arose in his head again.</p><p> </p><p>After the movie, the two of them went for a walk. They walked hand in hand, two laps around the village while it was beginning to turn dark outside. They were just chatting and enjoying each other company as they did. They returned to the street where they both live, after their second lap. They ended their date outside Konohamaru's house, just like last time.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina leaned down and hugged him “Thanks, I had a wonderful time again”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here, we should do it again kore!” Konohamaru said as hugged her back.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina released him from the hug as she stood up straight again “I would love that, it's a shame that I have this dinner at the Yamanaka's tomorrow night, otherwise we could have a longer date since its Saturday and all”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru scratched the back of his head, wondering why she kept calling it a date “Yeah, I'm training with big bro and the old pervert on Sunday again as well”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina hummed “I am free tomorrow before the dinner, we could have an early date if you want”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Konohamaru said with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina blushed slightly “Great, I'll come and get you early then, I'll bring a picnic for us so don't eat breakfast ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Good night, Kushina-chan”.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said with a warm smile as she watched him turn around and enter his house. She would have to get up really early tomorrow to make the most of out of their early date. She also knew the perfect dress to wear on a warm Konoha spring morning.</p><p> </p><p>When Konohamaru got home, he found Hiruzen waiting for him in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you run off to?” Hiruzen asked as Konohamaru had left before their training ended.</p><p> </p><p>“I was out” Konohamaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I got that much, but out where?” Hiruzen asked.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru frowned, wondering if he should tell him the truth. He decided on telling a half truth.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on a date” Konohamaru said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen's eyes widened “You were? With whom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not telling you that!” Konohamaru said as he stuck out his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen grinned “Well, I will find out sooner or later anyway I suppose. Is it that girl you are always with, Moegi-chan?”<br/> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “Ew, no way”</p><p> </p><p>“Another classmate?” Hiruzen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she is older than me” Konohamaru said, immediately regretting it. He should have just said yes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Hiruzen said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen hummed in thought, he had no idea who it could be. Maybe Konohamaru had gotten lucky enough to get in the good graces of one of the cute girls in Naruto's class. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Hanabi were present most of the times at the birthday parties or invited to whatever the large friends of families were up to. Hiruzen decided not to ask Konohamaru any further about it, instead he was happy for his sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going on another date with her?” Hiruzen asked as he got up and went over to a bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, why do you ask?” Konohamaru responded.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen laughed “Well if you are, I won't let you go without raising your allowance a bit, no grandchild of mine is going on a date unprepared!”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen got his wallet from the shelf, then handed Konohamaru a large sum of money, more money than some active ninja's would make with a monthly salary.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you are the one that treats her instead of the other way around, and make sure to spoil her a bit, girls loves that” Hiruzen said as Konohamaru stared at the large of sum of money in his hands in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at his grandpa “Okay gramps, thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen snorted, of course he would act respectfully now “Consider that your weekly allowance for as long as you are dating that girl” Hiruzen said as he walked out of the living room, heading towards his bedroom to find his pipe so that he could have a smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Konohamaru”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won't be home for a few hours tomorrow night, I have been invited to dinner by the clan head of the Hyuuga clan” Hiruzen said as he returned with his pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I don't have to come do I?” Konohamaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen shook his head “No I just wanted to let you know where I would be tomorrow, it's the second time he has invited me to dinner in less than a week. I wonder what he wants from me” Hiruzen said with a thoughtful expression.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru sighed, he didn't care “Well okay, good night gramps” he said as he ran out of the living room, heading towards his bedroom. He left a proud grandfather that was smiling. He was glad that Konohamaru had started dating someone. He figured he could probably find out who he was dating by using his crystal ball to spy on him, but he didn't want to do that. Konohamaru was entitled to some privacy in his life as well. If they keep dating, he will find out who it is soon enough anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Konohamaru was woken up way too early, due to someone knocking on his bedroom window. The sun shined brightly through the window, preventing Konohamaru to see who it was outside. After a few seconds his eyes got used to the light and he could see Kushina waving at him, wearing another sexy dress just like last time. She wore a white summer dress with only a pair of small white string panties under it, no bra. ( http://bigxmarket.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Girls-White-Summer-Dress-Spaghetti-Strap-Bow-Dresses-Sexy-Women-V-neck-Sleeveless-Beach-Backless-Lace-3.jpg )</p><p> </p><p>Kushina knew her way around the house since she and her family has visited them many times. She had walked around the house until she got to the window to Konohamaru's bedroom before knocking on it to wake him up. She did this since she wanted to avoid waking up Hiruzen, which she likely would have if she had used the front door.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds his eyes got used to the light and he could see Kushina waving at him, Konohamaru blushed as he opened the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kushina-chan, what are you doing here?” Konohamaru asked, not realizing that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Didn't we agree to have an early date today” Kushina said with a smile, holding a picnic basket “Don't worry about breakfast, I packed a picnic for the both of us”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded “I'll be right out” he stopped and stared down at his lack of clothing in in terror.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll wait by the road” Kushina said while fighting back a blush. That was the first time she had seen him only in boxer shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina didn't have to wait long as Konohamaru joined her at the road after a few minutes. He wore his usual outfit as always, a yellow t-shirt, gray shorts, his blue scarf, sandals and his hat.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to make you wait” Konohamaru said as he came running up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry” Kushina said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice” Konohamaru said, smiling at her while he was thinking something differently “I can't believe how sexy she is!”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina blushed and stuttered a “T-thanks” inwardly cursing herself for acting this way around Konohamaru again. It wasn't like her at all to be this shy.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we going?” Konohamaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we could go up to the Hokage monument, we can eat breakfast there and enjoy the nice view of the village from up there” Kushina said.</p><p> </p><p>Above the hokage monument, which was the stone faces carved into a large mountain overlooking Konoha, there was a grassy field with a forest surrounding it. This place is very popular for young couples to visit to make out or for fooling around in general. Kushina had been there herself with Minato when she was younger. She didn't pick the spot because she was planning on making out with Konohamaru today, she picked it because she knew there wouldn't be a lot of people up there this early. They could have just had the picnic at her large backyard, but then they risked getting found by Naruto, who likely would be up early to train.</p><p> </p><p>Just like yesterday, they walked through the village road, holding hands. Konohamaru was starting to wonder why she always wore those outfits when she was with him. He was a bit suspicious that Kushina was setting him up for a big prank. Maybe all those so called dates and her dressing up was a way of her trying to get him to admit that he liked her, so that she could later make a fool of him in front of Naruto or something. She certainly deserved to get some payback for all his inappropriate pranks in the past. On the other hand, he couldn't really see Kushina do something like that. Yet he couldn't help but think about it. It makes more sense than the alternative, which is her dressing up just for him. Konohamaru is of the opinion that he has no chance at all with her. She is not only older than him, she is also Naruto's mom and married to the strongest ninja in the world.</p><p> </p><p>His curiosity got the best of him as he decided to bring it up “Kushina-chan”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Kushina said smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru scratched the back of his head as he asked “I couldn't help but notice that you are wearing new clothes whenever we go on these dates, what brought about that change?”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina pouted cutely “I knew it, I look ridiculous don't I?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “No, not at all, you look great! I was just wondering what brought about this change”</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Kushina smirk for a second, making him think that she was messing with him “That's very kind of you, Konohamaru-kun. You see I never get chances to dress up like this so I thought our dates would be a good chance to try it for the first time”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, well if you ask me it doesn't matter what you wear, you make all clothes look great, kore!” Konohamaru said with a grin of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Well aren't you little prince charming today?” Kushina said, ruffling his hair making Konohamaru blush slightly. “I didn't mean it like that... I was just”</p><p> </p><p>By now they had reached a big stone stair case which they had to climb to reach the top of the maountain. Kushina shushed him “Yes you did” she said as she didn't allow him to take that compliment back. She then dragged Konohamaru along as they ran up the stairs. When they reached the top they were both a little bit of out breath. They found a spot where they could sit in the grass and still have a nice view of the village from above. After they ate the picnic that Kushina had made for them, they just sat next to each other enjoying the view. Kushina asked if Konohamaru could tell more about himself, about his life, as she wanted to know everything about him.</p><p> </p><p>As Konohamaru began telling his story, Kushina leaned her head on his shoulder just like she had done at the movies yesterday. This time she also placed Konohamaru's right arm around her back, asking him to hold her like that. When Konohamaru was done telling his life story, which in his opinion wasn't that impressive so far, he asked to hear her story. Even the start of Kushina's story was more interesting than his as he heard Kushina tell him about the way she ended up in Konoha. When she told him about the kumo kidnap incident, Konohamaru clenched his fist and said “I will remember that if I ever fight a kumo ninja”</p><p> </p><p>“Give them hell!” Kushina said with a smirk before continuing her story. When Konohamaru heard that it was Minato that had saved her, his respect for the hokage, which was already huge, only grew. Minato was currently the ninja that Konohamaru looked up to the most. He is the current hokage and known as the strongest ninja in the world after all, and he is so much cooler than the old fart that is his grandpa. She went on to tell him the rest, how she and Minato started dating and eventually got married. The nine-tailed fox attack on the day of Naruto's birth and how much fun she had raised Naruto afterwards and so on.</p><p> </p><p>When Kushina was done with her story, they both realized they had been sitting there cuddled up on top of the hokage monument for two hours talking. Neither of them was in a hurry to change that, but as they saw a young couple come up the stairs, Kushina created a bit of distance between them and Konohamaru removed his arm from her back. After that they talked about what they about their plans for the upcoming week. Kushina only really had this dinner at the Yamanaka's planned other than her regular daily routines of housework and dancing. Konohamaru didn't have plans for anything interesting either, other than asking her if he and the others could come over to play on Wednesday again.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina agreed to that while at the same time making plans with him for a fourth date on Friday the next weekend. After that they walked a lap around the village, hand in hand once again, before ending their date with another long hug outside Konohamaru's home.</p><p> </p><p>When Kushina got back home she changed clothes as she was getting ready for the dinner she and her family had been invited to at the Yamanaka's. She changed into a lose fitting, formal looking kimono, she barely showed any skin at all in it. It was back to wearing her normal boring outfits for occasions like these. She saved her new dresses for dates with Konohamaru.</p><p> </p><p>At least she had dressed up a bit, unlike her husband and son who showed up to the dinner with their regular clothes. The Yamanaka girls had dressed up as well, Butao wearing a fancy blue cocktail dress while Ino wore a purple miniskirt and a small yellow top ( https://pre00.deviantart.net/1e9f/th/pre/i/2017/047/5/a/ino_yamanaka_by_zefimankai-daz9xe8.jpg ) .</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi wore his regular outfit as well as the Yamanaka family greeted them at the door. After some quick greetings, Inoichi said “Please come in, the food is ready” as he ushered them inside. While Naruto and Kushina joined Inoichi and Butao in the dining room, Ino rushed up to Minato and said “Hokage-sama, let me show the new flower I planted yesterday” then pulled him with her outside. Kushina smiled at the sight. Ino was such a sweet girl, she knew that Ino looked up to her and finds it adoring. Another adoring thing about her is how much she likes Naruto. Kushina would much prefer if Naruto were to be with a girl like Ino rather than someone older like Anko. Ino had also always been very fond of Minato, she is always bothering him whenever their families gets together. Minato always says he finds it a bit annoying but Kushina knows that he cares for her, almost like an extra father. Today was not an exception from what Kushina could tell after seeing Ino drag him outside the first thing she did when they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Ino and Minato joined them at the table just a minute after after that.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm happy to see that your flower collection is growing, Ino-chan” Minato said with a chuckle as he sat down in between Kushina and Naruto. They enjoyed the very tasty dinner after that as everyone seemed to be in good spirits except Naruto. Kushina couldn't help but notice how bored he seemed to be, he looked like as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Ino was eager to bother Minato again as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair “Hokage-sama, let me show you around the house”.</p><p> </p><p>“Do that later Ino, I have some things I need to speak with Hokage-sama about” Inoichi said.</p><p> </p><p>Minato sighed, he always asked his friends to just call him by his name. He had known Inoichi since they were kids for gods sake. Yet Inoichi and his other friends kept calling him by his title. He created a shadow clone.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile he said “With this I can do two things at once”, afterwards either he or his clone left the living room together with Ino, letting her show him around the house. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the shadow clone comment. In his opinion, his father was an amateur when it came to that technique.</p><p> </p><p>Inoichi then brought up the real reason he had invited them over for dinner today. He and his wife was leaving Konoha in a month to celebrate their 20<sup>th</sup> anniversary of their wedding day. They would be gone for 2 months, staying at a luxurious resort on a small island. They would return a week before Ino and the others graduate.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask you if Ino could stay at your house while we are gone. Normally I would ask Shikaku or Choza but Ino begged me to let her stay with you guys. She is such a fan of the two of you and I don't think I have to mention her fondness of you Naruto, do I?” Inoichi said, smiling at Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto faced him with a scowl “Yeah, that's not happening buddy”. To him Ino is a good friend, but she is also a bit possessive of him. She keeps following him around at school and always sits next to him, he didn't want to have her follow him around at home also.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto!” Kushina yelled, not liking the tone he had used “Be nice, we are their guests!”</p><p> </p><p>Minato chuckled at the way Naruto acted, he could understand him somewhat. In the end it wasn't his or Naruto's decision to make, Kushina was in charge of the house. That's how things worked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't mind, but it's Kushina's decision” Minato said, turning to Kushina who smiled brightly “Of course she can stay with us, I'd love to have another girl around the house for a while ttebane!” Kushina said, even letting her verbal tic slip out due to her excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Inochi said with a smile, he then turned to Naruto “Is that okay with you Naruto? I will tell her to not invade your privacy at home”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was about to flip him the bird and tell him to fuck off, when he noticed the angry stare of his mother. Kushina knew what he was thinking, and she wouldn't allow him to act that way again at their guests house.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat “Yeah.. I guess” he said in a bored tone. A second later his eyes lit up as he looked around the dining room “So, is there any dessert dattebayo?”</p><p> </p><p>The four parents then laughed, knowing Naruto would be just fine. The Minato that had been sitting chatting with them then disappeared in a puff of smoke, twenty minutes later. He had apparently left the shadow clone with them while the real one went with Ino. Both he and Ino returned a couple of seconds after the clone dispelled. A few minutes after that, the Uzumaki and Namikaze family thanked them for the dinner before returning home. When they got home, Kushina headed upstairs and went inside the room she always dances in. She also did her make up in this room as it had a very large mirror placed on the wall. She stared at herself in the mirror, smiling. It wasn't the thing with Ino staying with them that had her smiling, it was when she thought back on her date with Konohamaru earlier today. She couldn't wait for the next weekend to arrive when she and Konohamaru would go on at least one more date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Date Four and Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, Konohamaru was in a hurry to leave school. After his last class, he had pulled another prank on Sakura and this time she didn't take it too well. She wanted to retaliate. She has been chasing him for the last ten minutes around school.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back here, I'll punch your head in this time you sleaze!” Sakura yelled with her right fist raised threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no, I'm not taking one of those punches again, Sakura-chan!” Konohamaru said with a loud laugh. He stopped at the entrance of the school when he saw his crush, Kushina, standing there. He ran up to her and stood next to her, waiting for Sakura to catch up. He thought on something Sakura had said earlier while chasing him in her angry rage mode. “Watch yourself little pervert, if my boyfriend sees you do that, you might regret it!”. Konohamaru had never heard of her having a boyfriend before. He shook that thought out of his mind, figuring she was just bluffing in a way to get him to stop. He then focused on the beauty next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kushina-chan” Konohamaru said as Kushina stared at him with a raised eyebrow “Hey you, I thought I would come get you and the others since we are playing today”</p><p> </p><p>Before Konohamaru could respond to that, Sakura had arrived, glaring daggers at Konohamaru “I'll kill you, you pervert!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura-san, right?” Kushina said which had Sakura calm down a bit as she realized the hokage's wife was standing in front of her, and she had just threatened the third hokage's grandson.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura bowed respectfully “Kushina-sama, would you please move aside so I can take care of that little pervert next to you”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina glanced at Konohamaru with a frown, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly in response. She then turned back to Sakura “What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“What he always does, shannaro!” Sakura roared “He can't keep his fingers away from me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said with an evil, yet sweet smile, knowing from their own experience what Sakura suggested he had done to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So what? I'm just pulling a prank on her, what's the big deal!?” Konohamaru asked loudly as he started to get upset as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura-san, would you mind leaving this to me” Kushina said which had Sakura grin “Sure, Kushina-sama” she then stuck out her tongue at Konohamaru “Have fun, little pervert!” she said before running off. Sakura had seen Kushina when she had gotten angry at Naruto before. It scared the hell out of her. Knowing that she felt assured that Konohamaru would get what he deserves.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for her, Kushina had no such plans. Instead she was just angry due to the fact that Konohamaru had been feeling up someone that wasn't her.</p><p> </p><p>“She is pretty isn't she?” Kushina asked Konohamaru who stood next to her, looking slightly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess..” Konohamaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like her?” Kushina asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “No.., I mean..., yes.., well not like that. I think she is fun to mess with and she has a nice ass, that's about it”<br/> </p><p>Kushina crossed her arms above her chest and pouted in jealousy “I see, I guess it's not fun to prank the old lady anymore”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Konohamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina kept pouting as she changed the subject “Is Moegi and Udon coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, you are here because we made plans to play at your place. I found out today that Udon had already made other plans and Moegi didn't come to school today since she is sick”</p><p> </p><p>“That's a shame, what about you?” Kushina asked. She didn't think it was a shame, instead she thought it was great news. Now they could be alone instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no other plans, but we can't really play ninja with just the two of us can we?” Konohamaru responded.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but we could have another date if you want to” Kushina said, blushing cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Konohamaru said with his arms resting behind his head as the two of them started heading into the village. They decided to go back to Kushina's house to watch a movie at her place. Kushina knew that neither Minato or Naruto would be home in at least a few hours. They would have the place for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>A little while after that, they were sitting on a couch in Kushina's living room, watching another romantic comedy. During the first ten minutes of the movie, Konohamaru just sat there lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about this theory he had that Kushina was trying to set him up for one big and very humiliating prank. Why else would she be with him like this? The thought of Kushina going on these dates with him, dressing up for him and clinging on to him all the time, was due to her having a romantic interest in him, was not something Konohamaru thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook those thoughts away as he figured even if she was setting him up for some prank, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this while it lasted. He is spending time with the woman he is in love with after all. Regaining some of his usual confidence, he then put his arm around Kushina without her having to ask him to do it. Kushina smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, liking that he took the initiative. They sat like that for the rest of the movie.</p><p> </p><p>When the movie ended, Konohamaru couldn't help but notice that Kushina's face was a lot closer to him than earlier. It was hard not to since she was pretty much in his face, staring at him. When he stared back at her, looking into her dark blue eyes, she moved closer, close enough for the tip of their noses to touch. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him with those big beautiful blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Great movie, huh?” Konohamaru said as he felt his heartbeat raise due to how close she was.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina created some distance between them as she closed her eyes and smiled “Was it?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru stared at her her wide eyed. What does that mean? He wondered. Is she trying to tell him that she has been staring at him the whole time? Just the thought of it made him blush. Kushina then asked “Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I could go for some ramen” Konohamaru said as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina got up as well “Great, let's go to Ichirakus ttebane!” she said as she grabbed Konohamaru's hand. The two headed outside, walking hand in hand as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, now I have to listen to you and Ayame-nee gossip for half an hour again” Konohamaru said with a sweatdrop.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina chuckled “That's right”</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at the ramen stand and got seated, Konohamaru was not surprised to find out that he had been right.</p><p> </p><p>“Kushina-sama, a lot has happened since we last spoke” Ayame said with joyous expression, she couldn''t wait to tell Kushina all about the latest.</p><p> </p><p>“Spill it” Kushina said with a grin as both Konohamaru and Teuchi sighed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I will start with the big bomb, Tsunade-sama has apparently been seen leaving a strip club late in the evening in the company of a younger guy” Ayame said with a loud squeal that she couldn't hold back due to her excitement “Do you think she has found a boyfriend? Or did she pick up a stripper!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you mean our Tsunade, the old drunk Tsunade?” Kushina asked in disbelief. Tsunade did a lot of questionable things but leaving with a guy she picked up in a strip club in Konoha?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sadly my informant couldn't tell who she was with” Ayame said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina shook her head “Good for her, I suppose”<br/> </p><p>“There is more, you know your friend Yoshino? Her son has apparently asked out three different girls at school, in just this week”</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru-san? Naruto's lazy friend who is too lazy to even greet people properly?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that's him, I wonder who he will end up going out with, he has sadly been rejected by all of them so far” Ayame said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor guy is just trying to get a girlfriend and now he's got Konoha's biggest gossip talking about him” Kushina said with a sigh “Anything else?”<br/> </p><p>Ayame nodded “We found out which clan head Akane seduced, sadly it was just Choza again”</p><p> </p><p>“Again?” Kushina said with a sigh. Akane wasn't the first one Choza had slept with, he had done this for years with all kinds of genin and chuunin. Kushina knew he would get away with it again also. It didn't take much for his wife, Choji's mom, to forgive him. All he has to do is to treat her to an all you can eat dinner, a large barbecue or anything involving large amounts of food that she can eat. She always forgave him for his adultery after that.</p><p> </p><p>There were more things going on in the village, but these were the only things Ayame wanted to tell Kushina about. She had talked to Moegi yesterday, who had found that it was right to worry about Naruto seeing some girl. It just wasn't who they thought it was as Moegi had seen Naruto at his usual training spot, making out with a certain Mitarashi Anko. That's the reason she was staying home from school today, she was so upset that she refused to get up from bed. Her mother, Yui, had no choice but to call her in sick. As much as Ayame hated the idea of Naruto seeing another girl, she wasn't going to ruin things for him by telling Kushina or others about it. She also didn't gossip about the Uzumaki/Namikaze family unless its with the few people she can trust not to spread it around, her informants like Moegi.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kushina and Konohamaru left, Kushina ordered twelve bowls of ramen to go. Two for Minato, ten for Naruto, their usual order. Konohamaru being the gentleman that he was, at least when he is with Kushina, carried all the bowls for her back to the house. They decided to end their little impromptu date after that. But not before Kushina gave him another long hug outside the front door. They kept it short today since their next date would be as soon as Friday, in just two days.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Moegi was back in school, looking slightly depressed most of the day. That changed during their lunch break thanks to a question Konohamaru had. Konohamaru saw Udon as a good friend, but he also saw him as a “know it all, little nerd”. He probably had the answer to something he had been wondering about lately.</p><p> </p><p>“Udon, do you know what a date is kore?” Konohamaru asked as the three members of the Konohamaru walked next to each other, heading towards where Naruto sat with his friends so they could join them.</p><p> </p><p>“A date?” Udon said with a thoughtful look on his face “You mean like today's date?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “No, I mean like go on a date with someone”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, I will have to read about it” Udon answered with a serious expression, he didn't like that he didn't have knowledge of this.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi shined up, showing them a smug smile “Oh, looks like the two of you will have to rely on me once again, I know what is!”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi then explained the concept of going on a date and also what dating means. When she was done, Konohamaru was staring at her with his mouth open. “Does it have to be with someone you are interested in or someone you like? Can't it be with just a friend?” he asked since he didn't think it was possible that Kushina could like him that way.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it could, but wouldn't that just be hanging out? You don't call that dating” Moegi answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.. I see” Konohamaru said with a confused expression. This just made him more suspicious of Kushina's intentions. It had to be a prank, he figured.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them then joined up with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. The four of them seemed to be having an interesting conversation of their own.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Naruto, I'll owe you” Kiba pleaded, he had just asked Naruto if Naruto could ask out his sister, Hana.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked deeply disturbed by the way Kiba was acting “Last year you kicked Choji into a wall when he said your sister had a nice rack, and now you suddenly want me to ask her out? Are you okay Kiba?”<br/> </p><p>“She does have a nice rack” Choji said as he chewed on potato chips which was his usual lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, fatty!” Kiba yelled at Choji but quickly calmed down as he turned towards Naruto again “Never mind that. Besides I think the two of you would look really good together, what do you say!?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto could hear the desperation in his voice, but what could he do? He had good reasons as to why he couldn't ask out his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'll ask her out” Shikamaru said out nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not you either, you lazy loser!” Kiba yelled while Shikamaru just shrugged nonchalantly in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiba, look I'm sorry, it's not got happen because I'm already dating someone” Naruto said, hoping they wouldn't ask questions about who he was dating. He was quickly disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“What, who?” Kiba asked as Moegi turned around pouting, being reminded of what had upset her in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't know her” Naruto answered, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.</p><p> </p><p>Kiba stared at Naruto with a suspicious look on his face “Of course I know her, we know the same people, Naruto. All you do is train in your backyard and complain about how small tits the girls in our class have. I doubt you can get a girlfriend that way”</p><p> </p><p>“I did meet her in my backyard actually” Naruto said then he gave Kiba the middle finger “Also, fuck you Kiba”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not your mom is it?” Kiba asked. Kiba and everyone else that came to all the birthday parties of their group of friends and their families had seen just how close Naruto and Kushina can get. Sometimes it looked like Kushina was dry humping him when she sat in his lap for example.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto held up his right hand with a Rasengan (Note: Using the Japanese name for the technique since it sounds better than the English name “Spiraling Sphere”) “What the fuck did you say?!”<br/> </p><p>Everyone else laughed as they watched Naruto chase a terrified Kiba around the school yard. After school, Konohamaru was trying to get Moegi and Udon to hang out with him so that he had a reason not to go home and dance with that dreadful, fat dancing master of his. Unfortunately for him, Udon had plans today as well and Moegi just wanted to go home early. But Moegi did walk Konohamaru back to his street, as she had some questions for him this time. Someone who enjoys gossip as much as her, might get a little bit curious after hearing Konohamaru ask about dating.</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru-chan, are you dating someone?” Moegi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what” Konohamaru stuttered, not prepared for that question “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi giggled “Because of what you asked us about earlier today, you asked us about dates and dating, is it not reasonable to assume that you did that because you are dating or interested in asking someone out?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru cleared his throat, looking very uncomfortable “I only did that because I wanted to improve my general knowledge on the subject”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi stared at in in disbelief, more so due to the way he talked more than anything “So you are dating someone” she said accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru's jaw dropped, he should have known better than have tried to lie to Moegi, she always seemed to see right through him somehow “Okay okay, I am dating someone kore!” he sputtered out.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Moegi asked, looking shocked for a moment before her expression changed into a smile, she hugged him “That's great!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Konohamaru answered in an annoyed tone as he lightly pushed her away “You're too close”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi laughed “Sorry, I'm just happy for you”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there quietly for a few seconds after that. The silence was broken by Moegi asking “So, who is it?”<br/> </p><p>Konohamaru looked uncomfortable again, but Moegi noticed that he was blushing “I'm not telling you that” he said while thinking “You're the last person I will tell, if I do, the whole village will find out”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Moegi tried but Konohamaru's evil dancing master came to his rescue as she met them outside Konohamaru's house. Konohamaru shivered just at the sight of her. Before he went inside with that thing, Konohamaru grabbed Moegi's shoulder and whispered “You can't tell anyone about this, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi smiled as she told him “I can keep a secret, I promise” she then laughed as she saw that old woman pull a struggling Konohamaru inside while Hiruzen yelled at Konohamaru for being late.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Friday, Kushina had once again spent the whole day getting ready for her date with Konohamaru. She wanted to look as good as she possibly could for him. She didn't mind spending hours on things like doing her make up or brushing her hair. Her outfit for today's date was a pink skirt and a tight white and gray shirt, that hugged tightly against her body, and more importantly her large shapely chest ( https://stylishwomenoutfits.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/8-sexy-date-outfits-3.jpg ). She is currently sitting in the kitchen of her home, waiting for him to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>As for Konohamaru, after school ended, he had rushed back home before Moegi could find him to question him more about who he was dating. When he got home, he spent two hours training on a new technique that Naruto had taught him last weekend. He then took a shower and got dressed again before heading over to Kushina's house. Luckily his grandfather wasn't around as he was probably on another dinner at the Hyuuga's or something. When he arrived at her house, he knocked on their front door and waited a while. When Kushina opened the door a few seconds later, he saw her in that pink skirt and tight shirt. He stared at her wide eyed, she was as gorgeous as ever and he thought she really looked good in those clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey Kushina-sam..-chan” Konohamaru greeted her awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Konohamaru-kun, how do I look?” Kushina asked, spinning around to show him her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great” Konohamaru said, but he wanted to tell her that she was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you” Kushina said, taking his hand in her own “And so do you” she said as she smiled cutely as they headed into the village. Konohamaru always let Kushina decide what they would do and this time she wanted to go shopping. She didn't specify what she would be buying, but when she had brought him to a clothing store, more specifically to the women's bikini and swimwear section of that store, he had a pretty good idea what she wanted to buy.</p><p> </p><p>“It's summer soon and I need a new bikini to wear at the beach. Do you mind if I look around for a while to see if I find something I like?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all” Konohamaru said, he then looked around the store and saw that they also sold swimming trunks for guys “I think I'll get something for me as well”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, don't leave the store, meet me here in five minutes ttebane” Kushina said in excitement. She had a little surprise planned for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Konohamaru said in a confused tone, wondering why he couldn't just wait for her outside. This wasn't the best meeting place either since it was in front of the changing rooms. Konohamaru found a pair of black swimming trunks with dark green stripes on the sides that he decided on to buy. He then waited for Kushina a couple of minutes outside the changing rooms. She arrived with what had to be at least five bikinis.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you wait there while I try these on ttebane?” Kushina asked, blushing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure” Konohamaru said, not noticing her blush. Kushina went inside one of the changing rooms and changed into one of the bikinis, she then opened the door to that changing room.</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru what do you think of this one?” she asked him, posing for him in a white bikini.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha?” Konohamaru said in surprise, gawking at the beauty that stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of this one?” Kushina repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“It's.. It's great. I mean it looks good on you” Konohamaru sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you” Kushina said with a mischievous smile “I have a few more to try, I will let you help me pick one out ttebane” an excited Kushina said as she closed the door so she could change into the next bikini. She gave Konohamaru quite the show as she showed off all of the bikini's she had brought with her. The poor guy was trying really hard to fight back a nosebleed every time she closed the the door to put on a new one. After the fifth one she changed back into the outfit she wore when she entered the store. She walked out of the changing room with the five bikinis in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one should I get?” Kushina asked as with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you looked good in all of them” Konohamaru said with a faint blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I only need one” Kushina said with a chuckle “I kinda liked the first one, the white one. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru agreed, that was the best one. She looked damn good in it, he thought. “Yeah, sure I guess” he said nonchalantly. ( Kushina's white bikini: https://img2.gelbooru.com//images/51/1c/511c8a6bfa547929c7daae502f817c01.jpeg ).</p><p> </p><p>“I guess?” Kushina asked while pouting “Maybe I should get one of the others..”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean you looked stunning in it!” Konohamaru said quickly as he really wanted her to get that one.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Kushina said with a wide smile “Then I'll buy it”</p><p> </p><p>“Kushina-chan” Konohamaru said, reaching for her bikini “Can I buy it for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina stared at him oddly “Are you sure?” she didn't want him to spend his allowance or saving on her bikini, especially since she is rich as hell and didn't exactly need an academy student paying for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Konohamaru said, grabbing his wallet from his pocket, showing Kushina the money he had received from Hiruzen as his allowance “It's fine, gramps raised my allowance”</p><p> </p><p>“Allowance?” Kushina said staring at the money, it was enough money to buy her at least fifty expensive bikinis. “You get all that in a month?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I get my allowance weekly, gramps decided to raise it for some reason” Konohamaru said with a grin “I don't know why, maybe he got a stroke or something kore!”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not something to joke about” Kushina said, but she couldn't help but to laugh as well. She let Konohamaru pay for her bikini, knowing that it was part of dating to let the guy pay. It could hurt his pride otherwise. After leaving the store, they headed back to Kushina's house where she cooked for them. She made enough for the both of them but also enough for Minato and Naruto once they come home for dinner later. Kushina doesn't expect either of them to return home for at least two hours. That would give Kushina and Konohamaru a few hours to have the house for themselves again.</p><p> </p><p>After they had finished eating, they moved towards the living room. There Kushina first thought to ask him if he wanted to see a movie so that she could get to cuddle with him again, but changed her mind. Instead she asked him if he wanted to dance with her. She loves to dance, but isn't very experienced dancing with a partner, just like she thought Konohamaru weren't. That wasn't true since his dancing lessons was in preparations for moments like these.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance?” Konohamaru asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. He knew how to dance due to all of those lessons. He remember something his grandfather told him to convince him to take those lessons “Girls love to dance, you will thank me for this when you get older”. It seems the old man might have been right for once.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Konohamaru said which had Kushina smile happily. She had thought he wouldn't want to do it for sure, knowing how much Naruto hated to dance. They then danced several different dances and to Kushina's surprise it was Konohamaru being the one leading, just like in his dancing lessons. His dancing master, that old fat lady, was very strict and had taught him a lot of different dances.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru and Kushina performed all of them tonight, everything from salsa, waltz, swing and even Tango. Kushina really appreciated how good he was at leading since she wasn't used to dancing as a duo as she mostly danced solo. At the end of their tango dance, Kushina's leg was resting on Konohamaru's thigh while he held one of her hands while the other hand was resting on her back, as to keep her in place. They were staring at each other with their noses touching the same way they did yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you learn how to dance like that?” Kushina asked in delight.</p><p> </p><p>“I have taken a few dancing lessons” Konohamaru said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>While dancing, Kushina had noticed that Konohamaru was very strong as he had no problem lifting her, moving her and supporting her. When they let go of each other and stood up straight again, Kushina asked “I wasn't too heavy for you I hope?”<br/> </p><p>“What? No way” Konohamaru said with a frown, he had been throwing that fat old lady around during their dancing lessons, Kushina weighed nothing in comparison. Not that many of the women in Konoha did. Kushina for example weighs only 47 kilos, Tsunade only weighs about 2 kilos more at 48,9 kilo,s and that weight difference is probably due to Tsunade's huge breasts. (Note: that's their actual weight according to the Naruto wikipedia).</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kushina said with a flirty smile “Does that mean that you can easily lift me then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Konohamaru spoke confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it ttebane” Kushina dared him, which had Konohamaru stare at her surprised for a second. He then closed the distance between them and put his arms around her thighs, lifting her high up above the floor with ease. “Hahaha” Kushina laughed “You weren't kidding”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru laughed along with her “I told you so”</p><p> </p><p>“Well how about this?” Kushina said as she slid down from his grip enough so that she could hug her legs and arms around him, Konohamaru had to support her so she wouldn't fall down on the ground. He did so by placing his arms around her back, holding her with a firm grip. Kushina was pretty much straddling him in that position that he carried her. They stared into each others eyes once again in that position for over a minute. Kushina then gave him another kiss on the cheek before getting off of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina was the first to break the silence “I had a great time today with you again ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru grinned “Me too, I never thought dancing could be so much fun kore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to go on another date tomorrow evening?” Kushina asked as she stared at her feet “I know its a bit soon but..”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru interrupted her as he said “Of course I do, I'll come over at 6 PM if that's okay”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a date!” Kushina said with a sexy smile before she gave Konohamaru another kiss on the cheek “I'm afraid we have to end our date here for tonight, Minato and Naruto could come home any second now”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded “I had a great time, I'll see you tomorrow, Kushina-chan!” he said, waving good bye before he rushed out of the door. He wanted to get the hell out of there before Kushina found out that he had gotten a boner while she had straddled him. After Konohamaru had left, Kushina sat down on the couch in the living room where they had danced. She was blushing a deep shade of red while she thought out loud “I'm in love with Konohamaru-kun”. She had finally realized what her feelings for him meant. Kushina smiled as she came to that realization, it was so obvious. She didn't feel the least bit bad about it either, seeing as she had a husband and all. Instead she was more excited about their dates than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina's good mood was ruined later in the evening, around midnight, due to neither Minato or Naruto having returned home yet. She didn't care so much about Minato not being home yet as she knew he was probably just working late again, but she wanted him here so she could order him to go find Naruto. This is the fourth time in the last two weeks that he isn't returning home or returns very late. Just as she was about to head outside to go see if Minato was in his office, her husband returned home through the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Minato? Did you have to work late again?” Kushina asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Minato nodded “Sorry I should have told you”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina shook her head “No it's fine, it's just that Naruto hasn't come yet, do you know where he went?”</p><p> </p><p>“Again?” Minato asked with a sigh “No, I have no idea, but I will go look for him”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina smiled “Thank you” she said as Minato closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Minato returned twenty minutes later with a stupid smile on his face. Kushina sat on the couch in the living room waiting for them when he saw him return. Minato sat down next to her, shaking his head while chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“What's so funny, did you find him?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, don't worry. He is sleeping at a friends place” Minato said.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he was lying. Minato is an awful liar, she could read him like an open book “What friend?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Minato gulped “Trust me he is fine, Kushina”</p><p> </p><p>“What friend?” Kushina repeated with an angry frown.</p><p> </p><p>Minato looked a bit nervous for a bit as he hesitated to answer. Then he smiled as he turned to Kushina “He's sleeping at Hiruzen's place, he's been with Konohamaru the whole day”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kushina said with a fake smile “So what is the sluts name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit Kushina” Minato said as he stood up “You are right, he is with a girl. But leave him be, you can't protect him forever you know”<br/> </p><p>Kushina sighed, Minato was right. Naruto being out with a girl wasn't anything strange, it was her selfish and taboo attraction to him that was strange.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it's just..” Kushina said with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I was just as overprotective of him until recently, I would have proably brought him home tonight if it weren't for something Jiraiya-sensei said” Minato said as he sat down next to his wife again.</p><p> </p><p>“What did that old pervert say to change your mind?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He compared Naruto to Orochimaru” Minato said staring deep into Kushina's eyes “W-what?” Kushina asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto isn't even a genin yet, but he is strong enough to fight against jounin level ninja already. He has been taught by Konoha's strongest ninja since a young age. Jiraiya told me he needed to have a private life, friends, women, some things he can enjoy that isn't training or learning techniques. Otherwise he might end up like Orochimaru, a criminal who doesn't care about anything except learning new techniques and will do so even if it means hurting others” Minato said with a serious expression “That's why Jiraiya started taking Naruto under his wing, doing all that indecent stuff” Minato said with a slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina shook her head “That's bullshit, I know what you are trying to say, but Naruto is nothing like Orochimaru. That sounds more like Jiraiya's excuse for turning Naruto into a pervert”</p><p> </p><p>Minato sweatdropped “That was my first thought as well”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laughed for a moment before Kushina got up. “You should talk to Naruto about this, you know about women” she said as she saw Minato smile nervously “Sure.. Sounds fun”</p><p> </p><p>She figured Minato was right about Naruto deserving a private life at least. She then headed upstairs, getting ready for bed. She smiled as she laid down in her bed as she thought of her date with Konohamaru tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Eight Date's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On Saturday morning, Kushina went to see if she could find Naruto at his usual training spot. She did find him there, training shirtless while Kurenai Yühi sat close by, reading a book by the look of things. She ignored Kurenai for now as she marched over to Naruto and grabbed him by his shoulders “Naruto, I need to talk to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom, what's up?” Naruto asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell were you last night?” Kushina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Working out” Naruto said with a grin, he had gotten quite the work out last night after all.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina sighed as she let go of him “Could you at least tell me the next time you plan on staying somewhere else, I was worried sick about you last night ttebane”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto breathed out in relief, he was expecting her to yell at him for much longer than that after not returning home last night “Sorry mom, I will tell you next time dattebayo” he said as he scratched back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina then turned to Kurenai “Kurenai-san, what are you doing out here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurenai stood up and held up her book “Hi Kushina-sama, I'm just out here reading, it's so peaceful and quiet”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something else out here that brings you here?” Kushina asked with narrowed eyes. Even if Kurenai was dating Asuma, that didn't mean Kushina could count her out as someone that wouldn't try anything with Naruto. Some of her friends, who are married, has even tried to get some private time with him after a glass of sake or two. Kushina didn't have anything against Kurenai, quite the opposite. Kurenai had always been nothing but polite and someone that was around during the families get togethers at birthday parties and what not. While she wasn't as close to Kurenai as she is with Tsunade or Anko, she was still someone Kushina considered a close friend. That did not mean much if Kurenai was trying something with her son though.</p><p> </p><p>“No, why?” Kurenai asked with a sweet innocent smile. Kushina knew that smile, she was definitely someone to be worried about. With a frown she turned around and said “Come home at 12, I will have lunch ready for you”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto saluted her “Yes, mam!” he said as Kushina turned to leave, frowning all the way back home. Later when Naruto returned home to have lunch, Kurenai headed towards the Sarutobi clan compound. She and Asuma had been invited to eat lunch with Hiruzen and Konohamaru today, at Hiruzen's house. Konohamaru didn't mind these boring dinners since at least he had something pretty to look at. He couldn't help but notice that she kept staring at him as well with a kind smile of hers. She was a nice girl, a good girlfriend for his uncle, Konohamaru figured.</p><p> </p><p>After their lunch as Asuma and Kurenai left, Kurenai seemed to be in a hurry to leave as she left a few minutes before Asuma did. When Hiruzen and Konohamaru was alone, sitting at the kitchen table, Hiruzen said “Brat, let me ask you something”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it gramps?” Konohamaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of Kurenai-san?” Hiruzen asked.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shrugged “She seems nice, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I agree with you, but I can't help but think that she is acting a bit odd when she is with Asuma” Hiruzen said as he looked out the window with a thoughtful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Odd?” Konohamaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me you haven't noticed it?” Hiruzen said with a raised eyebrow “Have you ever seen the two of them kiss? Hug? Or even hold hands whenever they visit us?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru squinted his eyes in thought “No, I guess I haven't”</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen nodded “That is what I find odd, they have been dating for three years already after all. I have seen a relationship like that once in the past, their relationship reminds me a lot of that one. It didn't end well, sadly” Hiruzen said as he thought back on how Tsunade used to act with her so called boyfriend, Dan. Hiruzen and Jiraiya later found out the truth about that relationship, when Tsunade cried her heart out after Nawaki had died, spilling out the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen scratched the back of his head “Maybe I'm just overthinking it”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded “Probably”</p><p> </p><p>“So” Hiruzen said with a wide smile “Are you still dating that mystery girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Konohamaru said, looking a bit uncomfortable as he preferred not to talk about this with his grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>“Atta boy” Hiruzen said with a proud smile “Do you need more money?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “No, I still have way too much left. I don't think you need to give me that much every week”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hiruzen said with a frown “I gave it to you so you could spoil the girl. Buy her some gifts like jewelry, flowers or take her out to an expensive dinner, you can afford that now”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, but it's still too much. At least make it a monthly allowance” Konohamaru said, feeling a little bad about it, since it wasn't a small amount he got every week.</p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen chuckled “Okay we have a deal. You know I was just happy for you, but I realize I may have gone a bit overboard” he ended with a sweatdrop.</p><p> </p><p>They then heard someone knocking on their front door. The two of them went together to open it, only to see Moegi standing outside, wearing a yellow summer dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Wanna hang out?” Moegi said with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she didn't want to hang out, she just wanted to question him about who he was dating. He still had five hours to waste until his date with Kushina, so he went outside with Moegi. Hiruzen stared at them while grinning, thinking he had a pretty good idea who the person was that Konohamaru is dating. Moegi made the most sense, even if Konohamaru told him it wasn't her the last time he asked.</p><p> </p><p>As Konohamaru and Moegi headed into the village, Moegi started questioning him right from the get go.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to tell me who you are dating, I promise I won't tell anyone, especially not Ayame-nee” Moegi said.</p><p> </p><p>“No way, I have heard that one before” Konohamaru said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Moegi begged, even using the infamous puppy dog eyes for effect.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Konohamaru said firmly, she wouldn't get her way this time.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi sighed, realizing she wouldn't get it out of him this time. She had no idea who it could be. She knew that Konohamaru has got a crush on Kushina, unlike their other friends, she picked up on that a while ago. It was pretty damn obvious since he kept blushing whenever she was around. Even so, she couldn't in her wildest of dreams even imagine that Kushina was the one he was dating. She also knew about the whole Sakura thing, since pretty much everyone did. But she wasn't very likely to be the one he was dating either. She couldn't think of any of their female classmates since Konohamaru rarely even talks to them, and frankly, in Moegi's opinion, they are out of his league.</p><p> </p><p>Just for fun though, she decided to bring up Kushina since she knew he had that crush on her “The one you are dating, it's Kushina-sama isn't it?” Moegi asked with a teasing smile. She stared at him to see his reaction. First his eyes widened, then he pointed at her accusingly and almost yelled out “How the hell did you know!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait..” Moegi said with an expression of disbelief, this time it was her time to be shocked. There was no way he was telling the truth, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you dating Kushina-sama? For real?” Moegi asked as Konohamaru who covered her mouth then whispered“Not so loud, what if someone heard you?”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi nodded which had Konohamaru remove his hands from her “I'm sorry, I will keep my promise as I promise not to tell anyone”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do Moegi-chan, I don't know if this dating thing with Kushina-chan is real, I think she is trying to get me back for the pranks I pulled on her in the past. The last thing I need is to everyone to find out if she succeeds with her prank” Konohamaru said with a nervous expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that would make more sense than the two of you dating for real” Moegi said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that's what I thought” Konohamaru said as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been dating her or whatever?” Moegi asked.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shrugged “I don't know, a couple of weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“How many dates have you been on?” Moegi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Four or five, we are having another one tonight” Konohamaru said, blushing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that many already? How far have the two of you gone so far?” Moegi asked with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How far?” Konohamaru asked, staring at her with a confused expression “We were having a picnic atop the mountain one day, I don't think we have walked further than that”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi elbowed his side lightly “No you idiot, I mean what you have done with her, have you kissed her?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No way” Konohamaru blurted out, blushing at the mere implication of them kissing.</p><p> </p><p>“Held hands?” Moegi asked.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugged?” she asked as the blushing Konohamaru gave her another nod as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Konohamaru-chan, I will stop asking you about it” Moegi said with a laugh “You and Kushina-sama though, who would have thought?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru frowned as he responded “Yes I still can't believe it myself, she could very well just be messing with me”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi realized that the idea of Kushina dating Konohamaru was just as unrealistic and unlikely to him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be the judge of that, we will play at her place on Wednesday again right?” Moegi asked. It would be a great chance for her to see if Kushina was just messing with him or if she was truly interested in him. Either way, she was gonna support Konohamaru in any way she could, giving him dating advice and so on.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, probably” Konohamaru replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Now about your date tonight” Moegi said with a huge grin “What are you planning on wearing, have you gotten her a gift, have you planned out the evening?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru frowned “She does the damn planning, I'll be wearing this” he said pointing a thumb at himself, wearing his regular outfit “And I was planning on getting her something” he ended, blushing once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't wear that!” Moegi scolded “You have to wear something nicer!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! These clothes have worked out for me so far, why change it?” Konohamaru said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi sighed “Fine, but make sure you get her something”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, now let's see if Udon is home” Konohamaru said as the two of them had arrived at their destination, Udon's home. His mother told them that Udon was already out somewhere. He had been busy doing something a lot lately. Well there was nothing they could do about it, he would just have to hang out with Moegi for a while, until she gets bored of him. She got bored of him pretty fast, since she had already found out what she wanted. Moegi went back home after demanding that Konohamaru tells her all about his date tomorrow. Now that he was alone, he decided to go visit the flower store that Ino's family owns.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until he was inside the shop that he realized he had just made a mistake by choosing this shop instead of any of the others, as Ino stood behind the cashier counter. Ino was helping out her mom in the flower shop for a few hours today. As much as Konohamaru wanted to support the Yamanaka's business, he certainly didn't want Ino prying, trying to figure ot who he is buying flowers for.</p><p> </p><p>Ino is the girl in Naruto's age group who Konohamaru knows the best, since she and her family is such good friends with Naruto and his family. Ino was often around at the Uzumaki house and was often the target of one of Naruto's and Konohamaru's pranks. Although the pranks they pulled on her were pretty harmless, unlike the pranks Konohamaru would pull on Sakura for example. Konohamaru thought of Ino as a total babe as well, he just knew he didn't have a chance with her as everyone pretty much figured she would be the one that gets together with Naruto. Some people already considered them a couple, which of course annoyed Naruto. With that said, he always forgot she even existed when Kushina was around, due to his crush on the Uzumaki woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru-kun?” Ino asked slightly surprised as she didn't expect to see him in here.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ino-chan” Konohamaru said, using the suffix he had been using since they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you lost?” Ino asked while giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Konohamaru answered, looking nervous. Ino caught on to that and asked “For your sake I hope you're not here to do anything to our plants and flowers!</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru held up his hands to prove his innocence, showing that he wasn't here for a prank “No, I promise. I'm just here to buy flowers like a regular customer kore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You don't strike me as a guy who would be interested in flowers” Ino said in a suspicious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not, I'm buying them for someone else” Konohamaru explained, blushing slightly. Ino noticed the slight blush, which had her grin “Oh? You are buying them for forehead girl, you little player you!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru was about to say no when he realized that it was much better to have her think they are for Sakura than to have her question him on who they were really was for.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you figured it out. Make fun of me all you want kore!” Konohamaru said with a wide smile as he rested his hands behind his back. Ino would always tease him about what she and others thought was his little crush on Sakura, especially when Sakura is around. Sakura would then join in and tease him as payback for all the pranks, not that Konohamaru really minded. That's why he saw no problem with Ino thinking they were for Sakura and he wouldn't be bothered if she teased him about it a little.</p><p> </p><p>Ino shook her head, just finding the whole thing silly “I won't” she said as she walked up to Konohamaru. She wasn't going to tease him directly, but she was still going to mess with him a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the perfect flowers in mind, but they are a bit expensive” Ino said as she lead Konohamaru towards the roses.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care what they cost, just pick out something nice for me please” Konohamaru said as he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Ino said after having rolled her eyes at Konohamaru's impatience, she stopped in front of the deep red roses. Ino knew all about flowers and what they meant as a gift. Deep red roses, like the ones that she is currently gathering into a bouquet for Konohamaru, was the symbol for everlasting love. They also represented deep, true love for whoever they were given to. Ino knew that Sakura also knew what these flowers meant, as she had taught her all about it. Kushina also happened to know about it since Butao had taught her about flowers as well, since they are good friends. They went over towards the register and Konohamaru paid for the bouquet of roses, even giving Ino a nice tip asking her to keep quiet about this. Ino promised she wouldn't tell a soul about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get all that money from though?” Ino asked, she had noticed the large stack of money in his wallet, he had a lot of money, enough to buy a hundred bouquets of roses if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Gramps raised my allowance” Konohamaru said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, your grandpa is loaded with money. But I thought you always said he is a cheap old bastard. What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, I think he is going senile kore!” Konohamaru said which had them both burst out in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a card with a message? I could write it for you” Ino asked when they had finished laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take the card but I'll write it myself” Konohamaru answered. Once Ino had given him the card, he ran out of the shop, waving at her “Thanks Ino-chan!” he said as Ino chuckled while shaking her head. She wasn't jealous or anything, she just didn't understand why he liked Sakura when he was always around Moegi, who in Ino's opinion is much cuter than the ugly forehead girl. Konohamaru headed home after that and was happy to find out that Hiruzen was not home. Now the old man wouldn't be bothering him about the flowers and who they are for. He grabbed a pen and wrote the following onto the card “Hey Kushina-chan. I have really enjoyed spending time with you these last two weeks, especially the dates or what you call them. So here is some flowers, I hear girls like them kore!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded, proud of his little message on the card. He didn't want to get all romantic since he still thought Kushina was just hanging out with him as a friend, or was just messing with him as payback for all the pranks in the past. He thought that if he wrote “I like you” or something, she would be laughing at him and show it to Naruto to make fun of him and embarrass him. Later when it was time for their date, Konohamaru, armed with the bouquet of flowers and the card, walked down the street towards Kushina's house.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, he reached the front door and knocked on it as usual. As expected, Kushina was the one to open the door and this time she wore the most revealing dress so far. Her dress: https://www.deviantart.com/katzueki/art/COM-Winry-Lust-dress-588079455 .</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Konohamaru-kun, ready for our date?” Kushina said with a teasing smile, seeing how Konohamaru was staring wide eyed at her, almost drooling. She loved it every time she got that reaction out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi Kushina-chan, you look amazing” Konohamaru said, trying to act calm and confident.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you look very handsome as always, Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said then she stared at the flowers “Are those for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru grinned “Yes they are kore!” he said offering the bouquet to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, you're so sweet” Kushina said just before she smelled the roses. She knew what deep red roses meant but she also knew that Konohamaru had no clue about such things and had just gotten her these flowers as a nice gesture. She then found the card which was attached to it. She read it while Konohamaru stared at her with a cheeky smile. Kushina's smile grew even wider as she read it, although she didn't understand what he meant by “dates or what you call it”. Either way, she rewarded him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek for the kind gift, before inviting him inside. Kushina had made dinner for them, which they enjoyed before heading out to continue their date.</p><p> </p><p>They went to watch a movie at the cinema again. Kushina let Konohamaru pick the movie which she regretted almost immediately, as he picked a generic action movie. She would much prefer if they were cuddled up while watching a romantic comedy or a drama. She still leaned her head on him and held his hand for the whole duration of the movie though. When the movie ended, they were still holding hands while they headed back to Kushina's house. On the way back they decided not only to have another date next Friday and Saturday, but also to see each other for a short while tomorrow evening, after Konohamaru is done training with Naruto and Jiraiya. Now the focus was on their current date, which Kushina hoped was far from over. She wants to dance with him again and also show him how she dances when she performs one of her solo dancing routines.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina practices her dancing routines every day as it's both one of her favorite hobbies and also a way for her to get a work out. She has practiced dancing all kinds of dancing routines, mostly dances from western songs, konoha-pop (K-pop) and various dancing groups. She plans on showing Konohamaru one of those dancing routines tonight. Mostly what she wants from tonight is for them to share another moment like they did yesterday. The moment when Konohamaru lifted her while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. It was a really intimate moment where they stared at each other with their faces being so closes that their noses touched. It was a perfect moment for their first kiss and she regrets not kissing him then.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were back inside Kushina's house, she sat down and smiled at him while giggling “As I thought, no one is home yet. Now we got the house to ourselves ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded “Yeah” he said. Yet he didn't really understand why it mattered if they were alone or not. Hand in hand, Kushina then lead him towards the living room where they also danced the last time. In there they danced for thirty minutes, the same dances as last time as well as a few new ones. This time they didn't end it with a stand and a carry hug though, instead Kushina left the room after asking him to sit on the couch and wait for her.</p><p> </p><p>When Kushina returned a few minutes later, she was wearing a new outfit. Konohamaru's eyes widened as he stared at her with an open mouth, almost drooling. He didn't know Kushina could get even sexier, but apparently she could.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna show you one of the dance routines I've learned, let me know what you think okay?” Kushina said which Konohamaru nodded to. She walked up to the stereo and started a song, then began her dance. (Her outfit, dance and the music is all from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6omsDyFNlk )</p><p> </p><p>During the whole dance, Kushina was either smiling mischievously or in a flirty way as she stared into his eyes. She bit and licked her lip as she swayed her hips along to the music. Konohamaru couldn't help it as he got a boner, due to the way she moved her hips, along with how sexy the whole dance routine was. This had to be the worst way a guy has ever been teased in the history of mankind, he thought. When the dance ended, Kushina walked up to Konohamaru in front of the couch and folded her arms below her chest, which pressed her large breasts tighter against the already tight clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think ttebane?” she asked cutely with a slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru swallowed his saliva “That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen kore!”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina giggled as she surprised Konohamaru by sitting down in his lap, straddling him by hugging her legs and arms around him again “Thanks” she said as they stared at each other. Their noses touched once again. They sat there for ten seconds, but it felt like minutes to Konohamaru whose heart was pumping fast “Kushina-chan?” he asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina didn't answer him, instead she closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she was about to press them against his. Just before their lips connected, she heard the door slam and Naruto yell “Mom I'm home, is dinner ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Konohamaru could even blink, Kushina was back standing on the living room floor. She had also used a transformation technique to appear as if she was wearing her regular outfit, the green housewife dress with a white blouse under it. Konohamaru couldn't believe that timing, nor could he believe how fast Kushina was. He realized she must be quite a skilled ninja herself after pulling that of in just a split second. And was she just about to kiss him? Or was this timing calculated in a way that she could make him think she was going to kiss him only to stop it at the moment Naruto arrived, just to mess with him? Konohamaru still didn't know what the hell Kushina was doing with him. All he knows is that he is enjoying every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home Naruto, dinner is in the fridge, you just have to heat it up” Kushina said. It was the same dinner she had made for her and Konohamaru's date earlier. She tried to act normal but she was so disappointed that the perfect moment for their first kiss had disappeared once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, where is dad?” Naruto asked as he walked into the living room. With him was Anko who Naruto had agreed to spend the evening with, hanging out at his place. He had also invited her for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina shrugged “Maybe he got lost in the endless mountains of paperwork?” she said which got a laugh out of Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru?” Naruto said as he noticed his younger friend sitting on the couch. Konohamaru's boner had somehow disappeared the moment he heard Naruto's voice. Yet he was still nervous, how would he explain this? Should he tell Naruto everything? It isn't like he had done anything wrong and he didn't like to keep things from Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Naruto added.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on a dat..” Konohamaru began when Kushina interrupted him “I have been tutoring him in math and history. He has a test coming up”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru stared at Kushina with a frown, wondering why she was lying to Naruto. Naruto was his big bro, his boss. You don't lie to Naruto. He figured she had her reasons, maybe she wanted to keep her dancing hobby a secret or something?</p><p> </p><p>“I see” Naruto said pausing for a bit “Anyway, I'm heating up some food for me and Anko, then we're gonna watch a movie in my room”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina almost growled when she saw Anko, who eye winked at the red headed woman. “Hey Kushina-chan” she greeted, using the suffix she preferred. “Hi, Anko-chan” Kushina said, forcing herself to smile. She didn't like that Naruto had such a hot woman over for the evening, but she was at least glad it was Anko and not Kurenai. Anko had been sleeping over at their place many times before and she has always been teasing Naruto. It's never lead to anything though and Kushina isn't as worried about her doing anything with Naruto as she is with Kurenai. Kurenai was the one she had to stop from seeing Naruto. Not to protect him, but to make sure that she can have him all for herself when the time is right. Also she didn't know that Moegi had seen Naruto and Anko making out earlier this week.</p><p> </p><p>Now she didn't care so much about that. Now it was more important to get Konohamaru out of the house and to start planning out her short date with Konohamaru tomorrow. Her perfect moment with him to share their first kiss may have been ruined, but she will make sure that she finally gets that kiss tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, enjoy yourselves” Kushina said with a forced smile. She then turned to Konohamaru “Let's continue another day, Konohamaru-kun”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I should head home” Konohamaru said as he got up and began walking towards the door with Kushina following him “If you remember what I told you, you will do just fine on your tests” she said loud enough for Naruto and Anko to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..” Konohamaru spoke in a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina followed Konohamaru outside the door and ended the date properly with a quick hug. She then told him she was looking forward to tomorrow before saying good bye. Konohamaru headed home while grinning from ear to ear. That truly was the most amazing thing he had ever seen when Kushina performed her dance for him.</p><p> </p><p>As for Kushina, after Konohamaru had left, she had gone upstairs to change into her normal clothes, so she wouldn't have to use that transformation technique anymore. Naruto and Anko were eating in the kitchen in the meantime. Just as Naruto and Anko finished their meal and Kushina had returned downstairs, Minato came home. He joined the others in the kitchen, greeting Kushina with a quick hug and saying hello to Naruto and Anko. Minato then told them that Inoichi had invited them to stay at their large property that they used as a summer home, next weekend.</p><p> </p><p>The Yamanaka clan owns a rather large piece of property near the sea, located at the southern parts of the Fire country. It was used as a summer home for his family and other clan members. The place had one large main building with a large kitchen and a dining hall, but that building didn't have any bedrooms. Instead there were about twenty small cottages scattered around the property. Inside every cottage there is a large bed, that could easily fit two adults and a smaller bed next to it, which was intended for one person to sleep in. The ocean was about a ten minute walk away from the property and it was surrounded by large, sandy beaches which was usually full of people.</p><p> </p><p>“If we decide to go with them, then we'll be leaving on Friday in the afternoon” Minato said, then paused as he saw Naruto's annoyed expression, Kushina appeared uncertain while Anko smiled as usual. As long as Konohamaru was invited to go as well, then Kushina wouldn't mind going, even if that meant that they had to postpone the two dates they had planned that weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds boring, dad. I think I'll stay home and train instead” Naruto said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on” Anko said hitting him lightly on his shoulder “It doesn't sound boring at all, it sounds like a lot of fun. You should go and you should invite me to come along as well”</p><p> </p><p>Minato nodded with a kind smile “I was going to invite you as well, Anko-chan”</p><p> </p><p>Anko smiled and directed an eye-wink at the Hokage “I know”</p><p> </p><p>“I am also inviting Asuma and his girlfriend” Minato said grinning at Naruto, who then said “Okay, I'll go damnit”</p><p> </p><p>Minato chuckled while Kushina nursed her forehead, Minato continued “And Konohamaru since Hiruzen-sama will be busy doing my work as the Hokage. The least we can do is to invite his family along on the trip”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina smiled hearing that “We should invite Udon-kun and Moegi-chan as well then”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed “Why? It's like whenever I get home nowadays I see one of those little shits inside or near our house. They are starting to get annoying”</p><p> </p><p>“No your mom is right, Inoichi said to invite whoever we wanted, the more the merrier” Minato said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll ask Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune then” Kushina said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll ask Shikamaru and the others” Naruto said while shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I'll check with Jiraiya then and also Konohamaru since I need to go over some things with Hiruzen-sama anyway”</p><p> </p><p>Minato then headed towards Hiruzen's house to talk to him for a while. Kushina decided to take a warm bath while Naruto and Anko headed upstairs to his room. After Kushina got out of her bath, she stood in the hallway, outside Naruto's room on the second floor of their house. Her and Minato's bedroom is also on this floor, further down the hallway. Just as she was about to put her ear against Naruto's door to listen in on him and Anko, the door opened to reveal a frustrated Anko.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Naruto-kun” Anko said as she left in a hurry, muttering as she headed down the stairs “That cheating slut!” Kushina overheard her say through gritted teeth, before she told her good night. While she wasn't happy to see Anko upset, she was at least glad that Naruto was no longer alone with a woman in his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Konohamaru found Moegi waiting for him outside his house, early in the morning. He was expecting her to visit him today to ask him about his date, what he didn't expect was to see her looking terrible, completely pale and staring at the ground as in shock. She looked as if she had seen a ghost or something.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong, Moegi?” Konohamaru asked as he put his arm around her shoulder as if to comfort her. She had just seen the most fucked up thing in her life so far. It wasn't something scary, it was just something completely unbelievable. Earlier this morning she had gone over to Udon's house to ask him if he wanted to hang out with her, since she knew that Konohamaru would be training with Naruto and Jiraiya today. When she got close to Udon's home, the house where he lives together with his parents and his two elder sisters, Moegi spotted Tsunade walking around the house. She kept her distance as she decided to follow the legendary female ninja to see why she was here. She saw her climb into Udon's room through an open window.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi then snuck into the neighbors backyard and hid in some bushes as she looked into Udon's window from there. The first thing she saw was Tsunade taking her clothes off, starting with freeing those huge breasts of hers, in front of Udon. Udon sat on his bed with a huge smile on his face, with his pants pulled down to his knees. Once every piece of clothing was removed from Tsunade's body, she leaned down and made out with her friend. She then sat down on her knees in front of Udon, taking his dick inside her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi couldn't believe her eyes. Here was her nerdy friend getting a blowjob from the female member of the legendary sannin. A woman who is known for her beauty around the whole world. Why the hell was she with Udon? Moegi wondered. Moegi being a bit of a pervert herself, which was the reason she enjoyed gossiping so much, kept spying on them. It took ten minutes of Tsunade bopping her head back and forth in front of his waist, deep-throating him for the most part, before Udon climaxed inside her mouth. That was when it was time for surprise number two. Tsunade sucked in an insane amount of cum by the look of things, as her cheeks ballooned up. She couldn't keep it all inside, but she sure as hell tried by the look of things.</p><p> </p><p>Udon's orgasm lasted for what had to be almost a full minute, filling Tsunade with his cum. He also covered pretty much her whole face and upper body in his cum. This is what Tsunade meant when she did the body check up on him, that his body produces an inhuman amount of liquids. Semen included. Unlike Naruto and Konohamaru who both had abnormally large dicks, Udon had a pretty damn average sized dick for someone his size. So that wasn't what drew her to him, Tsunade just happens to enjoy the taste of and swallowing cum, especially when it comes from someone like Udon, a younger guy. She has had her eyes on him ever since they first met in that bar, and her interest in him peaked when she found out his little secret, when she did that check up on him.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi watched as Tsunade scooped up and swallowed every single drop of Udon's cum that had landed on her face and body, before she left. She then headed towards Konohamaru's house, showing up in the state Konohamaru had just seen her.</p><p> </p><p>“It's nothing, Konohamaru-chan” Moegi said as she returned to normal “How did your date go?”</p><p> </p><p>“It went well” Konohamaru said, hoping she wouldn't be asking too many questions.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi smiled “That's good” she then hung her head slightly “Hey, do you think I could train with you guys today?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “Sorry, no girls allowed. Why don't you ask Kushina-chan? I'm sure she would love the company”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan huh?” Moegi said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively “That's not a bad idea, thanks Konohamaru-chan!” she said as she ran down the street, heading towards the Uzumaki/Namikaze house.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Konohamaru took a shortcut through the forest as he headed towards Jiraiya's house to meet with Jiraiya and Naruto. Moegi found Kushina sitting on the porch in her backyard, staring up at the sky with a smile on her face. When Moegi asked her if she wanted to train with her, she agreed without hesitation, seeming very excited about it. It also gave Kushina an idea, something that could solve a problem for her and Konohamaru's future relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Konohamaru was on his way over to Kushina's house for their third date this weekend. This time he didn't have time to get a gift for her, since he just came back from training with the other two members of the pervert trio. He knocked on the door as usual and waited for her. After thirty seconds of nothing, he knocked once again. Then he heard what sounded like Kushina laughing, coming from their backyard, on the other side of the house. He walked around the house to see if she was there. He found her sitting on the grass, next to Moegi.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a great move you just used, you just have to be a little bit faster if you want it work against someone like me ttebane!” Kushina spoke loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I will keep training on that” Moegi said with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how is your training going?” Konohamaru asked which caused them both to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“It went great, thanks for suggesting that I ask Kushina-sama for help!” Moegi said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said with a flirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Konohamaru greeted in return, scratching the back of his head due to the way she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't we walk Moegi-chan home? She has been training with me all day, she must be tired” Kushina said.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi nodded “I would appreciate that, my legs hurt” she said with a chuckle. She also wanted to get out of the way so that Konohamaru could be with Kushina alone for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru grinned as he walked up to Moegi “Should I carry you kore?” he asked in a teasing manner.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi rolled her eyes before she stood up “No I'm fine, lets just go”</p><p> </p><p>On their way towards Moegi's apartment where she lives alone with her mom, Moegi couldn't help but wonder if Kushina and Konohamaru were doing things like she had seen this morning. Nothing would surprise her anymore. After dropping off Moegi, Kushina and Konohamaru headed back towards the street they both live on. They were walking hand in hand now that they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Minato is working late today, want to watch a movie at my house?” Kushina asked, she were pretty tired herself since it's been a while since she last trained for that long. She didn't really feel like putting on a nice dress and have an outdoors date today.</p><p> </p><p>“A movie again?” Konohamaru asked in a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what do you want to do then?” Kushina asked, while yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see you dance like that again” Konohamaru thought, he then said “I'm a bit tired myself, why don't we just walk like this for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina smiled at him “Okay” she said as the two of them walked a lap around the village, before Konohamaru walked her home. They said good bye as Konohamaru received another long hug and a kiss on the cheek. As much as Kushina wanted to give him a real kiss, this was not the right moment for it. She wanted it to be a special moment, something like yesterday or the day before that. She hoped she could get a date with him before they leave on that trip to the Yamanaka's summer home, next weekend,. That way she would have a chance to finally make that kiss happen.</p><p> </p><p>Things didn't go as Kushina wanted it, as she barely saw Konohamaru at all the next week, until Friday. Kushina, Minato and Naruto all woke up at around the same time today. They discussed the trip and who had been invited to come along, while they ate breakfast. Minato had invited Jiraiya, Anko, Asuma, Konohamaru and Kurenai. Naruto had invited Kiba, who was with his sister, Hana, at the time. She also wanted to come on the trip, so she was added to the count of people Naruto had invited. He had also invited Choji, who couldn't come as his father was holding a huge feast for the whole family, to make up it up to his wife after cheating on her yet again. Choji didn't want to miss such a feast.</p><p> </p><p>He also invited Moegi and Udon, figuring Konohamaru might want some company there as Naruto probably would be busy most of the weekend, spending time with people of the other gender. Yui was an extra that came along with Moegi as well, Moegi's mom. He was also going to invite Shikamaru but found out that he and his family had already been invited by Ino's mom, Butao. Ino herself invited Sakura and Hinata, only Sakura was able to come as Hinata had made other plans already. Kushina invited Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto. Tsunade and Shizune would both be coming along on the trip, while Mikoto declined the invitation as she had already made other plans as well. Even though a few declined to come along, they had still gathered a pretty large group of people who would join them this weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina still wanted to see Konohamaru alone for a while before they left. She decided to take matters into her own hands as she headed to the ninja academy to meet him, after his school day ended. She knew he would get out of school sometime around 2 PM today and they weren't leaving Konoha until 4. Everyone that is coming along on that trip, including Konohamaru should be done with packing and so on by now. At least that's what Kushina hoped as she wanted to get Konohamaru to go on a short date with her before they leave.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't wear any of her revealing new outfits or any fancy dress, she just wore her usual green housewife dress along with her white blouse. She couldn't very well show up to the ninja academy dressed to impress, while picking up Konohamaru. Not if she wanted to keep curious eyes away from them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina was lucky as she found Konohamaru and the other two members of the Konohamaru corps at the entrance to the school yard. Konohamaru had just waved good bye to Udon and Moegi who was in a hurry to get back home to get ready for the trip. Konohamaru smiled when he saw her “Kushina-chan, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to Ino's summer home or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina nodded “Yes, we're leaving at 4. Do you want to go out on a short date before that ttebane?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru grinned as he ran up to her and held her hand “Sure, what do you want do kore?”</p><p> </p><p>They held hands as they headed into the village, as Kushina said “How about we go for a walk and see if we find anything fun to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Konohamaru said with a wide smile that had Kushina blush slightly. She couldn't help herself due to how handsome she thought he looked whenever he smiled like that.</p><p> </p><p>They walked through the streets of the village for about half an hour. They stopped when they arrived at the arcade where they had their first date. They both had a blast the last time they were here, so they decided to continue their date at this arcade. Once again they competed against each other in some of the games that the arcade had to offer. It got very competitive between them from the start. After a very heated match in a game that Konohamaru won, Kushina huffed and said she didn't want to play anymore. She found something more interesting in that arcade that she wanted them to try out. It was two photo boots in the corner of the arcade. One was a normal one while the other was a romantic themed one, with the photos coming out with heart frames around them.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina grabbed Konohamaru's hand and pulled him along “Let's take a picture together ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru who was still smirking after his latest victory against Kushina, said “Sure” as he assumed they would be going to the normal photo booth. Once they stood outside the one with the heart shaped frames, which was obviously meant for couples, he asked “Isn't this one for couples?”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina pouted in a cute way. If he had to ask that, then maybe he didn't feel the same way as she did about him, she thought. She pulled him inside and said “This is our eight date already, we are a couple ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru sat down further inside of the booth, while Kushina sat closer to the entrance. He was completely mute as he registered what Kushina had just said. But quickly the thoughts of Kushina pulling a prank on him returned. Maybe this was it, she would take a photo to remember the prank by and show Naruto to make fun of him. It made more sense than him and her being a couple at least.</p><p> </p><p>After paying for their pictures, the pictures would be taken every five seconds and they would get five pictures in total. Before starting the timer, Kushina placed Konohamaru's left arm around her lower back, while she rested her right hand on his inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we start with a peace sign?” Kushina asked while blushing more than normally.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay” Konohamaru stuttered as Kushina started the timer. In the first photo, they were both smiling, doing the peace sign as agreed upon. They didn't say anything before the second photo was taken five seconds later, but Kushina had turned to stare at Konohamaru with her face close to his. When the second photo was taken, their faces were so close that their noses touched, like so many times before. A smiling and blushing Kushina stared into a blushing Konohamaru's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The third photo showed Kushina with an open mouth, as if she were talking, while Konohamaru just stared at her, looking slightly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to make it very clear how I feel about you ttebane" Was what Kushina said as the third photo was taken.</p><p> </p><p>In the fourth photo, Kushina was pressing her lips against Konohamaru's lips, giving him a quick smooch that lasted long enough for the camera to capture it. Kushina had her eyes closed while Konohamaru was staring wide eyed back at Kushina.</p><p> </p><p>In the fifth and final photo, they both had their eyes closed while they embraced and french kissed. Konohamaru didn't know what was happening, but he truly enjoyed battling Kushina's tongue inside their mouths. The kiss lasted for well over ten seconds. After the kiss, Konohamaru just sat there and gazed at Kushina as if he was in daze, this was not at all what he had expected to happen. He had just made out with his crush, his dream woman who he thought he had no realistic chance to be with. Kushina grabbed the pictures and hid them by putting them on the inside of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry” Kushina choked out, Konohamaru could see tears starting to well up in her eyes “I shouldn't have done that. There is no way someone like you would want to be with an old hag like myself”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina ran out of the arcade after that while Konohamaru chased after her. He was not going to let her run away without telling her about his feelings for her. He wouldn't let this chance slip away from him. Kushina was walking at a fast pace, heading directly towards the street that connected the Sarutobi clan compound and her own house. Konohamaru had to jog to keep up with her “Kushina-chan, wait”</p><p> </p><p>She didn't say anything until they were back at Kushina's house, standing at the road just outside of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry if I scared you Konohamaru-kun, please forget that this ever happened” Kushina said as tears welled down from her eyes, she bit her lip and her cheeks were even more redder than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit, there is no way that she is pulling a prank now. I have to tell her” Konohamaru thought before running up to her, hugging her from behind by putting his arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Kushina-chan, please listen to what I have to say” Konohamaru said as he let go of the red headed woman. She turned around and faced him, still looking upset “We don't have time, the others will be here any minute now” She said. Everyone was going to meet up at their house at 4 before they head out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care, I'm not leaving until I have said what I want to say kore!” Konohamaru said with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay” Kushina stuttered, her crying had stopped and Konohamaru was sure he saw her smile faintly as well “But not here, lets go the back in case someone comes ttebane” she said as she grabbed his hand again, then lead him to her backyard. She sat down on the porch, on the same spot where she had first asked Konohamaru out on their first date. Konohamaru stood in front of her, trying to gain confidence to confess to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you are older than me and you are the Hokage's wife and Naruto's mom, I always figured that I had no chance with you, that I was out of your league” Konohamaru said as Kushina slumped her shoulders and stared down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru raised her head by gently pressing her chin upwards with his hand, then he said “With that said, I think I have liked you ever since I first met you and for at least a year I have had the biggest crush on you kore!” he ended in an excited tone as Kushina gasped in surprise. She now stared back at him with hopeful eyes instead as Konohamaru said “Now since we started hanging out, or going on dates as you call it, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. When you kissed me earlier, I was surprised because I couldn't believe what was happening, not because I was scared or anything else”</p><p> </p><p>“Really ttebane?” Kushina asked cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Konohamaru said as he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her and brushing aside some of her hair “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I really, really want to be with you. I'm in love with you kore!” he announced loudly. Luckily none of the others had arrived yet to hear him. Kushina smiled for the first time in a while as she placed her arms around Konohamaru, she bit her lower lip as she stared into his eyes and asked “Are you really in love with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Are you really in love with me?” Konohamaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina was still sitting and Konohamaru was still standing, their faces was almost at an equal height. Kushina giggled as she closed the distance between them, both of them now embracing each other as well. Their noses touched once again as Kushina responded “Uh-huh!” she then gave him a quick peck on the lips “I'm in love with you ttebane” she said in a naughty tone and smiled in the sexiest way Konohamaru had ever seen. Or actually, that smile did remind him of that time he felt her up in her kitchen, when she didn't tell him to stop immediately.</p><p> </p><p>A second later their arms were around each other once again and their make out session had been resumed. For about five minutes, Konohamaru laid on his back on the grass in the backyard, while Kushina laid on top of him, while their tongues danced around inside their mouths, battling each other for dominance. All the while they were staring straight into each others eyes with so much love and passion. When they stopped to catch their breaths, Kushina smiled and asked "There is no misunderstanding now, right dattebane?"</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru placed a quick kiss on her lips "You tell me kore!"</p><p> </p><p>Kushina kissed Konohamaru the same way, speaking between kisses "A couple"</p><p> </p><p>"Boyfriend and Girlfriend"</p><p> </p><p>"Lovers ttebane!" she moaned into Konohamaru's mouth as they met for another french kiss, "Mmh!" was Konohamaru's muffled response. Their make out session ended abruptly as they heard Minato and Jiraiya's voices coming from the other side of the house. Kushina jolted up from Konohamaru and brushed away any dirt or grass from her dress. Konohamaru still laid on his back, touching his lips as Kushina said “Now you understand why I lied to Naruto last week and why we have to keep this a secret, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru stood up and nodded “Yeah, of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, you should probably go get your stuff now, we are leaving soon”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, see you later, Kushina-chan!” Konohamaru said as he turned to leave, when Kushina grabbed ahold of him. She made him and turn around and kissed him once more, even though she knew Jiraiya and Minato were walking through the garden, to the side of the house, heading towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you” she whispered into his ear after the short kiss. She then handed him the five pictures they had just taken in the photo booth. Kushina had her own five copies left to keep as well. Konohamaru's eyes widened for a second, then smiled widely as he whispered back “I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru ran past Minato and Jiraiya on the side of house and greeted them with a quick “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Konohamaru” Minato greeted politely while Jiraiya laughed “Hey there, brat!”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru ran back home with a skip in his step after that while Kushina greeted her husband and Jiraiya, acting as if not had happened, everything was just like normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Yamanaka's Summer Home Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Moegi was the last one to arrive at Kushina and Minato's house, where everyone who was going on the trip, was meeting up before they left. She arrived at exactly 4 PM. Konohamaru had already had enough time to go home and grab his stuff and return back here, before she made it here. She had to prepare a lot for this trip after what she has seen this past week. After seeing Tsunade sneak into Udon's room last Saturday, she started spying on Udon, as she wanted to find out whether that was a one time thing or not. She didn't think it was a one time thing, considering the show they gave her the first time she saw them. Also, that time they got right into it, both knowing exactly why Tsunade was there.</p>
  <p>She saw Udon and Tsunade meet up a lot more on the days leading up to today. Most of the time, it was Tsunade visiting Udon in his bedroom, early in the morning or late in the evening. She now also understands why Tsunade and Udon always ends up on the same team whenever they play ninja at Kushina's. There was no doubt in her mind that they were doing something like that in Kushina's backyard as well. And while she had yet to confirm it, she also suspects them of meeting up somewhere in secret sometime during the day, in between her morning and evening visits to Udon's room. So far she has only seem them do four things which is, making out, Tsunade stripping completely naked in front of him, sometimes giving him a lap dance while she doe so, Tsunade giving him many blowjobs and lastly, giving him titty fucks. In other words, she has not seen them fucking yet. She figured it was only a matter of time before they do though.</p>
  <p>So far only Moegi is aware of their secret meetings, although Ayame and her gossip allies may be on to them. They have at least figured out who that young guy was that Tsunade left the strip club with last week, as they have seen Tsunade with Udon a few more times after that. But none of them have seen what is they actually do when they are alone, unlike Moegi. She has no plans to let them know either, at least not for a while. Just as she had no plans to let anyone know that Konohamaru is supposedly dating Kushina. Moegi has started to enjoy her new hobby as a voyeur, which is why she had to make preparations for this trip. She had brought along a camouflage outfit, to blend in with the forests, along with binoculars to spy on others from a distance. Jiraiya would be proud if he knew of her secret activities.</p>
  <p>While she plans on spying on Tsunade and Udon again this weekend, they are not her only focus. She has her doubts about Kushina and Konohamaru. Even though she has seen Tsunade and Udon together, she just couldn't see Kushina doing something like that with anyone that isn't Minato. Kushina has Minato already and they have always seemed like they are happier than ever together when Moegi sees them near each other. She is also Naruto's mom, the guy that every member of the Konohamaru corps idolize and looks up to. There is no way they could actually be dating, considering the people they could hurt if it's actually true and people find out about it. Not to mention that Konohamaru is younger than her own son. That's why Moegi wants to spy on them, to find out what is truly going on. Then there is Naruto and Anko, while she has a pretty good idea of what is going on between them, after she saw them making out, she could at least make sure it wasn't just a one time thing.</p>
  <p>Ayame has also told her about another interesting rumor about two other people who are joining them on the trip. Shikamaru and Shizune has been seen going on what looks like two dates in Konoha. This rumor of Shizune was different from the previous ones, where she snuck around with academy students late in the evening around the school, as Shizune and Shikamaru were openly dating. At least that is what Moegi has heard, she had yet to confirm anything about that herself. Which just made this voyeur mission so much more interesting. Who knows what else she might see during their stay at the Yamanaka's summer house? She will keep us updated.</p>
  <p>When Konohamaru got back earlier, he noticed that everyone was acting like normal. Kushina was all over Naruto like always, who in turn appeared annoyed by her, like always. None of them seemed to have seen them earlier, which made Konohamaru breath out in relief. Konohamaru also couldn't help but notice how annoyed Jiraiya appeared, as Sakura stood next to him. Jiraiya's only reason for wanting to go on this trip was to get away from Sakura for a while. His annoyed expression was due to him finding out that Ino had invited her. Konohamaru and Kushina acted as normally as they could, but when no one else was looking, she kept giving him these flirty eye winks and naughty smiles.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The group then headed out, starting their travel towards the east coast of Fire Country, where the property that the Yamanaka's own, is located. It took them four hours to get there, meaning that it was already evening when they arrived. As they neared their destination, they walked through a pretty big village which was located near one of the large sandy beaches, near the sea. The Yamanaka's property was located 20 minutes away by foot from that village. The summer home was in a pretty secluded spot out in the woods. When they arrived, the first thing Konohamaru saw was the many cottages, which they would stay in. There is about twenty small cottages in total. They wouldn't have time to do much tonight, like going to the beach or hiking or something.</p>
  <p>Instead they decided to have a little barbecue. While all the women and girls, prepared the food, Inoichi asked Minato, Asuma and Shikaku to help him lock up all the cottages and the main building. In the meantime, Konohamaru and the others started a camp fire at a place that looked like it had been used as that before as it had large wooden logs around it for people to sit on.</p>
  <p>About half an hour later, everyone was back outside, sitting around the camp fire, waiting for the meat to cook. All of them had picked a cottage in which they would stay for the night. There weren't any big surprises with the sleeping arrangements, as most of them made sense. Inoichi shared with Butao, Ino shared with Sakura, Minato with Kushina, Tsunade with Shizune, Shikaku with Yoshino and Shikamaru, Yui with Moegi and Udon, Anko with Kurenai, Hana with Kiba, Konohamaru with Jiraiya, and lastly Naruto and Asuma slept alone in their own cottages.</p>
  <p>The only odd thing about these sleeping arrangements was the Inuzuka siblings sharing a cottage, and Kurenai not sharing one with Asuma. Inoichi didn't really think it was so weird for the siblings to share one, but why wasn't the couple of three years doing it? As they sat down, he decided to ask about that.</p>
  <p>"Asuma-san, are you sure you don't want to invite your girlfriend to sleep with you tonight?" Inoichi asked.</p>
  <p>Asuma blushed "Oh no, we couldn't possibly. We aren't at that stage in our relationship yet"</p>
  <p>All of the adults, some of the soon to be genins and even Konohamaru, stared at Asuma in complete disbelief.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I thought you had been together for over three years?" Inoichi asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
  <p>Kurenai spoke up, facing Inoichi with quite the angry frown "That's correct, is there a problem with me bunking with my best friend?"</p>
  <p>"No no, you do whatever you want. I was just wondering" Inoichi said, slightly unnerved by how scary Kurenai appeared for a second there.</p>
  <p>"Kurenai is very shy, we are taking it slow. The proof for that is that we have yet to kiss as we are waiting for the right moment" Asuma said with a warm smile "It's true love in its purest form"</p>
  <p>Suddenly Minato began coughing as if he had gotten something stuck in his throat.</p>
  <p>"Are you okay Minato?" Kushina asked in concern while Naruto began laughing loudly, earning him an angry glare from Asuma.</p>
  <p>"Do you find that funny, Naruto? That I'm blessed with such a sweet and pure woman?"</p>
  <p>Minato's coughing changed into full blown laughter as he and Anko joined Naruto in laughing out loud at Asuma. Neither Kushina or Konohamaru knew what they were laughing about, especially Minato. What was so funny about what he just said? Kushina wondered.</p>
  <p>"Sorry about that Asuma-san, Naruto's laugh is contagious I think" Minato said as he tried to calm Asuma down. They moved on to a new subject after that, allowing Asuma to calm down and enjoy his food. While they were eating, Moegi was doing what she was here for, looking at Kushina and Konohamaru to see if what Konohamaru had said about them dating was true. She had not seen anything on the way here, or now, that would confirm it to be true. Not that they had many chances to do anything with everyone around. She would continue to keep an eye on them during the evening.</p>
  <p>They spent the next three hours barbecuing the meat, eating, chatting and playing various outdoor games. They all had a very nice evening. Now it had started getting late, as it was already getting dark outside. Everyone began heading back to their respective cottages, some of them would go to bed, while some of them had other things in mind. As everyone was leaving, going to their respective cottages, Kushina and Konohamaru had gotten a chance to make secret plans to see each other later. They were whispering to each other as they made plans to meet behind the main building, the building with the kitchen and dining halls, in twenty minutes.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>About twenty minutes later, Konohamaru, who wore the same clothes he always does, waited for Kushina behind the main building. After about five minutes of waiting, he saw Kushina walking towards him. She wore her white blouse, the one she usually wore under her green dress, along with a pair of tiny, tight green biker shorts, similar to Sakura's but shorter, as Kushina's shorts barely covered her thighs. The green color of her shorts is the exact same green as her green housewife dress. Konohamaru checked her out, staring at her up and down as she made her way over. She really shouldn't be hiding those sexy legs of hers, he thought with a perverted smile.</p>
  <p>Kushina was able to easily get out of her cottage, without having to tell Minato anything since he left ten minutes earlier. He was going to talk with Jiraiya about something apparently.</p>
  <p>"Hey, did you wait long?" Kushina asked with a sweet smile, as she bent down a bit and stared into his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Not at all" Konohamaru said, then closed the distance between them as they met for a quick kiss, a fast peck on the lips.</p>
  <p>Kushina smiled mischievously as she took his hand in her own, then said "Let's go somewhere else, just to make sure that nobody sees us ttebane!" in an excited tone.</p>
  <p>Konohamaru nodded, he understood why it was important for them to keep their relationship secret. They walked along a narrow trail in the forest that surrounded the place. They talked a bit as they looked for a nice spot where they could spend some time together.</p>
  <p>"On our way here to this place earlier, I had some time to think about us and the risk we are taking" Kushina said with a serious expression before she chuckled "Well, me mostly".</p>
  <p>Konohamaru nodded, frowning slightly "Yes, since you are Hokage-sama's wife"</p>
  <p>"Right, we haven't talked about him yet, have we?" Kushina said, frowning since she had not really thought about that herself.</p>
  <p>"No, I've been wondering about that, aren't you his wife? Is it really okay for us to do this?" Konohamaru asked as they headed further into the woods.</p>
  <p>"Well it's not really okay, after what happened between us today, there is no doubt I am cheating on him ttebane!" Kushina said shaking her head, yet she sounded kinda excited.</p>
  <p>She then frowned as she went on, in a more solemn tone "Honestly, I don't know if Minato would care if he found out, our relationship isn't the same as it used to be. I still love him and consider him to be my best friend, it's just not how it used to be. There is no romance to speak of anymore, the spark between us that brought us together isn't there anymore. We are basically just two very good friends, raising a kid together" Kushina explained.</p>
  <p>"There must be something wrong with him, if I were married to you I would never stop loving you kore!" Konohamaru said with a wide grin.</p>
  <p>Kushina smiled for a short moment, she then said "Unfortunately, we don't know how Naruto would react if he found out, maybe he would start hating the both us. The same could be said about your grandfather, a long time friend and father figure to me and Minato. The rest of our friends as well, maybe they will all shun us" Kushina said as she sighed depressingly.</p>
  <p>Konohamaru stared at her with a worried expression "We don't have to continue this if you regret what happened. I never want to see you cry like you did earlier again, even if that means that I can't be with you"</p>
  <p>"Oh, don't get me wrong, Konohamaru-kun. There is nothing I want more than to be with you dattebane!" Kushina said with a wide smile "What I'm talking about is that we have to be very careful, to make sure that no one finds out about us for a while. At least not until you graduate" Kushina ended with the same smile as Konohamaru smiled back at her in return, his worries gone.</p>
  <p>"I hope graduation comes soon then, because I want the world to know that I have the worlds most beautiful girlfriend kore!" Konohamaru said excitedly while grinning.</p>
  <p>"You are so sweet" Kushina said, ruffling the little hair that stuck out the top of his hat "That was what I was thinking about on the way here. To find a way for us to be together without having to hide it from everyone, or without hurting the people we love"</p>
  <p>"I see, did you come up with something?" Konohamaru asked.</p>
  <p>"Yes, one thing, that is that you have to graduate early from the academy. For that to happen you will need a team and someone to teach you. What I would suggest is that you, Moegi-chan and Udon-kun become my students. I will teach you until I consider you ready to take the genin exams. If everything works out, I would also continue as your jounin teacher after that. What do you think about that?" Kushina asked, scratching the back of her head.</p>
  <p>"That would be awesome!" Konohamaru said in an excited tone, not only because he can be with Kushina more often then, but also because he would become a ninja much sooner.</p>
  <p>"But is it really possible? I mean, even Naruto-nii hasn't graduated early and he is the strongest guy I know" Konohamaru said.</p>
  <p>"I know, Naruto wont be happy when he hears about it, especially since both me and Minato convinced him to attend the academy to be with his friends, instead of graduating early. Although at this point he may not care too much, since he will have or will soon be been a genin himself at that point" Kushina said with a sigh, that was one conversation she wasn't looking forward to. Naruto probably wouldn't make such a big deal out of it, he wasn't that petty. But there is a slight chance he might get jealous and angry, since he has "wasted several years in that place" as he calls it.</p>
  <p>"You are right, probably" Konohamaru said with a chuckle "I really like this plan of yours, I wanna graduate as soon as possible kore!"</p>
  <p>Kushina giggled "I bet, you just want me all for yourself don't you dattebane?" She said with a cute smile as Konohamaru nodded with a grin.</p>
  <p>"To make that happen, I first need to ask Minato about it, since it's his decision to make as the Hokage. I'm going to bring it up to him tomorrow or on Sunday when we get home, if he isn't against the idea, then I will go ahead and tell your friends about it and talk to their parents" Kushina said.</p>
  <p>Konhamaru appeared slightly nervous as he asked in almost shaky tone "Are you going to tell him about us?" the reason for his nervousness was that he was reminded of whose wife he was dating. The hokage of Konoha, the yellow flash, known to be the strongest man in the world. As an academy student, how could he possibly not be a bit scared of him finding out?</p>
  <p>Kushina laughed, knowing exactly what Konohamaru was thinking "Of course not, not yet at least"</p>
  <p>Konohamaru breathed out in relief, while Kushina said "And don't mention it to Udon-kun and Moegi-chan until then, we don't want to give them any false hope"</p>
  <p>"Okay, I won't" Konohamaru said as the both of them stopped walking. They had found a pretty open, grassy area, which was surrounded by trees and bushes.</p>
  <p>"What about here, I doubt anyone will find us out here?" Konohamaru asked in a rather hopeful tone. He wanted to get back to making out again.</p>
  <p>"Yes, this looks like a nice spot" Kushina said as they both sat down next to each other out in the dark forest, the moonlight giving them their only source of light. They both sat there, blushing for a while as they stared at each other. Both of them knew why they had come here, and it wasn't for talking. But there was something Kushina wanted to ask him.</p>
  <p>"We have told each other pretty much everything about our lives" She said as she tugged on Konohamaru's blue scarf "But you never told me about your scarf, what's the story behind it and why do you always wear it?"</p>
  <p>"Do you think it looks stupid?" Konohamaru asked, staring at the grass below them dejectedly.</p>
  <p>Kushina shook her head "Not at all, I think it suits you really well, I'm just curious"</p>
  <p>"This is my treasure, it's the last gift I got from my parents before they died" Konohamaru said as he touched the blue fabric.</p>
  <p>Kushina hugged him "It must have been hard for you, losing them at such a young age"</p>
  <p>"Yes it was, that's why I want to keep this scarf with me wherever I go. I want to become a ninja they would be proud of, while wearing it" Konohamaru said as he returned the hug.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry for asking, I didn't mean to bring back all those sad memories for you" Kushina said, hugging him tighter.</p>
  <p>"Don't worry about it kore, it's been so many years now. I have accepted what happened and have moved on" Konohamaru said, he sounded more happy than sad.</p>
  <p>When Konohamaru had finished talking, Kushina pressed her lips against his, giving him a long and passionate french kiss.</p>
  <p>"Enough about the past and past relationships, lets just focus on the now, and right now what I want is to make out with you, my handsome new boyfriend ttebane!" Kushina said as a bit of their saliva still connected their mouths together like a tiny thread of spider web.</p>
  <p>Konohamaru grinned before going in for another long and wet kiss. "I still can't believe this is real kore!", Konohamaru said in between kisses.</p>
  <p>"Me neither, I have wanted this for so long!" Kushina said as they kissed once again. This time they met for a series of long tongue kisses. It lasted for well over a minute until Kushina pulled back again. They breathed hard as they stared at each other with rosy red cheeks. "Is it true what you said earlier, that you have been in love with me for over a year?" Kushina asked.</p>
  <p>Konohamaru grinned as he nodded "Yes, I meant what I said earlier. I have had a crush on your for at least a year. I never thought I actually had a chance with you, since, well you know" Konohamaru said as both of them laughed "I thought you were pulling a prank on me when we first started going on the dates and you dresseing up in all those sexy outfits" Konohamaru continued as Kushina gave him an eye wink "What I'm wondering is, since you were the one that asked me out, when did you fall in love with me?"</p>
  <p>Kushina smiled "I think I have been in love with you for almost two years, but I didn't realize what my feelings for you meant until last Friday after we danced. I wanted to kiss you back then" Kushina said as both of them smiled at each other "I thought the same thing you did, that I had no chance with you, because I'm older than you, and I'm your friends mom. But eventually I guess I stopped lying to myself and decided to just ask you out".</p>
  <p>Konohamaru smiled when he heard that, then his eyes widened as he remembered something "Does that mean you liked me back when I was messing with you, you know touching your butt and stuff?"</p>
  <p>Kushina chuckled "Isn't that obvious? I would have killed you if I didn't"</p>
  <p>Konohamaru swallowed his spit "I remember the last time I did that, when I felt you up in the kitchen, you turned around and smiled at me with the sexiest smile I have seen, what was that all about?"</p>
  <p>Kushina pouted "Well, you finally did it when no one else was around, if you had done that more often, who knows what else I would have let you touch" She ended with a flirty smile "I couldn't very well let you grope my ass in front of Naruto or your friends ttebane!" she said with a laugh.</p>
  <p>"You still tried to kick my ass that time though" Konohamaru said with a frown.</p>
  <p>Kushina shook her head "If you hadn't said, 'do you like that kore?' " Kushina said mimicking Konohamaru's voice the best she could "With that perverted laugh. I may not have remembered that I'm a married woman and you are my sons friend"</p>
  <p>"Me and my stupid mouth" Konohamaru said as they both laughed.</p>
  <p>"Let's stop worrying about what could have been" Kushina said as she sat down in Konohamaru's lap, facing him. She hugged her arms and legs around him, just like she did back when Konohamaru carried her after their dance last Friday.</p>
  <p>"Yeah" Konohamaru said with an expression of lust as he shoved his tongue inside Kushina's mouth who responded in kind. They exchanged long and passionate french kisses for almost ten minutes, sitting like that. They only took small breaks to catch their breaths. They took another one of those breaks, as Konohamaru pulled back his head to catch his breath. Kushina's tongue was still outside of her mouth and she leaned back towards him, wanting more. Then Konohamaru did something that took her by surprise, he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of her tongue. Kushina pulled back her head and asked "What was that?" while giggling.</p>
  <p>Konohamaru scratched the back of his head "Sorry, am I not supposed to do that?"</p>
  <p>Doing something so indecent such as licking their tongues, outside of their mouths like that, like you would see in some kind of erotic movie, was something Kushina had never done with Minato. She wouldn't allow such indecency. Kushina had already made up her mind about being more open to try different things now. Especially since whenever she has those erotic dreams or fantasies about Naruto, and lately Konohamaru, they are always doing things Kushina always thought was indecent. Kushina did not want to repeat the same mistake she did with Minato, She needed an active and fun sex life. Besides, what Konohamaru just did intrigued her, as she smiled at him with a naughty, flirty expression.</p>
  <p>"No it's just, I haven't done that before, I don't mind trying it" Kushina said, blushing slightly as she thought Konohamaru might think she was a slut.</p>
  <p>"Then, should we try it kore?" Konohamaru said with a huge smile.</p>
  <p>"Yes ttebane!" Kushina said, mirroring his smile.</p>
  <p>They both leaned in towards each others as they stuck out their tongues until eventually the tip of their tongues touched. They played around a bit with the tip of their tongues, barely touching, as their tongues danced around, almost as if to tease each other. Then Konohamaru slowly licked the underside of her whole tongue, Kushina did the exact same thing when he was done. That started a long and heated tongue wrestling match between the two that made for a very erotic scene, while Kushina still had her arms and legs around him pressing her body tightly against his. They sat there playing and licking each other tongues outside of their mouths, for about half an hour. They looked almost like two animals kissing. They both loved it. It was so naughty, and so much fun. And they couldn't get enough of each other.</p>
  <p>They didn't want it to end and they only took a few breaks to kiss normally with a few long french kisses every now and then, they then went straight back to their open mouth tongue wrestling. Finally they stopped for a second, to catch their breaths "Wow, we should do more of that ttebane!" Kushina said in a cheerful tone.</p>
  <p>"Yeah.." Konohamaru said as he went in for another kiss, which had him and Kushina get back to what they were doing, starting with another long french kiss. They were soon back to the tongue wrestling though, and that is what they kept doing for another twenty minutes. They then returned to the Yamanaka's summer home, standing behind the main hall again. There, they embraced and frenched each other for another minute, until ending their secret date.</p>
  <p>"See you tomorrow!" Kushina said with an eye-wink as she was the first one to leave.</p>
  <p>"Yeah" Konohamaru said with a huge grin, as he waved good bye to her. He waited five minutes before returning to his cottage, making sure no one saw them together.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>When Kushina returned to her cottage, she found Minato, who had returned before her, resting in the double bed, looking like he was about to fall asleep.</p>
  <p>"Minato, are you awake?" Kushina said as she grabbed her pajamas from one of her bags.</p>
  <p>Minato rolled over to face her "Yes" he said in a tired tone "What is it?"</p>
  <p>Kushina entered the bathroom "I'm just gonna change, do you mind if we talk about something after?"</p>
  <p>Minato nodded "Sure thing, honey" he said as Kushina closed the door behind her. He couldn't help but think that she looked nice in those clothes, a simple blouse and a pair of shorts he never had seen her in before. If here weren't so tired, he may suggest doing something they haven't in years. Have sex.</p>
  <p>Kushina returned a minute later, wearing a very boring and plain, white pajamas. She was going to ask Minato about what she talked with Konohamaru earlier. She was so excited about the possibility of it that she couldn't wait until tomorrow to do it.</p>
  <p>"What did you want to talk about?" Minato said got up, sitting in the bed resting his back to the wall.</p>
  <p>Kushina sat down on the other side of the very large bed "I have been thinking about going back to being an active jounin again"</p>
  <p>"Really?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow "What's changed?"</p>
  <p>Kushina shook her head "Nothing, It's just Naruto is getting older and more independent every day. He doesn't need me to look after him 24/7 every day anymore and I kinda miss going on missions"</p>
  <p>"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem, all I have to do is register you back as active, if this is what you really want to do" Minato said with a kind smile. Kushina was a bit surprised by how easily he accepted it. She thought she would have to convince him.</p>
  <p>Kushina nodded "It is, but it's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about"</p>
  <p>"Okay?" Minato asked.</p>
  <p>"You may have seen Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun and Moegi-chan visiting our place a lot more often" Kushina said as Minato chuckled "I sure have" he said, as he had seen them around the house a few days every week for about a year now.</p>
  <p>Kushina smiled "I started playing ninja with them for a while, then I started instructing them in real actual ninja training. I'm starting to get impressed by how well they work together as a team. Moegi-chan really reminds me of how I used to be when I was younger, she and her teammates are the reason I want to be a jounin again. I want to train them" Kushina said, lying about most things. They haven't trained much at all and the reason she wanted to form this team was to be with Konohamaru, not to train Moegi because she reminds Kushina of her.</p>
  <p>Minato smiled "I think they would be overjoyed if they heard that, you are a great ninja Kushina, anyone would want you as a teacher"</p>
  <p>"Thank you" Kushina said, smiling at her husband in return. Once again a little surprised by how easily he went along with it.</p>
  <p>"There is one more thing, I want to start training them as soon as we get back, to get them ready to become genin as soon as possible. If I get them up to that level within a month or two, would you let them graduate early?" Kushina asked with a serious expression, hiding the fact that she was nervous as hell when she asked that.</p>
  <p>Minato looked surprised for a second, not saying anything. Then he faced her with his usual kind smile "Anything for you Kushina, knowing you, it won't take long for them to be strong enough to become genin. As long as their parents and Hiruzen is okay with it, then I won't stand in the way of you taking on a team that has impressed you so much that you want to become a jounin again"</p>
  <p>"Thank you Minato" Kushina said with a huge smile as she got into bed "Good night!" she said cheerfully.</p>
  <p>"Good night, Kushina" Minato said with a chuckle.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Konohamaru didn't have a partner waiting for him in his cottage, unless you count Jiraiya as a partner in perverted crime. But Jiraiya wasn't alone when Konohamaru arrived. Just as he opened the door to the cottage, he was met by Sakura who seemed to be on her way out of the cottage. He grinned when he saw Jiraiya's annoyed expression, figuring Sakura must have visited him, to beg him for more training or something, again. Even though he had Kushina now, Konohamaru couldn't help himself as he gave Sakura's tight, sexy little ass a little love tap, as she walked past him.</p>
  <p>"Pervert!" Sakura screeched at him, as she rushed out of the door, she turned around and said "Thanks for the advice, Jiraiya-sama. I will practice that next time" Sakura said as she left.</p>
  <p>"You do that, good night" Jiraiya said in a tired slur, as he turned to Konohamaru "Where have you been, you damn brat?" he asked in an almost angry tone.</p>
  <p>That pretty much confirmed that she was here for more training stuff. Although, Konohamaru didn't really care about why she was here, all that was on his mind was what happened between him and Kushina today. Starting with their confessions and first kiss in the afternoon and ending with their erotic make out session in the forest just now. He couldn't be happier.</p>
  <p>Konohamaru grinned from ear to ear "I was just out for a walk with Udon and Moegi" he said as he walked to his bed "Good night, you old pervert"</p>
  <p>"Good night brat.." Jiraiya slurred as he turned off the lights and the both of them got into their respective beds.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Earlier, after everyone had finished eating. Moegi had gone back to her cottage to change into her camouflaged clothes and grab her binoculars. She then searched for a spot where she would have a good overview of the whole place, where she could see all the cottages. She found it, on top of a large mountain about two hundred meters away from the cottages. From here, she could see clearly see everyone that was outside, and she could also see into most windows of the cottages, using her binoculars. She didn't see Konohamaru and Kushina meet up behind the main building, as they had already met up before Moegi found this spot.</p>
  <p>But she did see enough of things that made this whole trip worth it. First she saw Kurenai and Anko enter the cottage next to the one that Asuma was getting ready for bed in. Moegi was pretty sure the cottage they entered was Naruto's, as she had seen him drop of his things in there earlier. But Naruto was outside, talking to his father, Jiraiya and Tsunade. She then looked around trying to see if she could locate Kushina or Konohamaru, while making sure she would go back to focus on those four if any of them moves. She spotted another interesting scene, Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino, was standing behind a tree, spying on Shizune and Shikamaru who seemed to be out of a walk, walking hand in hand. Moegi chuckled, thinking she was just an overprotective mom looking out for her son. Then she saw her own mother, through the window of one of the cottages. She was with Butao, Inoichi and Shikaku, drinking sake and playing spin the bottle by the look of things.</p>
  <p>"Aren't you too old for that game mom?" Moegi thought with a sweatdrop.</p>
  <p>She kept looking for Kushina and Konohamaru for a while, but had no luck finding them. She then focused on Naruto and the others again. Naruto was on the move, heading back to his cottage, while the other three stayed talking. She looked at Naruto's cottage, where the curtains had been pulled down to block her view into the cottage. It also appeared to be completely dark inside as the lights were off. She saw Naruto enter his cottage and close the door behind him. A second later, the lights turned on.</p>
  <p>She couldn't see what was happening in there, but she had seen that Kurenai and Anko had entered his cottage together earlier. They had no reason to ambush him out of ill will, so that could only mean one thing. Moegi frowned as she came to the realization that they were going to seduce him. Their shadows confirmed that as she now clearly saw the shadow of three people behind the curtain. Two of them were standing up, kissing by the look of things, while the third one was sitting in front of one of them, her head moving back and forth in level with the persons waist. Moegi knew exactly what was happening in there, one of them was kissing Naruto, while other was giving him a blowjob. Anko was the one on her knees, her very unique hairstyle confirmed that.</p>
  <p>Moegi gritted her teeth in anger, as she put down the binoculars. There was just one thing about what she had just seen that gave her some hope. He was with two women in there, maybe that means he doesn't mind seeing other girls as well? With a smirk she grabbed her binoculars again, her spirit somewhat raised again. It was time to see what the others were up to. The next thing she saw was Yoshino and Minato waving to each other as they crossed paths, heading towards different directions. Yoshino went back to her own cottage while Minato entered the cottage next to the one where Moegi's mom and her friends were at.</p>
  <p>"Isn't that Ino and Sakura's cottage?" Moegi thought with a confused expression. She went back to looking at where Minato had been before, talking to Jiraiya and Tsunade outside Jiraiya and Konohamaru's cottage. Through the window, she saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting on a couch, drinking sake and laughing. Nothing out of the ordinary there, Moegi thought. But then she saw Sakura, pacing back and forth in between Jiraiya's cottage and the one next to it. She appeared to be worried or nervous about something. Moegi then kept looking around, finding another cottage. Kiba and Hana's, where the two siblings was currently in bed together, naked. Kiba was fucking his sister doggy style on that bed. She could somewhat hear Hana's loud moans from her position up there, along with more moans from other girls.</p>
  <p>Moegi gasped "What the fuck!?" she thought out loud. The pervert inside her couldn't help but spy on them for a while, until Kiba came on top of Hana's back. As the two siblings took a break from their forbidden love making, Moegi continued to look into the other cottages, as she wondered who else she may found playing naked games together with someone they shouldn't. She didn't have to look long, it was the ones she already knew about. Kurenai and Anko appeared to take turns to let Naruto fuck them, and they were very loud. Moegi even saw Asuma stare out his window with a frown, before closing it, probably annoyed by all the ruckus that kept him awake. Moegi couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, since she knew that his supposed girlfriend was in the cottage next to his, fucking Naruto.</p>
  <p>She kept looking around after that, not interested in seeing the shadows of Naruto fucking some girls that wasn't her. She saw Shikamaru and Shizune go their separate ways after waving good bye, before returning to their respective cottages. A short date, Moegi figured. She then looked into Minato and Kushina's cottage, hoping to find at least Kushina. She had no luck, the lights was turned off, as it was completely dark inside. She still had no luck finding either Konohamaru or Kushina. But she knew where Kushina's husband was, inside Ino and Sakura's cottage, while Sakura is pacing around outside Jiraiya and Konohamaru's.</p>
  <p>She turned back to Ino's cottage, seeing if she could see anything through the window. This time she almost broke the binoculars when she dropped them due to what she saw. On the bed, she clearly saw the fourth hokage, fucking Yamanaka Ino in the missionary position. He was fucking her so damn fast that he looked like some kind of machine. Ino had her tongue out, looking like she was drooling in delight, enjoying the hard and fast fucking by the look of things. She kept watching them as Minato kept going without slowing down, instead he seemed to get faster with every thrust. How could Ino take that? Moegi wondered. The fourth looked like he was some kind of sex beast that wanted to fuck her unconscious. Maybe she was gunning for the wrong blonde? Moegi thought as her perverted side took over, feeling her sex moisten up downstairs. Or maybe not, she thought as she heard Kurenai's loud moans coming from Naruto's cottage.</p>
  <p>The next thing she saw was Minato sitting on top of Ino's shaking body, spraying his cum all over her face. He got off of her, sitting next to her while slowly fingering her pussy. The cum covered Ino, looked like she had been fucked unconscious as she just laid there, while her body convulsed as she enjoyed one hell of an orgasm. She seemed to be okay though, as she got up about a minute later, drinking some of Minato's cum. She sat in front of him, sticking her head in between his legs, licking the top of his dick as she was getting him ready for round two.</p>
  <p>There really isn't anything that would surprise her anymore, Moegi thought after seeing all of this tonight. She turned her focus back on Jiraiya's cottage, wondering what Tsunade was up to. She happened to catch Tsunade leave at the same times as Sakura was entering the cottage. All three of them seemed to be chatting for a few minutes until the female sannin left, with a sake bottle in her right hand. Sakura stayed, closing the door behind her, but Moegi's focus was on Tsunade. Was she going to see Udon now?</p>
  <p>She definitely was. Moegi spotted Udon, sitting outside a cottage that no one was staying in. She saw as Tsunade ran up to him and threw herself over him, kissing him. That looked almost like a woman in love, Moegi thought, weird as it may seem. They laid there, making out outside that cottage for a few minutes. Then Tsunade helped him up, before the two of them entered that cottage together. Moegi already knew what was coming next as she saw Tsunade strip out of her clothes again. She gave Udon another blowjob as she expected, before passing out on the bed. What she didn't expect to see was Udon, sharing that sake bottle with her. She also didn't expect to see him stay there with her, kissing her forehead lovingly and caressing her face. Sometime in the middle of spying on them, she saw an almost blinding yellow light shoot out of the window of Ino's cottage, traveling further down the property, directly into the cottage where Kushina and Minato is staying. The hokage using his famed technique to get back unnoticed? Moegi thought. About a minute later, she saw Kushina return to the cottage, looking very happy.</p>
  <p>A few minutes later, she saw Sakura leave Jiraiya's cottage with a big smile on her face. At the same time she saw Konohamaru's back, inside the cottage. She must have just missed him coming back. At least it didn't seem like anything weird was going on in that cottage as Jiraiya was still sitting on that couch, with his clothes on. Sighing, Moegi figured she had seen enough of weird things for tonight, and as hot as those scenes may have been, she was starting to get a bit tired. Before she left, she looked to see if her mom was still with her friends, as she wanted to get back to the cottage before her, so she didn't know that she had been out late.</p>
  <p>That was a big mistake. As if the threesome with Naruto wasn't enough, now she was also the witness of a foursome, in which her mother is participating in. Fucking Yamanaka Inoichi as she rode the married man. Inoichi's wife, Butao, was on all fours next to them, being fucked by Shikaku, another married man. As kinky as Moegi may be, seeing her mom having sex was not something that turned her on. Feeling a little bad for Yoshino, who didn't seem to be with them, she focused on the cottage where the Nara's should be staying in. Moegi put down her binoculars, shaking her head as she began climbing down the mountain. She had no reason to feel bad for Yoshino, since she was in her bed, making out heatedly with her own son.</p>
  <p>Everyone there, except herself and Asuma, was hiding something from the others as they snuck around having sex, kissing, going on romantic walks and having secret meetings and what not. Moegi grinned as she landed safe and sound down on the ground below the mountain before heading back. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow has to bring her, and if she can finally catch Kushina and Konohamaru in the act. Even after seeing all of this tonight, she just couldn't picture them being like that. Not Kushina of all people, she is the biggest prude in Konoha after all.</p>
  <p>A few minutes after Moegi returned to her cottage, laying in the double bed in which she and her mother was supposed to sleep in, she saw Udon returning. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he wobbled over to the small bed and threw himself on top of it, face first. Falling asleep almost immediately.</p>
  <p>"That's what you get for drinking sake, Idiot" Moegi thought out loud with a chuckle, before going to sleep herself.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - Yamanaka's Summer Home Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Saturday morning, everyone got up early as they were going to spend most of the day at the beach. </span>Konohamaru saw something interesting before they left for the beach. He was trying to find Naruto, to ask him if they are still going to train with Jiraiya tomorrow, since they usually train on Sundays. He didn't find him inside his cottage, instead he found him together with Kurenai behind the cottage. Naruto had his left hand between her bandage covered thighs, fingering the woman who moaned with closed eyes. Naruto and Konohamaru made eye contact, then Naruto just smiled and used his free hand to put his index finger in front of his mouth, silently asking Konohamaru to keep quiet a about this. Konohamaru grinned as well, giving him a thumbs up before walking off to find Udon, not giving Kurenai a chance to see that they had been caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru wasn't angry that Naruto was messing around with his uncles girlfriend or anything. Konohamaru wasn't a big fan of Asuma anyway and thought he was kinda lame. He was just happy for Naruto and it really wasn't that surprising that he was with such a hot woman that Kurenai is. He could probably have whoever he wants anyway. The most important thing Konohamaru pondered about after seeing Naruto with Kurenai, was if Kushina would like it if Konohamaru did that to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group had arrived at the beach, all wearing their swimsuits, all the guys took a moment to appreciate how their female company looked in their bikinis. (Sakura, Ino, Yoshino and Hana's swimwear: Yoshino wears what Hinata wears in the picture, Hana wears what Tenten wears. <a href="https://rule34.xxx//samples/3107/sample_0f63d62af004d3442e7b934cedf78d72.jpg?3487022">https://rule34.xxx//samples/3107/sample_0f63d62af004d3442e7b934cedf78d72.jpg?3487022</a> )</p>
<p>Kurenai: <a href="http://fashiongum.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Hot-Bikinis-Sexy-Swimsuits-For-Summer-2015-3-700x1379.jpg">http://fashiongum.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Hot-Bikinis-Sexy-Swimsuits-For-Summer-2015-3-700x1379.jpg</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anko: <a href="https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g6/M01/3A/24/rBVaR1rl6gKAMwzzAAErSbMWvPs487.jpg">https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g6/M01/3A/24/rBVaR1rl6gKAMwzzAAErSbMWvPs487.jpg</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Yui. Shizune wears what Konan wears, Yui wears what Mei wears in the picture: </span>https://img2.gelbooru.com//images/51/1c/511c8a6bfa547929c7daae502f817c01.jpeg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Butao is wearing a very revealing bikini. Her bikini top barely covers anything more than her nipples. Moegi is wearing a regular one piece swimsuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the girls were being checked out, all of them, Kushina included, took a moment to check out Naruto as he stretched his arms, standing next to Kurenai and Anko. Even if some of the girls had other partners, Naruto was still eye candy to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru was obviously checking out Kushina, even though he had already seen her in that white bikini when he bought it for her. He couldn't understand how she could be so damn sexy. When he noticed her drooling at the sight of Naruto, he took a chance to check out the other girls. Tsunade and Kurenai's killer bodies in their green and black bikinis wasn't bad either.He also couldn't help but think that Sakura looked really cute in her pink bikini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kushina was done drooling at the sight of her own son, she saw Konohamaru checking out Sakura. His eyes lingered on her for quite a while. She found herself glaring at Sakura for a second in jealousy, but stopped when she noticed that Konohamaru's eyes was back on her. Konohamaru grinned at her as he walked up to her, then he grabbed her hand in front of everyone. “Last into the water is a stinking fish kore!” he yelled as he ran towards the water, pulling along a laughing Kushina with him. The others followed them as everyone got into the water for a swim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Kushina and Konohamaru are mischievous and daring by nature, they didn't exactly get a chance to fool around in the water due to everyone being there with them. They did stick close to each other though, as they played around in the water along with the rest of their friends and family. Moegi, along with Sakura, had mostly been lifted and thrown around in the water playfully by Jiraiya. But when Moegi saw that Shikaku and Butao were heading back to the beach, as the first two to get out of the water, she also got out of the water. She needed to find a place to hide again, where she would have a good overview of the beach and the road leading up to it, as she was going to spy on the others again. Her targets are mainly Konohamaru and Kushina, but she wouldn't mind seeing more of the others screwing around like yesterday either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she made her way back to where she and the others had left their things, she saw Butao and Shikaku. They were already there, drying themselves with towels, standing very close to each other. Moegi could spy on them without any real risk since the beach was so big, as she still had to walk about a hundred meters to get back to where their things are. Maybe that distance between the water and Shikaku and Butao, was the reason for what she was able to see next. She saw the two of them embrace and kiss, Shikaku then carried the woman further away from the water. She saw them going back to the trail that they walked on earlier to get here, then take a turn to the left. She couldn't see them after that since several trees and large bushes covered her view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moegi grinned as she ran back to get her things. While she had seen the two of them together yesterday, in some sort of swinger foursome, with her own mother and Inoichi also participating, those two sneaking around was still a bit suspicious. Why are they hiding? And how does Yoshino fit in to this whole swinger arrangement, does she even know about it? Does Inoichi know that those two are seeing each other when he isn't there? Those were some of her thoughts as she put on a camouflaged t-shirt and a pair of camouflaged shorts. She grabbed her stuff, including her binoculars then went towards the direction she had seen them at earlier. When she reached the beginning of the trail and turned to her left, she saw that she wouldn't be needing her binoculars to spy on them. They were sitting just a few meters to the left of the trail. The bushes and trees hid them from everyone at the beach and people heading towards the beach. Only Moegi could see them through a small gap of some bushes, where they had entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were making out. Moegi thought this was a good opportunity to try out a new technique she had been reading about. It was a technique that would greatly improve her own hearing, allowing her to hear people talking or making noise from a far distance, that she normally wouldn't be able to hear. But first she needed to change location, find a place where she could still see them but was far away for neither of them noticing her using her chakra for that technique. Thanks to Moegi paying attention and actually trying to learn in class, she had already mastered the wall walking technique, allowing her to walk up walls and trees with the help of chakra. That helped her climb a tree on the other side of the trail. The bushes didn't cover the two of them from above and Moegi could clearly see them from her with her binoculars. She also had a great view of the whole beach and the trail. She could spy on everyone from here, including her friends that are still swimming or playing around in the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moegi performed the technique and had some success using it even though it was her first time. She could hear them talking, but to her it sounded like they were whispering. She had to practice the technique more, she figured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not sure about this” Shikaku said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were the one that carried me here” Butao said in a flirty tone “Besides, Inochi didn't seem to mind yesterday, remember?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“But would he be okay with us doing it again, without even talking to him?” Shikaku asked, seeming a bit hesitant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we could always go ask him” Butao said with a smirk before she removed her bra, freeing her large round breasts “Or he doesn't need to know about it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moegi didn't need to use her technique more on them after that, as Shikaku had gotten on top of Butao in a hurry and started fucking her missionary style. Maybe she had just seen and overheard the start of an affair? Moegi thought with a smirk on her face. She then turned her binoculars back to the beach, wanting to keep an eye out on the others. None of the others had gotten out of the water yet. She had to wait almost two hours until she finally saw two of them getting out of the water. The wait wasn't that boring since Butao and Shikaku entertained her with the show they gave her for almost the full duration of those two hours. The two of them then went back for a swim, most likely washing themselves off of the smell of their two hour sex session.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two that got out of the water around the same time that Butao and Shikaku went back, were none other than her two main targets, Kushina and Konohamaru. They didn't leave the water together as Kushina was the first one to go back to their spot on the beach. There she just grabbed her towel and then headed straight for the trail. About a minute after, Konohamaru went and grabbed his things before heading towards the trail as well. She saw Kushina, standing behind those large bushes, waiting for him. When Konohamaru joined her at that trail, Kushina took his hand in her own before the two of them started walking, heading back towards the direction of the Yamanaka's summer home. Moegi started following them, keeping an eye on them from a safe distance with her binoculars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about ten minutes of following them, Moegi had yet to see them do anything other than holding hands and talking. But now that they were almost at the halfway point between the beach and the Yamanaka's summer home, Kushina and Konohamaru took a turn to the right. They went off road, heading towards what looked like a small mountain, a few hundred meters to the right of the trail. Moegi found a much bigger mountain to the left of the trail where she headed, as she was going to use that spot to spy on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she had climbed up the mountain, using the same wall climbing technique, she could see them clearly as Kushina and Konohamaru was sitting next to each other on top of the mountain that Moegi suspected they were heading to. It was a good spot to hide from others since you wouldn't see them from the trail. The two sat close to each other, a little too close in Moegi's opinion, as Konohamaru had his arm around her. They seemed to be in good spirits as they smiled at each other. Then Kushina turned her head towards Konohamaru, sticking out her tongue as Konohamaru did the same. Moegi couldn't believe her eyes as she saw what happened next as Kushina and Konohamaru's tongues wrestled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do people really kiss like that?” Moegi thought with a blush as Kushina and Konohamaru changed it up with a french kiss. At least now she knew that Konohamaru wasn't lying about the two of them dating. He may also have been holding back information about them since last time they talked about it, he said that they had not kissed yet. Either he was lying about that or the two of them started kissing recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can't believe this, Kushina-sama and Konohamaru-chan?” Moegi thought out loud as the two of them continued making out, only wearing their swimwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Konohamaru-chan must enjoy having her pressed up against him in that sexy bikini” Moegi thought with a perverted smile. She continued spying on them for another ten minutes. She only stopped because Kushina and Konohamaru stopped their make out session. The two of them joined for another kiss back at the trail, before Kushina headed back to the beach. Moegi saw Konohamaru wait for ten minutes before he as well headed back to the beach. They were being smart about this, not wanting to get caught, Moegi thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she also headed back to the beach, she thought about what she had just seen. While it was still very hard to believe, even though she should be used to seeing the strangest of couples together by now, she couldn't help but be happy for Konohamaru. Judging from what she had just seen, the two of them didn't seem to have gone further than kissing yet. While they had been embracing and pressing their bodies against each other, she didn't see Konohamaru cup a feel on either her tits or ass when they made out. That's a bit surprising considering the way they were making out and Konohamaru being such a big pervert normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that was something Moegi could help him with, give him some advice to take their relationship to their next step. That was Moegi's thought as she climbed the same tree she had earlier, watching everyone on the beach again. She didn't manage to catch any of the other odd couples in the act, most likely due to everyone being here which made it harder to sneak around. She wasn't worried about that though, as she knew she would likely see more than she needed when evening comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><span><span>Everyone walked back to the Yamanaka's summer home together a few hours later. Kushina and Konohamaru weren't planning on staying for long though. When they were walking to that mountain earlier, they made plans to go check out that village nearby together. They were also trying to figure out a way to see each other again this evening without raising any suspicion. Konohamaru lied to his friends as he said he was gonna train a bit, go for a run in the forest. Instead he outside of the property and just waited for Kushina. Kushina in the meantime went back to her cottage as she was gonna change clothes. Kushina grinned as she found that white summer dress she had worn on one of their previous dates, that one would be perfect for this occasion. </span></span>http://bigxmarket.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Girls-White-Summer-Dress-Spaghetti-Strap-Bow-Dresses-Sexy-Women-V-neck-Sleeveless-Beach-Backless-Lace-3.jpg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She met up with Konohamaru on a dirt road which they needed to follow to get to the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you” Kushina said with a warm smile as she leaned down and kissed him, a quick french kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Konohamaru said with a huge grin “You look nice, I really like that dress”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you ttebane!” Kushina said with a giggle. The two of them weren't as shy around each other anymore, nor blushing as much at every single compliment or just simply staring at each other. Confessing to each other and making out several times probably helped with that. The way they acted around each other now was more normal, more in character for them, as neither of them are usually shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them arrived at the village about twenty minutes later. The village was not that big but there were hundreds of people walking the streets, shopping a bit after taking a swim. Konohamaru let go of Kushina's hand as they entered the streets of that village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's the matter?” Kushina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured if we don't want to get caught we shouldn't be holding hands, especially not when you are looking like that” Konohamaru said with a perverted smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina sighed as she grabbed Konohamaru's hand again “No one knows who we are here, who cares if they look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Konohamaru grinned “You are right”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina then sat down, caressing Konohamaru's cheek, before frenching him in the middle of that street. They got quite a few shocked onlookers who watched the odd couple making out in public. After ten seconds, Kushina got up again and smiled at him “As long as no one we knows shows up here, we don't have to hide anything ttebane!” she said while thinking “And when our team starts training or going to missions together, we will take every chance we can to visit other villages” with a naughty smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah kore!” Konohamaru said a wide grin as the two of them began walking through the village. This was the first visit to this village for the both of them. Neither of them really knows what the village has to offer, so they are just looking around trying to see if there is anything for them here. After a while of walking around, they stopped at a small outdoors shop that sold many different kinds of jewelry. Kushina was the one looking at the items, mostly necklaces from what Konohamaru could see. He wasn't interesting in any jewelry, but he wondered if maybe he should look for something to buy her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina held up some kind of necklace, showing it to the store owner “Excuse me, would it be possible to engrave something on this one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The owner nodded “Their is a blacksmith further down the road, he could help you with that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, thanks” Kushina said with a kind smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you got there?” Konohamaru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina held up a heart shaped locket necklace, the kind that you can put a picture in. “Oh just this one, I thought it looked nice and thought of buying it for you as a gift” Kushina chuckled “But I guess a heart shaped necklace isn't something you would want”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want one?” Konohamaru asked as he grabbed another necklace, looking exactly the same as hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do but, you don't have to pay for me” Kushina said while smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to do something with my money” Konohamaru said as he grabbed the necklace in Kushina's hand, then held up both for the store owner to see “Old man, I'll get these two!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Konohamaru paid for both necklaces, he handed one to Kushina, grinning at her “Now we got one each kore!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Kushina nodded as she stared at the necklace in her hand. She was thinking about telling him that he really didn't need to pay for her. She is probably one of the richest people in all of Konoha, she hardly needed an academy student buying her gifts. But it was that whole pride thing, the man pays not the woman. She showed him a kind smile and said “Thanks for the gift, Konohamaru-kun” and gave him a quick peck on the lips. After walking down the road for a minute, they reached a small house with a large sign with “blacksmith” written on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we need a blacksmith for, custom made weapons?” Konohamaru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I want to engrave something onto both our necklaces” Kushina said then grabbed Konohamaru's necklace “Wait here, I will be right back”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina returned ten minutes later with a happy expression, the blacksmith had done a fast and superb job engraving what she wanted on the necklaces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for waiting, here is yours” Kushina said, giving back the necklace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarutobi stared at it, first he saw what looked like the symbol of his clan, the Sarutobi clan symbol to the right. In the middle was a small heart and to the left was some kind of swirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My clan symbol, a heart and a swirl?” Konohamaru asked “What does that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina chuckled “This is the swirl of the Uzumaki clan, my clan symbol”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, it's the symbol Naruto has on all his t-shirts, I get it now” Konohamaru said with a smile as he stared at the engraved symbols.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you?” Kushina asked with a teasing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it's our clan symbols right?” Konohamaru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina nodded as she sat down in front of him again, grabbing his necklace. She put it around his neck, hiding the heart of the necklace under his scarf “It symbolizes my love for you and hopefully your love for me, our two clan symbols joined by a heart”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Konohamaru said with a wide grin, resting his arms behind his back. Kushina them embraced him and said “I love you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Kushina-chan!” Konohamaru said before the two of them made out in public again. They went easy with the animalistic tongue kissing as they mostly french kissed, letting their tongues do the dancing behind the walls of their mouths instead. This time, a lot more people saw them, staring at them in surprise while murmuring. Before their murmurs reached all the back to the Yamanaka's summer home, the two of them decided to leave the village, going back to said summer home. They didn't have time for more detours or make out sessions as everyone was expected be back soon to eat dinner. The only thing Kushina had time to do when she got back, was to change into her green housewife dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for the new couple, they didn't get a chance to meet up alone in secret again that evening. Moegi didn't get a chance to go around spying on others either, there was no reason to. Everyone had been forced to attend a celebration that Jiraiya first started. He didn't specify what they celebrated to anyone other than Konohamaru and Naruto. Apparently he had managed to convince Tsunade to take over Sakura's training for him, becoming her new teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What they celebrated then changed, when the two Inuzuka siblings decided to tell everyone about their relationship. They wanted to tell their closest friends about them since if they wouldn't accept their relationship, then no one would. Apparently they had been a couple for over a week. Something most thought was weird at first, but when Yoshino and Tsunade congratulated them loudly and excitedly, a few others like Shikamaru did as well. While a few others still thought it was weird, they were at least happy for them. They could do what ever they wanted, it wasn't really unusual for family members within clans to get together so they could preserve bloodlines and genes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina had to settle to going to bed at around midnight when Jiraiya had finally calmed down and let everyone go back to his cottage. That man was out of his mind, Kushina thought. She settled into her bed, next to her frowning Husband, who unknowingly to Kushina, had made plans for a repeat of last night with Ino. Konohamaru on the other hand, didn't get to go to sleep early. Jiraiya had dragged him and Naruto back to their cottage, where the celebrations continued. He even let them drink sake as long as they didn't run away from him. Now that the others weren't around, he kept telling him that he was so happy he could finally going back to “researching” around Konoha, to get inspiration for his books, without Sakura bothering him for training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, they packed their things early in the morning as they were gonna travel back to Konoha. On their way back, Kushina decided to talk to Yui and Moegi about the whole team thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Hey Yui-san, Moegi-chan can I ask you about something?” Kushina said with a friendly smile as she walked next to them. </span></span>Kushina then told Yui how Moegi and her two friends had been spending a lot of time at her place. She told her that she had gained an interest in training Moegi since she “reminds her of her”. Moegi knew that Kushina was lying due what she had seen yesterday. It is pretty damn clear to Moegi that her main interest out of those three is Konohamaru. Even so, when Kushina asked Yui if she was okay with her training them, with the goal of having them graduate early, Moegi played along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>To be trained by Kushina-sama, Konoha's red death? That's like a dream come true, please say yes mom!” Moegi said in a very excited tone.</span></span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yui blinked in confusion “I.. I mean of course I'm okay with that, to have my daughter be trained by the woman who is Tsunade-sama's rival for being the strongest woman in Konoha.. I couldn't possibly deny her that, even though it could mean that she could become a ninja earlier and be put into dangerous situations”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina rolled her eyes “She is not my rival, I am way stronger than that old coot”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey, I heard that!” Tsunade yelled in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yui chuckled “That sounds reassuring, I will rely on you to keep my daughter safe in your ninja adventures then”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina nodded “I won't let any of them get hurt and I will train until they are on par with me, that is if Udon's parents and old man Hiruzen agrees to it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, they arrived back in Konoha. They split up after thanking the Uzumaki and Yamanaka family for the invitations and for the great time. Konohamaru was walking with the Uzumaki family back to his house, since they lived on the same street. On the way back, Naruto told his parents he was going to get ramen at Ichiraku's, then train a bit before sleeping at Jiraiya's house. What he actually did was to head straight to Jiraiya's house to sleep. He barely got any sleep this weekend due to Kurenai and Anko keeping him up both nights, with a little help from Jiraiya last night. He was exhausted. The reason he went to Jiraiya's place was to make sure that no one would wake him up, and he knew that neither of his girlfriends would visit that perverts place. Konohamaru couldn't help but notice that Jiraiya didn't seen to mind walking Sakura home, which was weird considering how he had acted yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook that thought of as Kushina called Udon over, telling him they would walk him home. She only did this because she and Minato wanted to talk to him and his parents about their possible future team. Konohamaru tagged along as well, having a pretty good idea what it was about and he very much also had an interest in this team forming. They didn't stay at Udon's place for long, unknowingly for them, that meant that Tsunade didn't have to wait long inside Udon's bedroom for him. They didn't stay long because both of Udon's parents and even his sisters were overjoyed, happy for their son and sibling that he was going to get a chance to be trained by Uzumaki Kushina and to graduate early. Something that hasn't happened since the war days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After saying good bye to Udon, they started heading towards that street where they all lived. Since Sarutobi Hiruzen is Konohamaru's guardian, they only needed to get his okay now for this team to be formed. As they headed back, Kushina walked hand in hand with Konohamaru, staring at Minato in slight confusion. He almost seemed to be more excited about this team being formed than she was. She didn't think much more of it, shaking it off as him just being happy that she finally is returning to ninja force after all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at Hiruzen and Konohamaru's house, the old man came out to greet them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Welcome back everyone, I hope you enjoyed your trip” Hiruzen said with a warm grandfatherly smile.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you Lord Third, I can't speak for everyone but I did indeed enjoy it. I feel refreshed and rested and more motivated than ever to get back to work” Minato said, showing a kind smile of his own.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“We all had plenty of fun, right Konohamaru-kun?” Kushina said smiling at her boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was the best weekend ever kore!” Konohamaru responded with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I'm glad to hear that” Hiruzen said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“There is something we would like to ask to ask you before we leave, you see Kushina here wants to train Konohamaru and his two friends for a while to get them ready to become genin as soon as possible. She will then become their jounin teacher and continue to train them. I won't allow them to graduate before I consider them to be at least high level genin. Although with Kushina training them, and with their previous training, I believe that won't take long. That means that they will graduate early, would you as Konohamaru's guardian be okay with that?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hiruzen snorted “Yes I am, but do you really think this little squirt can be a ninja?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Shut up old man! I'm going to surpass you and Hokage-sama!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minato and Hiruzen laughed while Konohamaru pouted. Kushina was silent but cheered inwardly, she couldn't wait to get home to plan out their training, which they would start first thing tomorrow after school.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They then said their goodbyes. When Hiruzen and Minato had turned around, Kushina mouthed a silent “I love you” which Konohamaru responded to with a sly eye wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Kushina and Konohamaru did once they were both home, was to go find the five pictures they had taken of each other in that photo booth in the arcade. Both of them cut out the fifth picture so that it would fit inside that necklace locket. That was the picture of them embracing and frenching each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - A New Team Formed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 9</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Not much happened at school on Monday except for two conversations that Moegi had with Ayame and Konohamaru. She and Ayame gossiped over a bowl of ramen during lunch again. Ayame had new information regarding Shizune and the male academy students she has been seen with in the evenings around the school. Apparently she seduces them in the infirmary to have sex with them, sometimes for hours. Most of the times she seduces one guy, but a few times she has taken on more than one at a time, allowing them to gang bang her in the school infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>The strangest thing about this is that none of the guys who has been seduced by Shizune, remembers ever having sex with her. They only remember being called to the infirmary at the end of the school day, then they have a ten hour or so black out. Most of them don't even remember how they got home that day. Ayame's informant has been spying on Shizune for a few weeks and was able to see her in action. Apparently she gives all the guys she seduces some kind of pill as soon as they enter the infirmary. That is likely the cause of their memory loss.</p><p> </p><p>That's just a theory that Ayame and her informant has for now, nothing has been confirmed yet. That was the only new thing Ayame had to gossip about, and she also asked Moegi to keep quiet about it. They wanted to find out more about what Shizune does before spreading rumors. Moegi told Ayame of a few of the things she has seen this weekend as well. She told him about Shizune and Shikamaru going on what seemed like a short date and Naruto having a threesome with Kurenai and Anko. Confirming that Ayame was right to be suspicious of Kurenai. She didn't tell her about the other things she saw though.</p><p> </p><p>Later during the same lunch break, Moegi had a conversation with Konohamaru. She had pulled him along with her, taking him behind the school building for some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru-chan, I saw you and Kushina-sama together” Moegi said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What, when?” Konohamaru asked in confusion, he and Kushina had made sure no one was following them around during the trip.</p><p> </p><p>“You were kissing her on top of a mountain” Moegi said with a blush “I didn't think people kissed like that”</p><p> </p><p>“That's how we kiss, we like it kore!” Konohamaru said excitedly, then he sighed “How were you able to see us? We checked to make sure no one was following us”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi grinned “That's a secret, I'll just consider that a compliment to my skills in stealth if even Uzumaki Kushina weren't able to notice that I was tracking you guys since you left the beach”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head as he blew out some air “You should really stop spying on people like that you know”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi chuckled “It's all practice for future missions, I want to become a stealth expert!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now you know everything about me and Kushina-chan, we became a couple this weekend after kissing for the first time this Friday. I hope you can keep your promise to not tell anyone about this” Konohamaru said with a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, besides I'm happy for you, I'm rooting for the two of you and I'm gonna try my best to help out a little once our new team gets going, give the two of you some chances to be alone” Moegi said with an eye wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehehe” Konohamaru chuckled perversely “Please do, Moegi-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>Moegi and Konohamaru then turned to class, meeting up again together with Udon after school as they headed towards Kushina's house. They were greeted by Kushina who waited from them in her backyard. She wore the exact same clothes she had worn when she and Konohamaru snuck out in the woods to make out on Friday night. Her usual white blouse, a pair of tiny green biker shorts, ninja sandals and now she had also attached a small weapons pouch to her right leg. Another new addition to her outfit was her heart shaped necklace around her neck. Konohamaru wore his as well, but it was hidden under his scarf. This was the outfit she would wear whenever they train together. Watching Kushina bend and move around in that skimpy outfit was something both Konohamaru and Udon enjoyed very much the hours that they trained. Konohamaru had been expecting some kind of fooling around with Kushina between breaks, but he got none of that. Kushina was all business between 3 PM to 8 PM. She trained them hard, not allowing them to take more than a few breathers. By the time they were done training at 8, all four of them were pretty exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a while since Kushina has trained this hard and while Konohamaru was pretty used to train for long hours, no one really pushed him this much before. The two of them were still doing better than the other two though. Moegi and Udon had to lean on each other as they helped each other slowly making their way home. Kushina had to push them this hard since they needed to condition their bodies to be ready for missions that could require them to move around for days without any rest. While this team was mainly created because she wanted to be with Konohamaru, that didn't mean that she would put Moegi and Udon in danger by not training them properly so they can defend themselves. By the time the three of them graduates, she will have made sure that all three of them deserves the rank of genin.</p><hr/><p>At 8 when Udon and Moegi were leaving, Kushina leaned down and whispered to Konohamaru, telling him to stay for dinner. At the same time, Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the house to eat dinner. They had also been training all day together, ever since school ended. While they weren't in such a horrible and exhausted state like Konohamaru, they were both pretty tired as well. They are way more hungry than they are tired though, which is the reason they are here.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking good Kushina!” Jiraiya said with a perverted laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up you pervert!” Kushina yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom, is dinner ready?” Naruto asked as he looked around in confusion, wondering why the “three little shits” was here and why they all appeared so exhausted. Udon and Moegi could barely walk as they slowly made their way towards the road. Naruto knew Moegi was tired when she didn't fuss about him the first thing she did, all she did was give him a lazy wave before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was just about to start dinner. I have been training Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun and Moegi-chan until now” Kushina explained as everyone went inside. Jiraiya pretty much carried the exhausted Konohamaru to the kitchen and placed him on a chair. Konohamaru rested his head on the table, listening in on the others as they talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I really care, but since when have you been training those three?” Naruto asked as he sat next to Jiraiya on the other side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina gulped, she didn't really want to have this conversation with Naruto this soon. She feared that he may get upset if he finds out that the goal with the training is to have them graduate early. She couldn't lie to him though.</p><p> </p><p>“Starting today, I am going to train them until they graduate and become genins. At that point I'm going to return to being a ninja as their jounin teacher” Kushina said as she turned on the heat on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around to see Naruto's reacton, to her surprise, he smiled “Really? That's great mom, you're so damn strong it's a damn shame for you not to be an active ninja dattebayo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Naruto” Kushina said smiling lovingly at him, she then breathed out before saying “You may not like what I'm about to tell you next. The goal with my training is to have them graduate as soon as possible, so that we can become a real team and start going on missions”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well that's pretty cool” Naruto said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina blinked “You are fine with that? I thought you would be jealous since you know..”</p><p> </p><p>“That I wanted to graduate early as well?” Naruto asked as he finished her sentence for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina nodded as Naruto spoke “That was before I even started the academy, I am grateful that you and dad convinced me to go to the academy, if I didn't I probably wouldn't be friends with Shikamaru and the other guys”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina smiled again “That was the reason we wanted you to go, even though you were already strong enough to be a genin back then”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stood up and patted Konohamaru on the back “Tough first day, huh?” he asked with a chuckle. Naruto knew all too well how it was to be trained by Kushina. She didn't know the meaning of going easy on someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..” Konohamaru said in a tired tone.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laughed as he smacked Konohamaru on the back “Hang in there and make sure you show up to training as usual with me and the old pervert on Sundays”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru just grunted tiredly as Naruto headed out of the kitchen “I'm gonna take a shower while the food is cooking”</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto had left the kitchen, Jiraiya spoke for the first time “I don't think this is such a good idea, Kushina”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina rolled her eyes at him “You are just saying that because you are worried you can't come here and freeload of our dinners if I'm away from the village”</p><p> </p><p>“You're right” Jiraiya said with a loud laugh as he stood up “I'm just kidding, I actually agree with Naruto and I look forward to seeing Konohamaru's progress under your guidance as well, since he is also my student”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look at him” Kushina said nodding at her exhausted boyfriend “This is just from one day of training”</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya laughed as he also made his way out of the kitchen “I'm gonna take a shower as well, mind if I use the one down here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead” Kushina responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Jiraiya said as he left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina walked up to the kitchen door and looked at Jiraiya, seeing him enter the bathroom. She then sat down next to Konohamaru, joining him at the table while she waited for the water to boil on the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wake up” Kushina said, ruffling his hair. Konohamaru stopped hanging his head in favor of staring at her “I wasn't sleeping, I just rested a bit”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina laughed lightly “Sorry, was the training too much?”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “No I'm fine now, just needed to rest for a few minutes kore!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep here tonight, you can use the guest room upstairs. I will have Minato tell your grandfather that you are staying here” Kushina said with a warm smile as she played with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru grinned and nodded tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina smiled “For now, why don't you use the shower in the basement, the food won't be ready for another twenty minutes”. Their house had three showers. One on the second floor that Naruto is using, one on the first floor that Jiraiya is using and one in the basement.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Konohamaru said while yawning, almost dragging himself out of the kitchen. He was a little disappointed that he and Kushina couldn't make out while the others wasn't there. Before he left the kitchen, he felt Kushina pull him back, she then shoved her tongue inside his mouth. Konohamaru returned the kiss instantly, throwing his arms around her as they joined for a long hot kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After the kiss, Kushina said “There, now go take that shower or I won't make out with you later tonight ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going kore!” Konohamaru said in an excited tone, regaining some energy as he ran down the stairs towards the basement.</p><p> </p><p>An hour passed as Minato also returned and the five of them ate dinner together. Kushina also had time to take a shower of her own and change into her normal clothes during that time. Jiraiya and Naruto left after eating, saying they were going back to train more. That was just Jiraiya looking out for Naruto, who had told him he was going on a date without specifying with whom. Naruto was going to Anko's apartment to “watch a movie” with her and Kurenai. It was the last night Anko would be in Konoha for a while as she was leaving on mission that could keep her away from Konoha for a few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina, Konohamaru and Minato still sat at the kitchen table, talking a bit. It felt a bit weird for both Kushina and Konohamaru. Here was Kushina casually chatting with her husband and her secret boyfriend, who she made out with just a few minutes before Minato returned earlier. As for Konohamaru, he had similar thoughts. The whole situation was still a bit surreal to him. He was talking to the man that he looked up to and respected, the strongest man in Konoha. But later he would most likely be making out with his girlfriend again, who just so happens to be Minato's wife. He wondered what Minato would do to him if he found out about them.</p><p> </p><p>Minato ruined their plans to make out, at least for a while as he said “Hey, since Naruto went out, why don't the three of us watch a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Hokage-sama” Konohamaru said, trying to sound as respectful as he could manage.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Minato is fine Konohamaru” Minato said with a kind smile as Kushina chuckled, finding the whole situation a bit funny.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them then sat down in the couch in the living room. Kushina sat in the middle as she had her husband to the left of her and her boyfriend to the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, this one seems interesting” Minato said as he started an action movie, while he did that Kushina and Konohamaru stared at each other, smirking. Kushina blew him a kiss before she focused on the television. Minato was so into the movie that about an hour into it, he had not even noticed that both Kushina and Konohamaru had fallen asleep. When the movie ended, he turned to them to see them both cuddled up at the end of the couch. Kushina slept with her head resting on Konohamaru's shoulder while he held her, with both arms around her. Minato actually thought they looked adorable and didn't wake their up. It was like seeing Kushina with Naruto. Minaro was happy she and Konohamaru was so close. It's almost like she has another son. Or well, that's what Minato thought at least, as he made his way upstairs, leaving his wife in the arms of her new boyfriend.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning was a first for Kushina as she woke up with someone that weren't Minato's arms around her waist, holding her. In their sleep they had changed position from sitting up, cuddling each other to laying down on their sides, Konohamaru spooning her as he held her. Kushina turned to face him causing Konohamaru to readjust his hold around her, lowering his hands down to her butt, grabbing a hold of that instead. Kushina smiled as she stared at Konohamaru's sleeping face, their faces only a few centimeters apart.</p><p> </p><p>She gave his cheek a few quick smooches to wake him up. Konohamaru smiled as he slowly opened his eyes as Kushina gave him a quick peck on the lips “Good morning” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning” Konohamaru said with a giggle. He realized where he had his hands and said “Hehe, sorry” as he placed them back on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina chuckled “I don't mind, besides it's not the first time you touch me there ttebane”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru knew she was talking about when they had their prank wars, he would often touch or pinch her ass back then “That was different..” Konohamaru said but was interrupted when Kushina frenched him. Kushina pulled back her head a bit to get some air as their tongues separated but was still joined together by their mixed saliva. She went in for more but their passionate kiss came to a halt immediately when they heard Minato say “Hey Kushina, are you up?”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina sat up on the couch and breathed out in relief when she saw Minato sitting at the kitchen table, he had not seen them from there as they were covered by the couch's armrest. She glanced at Konohamaru who had turned around and was pretending to be asleep. She then walked towards the kitchen “Yes, good morning”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning” Minato said with a warm smile as wife walked through the door “Slept well?” he asked with an amused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, our couch is surprisingly comfortable” Kushina said as he went over to the kitchen counter “Coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Minato nodded “Yes please”</p><p> </p><p>As Kushina prepared the coffee, Minato said “You two looked so adorable yesterday that I didn't want to wake you up”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay” Kushina stuttered a bit uncharacteristically and chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Konohamaru is a lucky man to have slept a full night with my beautiful wife” Minato said, still with that amused smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you” Kushina said, showing a bright smile of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I worry that he is trying to steal you from me?” Minato asked jokingly</p><p> </p><p>Kushina rolled her eyes “Haha, very funny” she said sarcastically, while thinking “He already has”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, you know I'm just joking around” Minato said as Kushina brought two cups of coffee to the kitchen table. She sat down and joined her husband in a more normal conversation, talking about the upcoming genin exams, Naruto's whereabouts and Kushina's intentions for her new team. Minato knew that Naruto was probably with Kurenai but covered for him by lying to Kushina, saying he was sleeping at Jiraiya's house again. A few minutes into their conversation, Konohamaru joined them in the kitchen. Kushina then prepared breakfast for the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>Minato and Konohamaru later left for work and school at the same time, Konohamaru and Kushina would see each other again soon though as their team would train again today.</p><p> </p><p>Later after school, they trained with Kushina again. Kushina had them do pretty much the same thing as yesterday with the only difference today being that they were started to getting used to it. While all three of them was pretty exhausted when they were done, none of them was as tired as they were yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Moegi was fast to get herself and Udon out of there as she wanted to let Konohamaru be alone with Kushina for a while. Neither Naruto or Minato had come home yet even though it was starting to get pretty late at 8 in the evening. As they were about to leave the backyard, Moegi turned to give Konohamaru an eye-wink, silently wishing him good luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to stay for dinner?” Kushina asked with a flirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I love your food Kushina-chan!” Konohamaru said in an excited tone as the two of them started heading inside. While they stepped up on the porch, Konohamaru placed his left hand on her ass and rubbed it slowly. He was testing the waters a bit since she had told him that she didn't mind it this morning. Kushina didn't say anything, she just turned and smiled at him as they made their way inside, walking like that. As they entered the kitchen, Konohamaru squeezed her butt a little, the same way that he used to do.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina let out a quiet “Eeep!” as she jumped slightly “Hahaha, you caught me off guard you little pervert!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you really don't mind when I do this?” Konohamaru said as he rubbed her butt again before grabbing it lightly, pressing his fingers into her butt cheeks through those green biker shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina just smiled in a naughty way “I don't, but you should probably stop for now, Minato and Naruto could come home any minute”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take my chances” Konohamaru said with a grin as he kept his hand on her butt.</p><p> </p><p>“So will I ttebane” Kushina said as she sat down in front of him, giving him a few pecks on the lips “I was thinking our new team could go on a little training trip this weekend” she said in between pecks “I know a place that has a very nice and luxurious hotel with great service, that village is surrounded by open fields and forests. It would be the perfect place for us to train and also a chance for the two of us to have some privacy” Kushina said with a naughty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that” Konohamaru said as he stuck out his tongue, Kushina responded in kind as they let their tongues battle for a minute. This time he was groping her ass with both hands while they made out. Kushina then got up and walked over to the stove “I should start dinner now, you can borrow our shower in the meantime”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru nodded as he headed down to the basement with a grin on his face. Before he left the kitchen, Kushina turned around “Oh, and don't forget about Hana's birthday party on Thursday. I will wear something nice for you if you will be my secret date ttebane!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be there kore!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing more really happened between them after that as Minato and Naruto returned for dinner. The four of them spoke about Hana's birthday party which all their friends and family had been invited to like usual. As Konohamaru headed home, Kushina brought up her idea to have a training trip this weekend to Minato.</p><p> </p><p>“This weekend?” Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?” Kushina asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Our wedding anniversary is on Saturday, don't tell me you forgot?” Minato said with a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina's eyes widened. She had actually completely forgot about it. It wasn't like they celebrated it much nowadays anyway. The two of them would usually just have a nice dinner alone before going to bed. A few years ago they used to also have sex on their anniversary, which was the only time they did it during those years.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, we will be back on Saturday afternoon, I have already made plans for the two of us on Saturday night” Kushina lied, she then frowned “It was supposed to be a surprise for you, you jerk!” she said with a nervous laugh.<br/><br/></p><p>Minato scratched the back of his head “Sorry, I just got worried for a second there. I know things hasn't been the best between us, but I want you to know that I still love you more than anything in this world, Kushina”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina swallowed her saliva nervously “I love you too, Minato” she said giving him a peck on the cheek. She then went upstairs, going into that large empty room where she practiced her dancing and did her make up. She rested her back against the door, shaking her head “Did I really forget about our anniversary?” she wondered in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Once Konohamaru got home, he was met by a strange sight. Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuuga Hanabi was in his kitchen, cooking food. While he had seen Mikoto in the house before as she is his grandfathers friend, who visits from the time, he had never seen Hanabi here before unless she was here with her family as guests to some birthday celebration or a boring dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hello?” Konohamaru asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Konohamaru-kun” Mikoto said as she turned around, smiling at him “Don't mind us, I'm just teaching Hanabi-chan to cook”</p><p> </p><p>Hanabi frowned “This isn't training, why do I have to do this while big sis gets to train with the former Hokage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it's because you need to learn to be more feminine, miss firecracker” Konohamaru said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you little shit” Hanabi said frowning at the down pot in her hands “Is Naruto-kun with you?” she said with hopeful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru shook his head “Nah, he is training probably. By the way, where is gramps anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is training Hinata in the dojo, he doesn't want to be disturbed right now” Mikoto said with sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” Konohamaru said “I'll talk to him tomorrow, I already ate at Naruto's so if you see him later, tell him I went to bed early” Konohamaru then dragged himself to his bedroom, dropping down on his bed. He needed to sleep early since he needed all the rest he could get to be able to handle Kushina's training tomorrow.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Wednesday, was pretty much the same as Tuesday for Konohamaru and Kushina. School, training, making out after training, dinner then going to bed. On Thursday they only trained between 3 PM to 6 PM since all four of them was going to Hana's birthday party at 7. He did get a chance to talk to his grandfather at their home before they left to go to Hana's birthday party. Apparently Hiruzen had taken on two students of his own, as part of some kind of deal he made with Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head.</p><p> </p><p>He told Konohamaru that he should get used to having the two Hyuuga siblings around in the house, as he planned on training both of them until they graduate. That meant that, while Hinata would graduate soon enough, Hanabi would be around for another year then. If Konohamaru could choose, he would prefer if it was Hinata that would be around longer. Not only is she better looking and has bigger tits, she is also much nicer and more pleasant to be around than the fiery firecracker that is Hanabi, in Konohamaru's opinion. At least he enjoyed seeing her cooking in his kitchen and doing other house work. Konohamaru didn't understand how that counted as training. Maybe she was doing as some kind of disciplinary training? She sure as hell needed it, in Konohamaru's opinon.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina had made herself ready for the party as well, as she joined up with her husband and son at their front door. She wore a pair of light blue jean shorts, which were even smaller than the previous pair of jean shorts she had worn on a date with Konohamaru. She also wore a tight fitting white stomach shirt. She had a pair of black suspenders connecting to her shorts on the front, going around her shoulders around her neck then back down again. She got the inspiration for her outfit from a Konoha pop (K-pop) dancer, whose routine she had been practiced lately. Her outfit: <a href="https://koreaboo-cdn.storage.googleapis.com/2016/05/eunsol-5.jpg">https://koreaboo-cdn.storage.googleapis.com/2016/05/eunsol-5.jpg</a></p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you look amazing Kushina” Minato said and he didn't say it just to be kind this time as he truly meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina closed the door behind her as she joined them outside “Thank you, Minato” she said with a kind smile. Naruto stared at her with an annoyed frown “Mom, are you really going to wear that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what's wrong?” Kushina asked in a worried tone “Do I look bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, you look great Kushina, don't be stupid Naruto” Minato said frowning at Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't look bad, it's the opposite. I don't want every pervert there leering at you” Naruto said with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Kushina ruffled his hair “If they do, you can kick their asses like you usually do”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded “Trust me I will”</p><p> </p><p>Minato sighed as the Namikaze/Uzumaki family began walking, walking down the street that would lead them into the village “You are quite the mommas boy, Naruto”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you dad” Naruto said with a frown “At least I give a shit when old farts and other perverts leer at her”<br/><br/></p><p>Kushina chuckled “That's enough out of the both of you, we are going to a party so cheer up ttebane!” she said hugging her arms around them both as she walked in the middle. The very good looking family made their way through the village, gaining quite the few stares as they did so. Once they arrived, they were met by Tsume at the gates of the Inuzuka clan compound. Inside the clan compound they saw what had to be the whole Inuzuka clan, standing outside the kennels where the ninja dogs lived.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome!” Tsume said with a warm smile as she glanced at Kushina and her outfit. She had made the right decision to have the whole clan guard the dogs. They wouldn't be able to contain them otherwise, especially not with Kushina looking like that. To explain the reason for that, we would have to go over a little bit of the Inuzuka clan's history and some of their secrets that they only keep within the clan. It will also explain Kiba and Hana's relationship and why Kiba even tried to get Naruto together with her a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>The Inuzuka clan had some very interesting clan secrets. Secrets that even the legendary gossiper, Ayame, had not found out about yet. One of those secrets revolves around Kiba's mom, Inuzuka Tsume, who is the current clan leader. Just like her many predecessors Tsume has never had a human male partner. The father to Kiba and Hana is also the father to Tsume's current ninja dog partner Kuromaru. Their father passed away a few years back. Kiba and Hana has been aware of this for a long time and know all about their clan's history. Tsume's father was also a ninja dog</p><p> </p><p>The ninja dogs of the Inuzuka clan are special in the way that their sperm can impregnate human women. If a human woman gets pregnant with the sperm from a ninja dog, then she will have a 50% chance to give birth to a human child after nine months. She also have a 50% chance to give birth to a litter of puppies, after just a few months of pregnancy. Female ninja dogs can give birth to puppies like every normal dog, but they won't be nearly as strong as the ninja dogs born from a human woman. It doesn't work the other way around, with a female dog and human male. Of course, the humans born this way can still have children the normal way with another human as well.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Since the male ninja dogs are almost always horny, Tsume started running something of a brothel where she allowed her dogs to have some fun with horny women who were willing to pay for it. The only rule was that the women couldn't be on their period when they came and due to their inhuman sense of smell, they could easily smell if a female customer was on her period. This way they could keep this secret safe, for now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The women of the Inuzuka clan has breed with their male ninja dogs for many generations to insure that the clan stays strong. And now it's finally Hana's turn to get her own male dog partner as she has come of age. This is something that Hana has been prepared for ever since Tsume told her and Kiba about their clan history. Neither her or Kiba wanted her to actually go through with it. He likes his sister a lot and doesn't want to see her hurt. He has heard his mom and sister argue about this for the past few weeks, just like they are at this current moment. After comforting his sister two weeks ago, after an argument with Tsume, Kiba and Hana got together as a couple. Tsume didn't find out about that until two days ago, when she walked in on them having sex in Hana's bedroom. Due to that she has been in a pretty sour mode lately. She would let them be together though, she would just have to continue doing her duty as the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan for a while longer. At least until Hana accepts her role in the clan or she finds a substitute for her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The reason Tsume had the whole clan guarding the kennels was because of all the good looking women that would visit tonight. Just the smell of them would let the dogs recognize who they are and get them going. Kushina, Tsunade, Kurenai and the others had the dogs howling just at the smell of them. Kushina especially. There is one dog inside that kennel that is almost twice the size of the others. That one is someone that only Tsume can handle, none of the customers dares to go near him. That dog is almost obsessed with Kushina, Tsume has even given him a picture of her to calm him down. Due to their dogs and the way they are, Tsume rarely invites people over to their clan unless its for special occasions like today.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tsume then lead Naruto, Kushina and Minato inside, where most of the other guests where already seated in couches, chatting or enjoying some snacks. Kushina spotted Konohamaru, sitting next to his grandfather and the two Hyuuga siblings. He stared at her wide eyed, drooling almost at the sight of her. He wasn't the only one doing that, most men in there had their jaws dropping in surprise. To them this was new, seeing Kushina in skimpy clothing like that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto carved up the arm sleeves of his shirt as he raised his hand threateningly "What are you looking at perverts!? Never seen a pretty woman before huh?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone except Konohamaru looked away, pretending that they hadn't been looking, while the women chuckled and teased their partners or friends. Konohamaru was still staring at Kushina, who stared right back at him, licking her lips. As Kushina and her family got seated as well, her next to Minato and Naruto next to Kurenai who had Asuma next to her at arms length, a safe distance between them. Anko wasn't here as she left for a mission earlier this Monday, she would be out of the village for at least another week. As the party continued, they ate dinner and birthday cake, while Kushina and Konohamaru kept staring at each other, flirting. About half an hour after eating the cake, Kushina turned to ask Minato, who had moved over to sit next to Inoichi, and just happened to have Ino next to him as well, if he wanted to dance with her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dance? You know I'm not much of a dancer, besides, dancing here in front of all our friends?" Minato said scratching the back of his head "Sorry Kushina"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While pouting Kushina walked over to sit in Naruto's lap, gaining her an angry glare from Kurenai "Do you want to dance with me, Naruto?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No way mom" Naruto said with a grin, kinda enjoying having her in his lap, while trying to pretend not to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina's pout remained as she got off of Naruto, glaring back at Kurenai as she walked directly towards Konohamaru, on her way over she heard Jiraiya say "I can dance with you, Kushina"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Go away pervert!" Kushina said in disgust, which had Jiraiya laugh loudly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina smirked as she stared directly at Konohamaru, she then nodded to the side where the dance floor was located in the very big hall that they were all inside. Konohamaru sneakily got up and followed her to the end of the hall at the other side. You would have to really stare at them and pay attention if you wanted to see what they were up to, which was good for them since Kushina weren't playing it safe at all, while they danced. The only one who even paid attention to them was Moegi, whose eyes were glued on them. Kushina started with placing Konohamaru's hands on her butt, she then started swaying her hips, moving along with the rhythm of the music. Konohamaru mostly followed her movement as she did a dance routine that gave him a boner within seconds. It was just as hot as the last time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This is how Kushina danced: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7W0S5rOiouA">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G10F0e-0wJQ</a> , as Konohamaru just tried to keep up with her movements, while keeping his hands either on her ass, hip or waist. They dances for several songs like that, while Kushina kept staring at him with that sexy smile of hers that he loved.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They stopped dancing once Kiba and Hana, Shikamaru and Yoshino, Butao and Shikaku, joined them on the dance floor. Inoichi was busy talking to Minato, who had Ino sitting in his lap. Something like that weren't unusual to see, they have always been close. Of course Inoichi and the others aren't aware of what is going on under Ino's skirt, but that is nothing they have to worry about. Even Tsume had pulled Naruto to the dance floor, shaking of any glare she got from Kurenai or Moegi. After finding out about Kiba and Hana's relationship, and her refusal to her duty as the future clan head of the Inuzuka clan, she deserved a couple of dances with Konoha's most handsome and popular man. Even if he struggled and tried to get away, she was stronger than him anyway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled as she grabbed Konohamaru's hand and walked passed them. She took him out to an hallway next to the bathrooms and sat down in front of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I want to kiss you so badly ttebane" Kushina whispered "But it's too risky with everyone around, we'll have to wait until we leave on our training trip tomorrow"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I understand, but what about that dance, damn that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen Kushina-chan" Konohamaru whispered back with a huge grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you" Kushina said while giggling "I'm glad my training paid off"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two of them then returned back to the others, pretending like nothing had happened. The party lasted about two hours more without anything interesting happening other than Jiraiya getting punched in the face by Tsunade after suggesting some night activities later tonight. Kushina went to bed as soon as she got home, she wanted to be well rested for tomorrow as she had some plans for her and Konohamaru.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Konohamaru was also thinking off going to bed early, but he heard some weird noises coming from the dojo. Loud, banking noises along with screams or was it moans? Konohamaru wondered. His grandfather had left the party an hour earlier, maybe he was in there sparring against someone? Konohamaru thought as he made his way over to a window to look inside. He saw nothing inside on the dojo's main floor where they usually trained. He decided to sneak inside, opening the door quietly before discreetly tip toing over to a small room inside the dojo. He glanced inside and got quite the shock as he saw Hinata on all fours with Hiruzen behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, fuck me Hiruzen-sama!” Hinata moaned in delight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don't worry, I'm gonna train you all night again, my little slut!” Hiruzen said with a loud laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh yes, I can't get enough, please fuck me harder, Hiruzen-sama!” Hinata moaned with the sluttiest expression Konohamaru had ever seen, her large boobs swaying in the air in front of her due to how hard Hiruzen thrusted into her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru slowly snuck out of the dojo again, having a similar expression and appearance that Moegi had once she showed up to his house looking like a pale ghost. He made his way to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, shaking his head at what he had just seen. He had a question or two for his grandpa tomorrow, that was for sure. That was Konohamaru's last thought as he tried to get some sleep, the noises Hinata and Hiruzen made prevented him from that for almost an hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - A Day to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, Friday, after school. Konohamaru had just gotten home and was able to find his grandpa alone in the living room, before the Hyuuga sisters showed up for their so called training.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey gramps, what the hell are you doing with Hinata?” Konohamaru asked as he entered the living room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow as Konohamaru marched over to the couch that he was sitting on “I told you didn't I? I'm training her and her sister Hanabi from now on”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I saw you with her in the dojo last night, that didn't look like training to me, you old perv!” Konohamaru said with an angry frown.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen frowned as well “Why are you going around spying on me?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I weren't, the two of you weren't exactly discreet yesterday, our neighbors probably heard you as well!” Konohamaru yelled. Konohamaru was a bit disappointed in his grandfather, he didn't think he could do something like that with someone so much younger. He wasn't aware of Hiruzen's history, as Hiruzen had done that a lot in that past. To Konohamaru, Hiruzen was his kind, yet a bit goofy, and also respectable grandfather.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen sighed as he patted the couch next to him, asking Konohamaru to sit down. As Konohamaru sat down, Hiruzen spoke “I understand that you may not have expected to see something like that yesterday, but please let me tell you the full story before you start judging me”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I sure didn't, especially not with her. I have seen her faint when Naruto said hello to her, I thought she was some super shy girl. She didn't look very shy yesterday” Konohamaru said as he remembered Hinata's loud moans and that lustful expression she made.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She was at first, but that shyness disappeared as soon as we did it the first time, she started opening up and allowing herself to be who she is. Now let me tell you the full story so you know what is going on here..” Hiruzen said as he began telling the full story.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This past weekend while Konohamaru and the others was at the Yamanaka's summer home, Hiruzen was invited to yet another dinner by Hiashi. This time, Hiashi finally told Hiruzen what the point of all these dinners were, and what it was that he actually wanted from him. Hiruzen had made some observations during those dinners. Things such as Hinata always being dressed in very revealing outfits or nice dresses, while her younger sister Hanabi wore more traditional Hyuuga clothing, such as a Kimono. Hiruzen isn't stupid, far from it. He has been praised for his intelligence and his strategic mind ever since he became a ninja all those decades ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So Hiruzen weren't surprised when Hiashi, after asked his daughters to return to their rooms after the dinner, asked Hiruzen if he was interested in marrying Hinata. He had pretty much been showing her off to him all these dinners, after all. Hiashi knew about Hiruzen's history, sleeping around with young genin when he was the hokage, and still does from time to time when he gets a chance to. That's why he made this offer, in exchange he would only ask Hiruzen to put in a good word with Minato for him, to make it easier for Hiashi to buy up the unused land of the almost wiped out Uchiha clan. Hiashi thought he had made an offer that Hiruzen wouldn't be able to refuse, but the old wise man used this offer to his advantage to get something much better out of it. He rejected Hiashi's offer but offered a counter offer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His counter offer was what we already know about, that he would train Hinata and Hanabi until the both of them graduates. He said it would be good for them to learn how to fight in other ways than just relying on the Hyuuga very specific fighting style. Hiashi agreed to it and that finalized the deal. As far as he knows, the only thing Hiruzen is doing is training his daughters. While he may suspect that something else could be going on, since he knew who he made this deal with, he has not yet heard anything from his daughters about it, other than Hanabi complaining about cooking and doing house work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen then went on to explain to Konohamaru his plans for the two Hyuuga sisters. Only he and Mikoto would know about it so far, his true plans for the Hyuuga siblings. His plans for Hanabi is simple, he wants to marry her. That's why he has Mikoto teaching her to cook and do housework as that would be something he would like his future wife to be able to do. Out of the two sisters, Hiruzen prefers Hanabi when it comes to looks. Hanabi doesn't know about it yet, she just thinks she is cooking and doing housework as some kind of punishment or something.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As for Hinata, she is actually being trained by him, in a way. His plans for her is to train her to become a seductress, someone that could use her body or sex to get information out of someone with some bed talk, or gathering information in their homes when they sleep. It's also a good way to assassinate an enemy. A man is never as unguarded as when they have a beautiful big breasted kunoichi riding them. While, or after she has sex with her enemy or target, she could hide a small weapon, like a kunai or a senbon, the latter which is a pretty large metal needle than can be deadly if used right. While he is going to take his time and enjoy the training he does with her, he actually is trying to help her become a very valuable asset to Konoha, as one of their most deadliest and most useful kunoichi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru scratched the back of his head in thought when Hiruzen had finished talking “That's pretty messed up gramps”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I understand that you may find it a bit weird, but I'm not getting any younger. I want to enjoy the few years I have left of my life” Hiruzen said with a sigh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, I do think it's weird, but I guess I understand somewhat. But why marry Hanabi? Hinata is so much nicer and prettier while Hanabi is such an asshole!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen chuckled “Well I like ladies with a bit of an attitude” he said as he pictured Kushina, Tsunade and Kurenai in his mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I trust you understand that this stays between us, everything that I just told you and what you saw yesterday, at least until my marriage to Hanabi is official, if it were to play out that way” Hiruzen said in a serious tone, a tone that was unusual for Konohamaru to hear from him when its just the two of them talking.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru nodded “I won't say anything, but I would ask you to remember this conversation we had in case you find me doing something with someone that I want to keep secret”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a confused expression Hiruzen asked “And what would that be? Is this about your mystery girlfriend?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Konohamaru chuckled “No, but it's just good to know that I can call in a favor some day, you know?” he said as he quickly wanted to change the subject from his girlfriend.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen chuckled as well, before he spoke “I wouldn't rat you out anyway, if you did something I wouldn't approve, I would deal with you myself, using my fists!” he said as he clenched his right hand into a fist.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I can live with that, and I will respond in kind if I hear that you treat either of those girls bad, old man!” Konohamaru said, aiming his fist at Hiruzen's as they met for a “brofist”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen stood up and said “They should be arriving soon, I have a long weekend ahead of me in that dojo. It's probably for the best that you are going on that training trip with your new team since we'll probably get louder than yesterday” he said with a loud perverted laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With an expression of disgust, Konohamaru jolted up from the couch “Please don't remind me, what I saw yesterday is already making me sick!” he said as he ran out of the living room “I'm gonna get my stuff then head over to Naruto's, see ya tomorrow gramps!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Have fun!” Hiruzen said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Konohamaru barely had time to get inside his room before he heard someone knocking on the door. Hiruzen called for him, telling him that Moegi and Udon was here to pick him up. He grabbed a bag with a change of clothes and some ninja utilities such as kunai and shuriken, before heading out. The three of them headed down the street to meet up with Kushina, who was waiting for them outside her house on the same street. She wore an outfit she used to wear when she was an active jounin, as she would use this outfit whenever they go out missions or go out of the village to train. Her new training outfit, which is much more revealing, is something she will save for her teams eyes only. Her jounin outfit: <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/En9lyNnVQAMH_Yp.jpg:large">https://pbs.twimg.com/media/En9lyNnVQAMH_Yp.jpg:large</a> (The only change is that her hair covers most of her headband/forehead protector as its placed under her hair, only part of her forehead protector and the Konohagakure symbol is visible on her forehead).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina frowned when they arrived “I told you 3 PM sharp, its 5 minutes past!” she said, playing her role as the strict jounin teacher.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Me and Moegi-chan were ready at 3, we were waiting for Konohamaru-kun to get ready” Udon said, sweating slightly as an angry Kushina really scared him. Training with her this week was not only exhausting, it was also a bit scary. But seeing Kushina's tits bounce around as she trained with them was what motivated him to try his hardest anyway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah sorry about that, I had to talk with gramps about something” Konohamaru said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh?” Kushina said in a bored tone “Then you can carry our bags on the way over” she said as she and the other two dropped their backpacks on Konohamaru while grinning at him teasingly. They then started heading out of Konoha. Konohamaru may be angry at her now, but Kushina would make up it up to him later. That was the whole point of this trip, to give them a chance to be together without worrying about being caught, for once. Konohamaru had to run along with them, carrying everyone's bags, for two hours until they reached their destination. Running there was part of their training.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The village they arrived to was located pretty close to the Fire country's Lord, the Daimyo's palace. A few kilometers away from the Daimyo's palace, you can find this village that can be described with just one word, luxurious. It is a village that has many fine restaurants and luxurious hotels. One of those luxurious hotels is a hot spring resort and a hotel. Kushina and Minato spent their honeymoon in the honeymoon suite of that hotel, that is also the hotel where she now had booked three rooms for her and her new students to stay at for one night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wow, this place looks amazing” Moegi said as she took in the sights of the village. Rich and important looking people were walking the street along with their partners and guards. Judging from what Moegi saw at first glance, no one would really bat an eye if Kushina and Konohamaru were to be open about their relationship here, since it seemed pretty normal for these nobels and rich people to have younger partners.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina nodded with a grin “Wait until you see our hotel later, but for now we still have few hours to train before it gets dark outside!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ugh!” her three students groaned simultaneously before Kushina ordered them to continue their daily training routine. They were still only focusing on conditioning, strength and stamina training and so on. She hadn't even started training them in any form of training that would require chakra, weapons or even hand to hand combat skills. Once they had gotten used to this training and Kushina considered them to be in good enough shape, then she would start teaching them other things.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She didn't have to do this with Naruto, because he was in better shape than her by the time they started training. Instead of trying to keep up with him, she just pushed him harder instead, which worked out since Naruto was something of a training addict, who had to be ordered to get him to stop training. Having her Uzumaki genes, which greatly improved Naruto's regenaration abilities, stamina and energy, along with being the host for one half of the nine tailed fox's chakra, just like her, also helped. Those Uzumaki genes was most of the times a blessing, since they were always full of energy and they lived longer lives than other people. It also helped them look much longer than their actual age.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As has been mentioned before, while Kushina is not old, at the age of thirty something, she doesn't look a day older than twenty. You could argue she still appears to be in her late teens even. That is a blessing, just like their improved regeneration abilities. But those regeneration abilities can also be a bit of a problem, especially for a woman like Kushina. It doesn't only regenerate injuries, it regenerates anything that has been changed or damaged, including her hymen. Her hymen won't be restored or regenerated if she is sexually active, it takes a couple of months for that to happen. But Kushina has been anything but sexually active for the past ten years. Every time she did it with Minato, the few times they did it, she would have to endure the pain as it felt like the first time they had sex, every time they did it during those years. That was part of the reason they stopped having sex all together for the past three years, along with Minato never being in the mood or asking for it either.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After training for four hours, the four of them finally entered the village. Before going to the hotel, they visited a restaurant and ate a very expensive dinner, which Kushina treated them to. Since arriving here, Kushina hadn't been flirting or even talked much to Konohamaru at all, so far. Instead she talked mostly to Moegi and Udon, paying attention to them instead, for once. After spending an hour in that restaurant, enjoying a very big and nice tasting dinner, the new team eventually ended up in the hotel where they are staying tonight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a large luxurious hotel built in a very old fashioned Japanese style, surrounded by pools and natural hot springs which was part of the hotel's property. Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru looked around and took in the sights of the building in awe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are we really staying here, Kushina-sensei?” Moegi asked as bit shyly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, why wouldn't we?” Kushina asked in confusion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It seems so very expensive, you don't have to treat us to something like this” Moegi said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled “You're such a sweet girl Moegi-chan!” she said as she ruffled her hair “Money isn't a problem for me, I could live five lifetimes in this hotels most expensive room and still have money left” she said with a sigh “Besides, the three of you have worked hard this whole week, you deserve some kind of reward for all that hard work”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay” Moegi said with a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina asked her students to wait for her in the lobby as she went to talk to receptionist behind the reception counter. The receptionist was a very beautiful young lady, a girl with long dark hair. She appeared so disinterested and bored as she frowned when Kushina made her way over.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She must really hate her job” Kushina thought with a sweat drop.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hi, have you made a booking? Otherwise please leave as all rooms are booked for tonight” The receptionist said in a bored tone while she kept frowning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a twitching eyebrow, Kushina said “Hi, yes I have booked three rooms for tonight, my name is Uzu Hina”, she had booked the three rooms using a fake name as she had her reasons to keep her stay at this hotel secret.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The frowning receptionist had her eyes widening as she looked over the list of rooms, seeing that Kushina or “Hina”, had booked two of their most expensive rooms along with their most expensive room, the honeymoon suite. Only nobles, lords, rich businessmen and people like that could afford all that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, sorry for my late welcome Hina, I have your key cards right here!” The receptionist said with a huge fake smile, sweating a bit nervously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina raised an eyebrow as she took the three cards in her hand “Thanks..” she said as she turned around and joined up with the others “What a bitch” Kushina thought as the receptionist was being an unpleasant little bitch before she noticed what rooms Kushina had booked, realizing that she was rich.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Here is your key, Udon-kun” Kushina said giving him a card key, she then handed another to Moegi “Here is yours Moegi-chan, both of your rooms should be on the second floor”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi and Udon smiled “Thanks!” they said as Kushina handed Konohamaru the third and last card key “Here is yours, your room is on the first floor I believe” she said, knowing full well where the honeymoon suite was located.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay” Konohamaru said as he grabbed the key.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I already got mine, but I think I will join you for a bath Moegi-chan, if you don't mind” Kushina said with a kind smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Of course not!” Moegi said in an excited tone as she and Kushina headed inside her hotel room. The rooms that Moegi and Udon stayed in had their own very large bathrooms, it had showers, normal bath tubs and even a small indoors pool in it. As Kushina joined Moegi for a bath, Konohamaru checked out his room, the honeymoon suite. It was a large room, decorated in mostly red. The walls were colored red, the bed sheets, heart shaped pillows and some of the furniture was also red. On the bed he found chocolates within a red heart shaped case along with a few sake bottles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he made his way to the bathroom, to take a shower of his own, he found a heart shaped bubble pool in the bathroom, along with a large shower. Unless Kushina planned to join him later, he wondered if she was playing some kind of practical joke on him. Especially considering how cold she has acted towards him today. While he understood completely that they couldn't very well go around holding hands, making out or doing the stuff that they usually do, now that Moegi and Udon is with them, she could at least not treat him as the black sheep of the team.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Konohamaru enjoyed a shower, Kushina was washing Moegi's back and talking to her female student.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How are you holding up with all the training Moegi-chan? I haven't pushed you too hard have I?” Kushina asked with a chuckle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“The truth is that I'm barely holding up, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm grateful for this opportunity, and I understand that you have to push us to get us ready to become genin, Kushina-sensei” Moegi said with a warm smile, enjoying the feeling of Kushina washing her back with a towel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm glad you see it that way, you and Konohamaru-kun seem to be holding up fine so far, but I'm a bit worried about Udon-kun. He almost looks exhausted every time he arrives, before we even start training” Kushina said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's probably because he has shot one of his gallon sized loads all over Tsunade-sama, before we start training” Moegi thought as she rolled her eyes, then she said “Yeah, but he isn't complaining either. I think he is just as grateful for this opportunity””<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It's good to hear that he is motivated, but enough of that boring stuff. Now tell me,do you like any of those two troublemakers Moegi-chan?” Kushina asked with a teasing smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi sweat dropped, was she checking to see if she had any competition for Konohamaru? She wondered, before she said “Konohamaru-chan and Udon-chan? No way, they are like brothers to me. My heart belongs to Naruto-kun!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina laughed “Haha, I figured. I'm rooting for ya, better he be with you rather than Anko-chan or that woman..” she ended her sentence with a frown.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Kurenai-san?” Moegi asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah” Kushina said in confusion “How do you know about that?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Just a feeling I had, she acts a bit suspicious around Naruto-kun” Moegi said, unsure if she should tell Kushina about what she saw last weekend. It was probably not a good idea to do it now, considering it may put her in a bad mood. She knew that Kushina was most likely going to see Konohamaru after this, she wouldn't be much of a friend if she sent her there in a bad mood. Especially not after she had promised to help him progress with his relationship with Kushina.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that” Kushina said with a thoughtful look on her face “I think there is definitely something going on between her, Naruto and possibly Anko. Anko visited us two weeks ago, she spent most of the time in Naruto's room as always, but she abruptly stormed out of our house, cursing out some backstabbing and cheating slut. I suspect that slut is Kurenai” Kushina said with a frown.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You could be right, but honestly it could be anyone, considering how popular Naruto-kun is” Moegi said with a sigh, hoping they could change the subject.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled “I suppose you are right about that, I'm just happy he is so oblivious about the fact that pretty much every girl likes him. Otherwise I might had been a grandmother by now” Both Moegi and Kushina laughed due to what Kushina had just said, it was funny because it was true. Kushina and Moegi spent another fifteen minutes in the bathroom, moving over to the indoors pool to soak in the water. Moegi was the first one to get out, giving Kushina a chance to prepare a little bit for Konohamaru. She put on that very same outfit she had worn when she performed a dance routine in front of Konohamaru, in her living room. She covered up the outfit with a bathrobe, leaving only her feet and a small part of her lower legs showing, they were covered by those dark blue stockings, which was the only part of her outfit showing as the bathrobe covered up the rest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After putting her clothes on, she joined Moegi in her room again, talking to her a little bit as they sat on Moegi's bed. At 11:50 PM, she left Moegi's room, heading down a floor as she was heading to her room, or her and Konohamaru's room rather. She just hoped he hadn't fallen asleep yet. She wanted to join him in the honeymoon suite earlier, but she was nervous about what she had planned for the both of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru was not asleep. He was sitting on the bed, eating chocolates while reading a book on advanced chakra control that Naruto had given him. He was a bit tired after all the training today but he wanted to stay up since he suspected Kushina might be joining him later due what room he is in. He also drank a little bit of sake since it was available, it wasn't first time drinking since Jiraiya had treated it to him before. He just had a few cups, not much as he wasn't that much of a drinker anyway. Konohamaru had showered earlier, then changed back into his normal clothes as he sat on the bed. He heard the door opening as he raised his head to stare at the door as it slowly opened. He smiled as Kushina stepped inside, closing the door behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey, I had a feeling you would show up kore!” Konohamaru said, jumping off the bed as he was going to greet her properly at the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait, sit down on the bed again ttebane” Kushina said, blushing furiously, in a way that she hasn't done since the two of them started kissing last week.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay?” Konohamaru said in slight confusion as he sat down again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina then took off the bathrobe and threw it to the side, revealing her outfit. Konohamaru stared at her with a gleeful expression “Damn, you look sexy wearing that, Kushina-chan!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“T-thanks” Kushina said as she stepped over to a shelf which had a cd player on it. She had requested that the hotel staff prepared that CD player with a CD in it, ready to play a certain song. She turned on the CD player as Konohamaru heard the beautiful sound of that song, the same song she danced to last time. (Her outfit, dance and the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6omsDyFNlk )</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I hope you don't mind if I show my dance again, I couldn't end it the way I wanted to last time dattebane!" Kushina said in an excited tone as she began dancing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hell no, go ahead beautiful!" Konohamaru said with a perverted grin, watching Kushina shake her hips as she danced. While she performed her kinda erotic and also very sexy dance, she kept staring at Konohamaru with that smile that he loved so much. He had only seen her show him that smile, it was something so naughty and playful about it. Konohamaru got a hard on as soon as she started dancing. He just couldn't help it, Kushina was sexy when she didn't even try, but when she tried, it was something else. No other girl could compare to her, in his eyes. Once the song ended, Kushina walked over to Konohamaru and sat down in his lap, facing him, just like last time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What did you think, did I improve since last time?" Kushina asked as she stared into his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru nodded "Yeah, I could watch you dance like that all day" he said with a perverted laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled as well, then she moaned slightly "Oh, what's this hard thing?" she asked as she felt something very hard, and surprisingly big press against her thigh. She pressed her body tigther against his and pressed her thighs together, slowly grinding along the length of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru blushed furiously as she asked that "T-That's.. my keys, it's my keys!" he sputtered out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina smirked mischievously as she thought "And I have a hole for that key" she then turned to look at a clock, which was placed on the wall. It was now past midnight at 12:01 AM. Technically it was now Saturday, and she was about to give herself a reason to never forget the date of her anniversary again as she pulled the two white collars of her dress to the side. That allowed her to slowly pull down her dress, teasingly, as she exposed her large perfect breasts for Konohamaru for the first time. Konohamaru stared at them wide eyed, drooling slightly "This can't be real, this can't be real" he thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina grabbed his arms and lead them to her breasts as Konohamaru wasted no time to feel her up as he started groping her aggressively.</p><p><br/>"Damn these feels amazing" Konohamaru said he stared at the two perfectly shaped globes in front of him. His fingers dug into the soft flesh or her breasts as he played with them while Kushina moaned quietly in delight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm glad you like them ttebane!" Kushina said as she leaned in for a french kiss. At the same time she started unwrapping Konohamaru's scarf until she could remove it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Now this is how I wanted to end my dance the last time I did it” Kushina said in a sultry, joyous tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kushina-chan?" Konohamaru asked as Kushina pulled his shirt over his head "You have to stop me if you don't want to do this Konohamaru-kun, because I need you so badly!" she said with an expression of pure lust. She stood up started taking off her stockings, one by one. Giving Konohamaru quite the show as she stripped out of her clothes. Konohamaru gulped as he watched the red headed beauty strip in front of him "Are we going to have sex?" he wondered in disbelief, he couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Next, Kushina slowly shimmied out of her dress as she pulled it down her torso and legs, revealing that she had gone commando under it, as Konohamaru now could clearly see her naked thighs and a shaved, pink, little pussy. She was so wet already as droplets of her pussy juice were covering her thighs. She had never been this horny before.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Get those pants off and stop staring so much, its embarassing" Kushina said with a blush as she looked to the side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, I won't stop staring, you are beautiful Kushina-chan, I want to see all of you" He said as he stood up and pulled down his pants and boxer shorts in one go. As soon as he did, Kushina gasped when she saw his penis, she had not expected it to be that big. "That penis has to be double the size of Minato's and probably even bigger than Naruto's" she thought as she sat down in front of Konohamaru, staring at it while literally drooling. Konohamaru had grown since the time he did the check ups in the academy, but so had Naruto. Currently Naruto is the biggest of the pervert trio, having passed Jiraiya even, while Konohamaru is still ranked third. Yet his is bigger than what Naruto's was that time Kushina caught a glimpse of it, two years ago. That was what started all those fantasies she had of Naruto and his large tool. Now she had a new one to play with.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Something wrong?" Konohamaru asked nervously, wondering if his unusually large penis was going to ruin things for him. He still had a bit of a complex about that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What?" Kushina asked as she kept her eyes on Konohamaru's dick, which was pointing straight at her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru cleared his throat "Uh, I asked if there is something wrong"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina stood up, then pushed Konohamaru lightly so that he landed on his back on top of the bed "No, nothing is wrong" she said with a smirk. As she leaned down and got up on the bed, hovering above Konohamaru, she couldn't help but think how perfect Konohamaru was for her. Most of the time he was just as mischievous and playful that she is, making him the perfect match for her. But he could be the perfect gentleman when needed to as well. Now she found out about this. While his dick size is never something she had been worried about before, it certainly didn't hurt that he had a big one just like Naruto's, which she had fantasized about having inside her for the past two years.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina pulled the cover of the bed over them, then started kissing him. She tried to cover the two of them up, like she always did when she had sex with Minato. Konohamaru quickly threw the cover away, saying "I told you, I want to see all of you!" as he would have none of that. He wanted to see Kushina in her full glory.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina nodded with that sexy smile of hers, while she started jerking Konohamaru off, slowly, as she guided the tip of his dick to her entrance. At the same time, Konohamaru kept his hands on her tits, playing with them as much as he wanted, enjoying Kushina's quiet moans as he did so. She rubbed the tip of his dick against her opening, trailing along her pussy lips and clitoris, soaking it in her own love juice. She bit her lip as she placed the tip against her entrance again, then lowered her body enough to take his full size inside of her in one go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"AAAAAH!" Kushina screamed out both in pain and in lust, as she she arched her upper body backwards, as her pupils rolled into the back of her eyes. Konohamaru moaned softly as well, feeling the warmth of Kushina's tight insides hugging around his member. He was also worried about Kushina as he saw blood along with other juices leaking from her sex, while she shook and seemed unresponsive. She had orgasm just from taking him inside of her, and she was close to orgasm before it, just due to the thought of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kushina-chan, are you okay?" he asked as he leaned his upper body up to a sitting position, staring at her with a worried expression.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina who had been staring at the ceiling with her head leaning backwards, stared back at Konohamaru as she started grinding against him slowly "Ahh, ahn" she moaned "Never been better!" she said in a delightful tone. That had hurt as well, but it also felt so good at the same time. She had waited for this for so long, even dreamed about, She thought with a slutty smirk as she had Konohamaru's abnormally large penis deep inside of her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh!" Konohamaru grunted as he laid back down again, enjoying the feeling of Kushina's movements as she kept grinding back and forth with his whole dick still buried inside of her. Kushina started slowly raising her hip as she began riding him cowgirl style, while still keeping most of him inside her. She leaned down and frenched him "Can you believe it Konohamaru-kun, we are fucking ttebane!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, I can't believe it!" Konohamaru said with a grin as he grabbed a hold of her waist and started guiding her. He helped her move faster and move higher up as she was almost jumping up and down on his dick. Their bodies made a loud slapping noise every time she landed, as she reached the root of his dick. The faster they moved, the louder Kushina's moans became.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"AAAAH, fuck me!" Kushina moaned in delight, as she felt another orgasm coming her way. Konohamaru kept playing with one of her tits with one of his hands while he sucked the nipple of the other one. He had his other free hand, on her ass, pressing her down as far as she could go every time she raised her hips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm gonna cum!" Kushina screamed as she moaned even louder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Me too, I think something is coming!" Konohamaru said as he felt the his dick almost vibrate, as his dick began releasing cum inside Kushina. He enjoyed the first release of his life as the two of them came simultaneously. Both of them leaking out their love juices as Konohamaru came inside of her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Konohamaru spoke loudly as he pressed Kushina down with both hands, burying his dick deep inside of her as they both came. Kushina screamed out in delight "YES, YES, OH FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD DATTEBANE!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina laid on top of Konohamaru, resting for a bit as Konohamaru had his arms around her. They booth panted as they stared at another while smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So that was sex?" Konohamaru asked with a grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina shook her head, mirroring his grin "No that was the sex best I ever had, are you sure you are a virgin ttebane?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hehe, not anymore I aint!" Konohamaru said as they started kissing. They frenched for a couple of seconds, before they started their little tongue dance, outside of their mouths, which has become something of their favorite way of kissing. Kushina took a firm grip around the shaft of Konohamaru's penis and slowly jerked him "You are still hard" she said with a flirty smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru nodded with a mischievous smile "It will stay hard for as long as you are in bed with me kore!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina giggled "Sounds like you are ready for round two!"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>As Kushina was getting in position to ride him again, Konohamaru said "Wait, can you use your mouth?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"W-what?" Kushina asked in a nervous tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You know, can you suck my dick?" Konohamaru asked without any shame, with a dumb smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina gasped in response due to the shameless question. Minato didn't dare to ask her that until a year into their marriage, and even then she didn't want to do it. But she had promised herself already that she wouldn't repeat the same mistake. If this is what Konohamaru wanted, and what she needed to do to have a fun and active sex life, then so be it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Okay, but I have never done it before, I don't know if I will be very good at it" Kushina said in a low tone as Konohamaru got up on his feet, standing up on the bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You haven't?" Konohamaru asked in surprise "I thought this was something lovers normally do"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina sat on her knees in front of him, staring at his dick. She had always thought doing something like this was indecent and that using your mouth on someone else's sex was something gross. Yet when Konohamaru pressed the tip of his dick against her lips and she smelled it, she quickly opened her mouth to let him in. This was Konohamaru, she didn't think that his dick is gross, nothing about him is. She started lightly sucking and licking the tip of his dick, as Konohamaru stared down at her with a huge grin. Even though she had just had him inside of her, she thought it didn't taste bad. In fact she quite enjoyed the taste and the smell. It wasn't as gross as she had feared it would be, quite the opposite in fact.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru's grin grew wider as he placed one hand behind Kushina's head, guiding her as he helped her take more of his length inside her mouth "Do you like that kore?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina pulled back as she let the tip of his dick rest against her chin, she stared up at Konohamaru with a naughty grin of her own "Don't get cocky now, Kon-kun" she said before she took as much of his length inside her mouth as she could, all the way into her throat. She had not yet even covered half of his dick at this point, if she wanted to the whole thing inside her mouth, she would have to get it down her throat as well. She stared up at Konohamaru as she bopped her head back and forth, taking that same length in and out of her mouth as she moved her head. She couldn't help but enjoy seeing him with that expression. He must feel so much pleasure from her little blowjob, and she loved the way he looked when she pleasured him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru sure did enjoy the blowjob, but more so he enjoyed seeing Kushina on her knees with his dick in her mouth ,as she stared up at him with those adorable big blue eyes. As Kushina continued sucking him off, trying to take more and more of his length, as she tried to get it down her throat, without much luck, Konohamaru felt another orgasm coming. Konohamaru moaned quietly, as he without warning climaxed inside her mouth. He released a couple of strings of cum inside her mouth before she could take his dick out. When she did that, he continued to squirt a few more times, this time right in her face. With an angry frown Kushina stared at Konohamaru with cum in her mouth and her face. This was something she would never allow and he was going to hear it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You.." She said in an angry tone as Konohamaru's cum leaked out of her mouth and she couldn't help but taste his cum. Wide eyed, she swallowed it. She didn't dislike it, weirdly enough she found it to be kinda tasty.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You should warn me next time you do that in my mouth" Kushina said in a playful tone as she had changed her mind about reprimanding about what he had just done. Instead she gathered the cum on her face with her fingers, before licking it all up. "Wow, I don't think you realize how hot that was Kushina-chan!" Konohamaru said as his dick, which was once again hard, poked against her cheek.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina giggled as she grabbed a hold of the shaft of it and pressed it against her cheek "So you enjoy watching me with your cum all over me? Or is it when I swallow your cum ttebane?" she asked in naughty tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Both" Konohamaru said with a wide grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Let me get the last out before I ride you again" Kushina said as she sucked the tip of his dick for a short while, she then gave the tip a few kisses. When she was satisfied, she asked him to lay down again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait, can I be on top this time kore?" Konohamaru asked in an excited tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina grabbed him by his arms as she dropped down on her back, pulling Konohamaru with her "Of course you can, just hurry and fuck me, Konohamaru-kun!" she said in almost a yell.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru guided his dick towards her entrance, or what he thought was the entrance as Kushina laughed "A little lower.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I got this" Konohamaru said with twitching eyebrow as he eventually found his way. He thrusted as hard as he could, slamming his whole length inside of her to the loud sounds of their bodies slapping against each other and Kushina's even louder moaning "Aaaahn, yes, harder!" Kushina moaned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru moved his hips as fast as he could, not being the most experienced in bed, he had to be a bit careful not to mess up, but he seemed to be doing alright.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That's it, shove that fat cock inside me!" Kushina screamed as she hugged her legs around his back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I didn't know you enjoy talking like that, Kushina-chan" Konohamaru said as he played with her tit with one of his hands as he kept moving his hips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What I do in the bedroom is only between you and me, in here I will do anything to please you and I expect you to do the same" Kushina said with an expression of lust "I don't mind being a slut for you as long as we both enjoy it ttebane!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru shoved all the way inside and stopped as Kushina screamed out her moans again, enjoying another orgasm. Meanwhile, Konohamaru kissed her stomach, tits and neck "You are not a slut Kushina-chan, don't say that. But I sure do enjoy what we are doing now" he said as he pulled out. While Kushina was busy squirming around, enjoying a very lengthy orgasm, Konohamaru flipped her body over, lightly. He then grabbed a hold of her waist, raising her legs a bit as he was about to take her from behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Kushina came to, she turned to stare at him as he stood behind her, grinning. He entered her and started thrusting once again. Kushina used her arms to get up on all fours as she made the sluttiest expression she had worn all night. He was taking her from behind, something else she would never allow Minato to do, yet she couldn't help but moan even louder as she loved it. Konohamaru went even faster than he had done previously, when they did in the missionary position. And Kushina enjoyed this even more, she couldn't help but think why? Why did she have to be so stubborn before. After ten minutes of Konohamaru taking her from behind, Kushina screamed out in another orgasm, the third one since he started doing her doggy style, as Konohamaru came inside of her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Panting, Konohamaru laid in on top of Kushina who laid on her stomach, his now flaccid dick was still inside of her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That was so good, Konohamaru-kun" Kushina said while panting heavily "Are you sure this was your first time?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Konohamaru got off of her as he laid down beside her "Yeah of course it was kore, it's just that you do this to me, I can't really control myself. You are the sexiest girl in this world Kushina-chan, I truly mean that"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina giggled as Konohamaru began spooning her, pressing his dick against her back as he put one arm around her chest. Kushina was glad in a way that she had those regeneration abilities. Thanks to them, Konohamaru got to feel what it felt to be with a virgin as well, without all the awkward inexperience that a real virgin would offer. She is also glad she decided to finally have sex with him on one of her safe days. He would have probably made her pregnant otherwise. The day the two of them had sex for the first time, is a day she will never forget. It just so happens to be the same day as her and Minato's wedding anniversary. Funny how that works out. With those thoughts, the female Uzumaki fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on her face, next to her new lover who held her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - A Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina couldn't help but smile when she woke up at around 8 AM, the next day. Konohamaru's arms still held her gently, as he laid behind her. His morning wood was resting against her butt and her lower back, the under side of the length of his dick pressing against her skin. Kushina just laid there, thinking for a while as she took Konohamaru's hand in her own. She thought that Yesterday had been both wonderful and a bit strange. The woman that Kushina had been in bed with Konohamaru yesterday, was something new to her. That was more like the woman she was in her sexual fantasies with Naruto, rather than what she normally is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sex yesterday had been truly amazing and exactly what Kushina needed. It wasn't that Konohamaru was an amazing lover, who had mastered the art of sex in one night. It was more so that she needed it so badly and she was very excited to test some new things. The sex could only get better from here, as both she and Konohamaru gets more experience as lovers. She was not satisfied with her mediocre blowjob, if you can call it that, that she gave him yesterday. That was one thing she had to practice, and she doubted Konohamaru would mind helping her with that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina moaned as she felt Konohamaru's right hand reach for her breasts “Good morning, Kushina-chan” he whispered into her ears.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina turned around to face him, while at the same time grabbing a hold of that morning wood that had been pressing against her, then slowly jerked him off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good morning, baby” she said with a naughty smile. Konohamaru groped her breasts with both hands as the two of them met for a kiss. That kiss turned into a lengthy make out session, starting another one of their now regular tongue wrestling matches while they felt each other up simultaneously. Kushina broke of their make out session as she got out of the bed “We should take a shower and get ready for the day” she said as Konohamaru nodded before jumping out of the bed as well. He stood next to Kushina, both butt naked as they stared at each other with perverted grins.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“But first” Kushina said as she created a shadow clone, which wore her jounin outfit that she had worn yesterday “Just in case Moegi and Udon gets up early and comes looking for us” she said with an eye wink. The clone then left the room and headed out towards the hotel's lobby where it would wait for either Moegi or Udon to show up. The real Kushina then walked towards the bathroom, swaying her hips teasingly as she did so, while Konohamaru stared at her back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You can go first then, I'll shower after you kore!” Konohamaru said with a wide grin, taking in the great view.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina glanced backwards “What are you saying, just join me in the shower ttebane!” she said with a loud laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay!” Konohamaru said excitedly, as he ran into the bathroom to join her. The two of them entered the very large shower cabinet and let the water wash them clean. Konohamaru covered Kushina's whole body with some kind of soap or body wash that she had handed him, giving extra attention to her chest, ass and thighs, while she applied shampoo to his hair. Kushina then sat down on her knees as they swapped duties, as she covered his body in soap while he applied shampoo into her very lengthy hair. Kushina gave as much attention to his penis as he had done to her privates earlier, as she pretty much gave him a hand job while they washed each other. She didn't let him cum though, that was something that would have to wait for a while as she was going to use this chance to practice her blowjob skills. After rinsing their bodies, while making out in the shower, the two of them moved over to the very large, heart shaped, bubble pool. Kushina asked Konohamaru to sit down on the edge of the bubble pool as she sat down in the water, in between his legs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina smirked while she stared up at Konohamaru, as she rubbed his dick gently, while pressing the tip of it against her cheek. Konohamaru leaned back and just enjoyed the feeling of Kushina's pecks against the tip of his dick before she took it into her mouth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ah damn!” Konohamaru moaned “That feels so good, Kushina-chan!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mmhm!” was Kushina's response as she bopped her head back and forth, trying to take more of his length down her throat than she was able to do yesterday. That proved to be much harder than she thought. The impressive length of his dick was one thing, but that wasn't the main problem as she could probably get more of it down her throat if it weren't for how thick his dick is. Unknowingly to Kushina, while Konohamaru's dick is slightly shorter than Jiraiya and Naruto's, it's the thickest one out of the three. That is quite impressive considering that both Jiraiya and Naruto's are much thicker and longer than the penis of a normal sized man. It wasn't so much that Kushina was bad at “deep throating”, the problem was more that she had the thickest dick in Konoha, and most likely in the elemental nations, to get down her throat. She had no success this time, as after a mere two minutes, Konohamaru said “Shit, I'm gonna cum, Kushina-chan!”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Just like yesterday, he came inside her mouth, but this time Kushina was ready for it as she sucked as hard as she could on the tip of his dick, while swallowing every drop of his cum. Kushina giggled as she kept licking the tip of his dick as Konohamaru panted and jerked his body slightly every time her tongue touched his sensitive mushroom head. After having her fun, she motioned for Konohamaru to sit down next to her in the bubble pool.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I don't believe you have never done that before, because that felt amazing kore!” Konohamaru said with a huge grin. Kushina grinned as well, as she sat down in his lap, with her back against him, placing his member in between her thighs as she rubbed them against his length “I won't be satisfied until I have taken your full size inside my mouth, I hope you will allow me to practice on you a lot, Kon-kun!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru smirked “Of course!” he said with a perverted laugh as he started playing with her breasts. The two of them then fooled around a bit in the bubble pool for a while before heading out of the bathroom to get dressed. Kushina's clone had dispelled and delivered information to her on Moegi and Udon, who are waiting for them in the lobby. The clone had first told them that she was going to get Konohamaru and also pick up a few things they would be using in their morning training.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru had quickly put his clothes on and was now watching Kushina as she stood in front of a mirror, with only her underwear on. She was putting on her jounin outfit again. Once she was done, she said “How do I look?” while posing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Great as always” Konohamaru said with a warm smile as he walked up to her “Except for that pony tail, I prefer you with your usual hairstyle”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is that so?” Kushina said with a smirk as she reached for her hairband and let her hair free “Hair down it is then ttebane!” she said as she swung her head a couple of times before leaning down to give Konohamaru a kiss. She then stared at herself in the mirror again. She had to agree with Konohamaru, she looked better with her hair down. The only reason she sometimes put up her hair into a ponytail was because Minato said she looked good in it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You should meet up with your teammates now, I will join you shortly, I just need to prepare a few things” Kushina said as she went over to the bed to grab her backpack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, sensei!” Konohamaru said with a halfhearted saluted which had Kushina throw a pillow at him “Don't call me that!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru chuckled as he closed the door behind him, heading out to meet up with Moegi and Udon in the lobby. He found Moegi sitting on a couch, alone, in the lobby.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good morning, Moegi-chan” Konohamaru said with a proud smirk as he sat down next to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good morning” Moegi said eyeing him with a set of calculating eyes “You seem in a good mood”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“How can I not be” Konohamaru said as he leaned into her and whispered “I had sex with Kushina-chan last night after all”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What, no way!” Moegi said with an open mouth, staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru chuckled “It's the truth, why would I lie about that now? You are the only one I talk to about this”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi smiled “It's not that I don't believe you, it's just still a bit hard to comprehend that you and Kushina-sensei are together in that way”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru nodded “I can see why, I still can't believe this is happening. But I will tell you more about that another time, in case Udon or someone else overhears us”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay” Moegi said with a wide smile “Congratulations on being the first of us three to lose your virginity”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Heh, thanks” Konohamaru said with a light shake of his head, he then looked around the lobby “Where is Udon anyway?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bathroom” Moegi said as Udon came into their view, walking through the hallway as he headed towards them. When Udon returned, the topic changed to ninja training and techniques as they wait for Kushina. Kushina arrived ten minutes later, with her hair down the way Konohamaru had asked her to, while grinning from ear to ear, similar to how Konohamaru done earlier.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina then asked her future genin to follow her outside to continue their training. They went to the same spot where they had trained yesterday. Instead of ordering them to run laps or do push ups, Kushina brought out a pencil along with a few sets of scrolls.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm giving you all an assignment or homework if you will. Using these scrolls I want you to practice two different kinds of seals. First one is avery basic seal, the explosion tag seal” Kushina said as she quickly drew the symbols for an explosion tag and ripped that part of the paper off of the scroll.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She held it up for the three of them to see “Is there anyone here that can already create these?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru raised one arm “Yes Kushina-chan, my grandfather already taught me how to create those and me and Naruto like to throw them at Ero-sennin when we're bored”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled “That's a good use for them, these are designed to be used against your enemy. Since Jiraiya-sama is the enemy to all women, you are doing us all a favor”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru nodded giving Kushina a thumbs up as Udon scratched the back of his head while taking notes. Moegi on the other hand was thinking “Eh, she isn't going to correct him on that suffix or what? And why doesn't Udon-chan seem to care?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How about you, Moegi-chan and Udon-kun, do you have any experience with drawing seals?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both of them shook their heads as an answer “Okay, then I will show you both how to create them later and you will have until Friday to show me that you've learned it” Kushina said before drawing another set of symbols to create another seal. She removed that part of the paper from the scroll as well and held it up “How about this one, do any of you recognize this?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No sensei” Moegi said as Konohamaru shook his head “Nah, the explosion tag is the only seal I've learned”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's a sound isolation seal I think” Udon said, staring at it in thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's right, have you had any experience with these Udon-kun?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Udon shook his head “Not personally, I have just seen them before”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi stared at Udon with suspicious eyes as Kushina spoke</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, let me explain how this sound isolation seal works. It's a seal that can be used both during missions but also in your regular daily life at home” Kushina smirked as she turned to Konohamaru “Konohamaru-kun, help me show them how it works”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay” Konohamaru said as he stepped forward. Kushina then drew three more identical seals on that scroll before seperating into three more sound isolation seal tags. She then placed on of those tags on top of Konohamaru's forehead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tell your teammates what your name is” Kushina told Konohamaru who said “I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru” in a very low tone due, almost as quiet as a whisper. Konohamaru's eyes widened, he had been talking normally “Hey this thing actually works!” he spoke excitedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What's that Konohamaru-chan, I can't hear you?” Moegi asked as Kushina placed all four tags on Konohamaru.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Now tell your teammates how you spent your night” Kushina whispered into his ear “Yell it out”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru tried to yell from the top of his lungs, that he had been spending the night together with Kushina, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make a sound.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I FUCKED KUSHINA-CHAN LAST NIGHT!” He tried to yell as Kushina giggled at him. Udon stared at Konohamaru with a raised eyebrow “I'm not much of a lip reader, Konohamaru-chan”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi shook her head “It's the seals, it's preventing him from making any sound, right sensei?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Right!” Kushina said as she leaned down and whispered “Okay, that's enough, remember a gentleman never speaks of what women he lays with” she said before removing the tags.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru just grinned as he went back to standing next to his teammates “Wow, that's a pretty damn cool seal, Kushina-chan!” he said while resting his arms behind his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes and a very useful seal, especially for someone who wants to become a master at stealth, right Moegi-chan?” Kushina asked as the girl nodded with a grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Like I said earlier, it's also useful in your every day life, as you can use it on objects, floor and walls if you were to do something that would normally be noisy and want to reduce that noise. For example, if you live in an apartment block and you are about to move furniture but don't want to trouble your neighbors, you can use these on your walls and your floor to isolate the noise” Kushina said as she held up the tag, staring at her students with a smirk “Or any other activity that may get noisy” she said with an eye wink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru definitely understood what she meant by that and so did Moegi. She sweat dropped as she realized why Udon had seen those tags before, Tsunade must have been using them in his room whenever she visits, that's probably how they get away with it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Learning how to create your own explosion tags and the sound isolation tags will be your homework for this week. As I said earlier, you have until Friday afternoon which is when I expect all three of you to be able to show me that you can draw these. Since Konohamaru-kun already knows how to create an explosion tag, I expect you to be the fastest one to draw them come Friday, which means that you still have to practice drawing them”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes sensei” Moegi and Udon said while Konohamaru grunted “Yes, Kushina-chan” this time, Udon did turn to stare at him, raising an eyebrow “Call her by the proper suffix, Konohamaru-chan. That's Naruto's mom you know”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kushina waved him off “Don't worry about that, I asked him to call me that since we've been friends for such a long time”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I see, sorry for butting in Kushina-sensei” Udon said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don't worry about it, normally you would be right and had it been anyone else calling me by such a familiar suffix, I would have reprimanded them myself”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Udon nodded before Kushina grinned from ear to ear “Now lets start training, we don't have much time left before we have to get back to Konoha again. Start with ten laps around the village!” Kushina cheered as she took the lead while her students, whose legs still ached from their training from yesterday, followed her lead with questionable enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several hours later, at 4 PM, Kushina and her now very tired team had returned to Konoha. They had been training for several hours, from morning to afternoon. Before leaving the luxurious village, Kushina had her team help her shop as she bought several different expensive ingredients for the dinner she was going to cook for her and Minato once she gets home. After they were done shopping, they spent the past two hours running back to Konoha, that way they got a little extra training in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After saying good bye to Konohamaru and Kushina, who were heading the same way for several reasons, mainly because they live on the same street, a very tired Moegi was supporting an even more tired Udon, on their way back to his house. She thought that now that she was alone with Udon, as she helped him get home, was a good time to let him know that she knows about him and Tsunade.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You better rest when you get home if you plan on seeing Tsunade-sama tonight” Moegi said with a teasing smirk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What?” Udon said, raising his head enough to stare at her “Tsunade-sama as in the female member of the sannin? Why would I need to see her tonight?” Udon asked, trying to act calm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi sighed “You don't have to lie Udon-chan, I have seen the two of you together many times. I think you know exactly what I mean”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Udon frowned “Have you been spying on us?” he asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi nodded “Of course, it's my specialty after all!” she said in a cheery tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shit!” Udon said, face palming “Now the whole village is gonna know, she said we had to keep it secret for a while!”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Moegi giggled, he reacted pretty much the same way Konohamaru did when Moegi found out about him and Kushina. She couldn't exactly blame them though, she was part of the group of Konoha's most notorious gossipers after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. The reason I told you now that I know about you and her is that I have a few shocking secrets that I'm sitting on myself. I need someone I can trust to talk to about them” Moegi said as they reached the road that led up to Udon's parents house.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They can't be more shocking than Tsunade-sama being my girlfriend” Udon said with a chuckle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I don't know about that, I have seen and heard about a lot of incredible things this past week. I can tell you all about them as long as you promise not to talk about it with anyone except myself, and I promise I will keep your secret and you can talk to me about your relationship with Tsunade-sama” Moegi said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they reached the front door of Udon's house, Udon nodded as he let go of Moegi who he had used as support the whole way back “Deal, I will keep your secrets as long as you keep mine, and I will listen to anything you want to share, Moegi-chan”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Great” Moegi said with a kind smile as she stretched her arms above her head “But that will have to wait until tomorrow, I need to get home and rest as well”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that Moegi went home to get some rest before she would head out to spy on some interesting people in the village, later tonight.She left Udon who slowly made his way towards his room to drop himself on his bed for a nap. A bit later, Kushina and Konohamaru had made it to the street where both of their houses are located. It had taken them quite a while to get back there since they had found a place to make out for a while, away from prying eyes, on their way back. They got to Konohamaru and Hiruzen's house first as it was closer to the village. Kushina walked him all the way to the door as she planned to kiss him good bye. Those plans got changed when she saw her good friend Uchiha Mikoto wave to her through the kitchen window. Mikoto was inside the kitchen teaching a grumpy Hanabi to cook again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina waved back at Mikoto with a smile, before leaning down to whisper into Konohamaru's ear “Do you want to come over at around 9?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I thought you were celebrating your anniversary with Hokage-sama tonight” Konohamaru said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina giggled as she spoke “I fear that won't take more than a few hours, besides, the real celebration will start when you arrive dattebane!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I will be there” Konohamaru said with a grin as Kushina gave him a quick peck on the lips and said “See you later” before leaving. As Kushina walked further down the street, Konohamaru went to take a nap to get some much needed the rest. He would probably need it for what Kushina has in mind for this evening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Kushina got back, the first thing she saw when she stepped inside the front door were Naruto and Kurenai making out, confirming her suspicions about Kurenai. Naruto and Kurenai had the house all for themselves last night since Kushina was away with her team while Minato was spending the night in Ino's room.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm back” Kushina said with an angry frown, causing the two lovebirds to stare at her. Naruto stared at her with a slightly fearful expression while Kurenai seemed to be slightly amused.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey mom, I eh well, uhh..” Naruto said trying to figure out what to say before he shrugged “Well shit, I guess its no point in hiding it from you any longer. Mom, Kurenai-chan is my girl dattebayo!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurenai's amused expression grew from slightly amused to very amused as Kushina gained a tic mark on her forehead due to her anger “I can see that!” she said through gritted teeth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Great, well I'm gonna sleep at Jiraiya's tonight as to let you and dad celebrate your anniversary alone” Naruto said with a nervous smile as he grabbed Kurenai's hand and started walking towards the front door with her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“At Jiraiya's?” Kushina asked while rolling her eyes “As you said earlier, there is no point in lying now Naruto, just say that you are sleeping at Kurenai's”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto turned to stare at the annoyed red head while gulping “So you are okay with this? You aren't going to murder us?” he asked nervously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I haven't decided on that yet” Kushina said with an angry glare “I would like to talk to Kurenai-san alone before you leave”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mom, please don't..” Naruto said with Kurenai interrupted her “It's fine Naruto-kun” she said giving him her apartment keys “Why don't you go ahead and warm the bed for us, I will join you shortly” she said, then kissed him in front of Kushina. Kushina gasped at how bold Kurenai was and the fact that she seemed completely unaware of the situation she was in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay dattebayo!” Naruto squeaked out as he left the house using a teleportation technique to get out of there as fast as he could.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Kushina-sama” Kurenai said walking up to her with her arms crossed above her chest “I should have told you earlier about me and Naruto, at least one of us should have told you before you found out this way, I apologize if we surprised you”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Earlier? Just how long have the two of you been together?” Kushina asked, sounding a bit upset.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It's been about a year now, 346 days to be exact” Kurenai said with slight blush.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You are counting the days?” Kushina asked in disbelief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurenai nodded “Of course, I am crazy about your son, Kushina-sama. I truly do love him and so does Anko”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Anko-chan? What does she have to do with this?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They didn't tell you?” Kurenai asked as Kushina shook her head as an answer “That's surprising, I would have thought Anko would have told everyone about her being together with Naruto by now”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait, I thought you and Naruto were going out?” Kushina asked “And now you are saying he is with Anko-chan?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurenai chuckled “I guess you are in for another shock after hearing this. I am together with Naruto but as of a few weeks back, Anko is also dating him. In other words, both of us are his girlfriends”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina stared at Kurenai with an open mouth, she couldn't believe what she just heard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I have to sit down” she said, nursing her forehead. The two of them moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, continuing their conversation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How can he have two girlfriends? And if you have been with him for a year, why did you even agree to let him take another girlfriend?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Anko has been in love with Naruto for longer than I have, she also happens to be my best friend who told me about her crush even before I approached Naruto. Naruto has had a thing for her as well and because of that I thought this was the only way for me and Anko to remain friends while everyone gets to be happy. Trust me when I say that I and Anko make your boy very happy, Kushina-sama” Kurenai said with an eye wink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina face palmed “I'm sure you do. Can I expect Naruto to come home with any more girlfriends in the future or does it stop with you and Anko?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“He will not have any more girlfriends, I can assure you of that” Kurenai said in a stern tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good” Kushina said with a sigh as Kurenai added “But I can't really make any promises about seeing him with any other girls. Me and Anko talked about his popularity and how every girl throws themselves at him. We decided to let him do what he wants, as long as we don't have to hear about it unless we ask him to tell us, meaning that he can sleep with whoever he wants, but only me and Anko get the privilege of being his girlfriends”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh my, what a privilege that is” Kushina said sarcastically, shaking her head “Especially considering you are already Asuma's girlfriend, or at least that is what I and everyone else thought”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurenai nodded “That means that it worked, everyone is supposed to think that I am dating Asuma-san”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What worked?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh well, it's a long story” Kurenai said with a slightly evil chuckle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tell me the short version, I have to start cooking the dinner for my anniversary dinner soon” Kushina said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, let's just say that a few years ago I were pestered about my friends to get a boyfriend and were asked out on dates by men daily, men that didn't interest me. There is probably only one, maybe two guys, that I have ever had an attraction to and the one I'm attracted to the most and love is obviously Naruto, who I have been in love with before I started my fake relationship with Asuma-san. My relationship with Asuma-san is just that, a fake relationship. I used him to get other men to stop asking me out, since no one would dare to ask out the girlfriend of the mighty Sarutobi Asuma, and my friends also stopped pestering me about getting a boyfriend. Since Asuma-san has been in love with me for as long as I can remember, it was easy to get it started. I had to be the one that asked him out, since I knew he didn't have the balls for it, otherwise he would have done it much sooner. He has never made a move on me, or shown any interest in making a move either.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Most of the time he can't even look me in the eyes and when we are together he blushes like a little school girl. Needless to say, we haven't kissed, or even hugged. I do make sure to hold his hand whenever we are in public or at a party, to sell the picture of us being together to my friends and people who I benefited from thinking that I was together with him, such as you. Then you wouldn't suspect me of trying to get close to Naruto, which I did for the bigger part of the three years that I have been in that fake relationship. Trust me when I say that there is nothing you have to worry about when it comes to me and Asuma-san. Naruto-kun is the only one for me” Kurenai ended as she finished her very bizarre story of her and Asuma's relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“While I don't like what you are doing to that poor man, I'm not worried about Asuma-san, I'm worried about Naruto and that you will hurt in a similar way. What does Asuma-san think of this and is he angry at Naruto?” Kushina asked in the same upset tone, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh he doesn't know, he thinks we are still dating. I am going to enjoy doing this to him as much as possible, hopefully he will find out about me and Naruto by seeing us have sex inside his apartment. That's how I always pictured him finding out about us.” Kurenai said with a wide grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why? Why would you do this to him?” Kushina asked in disbelief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurenai frowned “The mere thought of being together with him disgusts me to no end. He has had the pleasure of believing that we have been together for three years. Now it's my turn to enjoy myself and the thought of sneaking around with Naruto behind his back, hopefully around him as much as possible, really turns me on” Kurenai said with a naughty smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She continued “I hope he finds us having sex in his bed, preferably doggy style with us facing the door so that he can see my expression as..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, that's enough” Kushina interrupted “I have heard enough and I have had enough of you for one day. We will continue this talk another day since I really need to get dinner started”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurenai stood up “I will be visiting more often then, I can come downstairs for a chat after or before me and Naruto-kun go to bed, if you know what I mean”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Just go” Kushina said through gritted teeth, doing a full face palm as she couldn't stand talking to that woman anymore right now. She was right about one thing though, which was the one thing that had prevented her from punching Kurenai's skull in, Naruto is most likely very happy. Never mind having just one of Konoha's hottest jounin as a girlfriend, he had two of the most popular and sexiest jounin as girlfriends. This was probably a mistake on Kushina's part, but she would do nothing to stop that for now. She felt like she wasn't really in any position to ruin Naruto's or Kurenai's fun, considering that she had just fucked Konohamaru for the first time on the same day that is her and Minato's wedding anniversary.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina tried to get that conversation out of her mind as she took a shower and changed into her green housewife dress before cooking the dinner she would share with Minato and Konohamaru. She didn't wear her usual white blouse under it, instead the only thing visible on her shoulders were white straps from her bra, resting on her shoulder next to the green straps of her dress. She cooked extra food for Konohamaru since she had invited him over tonight. That was something she didn't need to tell Minato about though. She didn't plan on letting him know that Konohamaru was coming over any way. She had a feeling he may not notice that he was ever here, since she had something planned for Minato, a little something that she is going to mix into his food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The dinner was ready at around 7 PM, at which time Minato had yet to come home. At around 8 PM, Kushina was starting to get a little bit tired of waiting for him, as well as a little worried that they wouldn't be able to finish the dinner before 9, which was the time she told Konohamaru to come over. Luckily for her, Minato finally did come home a few minutes past 8, saving her the trouble of having to go chase him down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, I had a meeting that delayed me, I hope you didn't wait long” Minato said with a kind smile as he entered the door. His meeting was a one on one session with a certain Yamanaka girl.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Not at all, I just got done with dinner” Kushina lied as she didn't want to have an argument right now. She just wanted them to eat as soon as possible.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina welcomed him back home with a quick hug “Happy anniversary, Minato” she said afterwards, staring up at him with a slight, forced smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Happy anniversary, honey” Minato said with the same kind smile as always.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minato nodded, he could smell the food that Kushina had prepared for them “I'm starving and that smells delicious”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good because I'm also starving” Kushina said with a chuckle as the two of them went over to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Kushina had decorated the kitchen table with lit candles and some flowers along with their plates of food. Minato had been given a very large serving, his plate full of food. Kushina on the other hand barely had any food at all on her plate. That was something Minato picked up on, especially since she had just said she were so hungry.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are there more food, you couldn't possibly eat your fill with just that?” Minato asked, nodding towards her plate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you saying that I'm fat?” Kushina asked in a playful tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minato chuckled “Of course not”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“There is plenty more if you want seconds, don't worry about what I eat” Kushina said with a warm smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay” Minato said scratching the back of his head before he took a bite. Her cooking was wonderful as always “Mhm, this tastes great Kushina”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Thank you” Kushina said politely, as she just played with her food with her fork.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minato took more bites while talking in between them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How has your week been training those three?” Minato asked “I hope they haven't given you too much trouble”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina took a small bite of her own food before answering “It's been good so far, the three of them are really working hard. None of them are giving me any trouble, they are very respectful and go along with my training without questioning it”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's good” Minato said with a smile, then he scratched the back of his head “I thought Konohamaru-kun might give you some trouble, that boy is like Naruto in so many ways.. I'm glad to hear that is not the case”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina giggled “He is like Naruto in more ways than you can imagine” she said, licking her lips “And he hasn't given me any trouble so far, out of the three of them he is performing the best, working hard and motivating the other two to follow his lead”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Lord Third will be glad to hear that” Minato said as he finished his plate “Was there any more?” he asked holding up the plate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wow, you ate that fast” Kushina said grabbing the plate “Sure, let me get it for you” she said then walked over to the kitchen counter. She gathered another large portion of food for him, then grabbed a package of sleeping pills that she had placed in one of the shelves earlier. She mixed some sleeping pills into his food, just in case the ones she had mixed into his first portion earlier wasn't enough. This was her plan to get Minato out of the way tonight when Konohamaru comes over. She could be with Konohamaru while Minato gets some much needed rest. It was a win win situation in Kushina's mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a sly smile she placed the plate in front of Minato “There you go, Hun”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Thanks” Minato said as he dug into his second plate, finishing the contents almost as fast as the first one.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After Minato finished eating, and Kushina ate very very tiny portion, they spent the next forty minutes at the kitchen table talking while enjoying a glass of wine. As the clock neared 9 PM, Kushina was starting to think that she may have underestimated her husband a little bit. While he did appear a bit tired, and was yawning a little bit, he still didn't look like he had to sleep. Since he wasn't asleep yet and Konohamaru was going to show up any minute now, she had to think up some kind of excuse for Konohamaru to be here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Let's go over to the living room so we can sit more comfortably on the couch” Kushina said, grabbing both of their wine glasses and the bottle of wine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I like the way you think” Minato said with an eye wink before he yawned “Damn, I don't know why but I'm starting to feel really tired”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You have worked hard as the village leader, you should be enjoying yourself tonight and make sure to get some rest” Kushina said as the two of them sat down on the couch. Just as Kushina poured the both of them more wine, she heard someone knocking on their front door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Who could that be?” Kushina said, knowing fully well who it was.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I don't know, let me send them away” Minato said and was about to stand up when Kushina ushered him to sit down again “No, let me get it. You just sit down and relax, honey”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay” Minato said, yawning once again. As Kushina walked towards the hallway where the front door was located, she glanced back at Minato and saw him close his eyes, forcing them back open. The pills were finally starting to effect him for real. With a grin she walked over to the front door and opened it. Kushina opened the door to find Konohamaru standing there, waving at him with a wide grin “Hey!” he greeted loudly. Kushina stepped outside and closed the door behind her, she then leaned down and frenched him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey baby” she said before giving him another long and wet kiss. Konohamaru placed his arms around her thighs and lifted her “I can't wait any longer, I want to fuck you now Kushina-chan!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“W-wait, put me down” Kushina said with a slight blush while still showing him that naughty smile of hers. She loved how forward Konohamaru could be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Minato is in the living room, give me a moment to get him out of the way ttebane”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru put her down, gaping at her in due slight fear but mostly due to surprise “You should have told me earlier, what if he saw us?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled “Don't worry about that, for now just do what I say..” she then instructed Konohamaru to go use their bathroom and stay in there until Kushina calls for him. The two of them then entered the house. Konohamaru waved at Minato as he went passed the living room while he was on his way towards the bathroom. Kushina walked back to her husband who finally appeared to be very tired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a series of yawns, Minato asked “Was that Konohamaru-kun?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, he has been training nearby but nature called so he asked to use our bathroom” Kushina lied as she sat down next to him again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Must be a a number two since he didn't take care of it outside then” Minato said with a chuckle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina shook her head“I guess so” she then glanced at Minato and just for the hell of it she asked “You know since it's our anniversary today and it's been a few years.. Do you think we could you know?” Kushina asked, seeing if he would show the slightest interest in having sex with her. Minato understood that she was asking if he wanted to have sex with her, without mentioning it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm sorry, I'm very tired Kushina” Minato said with a sigh “I don't know what is up with me today, I can barely keep my eyes open”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Minato was telling the truth about being tired, he was also gladly dodging her wish of having sex. Minato was no victim here, the reason he had been late for dinner was because he had been fucking Ino in his office for a few hours before going home. He used a shower inside the Hokage tower to get rid of the smell. While Kushina was out of the village yesterday, he spent the night in Ino's room, taking all the precautions necessary to make sure that her parents didn't find out about them, using seals similar and more advance versions of the noise suppressing seal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don't worry, I understand. I can see that you are very tired, maybe you should rest a bit?” Kushina asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good. I could probably fall asleep here on the couch right now..” He said with another yawn.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina got up and stood next to the couch, reaching for the knot that held her dress in place on her back, then said “Go ahead, good night Minato” she said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good night..” Minato said as he laid down and closed his eyes. A moment later, Kushina pulled her dress down, revealing what she wore underneath it. As Minato started to snore, Kushina called for Konohamaru “Konohamaru-kun, are you done in there?” she asked, still standing next to the couch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I don't know, am I?” Konohamaru asked, standing in the bathroom but with the bathroom door open.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I think you are..” Kushina said in a playful tone, while Minato mumbled something before his snoring resumed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru got out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room. There he saw Kushina standing next to the couch that Minato slept on, only wearing an almost transparent white bra and white panties of the lingerie kind. Kushina's underwear NSFW: <a href="https://wallhere.com/en/wallpaper/1256925">https://wallhere.com/en/wallpaper/1256925</a></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At first Konohamaru couldn't help but gawk at the sexy goddess before him, but after a while he glanced at Minato nervously “Kushina-chan, is he asleep?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina chuckled “What do you think?” she asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Konohamaru heard a quiet snore coming from the couch that answered his question for him. He closed the distance between them as he walked up to Kushina, who still stood next to the couch, and placed both of his hands on her bum. He took a firm grip with both hands as he groped her butt aggressively.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You look so sexy in that Kushina-chan” Konohamaru said with a perverted smile. Kushina just moaned quietly in respond as she placed her arms around his head, pressing him into her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You got the right idea, Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said with a giggle as she played with his hair as the academy student kept fondling her perfect little behind. After a while, she got down on her knees and kissed him passionately. She then stared into his eyes “Are you hungry?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, I didn't eat anything before coming over. I woke up about twenty minutes ago” Konohamaru said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina gave him a quick peck on the mouth “I'm glad you got some rest because I might keep you up very late tonight” she said with a naughty smile, she then added “I have food ready for us, but before that I want to try my luck at conquering that big beast inside your pants”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina then fished out Konohamaru's dick from his pants and began jerking it while the two of them stared into each others eyes with lustful expressions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You did a pretty good job of that yesterday” Konohamaru said with a grin as Kushina pressed the tip of his dick against her cheek while she kept jerking the length of it “I won't be satisfied until I can give you a proper blowjob, that whole thing is going inside my mouth ttebane!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina licked the tip a few times before pressing the tip against her cheek again, rubbing the tip against her cheek with the help of the movement as she jerked him “Besides, that was earlier today since the time had passed midnight, make sure you remember today's date as the day we first had sex” Kushina said with a slutty smile before she took him inside her mouth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ooh!” Konohamaru moaned in delight as Kushina's head bopped back and forth, taking about one third of his size inside her mouth as the most.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Outside, Konoha's most sneaky voyeur had the best seat possible to watch Kushina cheating on her husband with her new lover. Moegi was sitting in some bushes connected to the forest a pretty close distance from the house. Since the living room was the room that lead to the veranda and porch of the backyard, and the living room had large windows instead of walls in that direction towards the backyard, she could easily see them, and Minato, with the help of her binoculars. She wore her camouflaged t-shirt and miniskirt to complete her voyeur kit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Earlier today after she had dropped off Udon at his home, she wanted to go home to get some rest of her own. That didn't happen as she were far too excited to get out to spy on others. Instead of resting, she had spent the past 4 or almost 5 hours going around Konoha, trying to find some people to spy on. After leaving her house in the same get up she is currently wearing, she found the first couple to spy on as they walked down one of Konoha's streets.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was Shikamaru and Shizune who walked hand in hand towards the ninja academy. As Moegi spent another half an hour spying on them, she found out that their relationship was still pretty innocent as they went on what appeared to be a normal date. At least she caught them kissing a few times, but that was nothing in comparison to what Moegi has heard Shizunes does with male academy students in the infirmary almost every night and not what Moegi headed out to see. Moegi stopped following them around, but made note of maybe visiting Shikamaru's home later tonight to see what he and his mother, Yoshino, might get up to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She had to look around in the village for over an hour before she found the next thing to catch her interest. It was Maho, the younger of Udon's two older sisters, who were walking together with one of the village elders, Homura. Homura is an adviser to the current hokage along with being a very respected figure in the village, just like Hiruzen, Koharu and Danzo is. The latter may not be as respected or well liked by all though. Moegi had a pretty good idea what they were about to do since Maho is one of the biggest sluts in Konoha, along with her sister Akane. Both of them lack talent when it comes to being ninja but have somehow made it to the rank of chuunin. Sleeping with powerful people such as Homura may have helped their cause. Moegi has even sparred against the two of them, before she even started training with Kushina. In those spars, Moegi fought evenly against the both of them. Considering that she at that point still had three more years left in the academy, that proves just how little talent those two sisters actually have. Moegi was not surprised to see Maho enter Homura's home together with him. Even less surprised when she found them together in his bedroom, watching them through a window from a tree top. The young chuunin rode that old man who seemed very pleased with the situation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi spent another half an hour watching them before she moved on. Maho and Homura weren't done but when Maho started rimming Homura, Moegi decided that she had seen enough. She found herself on the street which leads to both Konohamaru and Naruto's houses. She was headed to Naruto and his family's house in hope of finding Naruto together with Kurenai, Anko or anyone else. During the week she has seen Naruto and Kurenai together many times, but never clearly as there is always curtains or drapes in the way of her view whenever the two of them have sex. The most she has seen them do in public was making out outside Asuma's apartment before the two of them, for some reason entered it together, after Asuma let them in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On her way to Naruto's house, she passed Hinata, Hiruzen, Hanabi and Mikoto who were outside Konohamaru's house. They were sending Hanabi home who were done with her training for the day. Unknown to Moegi and Hanabi, the other three would remain for some special training where Mikoto joins Hinata and Hiruzen. Hanabi who still had no clue what was going on in that dojo, appeared angry and jealous as she left. She thought she was missing out on some serious ninja training by the former Hokage. The fact that her household and cooking lessons continued didn't help her current mood. Since Moegi had no knowledge of any of that going on, she had no reason too stick around to see exactly what Mikoto and Hiruzen had in mind for Hinata.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Instead she kept going down the street, towards Naruto and his parents house. She got there and find the same spot she is currently sitting and began searching for any sign of Naruto. Unfortunately for Moegi, both Naruto and Kurenai had already left at that point. The only thing she was able to see within the house was Kushina, cooking the anniversary dinner for her and Minato. Moegi spotted Kushina grabbing a package of sleeping pills and placed it next to one of the plates. This caught her curiosity as she decided to stay here to spy on Kushina. She witnessed Kushina and Minato's rather boring and dull dinner, up to the point when Konohamaru arrived. When he did arrive, things immediately got more interesting. She couldn't see their first kiss outside the front door since that was on the other side of the house. But she saw everything else, from Kushina taking of her dress to her starting to suck Konohamaru off, in front of her sleeping husband. Seeing that Kushina and Konohamaru were already doing things like this weren't a big shock to Moegi, she knew it was only a matter of time due to the way they acted each other and the erotic way they kissed. It also confirmed that Konohamaru had told her the truth this morning, when he told her that he and Kushina had sex last night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moegi had seen a lot of things this past week, but this had to be the hottest thing she had seen so far. Kushina, the woman known as one of Konoha's biggest prudes and more flattering things such as Konoha's most beautiful or finest woman, was going down on her best friend. Her best friend who is an academy student like her and while Moegi would never admit it to him, is one of the hottest guys in the village, who just happened to have the biggest fucking dick she had seen in her life. She had seen quite a few before this week and even more during the week due to her active voyeurism. She had yet to see either Naruto or Jiraiya's which is why Konohamaru's is currently the biggest one she has let her eyes on. While Minato, Inoichi and a couple of others weren't small, they were just slightly above average. Shikaku and some of the older men she has seen, such as Homura, were very average. Her other friend Udon was more on the smaller side. While Moegi wasn't someone who normally got attracted to other girls, she couldn't help but find Kushina attractive. She deserved her title as Konoha's most beautiful woman, a title she often won in Konoha's various tabloid like newspapers. Moegi would give her the title of Konoha's sexiest woman as well, she had seen that body up close when they bathed together, she had the perfect body that Moegi was very jealous of.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She saw as Kushina really tried her best to get that monster down her throat, her saliva running out of her mouth with every time she bopped her head. Moegi couldn't fault her for not being able to take even half of it. She doubted anyone else could. After watching them for a few more minutes, while touching herself inside her very soaked panties, she saw Konohamaru cum all over Kushina's face and then some more. Unknowingly to Moegi, some of that extra cum had shot over Kushina's head and landed in Minato's hair. Moegi saw Kushina lick up all the cum on her face after she had sucked out every last drop out of Konohamaru's dick. Afterwards, she had turned around with a smile, a small that then turned into a horrified, almost disgusted expression. A moment later, Konohamaru was putting his pants on again and was heading towards the front door while Kushina sat in front of Minato, touching his hair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside with Kushina, she had just sent Konohamaru home, telling him that what they were doing was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing it anymore. That was after she had seen that some of her new lovers cum had landed on the back of Minato's head, in his hair. It weren't much, but it was still enough to make Kushina think that what they were doing was so wrong. She called it off, she had to call it off. Yet, as she sat there, gathering the cum from Minato's hair with her fingers, then licking it up. She couldn't help but smile in a naughty way. She decided that she had to stop lying to herself. The only wrong thing that has happened this evening was her overreaction to this little accident. Konohamaru is her new life, her new lover and her future. Before Konohamaru could reach the front door, Kushina had stopped him by grabbing his scarf, pulling him back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm sorry I didn't mean that” Kushina said, pulling him into her arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It's okay, I didn't wanna do that to him either, damn that's messed up” Konohamaru said, hugging her back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It doesn't matter, I just overreacted a little bit. Let's go eat now and continue what we were doing after that” Kushina said with an eye wink as the two of them headed to the kitchen. Kushina served them both two large plates of food, her own was much larger than that she had before. She sat down next to Konohamaru, placing her chair close enough that it touched his chair. She then unclasped her bra, letting the twins free as she smiled teasingly at Konohamaru who already started eating. He glanced at his favorite toys while he ate, then placed his free hand on top of one her tits and played with them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mmh!” Kushina moaned after swallowing her food, she ate with her right hand while she placed her left hand in between Konohamaru's legs, rubbing his once again hard dick through his pants. Konohamaru was ready to go again as he let go of Kushina's tit in favor of lifting the plate close to his face so he could empty the plate faster. He finished the plate in a personal record time and put it down on the table. He then turned to Kushina and grabbed a tit en each hand “Hehehe, I love your tits Kushina-chan!” he said with a giggle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina finished swallowing what food she had in her mouth, having finished half of what was on her plate, before she stood up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Let's fuck now Kon-kun!” Kushina said in an excited tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hell yeah kore!” Konohamaru said with a wide grin as the two of them headed upstairs, Konohamaru with one hand on Kushina's bum, while Kushina had one hand inside his pants. That was the last thing Moegi was able to see them do since they covered the windows upstairs with curtains. She did hear Kushina's very loud moans as she made her way back to the street in front of the house. With a smile on her face, happy for her teammate and teacher, she headed back towards the village. At the end of the street, near the Sarutobi clan compound, she heard the very recognizable sound of more moans. They were coming from the Dojo next to Konohamaru's house. Moegi curiosity got the best of her as she snuck into their backyard to listen in on them. She found the door open and glanced inside it, sneakily. Inside she saw Hinata licking and fingering the Uchiha MILF, Uchiha Mikoto, while Sarutobi Hiruzen sat next to them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, yes! That's it Hinata-chan!” Mikoto moaned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Great job Hinata, your training is going great so far. Once you learn how to please women, we will move on with your training” Hiruzen said with a loud perverted laugh. He got no response from Hinata as she was busy sticking her tongue furiously into Mikoto's wet cunt. Moegi then snuck out of the backyard, shaking her head at what she had just seen. That was a threesome she never expected she would see in her life. At this point she would be more surprised to see a normal couple rather than what she had seen lately.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Back with Kushina and Konohamaru who are in Kushina and Minato's bed. Kushina is riding Konohamaru in a sitting cowgirl position, while Konohamaru is also sitting. They are facing each other, allowing Konohamaru easy access to her large, perfect breasts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh God I love your cock dattebane!” Kushina said as she moved her hips faster, while moaning loudly. Her moaning just seemed to get louder and louder which was natural for Kushina as she was a pretty loud person to begin with. She was much louder today than she had been yesterday.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It's all yours kore!” Konohamaru said with a laugh as he slapped Kushina's ass.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ah, fuck me!” Kushina moaned as she road him into the night. Almost eight hours later, at 5 AM, they were still at it. Konohamaru was fucking Kushina doggy style on her bed as she stood on all fours. That was the position Konohamaru had fucked her in for the past two hours, allowing him to thrust into her as fast and hard as he wanted while spanking her perfect tight and round little ass.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm gonna cum!” Kushina yelled as she bit into her pillow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Me too, I'm cumming!” Konohamaru said as she bit his lip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Cum inside me!” Kushina pleaded “Fill me with your cum, Konohamaru-kun!”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ahh!” Konohamaru moaned as he came inside her yet again this night. He had lost count of how many times he had orgasmed tonight, but most of them had been inside her soaking wet pussy. Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came with another violent orgasm, something which was new to her but had become a regular occurrence now that she and Konohamaru has started having sex.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Kushina moaned as the morning light started shining in on them through the curtain covered windows. Konohamaru collapsed on top of her as both of them rested, hugging her from behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You are amazing” Kushina said while panting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's my line, baby” Konhohamaru said, kissing her back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina stared at the clock on her nightstand and said “Shit, it's already 5, Minato could wake up any moment now” she said as she recognized that Minato had been asleep for about eight hours. They were lucky that he had not woken up yet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina got up and grabbed new sheets from a drawer. She changed the old, very soaked sheets with the new ones while Konohamaru stared at her naked body while dressing himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You should put something on or I'm gonna have to fuck you again kore!” Konohamaru said with a stupid grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina smiled as she turned her head towards him as she arranged the sheet on the bed “Haha, save some of that energy for later today. Besides aren't you and the rest of the pervert trio training together today?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh crap, you're right. I should really get a few hours of sleep” Konohamaru said with a nervous expression. Naruto would probably be at his house as early as 10 to drag him to Jiraiya's house. Kushina then put on some of her regular, slightly less sexy underwear and her housewife dress and blouse. She then followed Konohamaru downstairs, leading him out of the house. As they passed the livingroom, they were both happy to see that Minato had yet to wake up. As soon as they opened the front door though, they heard Minato say “Good morning”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina gave Konohamaru a quick peck, whispering “I love you, see you tomorrow”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I love you too, see you later!” Konohamaru whispered back excitedly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kushina then closed the door and headed back inside, going straight into the living room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good morning!” Kushina said with a fake, forced smile “Slept well?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Minato yawned and stretched his arms from his sitting position on the couch “Yeah, I slept really well. Sorry about yesterday by the way, I don't know why I was so tired”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don't worry about it, I had a wonderful evening anyway” Kushina said with a slightly naughty smile as she turned towards the kitchen “Want breakfast before you leave for work?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's okay, I think I'll just grab a coffee on my way there” Minato said as he walked towards the bathroom downstairs to wash his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, I'll go back to bed then” Kushina said, not getting any response from Minato as he had closed the door. With a proud and slightly evil smile, Kushina headed upstairs to get some sleep. Everything had gone as she had wanted it, minus the small accident which almost ruined her evening. Not only was Konohamaru great and the sex very great, there was something about their forbidden adulterous relationship that really excited her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Kushina fell asleep, Konohamaru had just arrived back home to a pretty weird scene. His grandfather, and two very scantily clad girls in Mikoto and Hinata. Hinata was only wearing one of Hiruzen's T-shirts while Mikoto wore a lingerie which wasn't as revealing as for example the one that Kushina wore last night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey” Konohamaru said, walking passed them heading directly towards his room. He didn't wanna know why Mikoto was there as well, best to not ask anything. The others didn't even get a chance to greet him, instead Hinata could just stare at him wide eyed, worried that her secret was going to be all over school soon. Mikoto already knew that Konohamaru had been told about their secret, so she wasn't worried.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He heard Hiruzen's laugh from the kitchen as he dropped down on his bed “Don't worry, Konohamaru already knows everything!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even his grandpa's annoying voice couldn't remove the wide smile on Konohamaru's face as he tried to get some sleep. This weekend had been amazing, with Saturday being the best day of his life. He had spent more than ten hours having sex with Kushina, Kushina who he just a few weeks ago thought he didn't have a reasonable chance to be together with. He couldn't wait to find out what he and Kushina will get up to tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - Sunday Training With Jiraiya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey get up dattebayo!" Konohamaru heard for what had to be the tenth time the last minute. It was early Sunday morning when his boss and big brother figure had showed up in his room to wake him up. This was probably the first time that Konohamaru found Naruto's voice to be annoying since he had only had a few hours of sleep since he was with Kushina to 5 AM. Now it had turned to 8 AM which means he has barely gotten three hours of sleep.</p><p>"Get up now, you little shit! We are training today!"</p><p>"I'm tired Naruto-nii, let me sleep a little more" Konohamaru whined.</p><p>"Who isn't? I only slept two hours tonight but that's not an excuse to skip out on training, get up now before I throw you out of bed!" Naruto said in a stern tone. He has had a similar weekend as he had spent most of the evenings and nights in bed with Kurenai. Last night he and Kurenai outdid Kushina and Konohamaru as they started their long sex session before them and ended it one hour after them.</p><p>"Just ten more minutes" Konohamaru said, turning around in his bed and covering his head with his pillow. Naruto shook his head, saying "You asked for it" as he grabbed the mattress of Konohamaru's bed and flipped it over, along with Konohamaru who fell down on the floor.</p><p>"Damnit boss!" Konohamaru said nursing the side of his torso which he landed on "I will be out in a minute, just let me get dressed!"</p><p>"Good, I will come back and get you if you aren't" Naruto said as he walked towards the door, he stopped as he reached it "By the way, I saw Sasuke's mom and Hinata leave earlier when I got here, what were they here for so early?"</p><p>"I don't know, why don't you ask gramps?" Konohamaru said as he put on his yellow t-shirt and gray hat, then grabbed his blue scarf which was the last piece of his regular outfit.</p><p>"I did, he told me he was too tired to talk to brats right now" Naruto said with a frown "I'm not leaving here until I have gotten him back for that comment"</p><p>Konohamaru nodded "I'm in, let's fuck up that lousy old man kore!" he said as he walked towards his closet "I got some itchy powder we can mix in with some smoke bombs to throw at him kore!"</p><p>"Great, get all of it. I will fill up a bucket of water to wake him up with before you throw the smokebombs at him dattebayo!" Naruto said with a mischievous grin that reminded Konohamaru a lot of Kushina's mischievous grin, at least he knew where Naruto got it from. As Naruto left the room to get the bucket, Konohamaru filled a few smoke bombs with the itchy powder.</p><p>"Hehehe, you deserve what's coming for you gramps!" Konohamaru spoke to himself as he headed out towards the hall way, carrying the smoke bombs. Naruto arrived next to him a moment later, with a large bucket filled to the brim with water.</p><p>"Let's go shrimp" Naruto said as they walked down the hallway towards Hiruzen's bedroom located the furthest back of the house. Konohamaru opened the door for Naruto who jumped inside and then threw the water over Hiruzen who had just fallen asleep a few minutes before.</p><p>"Take this old man, that's what you get for calling me a brat dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.</p><p>"Fucking hell, what are you doing Naruto!?" Hiruzen yelled as Konohamaru threw all the smokebombs into the room while Naruto sneaked out of there.</p><p>"Are you both retarded!?"</p><p>"Yeah take that kore, fuck you old man!" Konohamaru said grinning from ear to ear as he hid behind Naruto, knowing fully well that his grandpa could still surprise attack them and take them both down if he wanted to.</p><p>Hiruzen laid coughing in his bed, scratching the itch of his whole body "Damnit brats, I'm gonna kill you for this!" he said as he stood up, only wearing his old man underwear.</p><p>"Run Konohamaru, let me deal with him" Naruto said as he stood at the door way.</p><p>"Okay boss!" Konohamaru said, running down to the front door where he stopped to see what Naruto would do.</p><p>Naruto created what looked to be around 10 shadow clones of himself, which Hiruzen could see once the smoke disappeared.</p><p>"You think you can take me on brat?" Hiruzen asked with a clenched fist "I won't go easy on you this time!"</p><p>"Henge, Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto said (basically means Transformation, Harem Technique) as he and all of his clones transformed into a female version of himself, that was completely naked, that he had created. The old man flew back into the wall of his bedroom, with a nosebleed shooting out of his nose, as he hit the back of his head into the wall, knocking him out.</p><p>Naruto's clone disappeared as Naruto returned to normal, walking down the hallway towards Konohamaru with a proud smirk.</p><p>"Easy enough" He said.</p><p>"That was amazing boss! You knocked out the old man with one move, you have to teach me that kore!" Konohamaru said with an expression of awe.</p><p>Naruto opened the front door as the two of them stepped outside "Let's go, Ero-sennin should be waiting for us"</p><p>Konohamaru nodded as the two of them began running down the street before heading into Naruto's family's very large backyard where Jiraiya lived in his house somewhere in the middle of said backyard. Jiraiya lived out there for many reasons, one reason being that he didn't have to buy the land where he built his house upon. It didn't matter that he is very rich, he is still a cheap bastard. Another reason is that he didn't have an official address and that made it harder for people to find his home. He didn't want people to come looking for him, in fact the only people he would want a visit from, are so few that he could count them on the fingers of one hand.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As they were halfway there, Konohamaru decided to ask on what he saw last weekend at the Yamanaka's summer home.</p><p>"Boss, I know it's none of my business but do you remember when I saw you with Kurenai-san last week?" Konohamaru asked as he tried to keep up with Naruto who ran in front of him.</p><p>Naruto turned his head slightly to stare back at him "I don't mind if you ask, you seem to have kept it a secret so far. What you saw was me and my girlfriend having some fun dattebayo!"</p><p>"So she is your girlfriend then? What about my uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asked.</p><p>Naruto shrugged "I don't really know the details about that, I try to ask as little as possible when it comes to Asuma since Kurenai-chan seems to outright hate him for some reason. The only thing I know is that she does not like your uncle that way, sorry"</p><p>Konohamaru chuckled "I don't really care about that, uncle Asuma has always been lame, that's what grandpa always tells me. Way to go by the way, Kurenai-san is a fine woman!"</p><p>"Thanks, I'm also dating Anko-chan, just so you know" Naruto said with a toothy grin.</p><p>"What!? " Konohamaru yelled "Even though she is a mean old hag I must admit she is a sexy woman. Dating two women like that? I guess that's to be expected of our boss kore!"</p><p>"I guess so" Naruto said as the two of them had arrived outside Jiraiya's house where the first thing they saw was their friend and Konohamaru's most common victim of his pranks, Sakura, leaving his home. She wore her regular outfit, but there was one slight difference to her normal looks that both Naruto and Konohamaru noted. Her hair was messy as hell and she had red marks on her neck. That was not a common thing to see since both she and Ino and a few other girls are very shallow and care very much about their looks.</p><p>"H-hey Naruto-kun" Sakura said with a shy smile, she then frowned as she spat out "And Konohamaru-kun.."</p><p>"Hey Sakura-chan, why don't you bring that cute behind over here?" Konohamaru said with an eye wink.</p><p>Before Sakura could retort loudly, Naruto said "What are you doing here and is Ero-sennin awake?"</p><p>Sakura scratched the back of her head "Oh I was just here to get some training advice before I go meet up with my new sensei, Tsunade-sama. And yes he is awake"</p><p>"You're training with Granny?" Naruto asked with a chuckle "I pity you"</p><p>Sakura's hung her shoulders as she stared into the ground depressingly "Yes, that woman doesn't know the meaning of going easy on someone, I don't even get Sunday's off shannaro!"</p><p>Konohamaru walked over to her and tapped her behind with an open palm quickly "Well you should better get going then, we real ninja need to train now and this training is for boys only kore!"</p><p>Sakura gritted her teeth "I was going to" she said before turning to Naruto "Bye Naruto-kun, see you in school tomorrow!" she said with a sweet smile before she left.</p><p>Naruto and Konohamaru then walked up to the front door, as Naruto grabbed the door handle, Konohamaru said "Did you see her hair, what's up with that?"</p><p>"Morning hair probably? Maybe she didn't have time to fix her hair before training with that old hag today" Naruto said while scratching the back of his with his free hand. Konohamaru couldn't help but think that Naruto was thinking something else by how thoughtful he looked. He also seemed almost surprised to see Sakura there when they arrived.</p><p>"Yeah you are probably right as always boss!" Konohamaru said as the two of them marched into Jiraiya's house. They found Jiraiya sitting on a chair in his kitchen at the kitchen table, still wearing his blue pajamas.</p><p>"Good morning Ero-sennin!" Konohamaru said with a toothy grin.</p><p>"Mornings brats" Jiraiya said, taking a sip of his coffee "Did you see that girl when you arrived, why does she never leave me alone?" he asked in a sulking manner.</p><p>"We can talk about that another time" Naruto said giving Jiraiya a serious look "But now, why don't you get ready, we should have been out training five minutes ago!" he yelled.</p><p>"Oh jeez, calm your tits!" Jiraiya said as he grabbed two pieces of paper from the kitchen table "I already got your training assignments for today ready. Grab a pair of earphones and microphones then head out. I will join you shortly"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>An half an hour later, Konohamaru was sitting in a very large tree, looking into windows of apartments part of the apartment block where Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi and many others lived. His first "training assignment" was to look into every window to see if he could find a scene that Jiraiya could use as reference material.</p><p>"Nothing here so far, over" Konohamaru spoke into his microphone.</p><p>"Keep looking brat! I have the best view right now on top of the bathhouse roof. There are some really nice civilian women with amazing bodies bathing right now hehehe!" Jiraiya said as he laughed perversely into the microphone at the end. "What about you, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.</p><p>"Only babe around here is Ayame-nee, she is appropriately dressed for a ramen chef. The ramen is great though" Naruto said in a bored tone.</p><p>"Stop eating ramen! Your assignment was to see if any babes would be bathing down at the river!" Jiraiya yelled. "Shit, they saw me because of you, now I have to move location. Good going brat!" Jiraiya yelled even louder.</p><p>Konohamaru chuckled as he listened in on them. This happened every week but was just as funny every time.</p><p>"We might as well do some real training now" Jiraiya said as the two of them could hear him huff through the microphone.</p><p>"Wait" Konohamaru said as he saw something that would qualify as reference material.</p><p>"That big eyebrow guy that gramps tells me to stay away from is having sex with a young brown haired girl in one of the apartments" Konohamaru said.</p><p>"What, wait right there I will come to you!" Jiraiya said in an excited tone.</p><p>"Big eyebrow guy? I hope you're not talking about big eyebrow-sensei" Naruto said in a disgusted tone.</p><p>"Yeah that's him, the funny looking guy" Konohamaru said as he watched the freaky man thrust into a girl, with brown hair, who appeared younger than him, missionary style on a bed. Konohamaru couldn't tell who the girl was other than somehow recognizing her face from somewhere. He couldn't think on a name for the face to figure out who she is though.</p><p>"Maito Guy? Fucking hell, that's not something anyone want to see. Get out of there, let's just go meet up back at my house again!" Jiraiya said in an equally disgusted tone.</p><p>"How does a man like him get laid anyway?" Naruto wondered out loud.</p><p>"There are some very strange women in this world, my boy." Jiraiya spoke sagely.</p><p>"Yeah like Sakura right? I especially think those red bruise marks I saw on her neck this morning to be very strange dattebayo.." Naruto responded.</p><p>"Yeah ha ha, she is a strange one.." Jiraiya said, sounding a bit worried.</p><p>"She told me she had a boyfriend, maybe that guy has been kissing her neck kore?" Konohamaru asked.</p><p>"Maybe he has" Naruto said with a chuckle.</p><p>Jiraiya cleared his throat into the microphone "Just get back here now.. And Naruto you and me need to talk later.."</p><p>Naruto just laughed into the microphone as a response as Konohamaru wondered what was so funny. He joined in and laughed at Jiraiya though, since it seemed right and since his boss was doing it.</p><p>They spent the next ten hours, until 8 PM, training under Jiraiya's supervision. He had gone harder on them than usual today. Even Naruto, who just like Konohamaru was short on sleep, seemed tired once they were done.</p><p>"Fuck I'm tired, I'll just sleep here tonight Ero-sennin" Naruto said as Konohamaru was getting ready to head back.</p><p>"You might as well, we have that thing to talk about" Jiraiya said narrowing his eyes at Naruto.</p><p>Naruto sighed "Yeah I want to hear the story, let me get something to drink first"</p><p>"Hey I'm gonna go home now" Konohamaru said to them who both seemed to have forgotten that he was still there.</p><p>"You better shape up Kon, first you are late and then you train like you are a tired old man. It's embarrassing to be seen with you" Naruto said, then added with an evil grin "I guess I have to tell my mom to stop going easy on you guys"</p><p>"Trust me, she isn't going easy on me. That's the reason why I'm so tired" Konohamaru said. That was true but Naruto didn't know the full context of that.</p><p>"Why are you still here? Go home and sleep you look like you are about to pass out" Jiraiya said shooing him off like if he was some kind of insect.</p><p>"Bye!" Konohamaru said, forcing himself to sound cheerful even though he just wanted to go find a bed and sleep. He then made his way back to the street between his and Naruto's house. Once he reached Naruto's house he wondered if he should give Kushina a quick visit. From outside the backyard he glanced into the big windows where he could see parts of the living room, hall way and kitchen from. He saw Minato sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper but didn't see Kushina anywhere downstairs. He glanced up at the windows upstairs as well. The curtains still covered the window to their bedroom. In the window next to it, he saw Kushina's shadow. She was in that large room where she practiced her dances, had her large mirrors, her closet for all her clothes and so on. It was like her private lite room for a bit of everything.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At least he knew that she was at home now, but would she even want him to visit now since Minato is home and awake? If he knocked on the door, Minato would be the one to answer it most likely since he is the one downstairs. What would he say to him, he wondered. Then he remembered that he actually had a pretty good excuse to come visit her. He is her student, he could come asking for training advice or something like that. With a smirk, he went around the house then up to the front door and knocked on it. A moment later, Minato opened the door as expected, staring at him with a kind smile.</p><p>"Hey Konohamaru-kun, Naruto is not home yet" Minato said.</p><p>"Hi Hokage-sama, I know we just got done training with Ero-sennin, he is sleeping in the perverts house tonight" Konohamaru said then added "I'm here to see Kushina-cha.." Konohamaru eyes widened as she quickly corrected himself "-Sensei since I'm struggling with drawing some of the seals she wants us to work on"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I heard about that. You know the three of you are really lucky to have Kushina as a sensei, she is the best seal user in Konoha" Minato said with a smile before he turned around "Why don't you come inside, I will go find her for you"</p><p>"Okay" Konohamaru said as Minato let him in. "You can wait in the living room" Minato said as he started walking up the stairs. Konohamaru sat down on the couch where Minato had been sitting on earlier, the same couch where Minato had slept on yesterday when Kushina gave Konohamaru a wonderful blowjob in front of him as he slept.</p><p>Minato came down a minute later, his kind smile ever so present. He scratched the back of his head as he said "She asked me to send you upstairs, she is in the big room next to the bathroom"</p><p>"Okay thanks" Konohamaru said as he ran past the hokage, feeling his heartbeat raise a bit as he did so. Minato was after all the strongest guy in the village. He is also the ninja that Konohamaru looks up to the most and is someone Konohamaru wants to surpass. It felt a little strange that he was now sneaking around inside this powerful mans house, with his wife who is now his own girlfriend. Konohamaru knew what room she was in since he had seen her shadow from outside earlier. The door was closed so he opened it and stepped inside with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Hi Kushina-chan" He said quietly as the woman stood with her back to him, but he could still see her face since she was looking into a large mirror. She wore her regular green housewife dress and white blouse.</p><p>"Ara Ara" Kushina said in a flirty way "I heard you needed advice on seals? And here I thought you were ahead of Moegi-chan and Udon-kun already" she said as she turned around, licking her lips.</p><p>Konohamaru sat down on a chair to the side and said "I just wanted to see you for a while, I'm really tired after training today. I barely got three hours of sleep"</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry for keeping you up so late ttebane" Kushina said as she leaned down to stare into his eyes, she then sniffed the air and held her nose "No offense but you smell horrible Kon-kun, just how much training did you do with Naruto and that old pervert today?"</p><p>Konohamaru sighed "Sorry about that, the boss somehow pissed off Ero-sennin and he decided to take it out on the both of us. We did actual ninja training the whole day today, instead of you know, regular Ero-sennin training" he ended with a chuckle. Kushina then gave him a quick french kiss, before she stood up straight, she then smiled down at Konohamaru "Well well, looks like Jiraiya-sensei finally did something useful. You on the other hand must be exhausted since we stayed up so late last night ttebane" she said, blushing as she thought back on some of the moments of yesterday.</p><p>"Yeah" Konohamaru said with a grin as he stood up, then put his arms around Kushina's waist and placed his hands on her bum "I wanted to see you before I go back home to sleep"</p><p>"Mmhm" Kushina moaned quietly as she hugged him back with one arm while the other played with the hair that stuck out of the hole of Konohamaru's gray hat.</p><p>"Did you come for a booty call? A quicky before bed hmm?" Kushina asked in a playful tone.</p><p>Konohamaru giggled as he let go of her and stared up at her "Like I said, I just wanted to see you, but I don't mind the sound of that kore"</p><p>Kushina shook her head "Sorry I'm not doing that, especially since you smell worse than a wet dog" she said teasingly.</p><p>Konohamaru pouted as he sat down on the chair again.</p><p>"Besides, I think we shouldn't do that every day. I feel like we already rushed some things in our relationship, at least its rushed compared to what I'm used to" Kushina said which had Konohamaru pout even more "Are you saying we aren't going to have sex anymore?" he asked in a way that Kushina found to be adorable. She fought the urge to get on top of him and ride him on that chair.</p><p>"Of course not, what I'm saying is maybe it's a good for the future of our relationship if we didn't do that every day. I'm in this for the long run, I don't want this to be just a short lasting affair ttebane" Kushina said as she sat down in Konohamaru's lap and placed her thumb on his chin, guiding him to stare at her, into her eyes.</p><p>"Don't you agree?" She asked with a cute blush.</p><p>Konohamaru nodded with a slight blush of his own "I agree with wanting a long lasting relationship but I don't see why we can't have sex when we want to"</p><p>Kushina giggled "I wasn't saying that we are never going to have sex again. How about this, if you promise to work hard this week in training, to get yourself prepared to become the leader of your future three man cell with Udon-kun and Moegi-chan, I will reward you with whatever you want on Friday after our date" she said with that signature naughty smile of hers which made Konohamaru's heartbeat raise. Kushina then leaned in and whispered "Depending on your performance this week, I will spend the whole weekend with you ttebane!"</p><p>"Okay kore! You got it, I will show you what I'm made of and then I will come take you out on that date you want on Friday kore!" Konohamaru said with a confident grin. Konohamaru then sighed "I guess I will go home and get some rest then"</p><p>"Already?" Kushina asked as she got off of Konohamaru in favor of sitting on the floor in front of him.</p><p>"Yah, well you didn't want to do you know, so if we are just hanging around we can do that when I'm not so tired right?" Konohamaru said scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Okay" Kushina said that same naughty smile "Unless you want to stick around for a another twenty minutes so I can suck your cock?"</p><p>"W-what, but you just said we wouldn't be doing that until Friday?" Konohamaru said, before slapping himself on his forehead "Forget I said that" he then pulled down his shorts and boxer shorts in one go. Kushina licked her lips as Konohamaru's hard, giant member poked against her cheek as soon as it got released.</p><p>"That's just for fucking, we can still make out and do other stuff like this whenever we want" Kushina said with a giggle which had Konohamaru join her as he chuckled as well.</p><p>"I love it when you talk like that, Kushina-chan" Konohamaru said as he leaned back and let Kushina get to work, or practice as she calls it since she hasn't accepted her blowjobs as being a real blowjob until she has learned to take his full size inside her mouth. She started the same way she always did by pressing the tip into her cheek while staring at Konohamaru with glowing, playful eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, do you know that kore?" Konohamaru said.</p><p>Kushina gave him an eye wink, she then licked the tip of the dick and then moved slowly further down his length, varying with licking along his girth and giving it kisses. She then started suckling on the tip of his dick, teasingly as she stared at him the same way.</p><p>"Ah, your mouth feels so good Kushina-chan!" Konohoamaru spoke loudly as he rested one hand behind her head as Kushina started to move faster as she took more of his length inside her wet, warm mouth. As Kushina tried to force his thick cock down her throat, her saliva gurgled out of her mouth, Konohamaru caressed her cheek and smiled at her. She let more saliva then usual spill out of her mouth as she was trying to clean his dick and get rid of the taste of sweat at the same time.</p><p>"Why don't you use your big tits for the rest of it? They should cover more than half of my dick kore!" Konohamaru suggested. Kushina freed Konohamaru's cock from her wet folds with a quiet plopping sound, as she stared at him "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know, like a tit job?" Konohamaru said while scratching the back of his head. He got the idea from a porn mag that Naruto had shown him a few months ago.</p><p>"I think you can do both at the same time, considering how big my freakish dick is" Konohamaru said.</p><p>Kushina shook her head "You are just trying to get me out of my clothes, aren't ya?" she said before she took his dick in her mouth again.</p><p>"Oh!" Konohamaru moaned as he guided her back and forth with his hand "No I was just trying to help out since you seem to think that your blowjobs aren't good enough. I can honestly say you give the best blowjobs I have ever had and I'm surely not complaining kore!"</p><p>Kushina pulled back to allow her to talk again "I'll consider it for next time, for now just tell me when you are about to cum ttebane!" she said before she got back to what she was doing.</p><p>Konohamaru's closed his eyes as he rested his hand on the back of her head, letting her do all the work "Mmh, you love sucking my dick don't you?"</p><p>"Uh-huh" Kushina responded which caused her saliva to spill out of her mouth onto the floor. Kushina began using her right hand to jerk him from the base up till about half of his length which was the part of his dick that she couldn't get inside her mouth yet. She started using both hands for that since she couldn't get her fingers around it, while speeding up her head movement and jerking at the same time. The faster she sucked and jerked him, the louder both she and Konohamaru got. She kept that up for a minute as they stared into each others eyes, Konohamaru grinning down at her as they did so.</p><p>"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Konohamaru announced which caused Kushina to take him out of his mouth.</p><p>"Cum on my face ttebane!" she said in an excited tone as she kept moving her hands along his length. Kushina was very excited about getting to cum on her face, while Minato was downstairs. She wondered what he would think if he saw it, considering he never let her do anything close to this. After waiting another ten seconds, Kushina took the tip of his dick inside her mouth again, as she wanted to speed the process up. Konohamaru came instantly as she did so, squirting the first stream of his cum inside her mouth. Kushina quickly took him out of her mouth and pointed the tip of his dick against towards her face.</p><p>"Oh shit, here it comes kore!" Konohamaru said as Kushina moaned quietly "That's it, cum on my face baby!"</p><p>Konohamaru's continued to squirt his cum on her face, covering her nose, cheeks and even parts of her chin. It dripped down her face down to her lips and chin. Kushina licked her lips, licking up the cum closest to her mouth as she did so.</p><p>"Yummy" She said before standing up. She moved over to that large mirror where she had been standing before, staring into it with a naughty smile.</p><p>"I wonder what Minato would say if he saw me like this ttebane" Kushina said in a naughty tone which had Konohamaru chuckle. Konohamaru then pulled up his pants while Kushina walked back to him. She sat down in front of him and used two of her fingers to scoop up the cum on her face, then licking it off of her fingers in front of him.</p><p>"Mmhm, it's so tasty ttebane!" she said in that same naughty tone.</p><p>"Hehehe!" Konohamaru giggled as he watched her.</p><p>Once Kushina was done, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "See you tomorrow at training, and remember if you ever feel like I'm pushing you too hard, just remember that I am going to reward your hard work tenfold" she ended with an eye wink.</p><p>Konohamaru stood up with a nod "You don't have to worry about that, all I need now is a good nights rest so that I can train even more tomorrow kore!"</p><p>"That's the spirit" Kushina said with a smile, watching Konohamaru moving over to the door "I love you" she said as he opened it.</p><p>"I love you too" Konohamaru said with a wide smile before closing the door behind him. He then ran downstairs, running past and waving good bye to the husband of his secret girlfriend as he did so, before heading home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 - Monday Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm considering writing more versions of this story where the main characters are some of the characters in the other pairings. For example, a story with a focus on Naruto &amp; Kurenai or Tsunade &amp; Udon, Sakura &amp; Jiraiya, Minato &amp; Ino and so on. It's verly likely that I'll write the Naruto and Kurenai story, but I want to see if there is any interest for the others also?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p>The next day, Konohamaru woke up early after going to bed early last night, finally getting a much needed good nights of sleep. Since he didn't have to get creeped out by Hinata's, Hanabi's or Mikoto's presence during breakfast, he could enjoy his breakfast with his grandpa before going to school. His school day was also normal, nothing interesting or unusual happened other than Konohamaru not pulling a prank on Sakura for once. That didn't mean he had stopped it completely, he just didn't want to do it today since he would rather save any perverted action to later today when he and his teammates visits Kushina for training.</p><p>Konohamaru had a rather uneventful school day, so did Moegi, but she at least got another visit at lunch time from Ayame, the ramen chef and Konoha's number one gossiper. Just like every week, she was here to treat Moegi to a tasty ramen lunch as the two of them gossips of the latest going on in Konoha. They are sitting alone on a bench on one side of the school building. As Moegi took her first bite of the delicious ramen noodles, Ayame said "It's been pretty quiet in the village this past week, I haven't heard of any news. The only thing the other people told me was that Shikamaru and Shizune are still going on dates and that Shizune is still sleeping with academy students in the evenings inside this school"</p><p>Moegi nodded "I've seen Shizune and Shikamaru together as well. Sadly I have also seen Naruto-kun with Kurenai-san every day. I think it's safe to say that those two are together"</p><p>Ayame frowned "Yes it's a shame, but I'm not giving up on him that easily!"</p><p>Moegi smiled "Me neither" she said.</p><p>"I uhm.." Ayame started as she appeared a bit uncomfortable "I asked you about Kushina-sama and Konohamaru a while back, any news on that? I also heard you guys are now training together to form a team?"</p><p>"Yeah, Kushina-sensei and Konohamaru-chan are just good friends, there is nothing going on there" Moegi lied "As for the team, yes we are training together as a team with the goal of graduating early. We got the idea after spending almost a year at Kushina's, playing ninja and training with her" Moegi explained, lying again as she had nothing to do with this decision. She just wanted to keep Ayame and anyone else out of the loop. For now, only Moegi would be the one to know about Kushina and Konohamaru's true relationship.</p><p>"Makes sense in a way, I didn't think there was anything there anyway. I just thought it was strange that Kushina-sama out of all people suddenly started dressing up in those fancy outfits, only when she is together with him." Ayame said.</p><p>Moegi shook her head "No she wore similar clothes at Hana's birthday party and she has worn clothes like that other times as well"</p><p>"Yes, you are probably right. It was silly of me to even think there was anything there" Ayame said with a chuckle.</p><p>"What about Tsunade-sama and your other friend, do you know anything about that? Those two don't have any history like Kushina-sama and Konohamaru does, I doubt they are just good old friends also?" Ayame asked which had Moegi frown inwardly but didn't visibly change her expression. This was much harder for Moegi to somehow explain. Especially since the first time someone part of Ayame's army of gossipers saw them together, they were seen leaving a strip club together.</p><p>Since Moegi was thinking on what to say and hadn't spoken in a while Ayame said "What do you think Moegi-chan? They couldn't possibly be, you know.. could they?"</p><p>Moegi laughed "Hahaha, of course not. Tsunade-sama and Udon-chan? That's ridiculous. There has to be some kind of explanation for it. I surely haven't seen those two together any other time, not even when we train since Tsunade-sama is busy training Sakura-san nowadays. I didn't see them together last weekend either. I think Udon-chan was just helping her with something that time"</p><p>"Yeah that's what I thought at first as well, until I heard from several others that they have actually been meeting up quite often this past week. One saw them walking hand in hand in the park, another one saw them eating together at a restaurant and so on.."</p><p>"Damn you Udon-chan!" Moegi cursed inwardly as her friend and Tsunade surely didn't help her cover for them.</p><p>"I really don't know what to say, like I said I haven't seen anything strange between them and frankly I really doubt there would be anything either" Moegi said, sounding a bit annoyed.</p><p>Ayame caught on to her annoyed tone as she patted Moegi on the top of her head "I get it, I won't ask more about it. Enjoy your lunch Moegi-chan and make sure you come visit our shop whenever you hear anything new!"</p><hr/><p>After that Ayame left to return to her and her fathers ramen shop. Other than the usual school work, that was the only thing that really happened in school that day before the school day ended. While Kushina's pupils were in school, she was at home the whole day before they arrived. She had a lot of time to plan out the training she would have her team do. She also thought back on this weekend and what had happened. This weekend couldn't have gone better as everything had went exactly how Kushina had wanted it to. When she decided to take them on that training trip, the whole purpose of that training trip was to give her a chance to have sex with Konohamaru for the first time. Kushina wanted their first time to be out of the village because she didn't want there to be any interruptions and they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught, which they would have to worry about if they had done it somewhere in Konoha.</p><p>Kushina's only regret this weekend was what she told Konohamaru yesterday when he came over for a quick visit. She had been regretting telling him that they shouldn't have sex again until Friday, ever since telling him that yesterday. Her reasoning for even thinking about that was that she didn't want Konohamaru to get sick of her or vice versa. She didn't want to repeat the same mistake that she had done with Minato. She realized yesterday that what she had told Konohamaru yesterday was her making the same mistake. She wanted an active sex life, preferably as often as possible, not a sex life where they only had sex on rare occasions, like she had with Minato for the bigger part of their marriage.</p><p>After making up her mind about this, she figured she would see what happens this week. She knew that neither of them probably wasn't going to be able to keep their hands to themselves anyway. If it so happens that they don't have sex until Friday, she is going to make sure to tell Konohamaru to forget about what she had told him yesterday. For now she is just going to see what happens, and she is going to enjoy teasing and flirting with Konohamaru to see how long he lasts.</p><p>Her teasing started as soon as Konohamaru and his teammates arrived in her backyard. Kushina was dressed the same way she had been the previous week when they trained in her backyard. On her upper body she only wore her regular white blouse, without a bra under it. On her lower body she only wore those tiny pair of skin tight green biker shorts, a pair of ninja sandals and had a kunai/shuriken pouch attached to her left leg.</p><p>"Hey Kushina-sensei!" Moegi who was the first to greet her said cheerfully.</p><p>"Hey guys, ready for some training?" Kushina said with a slight smile. "Yeah!" The three of them answered at the same time. Kushina walked over to them and leaned down as she put her right arm around Moegi's shoulder. Her left hand she placed on Konohamaru's groin and rubbed against it, outside his pants. Neither Udon and Moegi noticed it since their focus was on Kushina's face as she spoke.</p><p>Kushina smirked "Good" she said as she stared at Konohamaru, who stared back at her with a huge grin, as Kushina bit her lip, she grabbed his dick outside his pants gently before letting it go. "Before we start with our regular training today, I would like to see the three of you in spar to get an idea of what your fighting abilities are and what your strengths and weaknesses is"</p><p>"Yey!" Udon and Moegi cheered, happy to avoid their usual stamina, conditioning and strength training for at least a while.</p><p>"Finally! I'm gonna show you all why I'm the leader of the Konohamaru corps!" Konohamaru said with a confident smirk. The Konohamaru corps is what Konohamaru and his group of friends has named their group ever since they started hanging out together.</p><p>Moegi frowned "I won't let you beat me that easily, Konohamaru-chan" She then turned to Kushina and said "Kushina-sensei please let me go up against Konohamaru-chan first!"</p><p>Kushina chuckled in a rather evil way, then she said "I think you misunderstood what I meant, the three of you aren't going to beat up each other, your opponent is going to be me" she stared straight at Konohamaru as she said "I want you all to show me your best, and Konohamaru since you are so confident I expect you to give me a good pounding ttebane!"</p><p>Both Konohamaru and Moegi's eyes widened after she heard that, Moegi was thinking if she heard that right. Did she really say that? Udon didn't think much of it, since what she said had a double meaning. In this case he just thought Kushina was asking him to go all out against her.</p><p>Konohamaru saw Kushina's naughty smirk as he said "You don't have to ask me twice, Kushina-chan" giving her an eye wink. As Konohamaru and Kushina flirted right before her eyes, Moegi couldn't help but nurse her forehead as she stared into the ground. Trying to pretend that she knew less than she did as she tried to not show anything that would make them think otherwise.</p><p>Udon was the first one that got to spar against Kushina. It wasn't much of a spar truth be told. He was too slow to dodge any of Kushina's attacks and he did not land any attacks of his own. He didn't use any ninja techniques other than one horrible attempt at a substitution technique to get away from one of Kushina's attacks. There was only one positive to take away from this spar. Udon had managed to keep track on her movement, following her with his eyes throughout the whole spar. Unfortunately the reason for that was that his eyes were glued on her chest as he stared at her bouncing breasts during the whole spar. Kushina knew she had to find a way to get him to stop doing that. She knew that it wasn't just her that she did that to, he couldn't keep his eyes away from any woman with a sizable bust.</p><p>Next up was her spar against Moegi. Moegi showed that she was a much better fighter than Udon as she was able to block Kushina's kicks and punches and even land a few of her own. Of course Kushina was holding back when fighting against them, but she still gave them more of a fight than any of the current genin in Konoha could, with a few exceptions like the genin in Maito Gai's team. Moegi weren't able to show off her stealth abilities since that was kinda hard to do in the area that they sparred, an open grass field behind Kushina's house, which looked more like an actual backyard. Moegi had the basics down and is a quick learner. Kushina knew what she needed to work on with Moegi, she was the kind of student, a kunoichi (female ninja), that all teachers wished they had.</p><p>Konohamaru's spar against Kushina would turn out to be even more lackluster than Udon's. That wasn't Konohamaru's fault though as Kushina had made it impossible for him to focus. Kushina's teasing continued after Konohamaru and Moegi had swapped places as Moegi stepped to the side while Konohamaru walked into open grassy field to square off against his teacher and girlfriend. Kushina had walked over to him and whispered "I want you to pound the shit out of me ttebane", then sucked on his earlobe before going back to her original position across from him.</p><p>Konohamaru stuck a fighting pose while Kushina tugged on the hem of her shorts, pulling them down slightly while staring straight into Konohamaru's eyes, smiling in that way that always got him and biting her lip in a flirting way. Konohamaru got excited and couldn't avoid getting a hard on as his mind filled with things he wanted to do with Kushina, none of which involved fighting or sparring. As Konohamaru began to smile in a dumb and perverted way, Kushina walked over to him casually and leaned down in front of him. She pressed her breasts together by placing her arms below her chest, and smiled at him with closed eyes, causing him to chuckle in a perverted way, almost drooling at the sight "You fail, Konohamaru-kun" Kushina said as a shadow clone of her appeared behind Konohamaru and kicked him hard enough that he got sent flying towards his teammates who had to catch him.</p><p>"If that was a real fight I would have kicked your head in, pay attention Konohamaru-kun!" Kushina said with a shake of her head. Konohamaru sat up and glared at her, causing her smile teasingly at him. With gritted teeth, he thought that he was going to get her back for this, two could play that game. Kushina knew that she weren't being completely fair to Konohamaru, she just couldn't help herself as she was enjoying this too much. She was going to make it up to him later tonight, hopefully double fold.</p><p>"That wasn't fair, you fight dirty!" Konohamaru said in an accusing tone.</p><p>Kushina was about to say "I thought you liked it when I play dirty" but held herself back as she had already crossed the line with her flirting.</p><p>"That's how ninja fight, there are no rules in a real battle" Kushina said while chuckling.</p><p>"That was lame, Konohamaru-chan" Udon said staring at at his friend while shaking his head "Even I did better than you"</p><p>"I did better than both of you, that means I'm the best one in our team right?" Moegi chirped in an excited tone.</p><p>"That doesn't count! Give me another chance I'll get her next time!" Konohamaru said with a pout.</p><p>Kushina sighed "Okay that's enough whining and pouting, get ready for some real training. We'll start with running, follow my lead ttebane!" Kushina ordered joyfully as her three students grunted before following their stamina freak of a teacher. Kushina and her students ran laps around their gigantic backyard, which should probably be called their property or land rather than a backyard due to how big it was.</p><p>After two hours of running, her students kept up with without complaining. She did notice that Udon and Moegi were starting to slow down during their last lap though, so when they got back to her house she allowed them to rest a bit before continuing their training. Konohamaru and his teammates sat down in the grass just outside of Kushina's house, catching their breaths while Kushina went inside. She came back a moment later with four water bottles, giving one each to drink. As her students started chugging down their water, Kushina sat down behind Konohamaru, snaking her arms around him as she rested her legs on his side.</p><p>"If you find a way for us to be alone for a while I might use my mouth on your little friend downstairs" she whispered into his ear, then giggled. Moegi and Udon both saw them, but this wasn't that strange of a scene for them to see. Kushina were always all over Konohamaru, something that started long before they started dating. And compared to the way she sometimes cuddled or snuggled with Naruto, this was nothing. Neither of them could hear Kushina's whispering, but Moegi had a pretty good idea what it was about considering Kushina had been flirting with him and teasing him since they got here.</p><p>Moegi figured now was a good chance for her to finally help Konohamaru have some alone time with Kushina, as she had promised to help him. She just didn't know how, she could suggest that she and Udon goes elsewhere to train on something, but that wasn't for her to decide and she thought that was something that could piss Kushina off. As Moegi bit her lip, trying to think on something, Kushina was surprised when Konohamaru whispered back "As lovely as that sounds, we are training now Kushina-chan. The boss always told me to focus on my training and to not fool around during training. After we are done though.." Konohamaru ended with a perverted chuckle.</p><p>Kushina shook her head as she stood up, letting Konohamaru go. She didn't expect that answer from her pervert of a boyfriend. That just goes to show how much Konohamaru looks up to Naruto and listens to him. Naruto's influence on Konohamaru was both good and bad, considering the things Naruto could get up to, and it was probably due to Naruto that Konohamaru became one of the members of the pervert trio. The pervert sannin. Kushina thought she was going to be the one leaving him blue balled until they were done training, but now she found herself being the horny one not getting what she wanted. She really wanted to go inside and fool around with him right now.</p><hr/><p>They continued training normally after that, doing their regular training routine which they had done most of the days last week. As the time neared 8 PM, they were getting done with their training. Kushina leaned on Konohamaru and whispered "Stay for dinner okay?" which had Konohamaru nod excitedly. They then saw a sight they had been seeing a lot lately, which was Moegi supporting a very tired Udon to the side of the house as they left.</p><p>"Bye Kushina-sensei, Konohamaru-kun, see you tomorrow" Moegi said as Udon only said "Bye" before of them turned around and left.</p><p>"See you tomorrow!" Kushina spoke in excitement as Konohamaru got in front of her and put his arms around her thighs, lifting her. Konohamaru stared up at her intently as Kushina stared back at him with that naughty smile of hers that she only showed him. She couldn't help but giggle loudly as she snaked her arms and legs around Konohamaru as he carried her towards the veranda. Udon was too tired to look around to see what Kushina was giggling at, but Moegi weren't. She saw Konohamaru carry Kushina who had her arms and legs around him, while they stared at each other intently. With a grin she pulled Udon along as they turned left to go around the house.</p><p>"Someone is excited" Kushina spoke in a joyful tone as she kept giggling after they had entered the house. Konohamaru carried her into the living room, then towards the couch "You have been teasing me all day Kushina-chan, do you know how hard it has been to try and focus on the training?"</p><p>Konohamaru let her down on the couch as Kushina laid down on her back and pulled Konohamaru down on top of her, he got in between her legs as she rested them on top of him. She gave him a quick peck on the mouth then stared into his eyes with that that same smile "And do you know how hard it's been to try to get you to do this earlier? I have been trying to get you to take me inside and ravage me all day dattebane!"</p><p>"What about what you said yesterday" Konohamaru asked as Kushina pulled down her shorts and panties, leaving them hanging around her ankle on her left leg.</p><p>"You're dating your best friends mom, you're a bad boy ttebane. Bad boys doesn't care about rules do they?" Kushina said as she bit her lip, staring at him with pleading eyes. She wanted it badly. Konohamaru placed his right hand against her pussy, using his finger tips to feel her up as he rubbed them against it. His naughty girlfriend were soaking wet, he figured she had really been wanting this the whole day based on that. Konohamaru also thought that now was a good time to test out that fingering thing that he had seen Naruto do to Kurenai last weekend. Her certainly didn't need to wet his fingers as Kushina's juice had done that for him, he thought as he stuck his index finger against her pussy, trying to locate the hole.</p><p>Kushina giggled as he missed it quite a few times "A little lower.." she said just like the night between Friday and Saturday when he struggled to find it as well.</p><p>"I know, just give me a second here..." Konohamaru said as he stared intently as he found the correct spot to stick it in. He pressed the tip of his fingers inside as Kushina started instructing him. She knew how she wanted to get fingered since that was probably the one thing that Minato excelled at when it came to sex. Kushina was pretty sure the only times Minato had given her any real orgasms was when he fingered her. His technique was good, but what made his fingering so good was that inhuman speed of his. One of the best things Kushina knew when it comes to sex was having a drunken Minato, who cared a little less about Kushina's rules and nagging when it comes to sex, finger her aggressively.</p><p>"That's it, start out slow" Kushina said as she leaned backwards, resting her head on the couch as Konohamaru moved his finger in and out of her slowly "Ooh!" Kushina moaned before saying "Use your middle finger as well and move a little faster"</p><p>Konohamaru did as he was told as he worked both of his fingers inside her wet pussy, moving in and out a little faster than before. About thirty seconds of doing that, Kushina moaned "Aah, ahh, ahhhn! Faster now, as fast as you can!"</p><p>Konohamaru fingered her as fast he could while Kushina's moans got louder and she moved her hips, pressing his fingers back inside of her every time he got out, she was trying to fuck his fingers. "Mmmh! That's it!" Kushina moaned a bit quieter before which had Konohamaru giggle "Hehe, do you like that?"</p><p>"Oh yea.." Kushina moaned louder and just when she felt like she was close to coming, the front door opened and Naruto stepped inside "Mom, is dinner ready?"</p><p>"Shit!" Kushina whispered as she sat up immediately, pulling her panties and shorts up again while Konohamaru jumped away from the couch. He walked towards the window, staring out at the backyard, whistling innocently as Kushina got up to greet her son.</p><p>"Welcome back Naruto!" Kushina said sounding genuinely happy to have him back, which she was even though he had just interrupted her and Konohamaru's fun "I was just about to get dinner started, why don't you wait with Konohamaru-kun? He is in the living room, he is eating here tonight again"</p><p>Naruto peeked inside the living room from the hall way and said "Hey Konohamaru, how was training?"</p><p>"No complaints here boss! I could probably train for a few more hours to be honest!" Konohamaru said, showing him a thumbs up and a huge grin.</p><p>"Hmm" Naruto hummed as he turned towards the kitchen "Hey mom, I think you are going too easy on the little shits!"</p><p>Kushina laughed "Haha, you should have seen the other two, they wouldn't agree with you. Besides Konohamaru-kun could barely walk last week after our training and I'm going to increase our training soon anyway"</p><p>"Good, don't let them slack off. I won't let three weak little shits go on missions with my only mother" Naruto said as he moved towards the stair "I'm gonna get a shower. Kon, you should do the same, you can use the shower here or the one in the basement. I'll talk to you afterwards, I kinda wanna hear more about your training"</p><p>"Roger, boss!" Konohamaru said with a salute which had Naruto shake his head before he went up the stairs. After Konohamaru had made sure that Naruto was upstairs, he then headed inside the kitchen where Kushina was, standing at the stove with her back towards him. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind "Should we continue what we were doing?" Konohamaru said as Kushina turned her head and smiled at him "Later, I don't want to fool around when Naruto is around. That's another rule, maybe the most important rule since Naruto is the last person I want to find out about us by catching us in the act"</p><p>"I agree" Konohamaru said as he fondled her ass quickly before spanking it lightly but it made for quite the loud "slapping sound".</p><p>Kushina turned around and giggled "Come here you little pervert" she said as she leaned down and stuck out her tongue. Konohamaru met her as he stuck out his tongue as well as they licked each others tongues outside their mouths, kissing in their signature way. Kushina pulled away saying "Now go take that shower before Naruto comes back and make sure you clean that huge cock thoroughly, I don't want to suck a sweaty cock again ttebane" she said with an eye wink before turning towards the stove again.</p><p>"I'll wash it good for you beautiful" Konohamaru said with a grin as he ran towards the stairs of the basement. As he was heading down the stairs, Konohamaru heard the front door open again and Minato's voice "Honey, I'm home!" as Kushina's husband just got home. Konohamaru gulped as he got out of his clothes down in the basement, as he realized that he and Kushina almost got caught twice by both Minato and Naruto, in less than five minutes. He thought that maybe dinner time at this house wasn't the best time and place for them to get daring.</p><hr/><p>When Konohamaru was done showering, and done cleaning his cock thoroughly as Kushina so kindly had asked, he got dressed again in his usual clothes. His clothes didn't smell and weren't dirty as they were clean and as good as new, that's just how it worked with clothes in the world of Naruto. Watch the anime or read the manga if you don't believe me. Konohamaru then headed upstairs again. He saw Kushina alone in the kitchen, still working on dinner, while Naruto and Minato sat on the couch where Konohamaru had fingered Kushina less than twenty minutes ago. He joined them at the couch, as he waited for dinner with them.</p><p>"Hey Konohamaru-kun, you staying for dinner again?" Minato asked with that kind smile of his.</p><p>"Yeah, Naruto's mom makes the best food, I won't say no to that" Konohamaru said with a huge grin.</p><p>Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at Konohamaru "Do you call her that when you train also?" which had Minato chuckle.</p><p>"Maybe" Konohamaru said in a childish way which had both Naruto and Minato laugh.</p><p>"You should call her Kushina-sensei you know, she is your teacher after all" Minato said, he didn't sound reprimanding instead he sounded more amused than anything.</p><p>Naruto shook his head "Don't listen to him Kon, I called her mom when she trained me also" he said jokingly as Naruto and Konohamaru grinned at each other, causing Minato to sigh "Why do I get the feeling that you are a bad influence on him Naruto.."</p><p>"Hey" Naruto said defensively "No one is forcing him to do what I do, besides why do you care? Shouldn't you stick your nose in some paperwork or something?"</p><p>"Watch it Naruto" Minato said in a stern tone.</p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, completely ignoring Minato who stared at his back with an angry expression, a very rare sight in this household as Minato almost never got angry. Konohamaru was just staring at the table, trying to keep quiet. He was pretty scared right now to say the least. If only they knew what transpired on this couch a few moments ago. He and Kushina were playing a dangerous game, that was for sure.</p><p>"Is dinner ready soon?" Naruto asked Kushina who responded "In ten minutes"</p><p>"Naruto!" Minato said as he got up as well, walking up to Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder with a strong grip "I think you and I should spar tonight"</p><p>Minato's angry tone got Kushina to turn towards them "What's going on, what did you do Naruto?"</p><p>Naruto turned to Minato "Sure, I'll kick your ass dad" before pushing his hand off his shoulder.</p><p>"Naruto don't talk that way to your father!" Kushina reprimanded loudly as her hair rose in anger, taking the shapes of nine tails which looked very much like the tails of the nine tailed chakra fox, which half of its chakra resided inside a seal on Naruto and one on Kushina herself.</p><p>Konohamaru bit a knuckle on his right hand as he the thought "Great, now Kushina-chan is angry as well". He was not very comfortable right now, to say the least. There was something about these three getting angry that scared the hell out of him. It was almost as if their anger were affecting somehow as he struggled to relax and even found it hard to breathe. He realized now why that was. One of them, ore maybe all three of them, was showing off their powerful chakra. That must be what is causing Konohamaru's unease.</p><p>"Calm down mom!" Naruto said pleadingly as that was the parent that he did not want to have angry at him. She scared him far more than Minato ever could "I was just joking about him doing paperwork all the time and he started picking a fight with me"</p><p>"I find that hard to believe" Kushina said as her hair returned to normal "What's going on Minato?"</p><p>"It's no big deal Kushina" Minato said as that kind smile of his returned, which was the same time Konohamaru suddenly felt more at ease as he could relax and breath normally again, "I just didn't like the disrespectful tone our son used with me earlier"</p><p>Kushina nursed her forehead "Fine, settle it after dinner then. But if you are going to go all out like last time, then you better get Jiraiya-sensei here so he can intervene if the two of you go to far again!" Kushina said</p><p>"I agree, go get the old pervert so he can save you again, old man" Naruto said with a chuckle before getting back to the couch. He flopped down next to Konohamaru and said "Sorry you had to hear that, sometimes my dad has to be put in his place"</p><p>"Naruto..." Kushina spoke in a threatening tone from the kitchen as she had overheard him.</p><p>Minato ignored Naruto's comment as he sat down on the couch again as well "Listen to your mother, momma's boy"</p><p>"Oh boy.." Konohamaru thought in fear as he thought the two of them would start fighting again as Naruto turned to his father with a very angry frown "You should really go get Ero-sennin to hold your skirt for you later because I'm gonna break every bone in your body, dad"</p><p>"Skirt" Minato said with a snort "Good one, son"</p><p>"Well you certainly aren't the one that wears the pants in your relationship, Minatolisa" Naruto said with a loud mocking laugh. They could hear Kushina trying to hold her laughter back from the kitchen as she just couldn't help herself.</p><p>"Heh" Minato said shaking his head before standing up "Hey Kushina honey, did I ever tell you about who I saw Naruto with that night I went looking for him?"</p><p>"No, was it Kurenai?" Kushina asked.</p><p>"What?" Minato asked with a frown as Naruto pointed at him and laughed "Haha, she already knows, too bad for you dad!"</p><p>Minato sat down again, pouting "If she knows why hasn't she killed her yet or grounded you for life?"</p><p>Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously "I'm wondering about that myself.."</p><p>"Hey!" Kushina yelled jokingly which had everyone there laugh, including Konohamaru. The mood lightened up a bit as Kushina moments later told them that dinner was done. They sat down around the kitchen table, Naruto next to Kushina on one side and Konohamaru next to Minato on the other. Kushina didn't mind sitting next to Naruto for once, as he only sat on this side now since he was angry at Minato, but she also wouldn't have minded if Konohamaru sat there instead. She thought it would have been funny to see him squirm as she rubbed his thighs and maybe felt him up between the legs as they ate.</p><p>"Minato what is this about anyway, are you really fighting because he joked about your paperwork?" Kushina asked.</p><p>"It's none of your concern honey, me and Naruto will settle it on the battlefield later" Minato said as he took a bite then frowned as he stared out the window.</p><p>"You sound like you are going to war" Kushina said with a chuckle.</p><p>"We are!" Minato and Naruto said at the same time, before glaring at each other while they ate.</p><p>Konohamaru couldn't hold back his laughter as he let out a loud laugh. Kushina joined him laughing and even Minato couldn't help but laugh. Naruto didn't join them in laughing as he stared at Konohamaru "What's so funny, little shit?"</p><p>Konohamaru chuckled "It's nothing, it's just you guys remind me of me and gramps when we fight"</p><p>Now Naruto laughed as well "Yeah I can see that, that old man likes to pick fights with everyone"</p><p>"No he doesn't" Minato said shaking his head "It's you that pick fights with everyone with your disrespectful attitude and your pranks, and now you have taken Konohamaru under your wing. I feel bad for Lord Third"</p><p>"That pervert deserves anything they throw at him" Kushina said with a frown.</p><p>Konohamaru and Naruto nodded in agreement to what Kushina said as Minato scratched the back of his head "Yeah, you are probably right about that Kushina"</p><p>Ten minutes later, they had all finished eating and Kushina was cleaning up the table by taking away the dishes. At the same time, Minato and Naruto were getting ready for their spar as they put on their ninja sandals, kunai/shuriken pouches, large scrolls similar to what Jiraiya wore on his back and more. To Konohamaru, they really looked like they were heading out to war, not for a simple spar in a backyard.</p><p>"Did you get the pervert?" Naruto asked as he and Minato stepped outside "Yes, my clone told him to come here, he should be here soon"</p><p>Konohamaru was standing in the hallway, just outside the kitchen door, staring at them as he wondered if he should go out and watch them or stay with Kushina. Kushina had moved the dishes over to the sink and left them there to take care of later. She then walked up to Konohamaru, who stared at the front door in confusion, then leaned down and hugged him from behind "Hey baby, want to stay over tonight?" she whispered.</p><p>"Of course I do, Kushina-chan" Konohamaru said as he snapped out of his little daze as he stared at the door.</p><p>"Sweet, we can continue what we started earlier later then. Let's just watch Minato and Naruto first as while they spar so I can make sure they don't go overboard" Kushina whispered.</p><p>Konohamaru nodded "Sounds good, I actually really wanna see this spar kore!"</p><p>After that the of them went outside and sat down next to each other on the veranda. Kushina leaned her head on Konohamaru's shoulder as they saw Jiraiya arrive to be the referee or something of the spar. For the next twenty minutes, Konohamaru was watching the father and son duo spar with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, it was something out of a movie or a fairy tale. The most impressing thing about their fight was at the high speed they were fighting in. They moved so fast that they appeared as blurs, and even faster sometimes when they used the technique that Minato is famous for, the flying thunder god. They were also throwing multiple large and deadly techniques against each other non stop, which they countered or dodged just as easily, as if it were child's play for them.</p><p>The fight ended with Naruto laying on his back while frowning as Minato kneed him into the chest while pointing a rasengan at his face.</p><p>"I won again, Naruto" Minato said with a chuckle as the rasengan disappeared.</p><p>"You got lucky" Naruto said as Minato got off of him and helped him up. Naruto held his back in pain, after taking a few kicks to his back "Damn, you didn't hold back at all this time dad"</p><p>"Of course not, you won the last time I held back, remember?" Minato said as the father son duo smiled at each other, both having forgotten what they were fighting about. Everything was now fine and well again.</p><p>"Phew, I thought I would have to go get Tsunade-hime to heal one of you for a while there" Jiraiya said as he sweated a little bit "That was one hell of a spar you guys"</p><p>"Hehe, thanks for coming Jiraiya-sensei" Minato said as his regular kind smile returned.</p><p>"No worries, I wouldn't miss that for anything. Let me know the next time the two of you decide to beat each other up, I'll bring popcorn and grab a front row seat to watch it" Jiraiya said as he started walking down the backyard, heading back to his place while laughing loudly the way only he could.</p><p>Naruto had been quiet because he was actually struggling to stay awake. Minato was tired as hell as well, but didn't show it as much. Both of them had used a lot of chakra in this fight and Naruto had even trained for most of the day before it. Minato was tired because he wasn't in the best shape to say the least. He didn't get that many chances to train ever since he became the hokage, especially not after he was done training Naruto.</p><p>"Are you okay Naruto?" Kushina asked in a worried tone as she stood up and walked over to them, she then turned to Minato "You could have held back ya know?"</p><p>"I'm fine mom, don't be too hard on dad, he won fair and square" Naruto said as he walked inside. He was heading upstairs to go straight to bed.</p><p>Minato leaned down and panted when Naruto had gone inside, not wanting to show any weakness "I wish I could say I held back. It's scary how strong Naruto have gotten"</p><p>Kushina shook her head and chuckled "You're just out of shape Minato, you better shape up!"</p><p>Minato chuckled as well "You're right about that, I really should train more to keep in shape. But for now I think I'm gonna head to bed early, I'm exhausted"</p><p>"What, already?" Kushina asked, faking disappointment as she tried to hide her smile "Don't you want to stay up for a while and watch a movie with me and Konohamaru-kun again?"</p><p>"No sorry, I think I would fall asleep as soon as I sit down, another time honey" Minato said as he did what Naruto did earlier by going straight to bed.</p><p>"Good night" Kushina said loudly and got a "Good night" in response from Minato who were walking up the stairs. Kushina then stared at Konohamaru who was still sitting on the veranda where she and him had been sitting earlier, watching them. He still had an expression of disbelief as he couldn't believe what he had just seen was real. He wondered if his grandpa could fight that way also? And just how strong is his grandpa if he actually were to fight someone seriously.</p><p>Kushina sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder again "Hey" she said rubbing her cheek against his.</p><p>Konohamaru just smiled as he put his arm around her.</p><p>"Seems like both Naruto and Minato went to bed" Kushina said, placing her left hand on Konohamaru's inner thigh and rubbed it. Konohamaru turned his head to stare at Kushina who was right in his face, biting her lip and smiling at him cutely. Konohamaru closed the little distance between them as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, Kushina quickly responded in kind as they french kissed. After a while, Konohamaru pulled back and said "If you look at me like that I won't be able to wait until Friday kore!"</p><p>Kushina showed him that naughty smile again as she said "Then don't dattebane!"</p><p>Konohamaru stood up, offering a hand to help Kushina up on her feet as well "Where?" he asked with deluded eyes. Kushina could tell that he was really horny and he was asking her where she wanted them to have sex.</p><p>"Before that" Kushina said as she walked with Konohamaru, whose hand she held, out to the open grassy field of their backyard. She let go of of his hand and backed away a little bit "Why don't we have a real spar first? Besides I'm still all sweaty and wearing these sweaty clothes and I still need to see the way you fight and get an idea of what level you are at compared to your teammates." Kushina said. This was how she was going to pay him back double fold, by sparring against him for real before they get down to the naughty business.</p><p>Konohamaru nodded with a grin "Just don't fight dirty this time"</p><p>Kushina smirked "Don't worry, I'm just gonna go topless ttebane!"</p><p>"W-what!?" Konohamaru said as Kushina giggled at him "That's totally unfair Kushina-chan!"</p><p>Kushina shook her head at him "I was just kidding" she said before striking a fighting pose. Konohamaru did the same before they started an actual sparring session. The spar lasted over an hour as Kushina allowed Konohamaru to give everything he had and show of all of his skills. While Konohamaru wasn't anywhere close to be a challenge for Kushina, it was safe to say that Konohamaru was far above his teammates. That wasn't very surprising considering that Konohamaru has trained with his grandfather for most of his life and for the past year, he has trained with Naruto and Jiraiya.</p><p>Konohamaru still had ways to go to reach Naruto's level though, which is the level he needed to be to give Kushina a real challenge. Kushina was pretty sure that Konohamaru would rank at the top of the current senior class, rivaling some of the strongest students like Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru. He was obviously weaker than Naruto who was fighting at jounin level already and probably had a bit to go before he could reach the level of the other "genius" of that class, Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>There was just one problem with this spar as Kushina had noticed Konohamaru's movement slow down a lot as the fight went on. The spar ended with Konohamaru almost passing out due to how tired he was. This weekend of non stop training and many hours of sex was most likely the reason for his exhausted state, even though he got a good nights rest last night. You could say that he lacked stamina but Kushina wasn't so sure on that. She thought his stamina was already way above what she could ask for of an academy student at the end of his second year in the academy.</p><p>Konohamaru laid on his back in the grass after the spar, breathing heavily "You got me Kushina-chan" he spoke to the red head who sat next to him, playing and caressing his hair that stuck out of his gray hat.</p><p>"You did good, baby" Kushina said with a kind smile "You look so tired, you should go to sleep"</p><p>Konohamaru nodded slowly, even though he really wanted to continue what he and Kushina started earlier, he could barely keep his eyes open. Kushina then helped him up on his feet, before supporting him as they made their way inside the house again. She told Konohamaru to go down to the basement and sleep in the guest room down there, one of many guest rooms in this house. Konohamaru fell asleep a few seconds after getting into the bed of that guest room. While Konohamaru went to bed, Kushina took a much needed shower before heading up to her and Minato's bedroom to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 - Breaking the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next morning, Kushina was the first one to wake up as her guys slept in. At 6 in the morning she prepared breakfast, wearing her usual green housewife dress. Naruto and Konohamaru would have to get up soon as both needed to be in school at 7. Minato was usually up already and sometimes even had left for his office, around this time. But he didn't have a set time that he needed to be there, which allowed him to sleep in some days if he wanted to. Considering how tired all three of them were yesterday, Kushina was in no rush to wake them up. She would wake up the two academy students in half an hour if they had not woken up yet.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before she prepared breakfast, she took care of the dishes she had left in the sink yesterday. About five minutes after she got to the kitchen, someone went into the kitchen and hugged her from behind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Good morning honey” he said and kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Good morning” Kushina said with a forced smile as her husband let her go. Minato smiled as he stared at her “There is something about you lately Kushina, you are almost glowing. If you get any more beautiful I will have to create a law to prevent that” Minato said, still smiling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina turned to him and rolled her eyes “Well I'm glad you still find me beautiful, sometimes I wonder if you don't find me attractive at all”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minato's raised an eyebrow, then he said “That's not true at all, you know that” he said before hugging her from behind again. He kissed her neck as Kushina closed her eyes, giggling “Not now Minato”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru had gotten up a minute earlier and saw everything as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He felt a bit bad as he watched them doing what was so normal and natural. Kushina is after all still Minato's husband and it was Konohamaru that did not fit into the picture. Konohamaru still didn't like it, he didn't want anyone else to put their hands on Kushina, especially not kissing her like that. But at the same time, he was doing the same behind Minato's back. He started wondering if was worth it. Was it worth to ruin what seemed almost like a perfect marriage, making an enemy of the most powerful man in the world and most likely ruining his good relationship with his best friend and big brother figure, Naruto. Konohamaru scratched his head in thought as he cleared his throat, then said “Good morning” before sitting down at the table.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minato let go of Kushina as he smiled at Konohamaru before joining him at the table “Good morning Konohamaru-kun”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina had her back to them as she still stood at the sink, she placed a thumb on her chin in thought, wondering if Konohamaru had seen that. She was just playing her part of being Minato's wife, she had not enjoyed it, in fact she got annoyed by his kissing and touching. She figured she would have to talk with Konohamaru about that later, to make sure he didn't misunderstood something, which he had done judging by his earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto joined them soon after, sitting on Kushina's side again as Konohamaru and Minato sat on the other side of the table. The rest of their breakfast played out pretty normally as they ate and talked about training and school while Kushina was all over Naruto with hugs, kisses on the cheek and playing with his hair. Naruto and Konohamaru then left to school together while Minato left for work at the hokages office.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kushina didn't have much to do at home but she found something to do by trying on different underwear, lingerie and outfits that she could show Konohamaru. She also planned on practicing some of her dancing routines after lunch as she hoped to show Konohamaru a new dance. At lunch she headed out to the village as she headed towards the apartment block where Kurenai lives. She was hoping to invite her out to lunch so they could talk about her and Naruto's relationship. Unfortunately for Kushina, no one answered the door when she knocked on it. Kurenai probably wasn't home then.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Another time then” she thought as she left the apartment complex and went straight to Ichiraku ramen to get her lunch. After greeting Ayame and Teuchi, she sat down and ordered her usual order as Ayame leaned over the counter, excited to start gossiping.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Did you hear about what the younger sister did again?” Ayame asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No, who or what did she sleep with this time?” Kushina asked, having heard about Maho's visits to the Inuzuka ninja dog kennels.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“She slept with that elder again, Homura” Ayame said with an expression of disgust “I can't believe they go so far just to get ahead in their ninja careers”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina shook her head “They aren't even getting much for it in return, sure they have the chuunin rank but Minato still only assign them missions suitable for genin, with a jounin going with them.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe they just want the status of the higher ranks then?” Ayame spoke with a thoughtful expression.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Or maybe they are just sluts” Kushina said which had both of them giggle. Teuchi scratched the back of his head as he overheard them. He could testify to the both of them being sluts as both of them had on several occasions offered him sex as payment for the meals they ate here. He took the offers, but that is a different story.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“There is no doubt about that” Ayame said with a laugh as she wondered if she should bring up Tsunade and Udon to Kushina. She decided not to, considering that Kushina and Tsunade are like family.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I'm afraid there isn't much else new that I can tell you about, I guess the village is starting to get boring” Ayame said.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What about Naruto and Kurenai being together? Surely you must have known about that before I found out” Kushina said with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ayame laughed awkwardly “Yes I did, I just.. Since Naruto is such a good friend I don't want to gossip about him, especially not if it could mess things up for him. I would do the same for you, you know”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Don't worry Ayame-chan, I'm not mad at you. What do you mean by doing the same for me? There isn't really much going on at my house to gossip about you know, unless you are you are trying to steal my secret cooking recipes” Kushina said, ending it with a playful laugh.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I know, what I meant was that I don't like gossiping about friends” Ayame said.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I get it, like I said don't worry about it, I was just messing with you” Kushina said chuckling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kushina could then eat her lunch normally without any gossip as she got a chance to converse a little bit with Teuchi for once. Catching up with the old ramen chef who had always had to keep himslef to the back to avoid getting dragged into any gossiping. She then headed back home and practiced her dancing routines for a couple of hours before getting ready to train with her students. At 3 PM sharp, her students arrived in her backyard where Kushina was waiting for them, stretching while wearing her skimpy training outfit.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They then trained like normal until 8 PM, without any flirting or teasing going as Kushina was going to wait until they were done training this time. She was happy to see that Udon was able to walk without Moegi supporting him as the two of them left after saying good bye. To Kushina's surprise, Konohamaru also left with them after hesitating for a few seconds “Bye Kushina-chan” he said, following his teammates.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait Konohamaru-kun” Kushina said which had Konohamaru stop as Kushina walked up to him. Moegi and Udon turned left to go around the house at the same time.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Don't you want to stay for a while?” Kushina asked, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I would love to but I promised gramps that I would be home at 8, he wanted me home at that time for something” Konohamaru answered which was a complete lie. He had been thinking about his and Kushina's relationship the whole day after seeing her and Minato in the kitchen this morning. He wants to be together with Kushina more than anything, but she is still Minato's wife and Naruto's mom. He hadn't considering calling it off though, he just wanted some time to think.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, can I have a kiss before you go?” Kushina asked, leaning down.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru nodded as he met her for a quick french kiss before he left. Konohamaru then went home to practice drawing those seals that they had been given as homework by Kushina. He certainly needed a few of those sound isolation seals right now, as his grandfather was once again in the dojo with a very loud Hinata, who moaned loudly the whole evening.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina didn't have anything interesting going on for her either, she just made dinner for her family, then watched a movie alone before going to bed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day played out pretty much the same way. Kushina even went to go find Kurenai to invite her out for lunch again, without any luck as nobody answered the door. Later on she trained with her students again from 3 to 8 PM. Just like yesterday Udon and Moegi left first as Konohamaru hesitated before saying that he had to leave as well, for some reason.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina put her hand on his shoulder gently and said “Konohamaru-kun can we talk about something?”, at the same time Moegi and Udon turned left again, to go around the house to reach the street at the front of the house.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Sure, whats up Kushina-chan?” Konohamaru asked as he turned around to face her, smiling at her as he rested his hands behind his head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Is something wrong? I can't help but feel that you are avoiding me lately” Kushina said with a pout.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru shook his head “Of course not, it's just, well I kinda saw you and Hokage-sama in the kitchen yesterday and I started feeling pretty bad about what we are doing” he said, staring into the ground as he scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina giggled which had Konohamaru stare at her with a frown “What's so funny kore?” he asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that what this is about?” Kushina asked, getting a nod as an answer.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina sighed “I have to let him do that since I need to pretend that I'm still his loving wife. He didn't do more than hug me and kiss my neck and cheek. I even turned away as he tried to kiss my mouth, as I didn't want to let him do that now that I'm with you. If you are feeling bad because you think you are destroying a happy marriage, then trust me, you don't have to worry about that.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina leaned down and stared into his eyes “You have nothing to worry about Konohamaru-kun, you are the only one I want to be with ttebane”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina was pretty much on point, as that was what Konohamaru had been thinking about. Konohamaru realized that his worries had been for nothing, he had just wasted precious making out and sex time by doing that. Kushina had told him before that she and Minato weren't attracted to each other anymore, and they hadn't even had sex in more than three years. Kushina had also told him how they were going to make their relationship work, once they go public with it. Part of that plan was for Kushina to keep being Minato's wife, at least until Konohamaru graduates and becomes a genin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You are right, I was worrying about that but after hearing what you just said, my worries are gone” Konohamaru said as he hugged her “I love you Kushi-chan, you are the only one I wan to be with also kore!”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Kushina grinned “You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, I love you so much Kon-kun ttebane!” she said before giving him several quick pecks on the mouth.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you still need to leave or do you want to stay for dinner?” Kushina asked before giving him a few more pecks on the mouth as Konohamaru answered “Hehe, I'll stay Kushina-chan” between kisses.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Great ttebane” Kushina said with a wide smile as she giggled before standing up straight. “Since Naruto and Minato aren't home yet, I'm gonna take a quick shower before I start dinner. You should do the same so that you can join me in the kitchen later” Kushina said giving him a suggestive eye wink as she stepped inside, while Konohamaru got up as well and followed her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It's too bad we can't shower together since Minato and Naruto could come home any minute” Kushina said with a naughty smirk.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah” Konohamaru answered with a chuckle and just as he did that, Naruto came home as he entered the front door. He saw Kushina and Konohamaru stand in the hallway as they had just entered the house from the backyard.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey mom, Kon, did you just get done with training?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Welcome home Naruto” Kushina said with a warm smile “We did actually, I'm just gonna take a shower then I'll start dinner”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay I'll do the same, are you using the shower upstairs?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina nodded “Yes, I think Konohamaru-kun is gonna borrow our basement shower so you can use the one down here”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Kay” Naruto said as he headed straight for the bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey boss!” Konohamaru said with a warm smile as Naruto passed him “Yo” Naruto greeted him casually. The three of them then headed for the three different bathrooms on the different floors and showered. Even though Kushina had said she was just going to get a quick shower, she was the last one to get out of the shower. When she got out, she thought she might put on some nice clothes for once, nothing too fancy or revealing though. She decided on an outfit she had worn on one her dates with Konohamaru: https://stylishwomenoutfits.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/8-sexy-date-outfits-3.jpg</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She didn't wear a bra which really made her large breasts stand out in that outfit, as well as her nipples whose shape you were able to see through the shirt. She headed downstairs wearing that, glancing at Konohamaru and Naruto who sat on the couch in the living room, both staring at her wide eyed.</p>
<p><br/>“I'll get dinner started ttebane” Kushina said, not able to hide how happy she was about getting that reaction from her two favorite guys in the whole world. As Kushina went inside the kitchen, Naruto turned to Konohamaru and said “Damn she looks nice in that, don't you think?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru gulped “Sure, boss” he said nervously.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto grinned mischievously “She is practically asking for you to go prank her, why don't you go and spank her butt like you used to?”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Konohamaru eyes widened as he stared at Naruto “Are you sure boss? You know I'm her student now right?” he asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Stop being a whiny little bitch, common just do it, it'll be funny” Naruto said then pointed at the kitchen door “Chop chop”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru knew that he had to do it and he really didn't mind doing it either, but he had to put on a little bit of theatrics as to not give away any suspicion. Konohamaru walked slowly towards the kitchen door, then glanced back at Naruto who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Konohamaru then stepped inside the kitchen and walked up to Kushina who had her back to him as she stood at the stove.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey” Konohamaru whispered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey you” Kushina whispered back, figuring that Konohamaru was here for something they needed to be quiet about.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Boss wanted me to prank you like I used to, I think you need to pretend to get angry at me so we can make him think that I did pull a prank on you” Konohamaru whispered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, let's do this then, I'll show you something, then I'll chase you out of the kitchen ttebane” Kushina said while biting her lip.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay?” Konohamaru asked, wondering what she was going to show him. Kushina then lifted up her skirt, showing her completely naked shaved pussy, as she didn't wear any panties under that skirt. Kushina smiled at him with that naughty, flirty smile of hers, as Konohamaru gaped at her, wondering if she was insane.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina then turned around, while still holding up her skirt, showing her naked, perfect, round little butt for him “Why don't you spank me hard enough for him to hear it, then I chase you ttebane” she whispered. Konohamaru couldn't help but think Kushina is by far the most daring and most mischievous one inside this house, even though both he and Naruto is there who are well known pranksters.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay kore” Konohamaru said with a giggle as he walked up to her and raised his hand, he then spanked her quickly, not very hard but it was fast enough that it made a loud spanking sound.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Kyaaaa!” Kushina responded loudly enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto had heard the spanking sound as well, he was currently laughing his ass off “Woah!” he said to himself as Konohamaru came running out of the kitchen. A second later, Kushina came running after him, screaming “Get back here you damn pervert!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Save me boss!” Konohamaru screamed as he ran out to the backyard while Naruto laughed at the scene. Kushina stopped just before reaching the door to the backyard. She turned to stare at Naruto with a frown “What's so funny, did you put him up to that again?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto shook his head innocently “Of course not mom, Konohamaru is just a pervert”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Mmh, I don't believe you” Kushina said in an accusing tone as she walked up to him “He wouldn't dare do that without your permission!”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Naruto gulped “I promise mom, I wouldn't do that” he said nervously as Kushina leaned down and put her arms around his neck, for a choke hold. She then pressed his head into her chest while she pressed her knuckles into the back of his head playfully for a few seconds “That's your punishment, next time I'll slap your behind instead” Kushina said with a giggle as she walked back into the kitchen, leaving a blushing Naruto on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru returned a few seconds later, peeking inside the living room from the door to the backyard “Is the coast clear, boss?” he asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto shrugged “Yeah, she took out her anger on me instead of you”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Konohamaru chuckled as he sat down next to him again “Sorry boss”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina then peeked out from the kitchen, smiling at them which surprised Naruto a little as he thought she would be pissed at the both of them “You can come sit down at the table now, kitchen will be ready in a minute”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Alright” Naruto said as he stood up, walking to the kitchen with Konohamaru following him like a subordinate. As they entered the kitchen, Kushina placed her hand on Konohamaru's shoulder, guiding him to the side of the table where she usually sat, as Naruto sat down on the other side of the table. She wanted him and everyone else to get used to him sitting on her side on the table.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I hope your father comes home soon or his ramen will get cold” Kushina said as she went to back to the stove to prepare three bowls of ramen for them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I met dad at Ero-sennins house. He is going to be there for a while, he told me to tell you that he won't be eating dinner at home tonight and may come home very late” Naruto said scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay, more ramen for us then” Kushina said with a grin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hehe, sucks to be dad!” Naruto said as he drooled at the two bowls Kushina was bringing to the table, serving Konohamaru and Naruto a bowl each. She then brought her own bowl before sitting down on her usual chair, next to Konohamaru. Since ramen was on the menu today, there weren't much conversation going on while they ate as all three of them devoured their first and second bowl of ramen. Naruto got a third one while two was enough for Kushina and Konohamaru. As Naruto started tearing apart his third ramen bowl, Kushina and Konohamaru stared at each other with longing looks. As much as Kushina wanted to flirt with him, feel him up or even flash him again, she didn't want to do that with Naruto on the other side of the table. They stopped staring at each other as Naruto finished his third bowl.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Are you done eating?” he asked, sounding surprised.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I'm full ttebane” Kushina said with a giggle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah even thought that's the best ramen I ever had, I'll explode if I take another bite” Konohamaru said with a kind smile.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I know you are lying, but thanks anyway” Kushina said smiling at him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No he is right mom, you make the best ramen. In fact I love all the food you make, that's why I hate missing dinner” Naruto said as he got up “That's the reason I came home, I have to leave now” he then turned and walked towards the kitchen door “I guess since you both already know about me and Kurenai, I can tell you that I'm going to spend the night at her place ttebayo!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina sighed “I still don't like it, but at least make sure you get up in time for school tomorrow”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I will, see you tomorrow!” Naruto said before leaving to the sounds of “See ya boss!” and “Take care Naruto”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as Naruto left the kitchen, Kushina grabbed Konohamaru's hand as the two of them got up as well and headed towards the hallway.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Bye” Naruto said as he opened the door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Have fun” Kushina said with a smile as Naruto closed the door behind him. She then leaned down and as she faced Konohamaru, licking her lips “take off your pants baby, I'm gonna ride you on the couch dattebane”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru smirked before he said something that he immediately regretted, he couldn't help but giggle perversely as he spoke though “That sounds great but considering we only have two more days until our date on Friday, maybe we should wait until then?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You are right, we would follow that stupid rule I made up then” Kushina said with a chuckle, as she led Konohamaru to the couch “If I ever get any more stupid ideas like that in the future, make sure to spank me” Kushina said before sitting down in front of him. She pulled down his shorts and underwear, then gave the tip of Konohamaru's dick a peck before getting up. Kushina then raised her skirt again, flashing her wet pussy in front of Konohamaru's eyes “Do you want to wait until Friday or do you want me to fuck your brains out ttebane?” Kushina asked in a naughty tone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hmm, let me think” Konohamaru said joking as he sat down on the couch “Just kidding, give me your worst Kushina-chan, because I'll be the one to fuck your brains out kore!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina sat down in his lap and then steered the tip of his dick towards her opening “Oh God, I've missed this” Kushina said as she lowered her hips as she took his full size inside of her. She started riding him as fast as she could from the get go, almost jumping up and down as she rode him “Yes, yes, yes!” Kushina repeated as Konohamaru held her by her waist with his left hand while playing with one of her tits with his other hand that he had sneaked inside her shirt. Kushina already felt like she was about to cum.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Damn you're tight, baby!” Konohamaru said, clenching his jaw.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Without slowing down, Kushina leaned down to kiss him, sticking her tongue inside his mouth from the get go. She moaned into his mouth as the slapping sounds of their bodies connecting became louder and faster. Konohamaru pulled her shirt above her head to free her magnificent globes so he could play with them as she rode him. About a minute later she screamed out “I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm coming!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I'm cumming as well Kushi-chan!” Konohamaru said with a loud moan as the two of them came simultaneously as Konohamaru's cum filled Kushina up. Konohamaru panted as he stared at Kushina with a smile as his girlfriend seemed to be feeling pretty good right judging by how she had her tongue out of her mouth as she moaned loudly with a very satisfied expression.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Mmh! I love your cock so much Kon-kun!” Kushina moaned as she stared riding him again. Even though Konohamaru had just came, he was still hard. Konohamaru just leaned back and enjoyed as Kushina kept riding him. He gently slapped her butt from time to time and played with her tits as Kushina moaned loudly in delight, enjoying her ride.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the same, Moegi was with Udon in his room as the two of them was going to talk about their secrets as they had agreed to. This is the first time they got together to talk about this ever since they spoke about it after the training trip. They sat on the floor in his room, resting their backs on Udon's bed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After hearing Udon tell the story of how he and Tsunade got together and became a couple, Moegi was scratching the back of her head in thought. They had been together much longer than Moegi thought they had. (I won't get into too much on how they became a couple as I might write a separate story on that with a focus on Udon and Tsunade).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As Moegi was about to begin telling Udon what she had seen, they both turned to the window where they saw Tsunade, climbing inside the room. Both Udon and Moegi gaped as they stared at her while she appeared very calm about the fact that she had just been caught climbing into an academy students room in the evening.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Tsunade-sama?” Moegi asked as Tsunade sat down on the bed, smirking at Moegi as she said “Are you going to join us this time instead of spying on us in the bushes?”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Both Moegi and Udon's eyes widened “You knew?” they both asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Of course I knew, do you think I wouldn't be able to tell if an academy student tried to spy on me?” Tsunade asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It's okay Tsunade-chan, she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about us” Udon said as he got up and sat next to female sannin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah like Udon-chan said, I won't tell anyone” Moegi said nervously as she gulped due to her being a bit afraid of Tsunade. Tsunade's drunken raging during parties, directed at mostly Jiraiya, Naruto or Konohamaru, may have a played a part in that.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I figured as much since if you did tell anyone, everyone in the whole village would have heard of it by now” Tsunade said with a warm smile “Also, just for your information, I really don't care if people find out about us. It's not going to change anything for me as I'll still be with Udon-kun”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Moegi smiled as she stared at Udon “I'm happy for you Udon-chan, you seem to have found someone who genuinely loves you”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Udon grinned “Thanks, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, enough talking” Tsunade said as she took off her jacket “I came here to suck dick!” she said before going down on her knees in front of Udon who sat on the bed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Eh, okay I'll just leave the two of you alone then” Moegi said in awkward tone before heading towards the door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Leave? I thought you were going to join us?” Tsunade asked, pulling down Udon's pants “Come here, I'll teach you” she said patting the floor next to her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Moegi and Udon stared at each other wide eyes, both not knowing what to say. After a while Tsunade said “Well?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After hesitating a while longer, a beet red Moegi opened the door and said “I got to go!” before running away, while Tsunade silently laughed at her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back with Kushina and Konohamaru, Kushina were still riding him on top of that couch. She still wore her skirt and shirt since if either Naruto or Minato would come home, she could just walk away and meet them at the door while Konohamaru pulls up his pants, pretending like nothing is out of the ordinary. Kushina has already two more orgasms since the first one while Konohamaru has yet to cum for the second time. As Kushina pushed all the way down, taking his full size inside of her, Konohamaru cupped Kushina's breasts with both hands and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the large round globes. With Konhamaru's dick completely swallowed up by her warm and wet pussy, Kushina began grinding back and forth as Konohamaru felt that second orgasm coming.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh yes! Your fat cock feels so good ttebane!” Kushina screamed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah, Ah, I'm gonna cum soon Kushi-chan!” Konohamaru announced as he closed his eyes and pressed his fingers harder into her soft breasts.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Not yet, I won't let you come yet, I'm almost there!” Kushina screamed as she moved her hips up and down again, jumping on him “Fuck!” Kushina screamed in delight as she as well felt another orgasm coming. Konohamaru grabbed a hold of her waist and slammed her down as hard as he could every time she wet up. It was a good thing Kushina's closest neighbors were Jiraiya and the members of the Sarutobi clan within the Sarutobi clan compound, otherwise the neighbors would have heard Kushina's very load screams and moans, and they would also probably hear the loud slapping sounds of their bodies connecting over and over again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kushina hugged her legs and arms around him as she pressed down once again and stayed there. Konohamaru hugged her back as they pressed their bodies against each others tightly, as Kushina screamed out in delight once again as the two of them came together. Konohamaru had his face resting in Kushina's cleave, a very comfortable place where he enjoyed being, as he filled Kushina with his cum again. He felt Kushina's body skake, almost convulsing as she had a very violent orgasm. He had also felt a lot more of her fluids leaking out of her, down onto his thighs and on the couch as Kushina this time came by a squirty fountain orgasm. That was the first time in Kushina's life that she had ever squirted like that as she was normally not a squirter. They held each other like that, with Kushina keeping Konohamaru's cock inside her for around two minutes, as the two panted and and just relax.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As they sat there on the couch, Konohamaru still with his face inbetween her breats, he couldn't help but think that if anyone came home now, or passed through the backyard, they would easily get caught in the act. Especially since Kushina still seemed to be out of it somewhat as her body kept shaking lightly as she kept grinding slowly on him as they embraced tightly. About a minute later, Kushina stared down at him with a smile as she had made some space between them, freeing his face from the tight hug against her chest. She didn't say anything as she started to bombarm him with french kisses, while moving her hips again, up and down as she bounced on Konohamaru's once again fully erect cock.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Kushina-chan” Konohamaru managed to get through between Kushina's constant kissing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Mmh?” Kushina moaned.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru pulled back his head and said “Shouldn't we go somewhere else in case someone walks through the backyard or Hokage-sama comes home?”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Kushina stopped moving her hips as she sat still, staring at Konohamaru with a mysterious smile “You have a good point” Kushina said before she moved her hips again “We don't want to get caught ttebane” she yelled before moaning louder than before. She them screamed as loud as she could “Oh yes, fuck me Konohamaru-kun!! Harder, fuck me harder ttebane!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Konohamaru grinned, she basically answered his question with her carelessness. Instead of fussing about being caught, Konohamaru started spanking her butt lightly again with one hand while guiding her with the other hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You don't have to be so gentle with me, I'm not made of glass you know, Ahh!” Kushina said ending with a moan “Spank me harder, baby!”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Konohamaru did just that, spanking her perfect little butt hard to the lovely sounds of Kushina's loud moans. It didn't take long for Kushina to cum again in a very violent and squirty orgasm. Konohamaru kept moving his hips while she was out of it, leaning her head on his shoulder, drooling. When she came to, they finally moved somewhere else. They headed down to the basement where Konohamaru took charge as he fucked her in the missionary and doggy style position until 2 AM. They then fell asleep down in the basement, Konohamaru holding Kushina as he spooned her, while his cock was still inside her warm wet cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>